Saiyan Mercenaries Guild
by Beepx22
Summary: Once Soldiers of Fortune, the SMG find themselves on Planet Earth after a hunt for Frieza, Now with their homeworld destroyed the small group of survivors seek their future both in the galaxy at large and with the Z warriors. Will the Saiyans have what it takes to survive the likes of Cell and Buu? Story will deviate from canon as it continues.
1. Chapter 1

_(Author's Note:_

 _This story begins in the time before Planet Vegeta's destruction at the hand of Lord Frieza. The Original Characters are based upon those from a Chat Room RPG game based on the events of Dragon Ball Z._

 _I hope you enjoy this retelling.)_

 **Chapter 1. The Saiyans Mercenaries Guild**

Bea sat at the rough stone table, staring thoughtfully into a polished earthen mug. Steam rose from amber liquid into the cool air of the dark tavern in which he sat. He stood taller than your average Saiyan, The King would have came no higher than chest, but he was still shorter than General Nappa. His reddish hair tumbled down his back past his tail. He wore a pointed goat t, that swept down past the top of his chest armor. He glanced up from his drink and looked across at the raven haired Saiyan that sat across from him. He also sipped the same liquid, a distilled spirit from off world, brought when Lord Frieza first came to open relations with the Saiyans.

"I don't trust it, Pikada." Bea said gruffly, glancing around the tavern for prying eyes and attentive ears.

"You don't trust much wha' has to do with the Royal Family, Bea." He noticed the slight tightening of the larger man's eyes, "Not that I blame you for that. I know that history."

"Yeah, but this, this is different, It's one thing trading, this new technology we've gotten is great, the armor and scouters themselves are worth that trouble. And hiring Saiyan's to help pad Frieza's forces, that's a great way for our young warriors to stretch their legs, but King Vegeta's plan to force us to all fight for Frieza, to make our scientist work directly for him, to make our growers fill his pantry's and our manufacturers to fill his warehouses . I don't like it."

"Are you sure that your feelings for the King aren't clouding your judgement, Bea?" Pikada flipped his chest length hair back over his shoulders, looking at his friend, preparing to judge the emotion that would be playing over his face.

Bea had at one time been a member of the Royale Guard, a very young, very junior member, but he had scored high enough to join brass ring.

Those days quickly passed though, and he was drummed out in disgrace after refusing a direct order from the King while on a mission.

 **12 Years Earlier**

The King and twenty of his guard, including a 12 year old Bea stood on the burning surface of Planet Wizcian, the newest planet taken for Lord Frieza with the aid of the Saiyans. They had all killed many of the residents of the planet, destroying much of the infrastructure as they went. They had stumbled across a young survivor, probably the equivalent of a two year old. She sobbed and babbled, clutching a soft toy of twisted fabric and knots to her tattered clothes.

King Vegeta looked over his men, and then turned to Bea. The edges of his mouth formed a hard smile. "Kill that."

Bea turned to the sobbing form, and raised a hand. Energy Manipulation had come very naturally to him, and was likely the reason he had made the Royal Guard. He turned his right palm up, and an ultraviolet orb of light energy danced into existence. He stared at the young alien, clearly a threat to no one…

Killing an enemy who was a danger was one thing, slaying the innocent didn't seem honorable, or a thing of pride. Bea decided that this was a test by the King. The King wouldn't want one of his own Guard to be without honor.

The orb faded, the name of the attack died on Bea's tongue. He looked at King Vegeta, and bowed deeply. "I cannot, My Lord, She is no threat, there is no honor in her death"

King Vegeta's smile instantly faded. He pointed a single finger at the child, a beam pierced where her heart would have been if she was Saiyan. Bea went cold inside, realizing his blunder moments before pain and agony ripped through his body. The pain may have lasted seconds or years, he wasn't sure when the embrace of unconsciousness took him.

He awoke covered in the ash of the dead, his left arm broken, twisted at a unnatural angle. His right leg wouldn't hold his weight, and most would have stayed there to die, but Bea pulled himself together just enough to hover into the air. He flew towards where he thought his pod had landed.

He didn't remember making it to the pod, but he must have, as he woke again in space, the automated medical systems of his pod already well into repairing his broken body. He knew his time in the guard was over, but the King had allowed him to live.

 **Present**

Bea shook his head, clearing the memory, "No Pikada, this just feels wrong. I think Frieza has the King by the tail, rumor has it that Prince Vegeta is now serving on Lord Frieza's very own ship. I just have a feeling this can't go well for us."

Pikada downed his drink, waved to the barkeeper for another, then looked back to Bea. "So what do you want to do?"

"You, Me, Angel, Tarma, Nori, we all grab our pods, and we hit it. Get as far away as possible. The five of us have been working as Soldiers of Fortune for Lord Frieza anyway, I'd rather we do it because we're choosing to, rather than being forced by the King. Round them up. If they want to stay with us, we leave the day after tomorrow, we have plenty of credits to buy supplies with and there's a whole new sector out the there for us to overrun." Bea drained his mug, and set it down. "I'll see you then, Midday, the day after tomorrow."

 **Four Years Later, Unknown Planet**

The five companions sat around a roaring fire, the smell of roasting meat filling the air, this world was cold, but full of life, tasty life if the smells coming from the spitted shank were an indicator. So far the local fauna showed no indication of being anymore intelligent than your average animals. The last world that they had conquered had put up quite the fight, and so this one seemed like a well deserved vacation. Angel stood and dug through her belongings in her pod, removing a sealed glass jar,which she opened and sprinkled the contents across the fat drenched haunch of meat. The alien spices burned the senses, drawing impatient sniffs from the 4 male Saiyans.

Nori groaned as he stood, hoping to get a better look at the cooking meat. He was short and squat, a stark contrast to the tall curvy Angel. She gave him a stern looking, pointing back to log he had been leaning against. "Sit down. It's not done yet." He slunk to the ground, drawing a chuckle from Tarma, the most average of them.

"Come on Angel, he just wanted a little sniff."

She scoffed. "He can smell it, when it's on his plate."

Bea leaned back, looking through a few wispy clouds at the unfamiliar stars. He had his scouter over his ear, but had its screen turned off, he was more than familiar with his little bands power level.

A few more minutes went by and Angel declared the meat finished. The Friends all ate with the usual gusto of Saiyan warriors in the field. Bea kept listening to his scouter, awaiting a message from a broker, which was the safest way to sell worlds without letting King Vegeta known someone was carefully treading on his toes.

Bea had just taken another large mouthful when he choked suddenly, then spit the meat out. "Oh, Damn." He said in an awed voice.

"Did they offer more than we expected?" Asked Pikada genuinely.

Bea held up a single finger, in the universal sign for asking for a moment. A few moments ticked by, and he looked at his anxious team.

"Vegeta is gone…"

"The King is dead?" Asked Nori, sounding bewildered.

"He most likely is, the entire planet was wiped out by a meteor swarm…" Bea, a man who had helped wiped out dozens of civilizations was having trouble imagining his proud race as nothing but a footnote in history.

"We could be the last Saiyans."

A dread silence fell over the camp.


	2. Saiyans mercenaries guild chapter 2

_**A few months after Raditz lands on Earth -Planet Rossoli**_

Pikada stooped and picked up the dead creatures weapon. It was a finely honed single edge sword, designed for a single or double handed grip. It had also successfully deflected a torrent of his energy blasts before he had wore its owner down and scored a hit which had left a smoking crater in the aliens chest, he grinned fiercely as he took the swords scabbard from the corpse. Pikada had always fancied bladed weapons, and he had never found a blade of this quality.

The inhabitants of this world were strange, pudgy and lilac in color, they averaged a power level of only 400, yet the resisted physical damage that would have crushed much stronger opponents.

This was a cause of concern for Nori, who was the groups weakest energy user, sure Nori could fly, fire basic blast, even deflect weak blast, but he never acquired the skill of specializing his attacks to best suit his fighting style.

Nori was currently regretting this, as he was being pummeled by a dozen of the alien creatures. Though the strikes were not that powerful, they were plentiful, and many slipped through his defenses. His stamina was beginning to wane, but he was dealing damage back, He threw up his forearms into a block, shielding his face from jab thrown by one of the stronger aliens. This left his lower vitals open, but much of the damage thrown to his guts was absorbed by his armor. He saw an opening, lifting up on the ball of his left foot he grasped the strongest attackers face, his hand covering the purple lips. His attacker opened his mouth to scream, just as Nori energized the most basic of ki attacks. Golden light radiated from the pudgy creatures porcine like nostrils, ears and after a brief burst of steam, eyes. Nori dropped the carcass, throwing his right elbow into the throat of another alien. He dropped his right foot, wheeling around with his left heel, driving it into the knee of a different attack. He was slowly diminishing the attack, and he smiled fiercely at overcoming a greater number of attackers. His smile suddenly turned to shock as pain ripped momentarily through him, replaced nearly instantly by numbness. He looked down, where the bloody point of a single edge sword protruded through the center of his chest. He felt a foot on his back, watched as the blade made a sharp twist, and went sprawling forward as the foot kicked out. Blood geysered from the gaping wound, darkening the light grey material of his battle armor. Nori hit the ground in a jumble. He tried to call out for help, but only dark blood spilled out from his mouth. He tried to breath, but his lungs felt heavy. He knew instinctively that he was drowning on his own blood, and was strangely relieved when darkness took him.

Tarma witnessed just the last part of Nori's battle. He noticed the sword wielding alien flick the blade from his blade with smart snap of his wrist. Tarma blasted away from the creatures attacking him, towards the alien with the sword. He drew back his hand, forming a knife edge with his open fingers. Blue energy encompassed his arm, and he sliced it through the air at the alien. The creature tried to block, but the Saiyan's speed was far superior, the energy enhanced hand sliced cleaning through the creatures neck, the head spiraling away as the body sank slowly to the ground. Tarma spun once on the ground, sending blast out towards the few remaining aliens surrounding Nori's motionless body. He then leaned over his friend. Shaking his head as he saw the eyes. They stared out into the sky, but the would never see it again. A white burst of energy erupted from Tarma, and he glanced around for a new target.

Angel meanwhile spun one of the aliens around her, releasing it on a high parabolic arc into the sky. She pumped her arms furiously, releasing orbs of energy to surround the alien form. As the the creature reached the height of its flight she grasped her hands together and screamed "Singularity Burst!"

The orbs slammed together, reaching a critical mass when they converged on the alien, the force was so mighty that for a millisecond not even light could escape the epicenter. Violet blood and mushed body parts rained down from where the being had lost its life.

Bea faced off against what could only be the Alien defense's leader. He stood taller than any other lilac hued creature on the field, and sported an impressive power level of 6,000 according to his scouter. Bea and the creature traded attacks, each blocking the other's kicks and and punches while looking for openings in the other's defenses. Dark purple blood seeped from the alien's thin lips, while red blood dripped from Bea's nose. He gingerly touched his tongue to a tooth, making sure it wasn't loose. The creature threw an uppercut, pivoting to increase the force behind the hit. Bea dropped back slightly, only avoiding the strike by a breathe. He brought his hands together on the stubby ears of the creature, cupping them as they hit, It hissed in pain, and jolted back, it's right arm still raised. Bea's aura burst from him, white energy cascading around. He jammed his right boot firmly to the ground, focusing his energy into his left foot, which was currently sweeping up into the Alien leader's armpit. He made contact with enough force to lift the alien into the air, the kick turning a nerve ganglion into pulp, causing the right arm to drop and hang like a dead limb from a tree.

Bea's scouter informed him of a massive drop in the creatures energy. It sank to a knee, cradling its right arm with its left. Bea rose quickly into the air. He turned his right palm skyward, a purple energy formed within. The energetic orb flared many times in size. Bea looked downward, his facing looking demonic in the radiant energy of the energy ball, he turned his arm down, so that his palm faced out towards the damaged creature. "Burning Ice Blast!"

The beam shot down, enveloping the alien, disintegrating it's body and cratering the planet below. Bea looked around, the field was littered with the corpses of the dead creatures, but it was the motionless form wearing the same armor as him that caught his attention.

He noticed Tarma looking at him, and winced inside when he slowly shook his head. It was too late for Nori.

The four Saiyans stood quietly around a sturdy pile of what passed for wood on this world. Nori rested atop the wood frame, his eyes firmly pressed closed, a few of his personal belongings from the storage of his pod had been placed with him.

"Nori was the weakest amongst us. But what he lacked in power level, he surpassed in ambition. He'd live yet if not struck down from behind. And he died a warrior, his enemies' blood upon him. He was a good friend and a valiant warrior, and we of the Saiyans Mercenaries Guild will miss him. He'll live on around our cook fires, and when one day our each of us are bested, we will join him in the after world." Bea bowed his head slightly as he finished speaking, then turned to look at Pikada, who stood to his left.

"Nori would always have your back, and he never fell asleep on watch." Pikada looked up the the stars shimmering through the hazy sky, then turned to Angle and nodded.

"I knew Nori well before we joined with you guys. He always tried, He was a low class warrior with a high class spirit. I hope in death he finds the strength he always sought in life." She looked at Tarma, who cleared his throat.

"He took a bunch of the bastards with him. And the one who dealt the final blow, didn't live long enough to brag about it." Together as a group they extended their right hands, firing a blast apiece into Nori's funeral pyre.

He blazed away even as their pods rocketed into space.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A few months after the death of Nori – Unknown Planet.**_

Angel struggled in the grasp of one of Frieza's soldiers. He was tall, with deep emerald scales, and wickedly thrashing tail that was half as long as he was tall. She beat uselessly on his bracers, trying to get his crushing grip on her throat to loosen. Before her scouter had been knocked off he had registered a power level of 24,000, which was three times higher than her normal fighting power. She tried to concentrate hard enough to form an attack, but the black spots of diminished blood flow danced on the periphery of her vision.

Suddenly though, the grip did loosen slightly, the soldiers head also snapped sideways on his thick sinewy neck. Bea was suddenly visible, his long hair swishing behind him as he firmly planted his armor capped boot into the junction of the soldier's neck and shoulder. He twirled, snapping out with his other boot, impacting the same spot of the original hit.

The soldier's eyes lost focus momentarily as the dual blows muddled his mind.

At the same time Angel powered out of the grasp. She performed an in flight flip, and raised her right boot high above the soldier's head, it reached the top of it's arc, then slammed towards the warrior's face.

The soldier smiled as his mind cleared and he quickly assessed the situation. He knew he could easily avoid this attack, even with the annoyance behind him. He raised his arms above his head to block.

Angel abruptly tucked her right leg in, the strike missed the crossed arms. She drove her left leg up instead. It made contact directly with the surprised soldier's chin and his head slammed backwards on his already badly overly stretched and damaged muscles.

He looked directly into Bea's smirking face.

"Hi." Bea said while he locked his hands together, he drove them upwards against they back of his enemy's skull, which snapped back towards Angel's incoming open palm. A golden flare washed across his face, and he was momentarily blinded. Bea's hands reached the apex of their path, and he separated them, forming an ultraviolet sphere in each one, he swung them down to both sides of the soldier's face and released them both. They both exploded, blood bursting from the soldier's ears.

The powerful being plummeted towards the ground, blinded and deafened. On the ground Tarma cupped his palms outward, a brilliant energy beam erupting from them. The Soldier was suddenly awash in the powerful beam, and he sailed away from the Saiyan a few feet from the ground.

There was a whispering sound, but the tumbling warrior never heard it. The beam carried him towards Pikada, who with a dancer's grace had pulled his sword from the scabbard. Blue energy arced up his hands and across the blade. There was a twitch of motion, and Frieza's soldier's head went flying upwards at a severely different angle, than the body, which crashed to the turf.

"One down, four to go." Pikada said, as he knelt and wiped the blade clean on the fallen soldier's uniform. His left hand shot out, catching the head as is it tumbled to the ground.

Bea and Angel settled to ground, Angel working her throat with her thumbs.

"You alright?" Bea asked Angel as he scanned around with his scouter. Angel nodded yes.

There had been five of Frieza's elite soldiers on this planet, and they had been surprised as the four Saiyans landed. At first the SMG had been friendly to them, but they were instantly hostile towards the Saiyans, making mention of the eradication of their race, and that Frieza wouldn't be happy about more survivors.

That comment had puzzled Bea but he hadn't had time to really contemplate, as the weakest of the Soldiers had petitioned his leader to "Let me handle these monkeys."

The ensuing battle had carried them far from their original position, littering the path with debris. Bea turned towards the damaged countryside, "Go!" His aura burst around him and the ground beneath his feet exploded as shot away. Pikada, Angel, and Tarma followed close behind him.

Their scouters all chattered at them, four power levels ahead, the highest 39,000 the lowest 28,000. They had of course dispatched the weakest member, but it had taken all four of them. Bea's power level was 24,000. Extremely high for his classification, Angel's level was only 8,000 while Pikada's was 21,500 and Tarma's was 17,000. Bea considered himself a realist, and he knew they weren't likely to win this battle.

"I'm going to try to get them to come at us one at a time. If we have to fight them all at once we won't have a chance."

Pikada spit at this, "No, they're cocky, we can take them…"

Angel shook her head, "No Pikada, that last one, well he was toying with me, He was a triple strong bastard. The rest are even stronger."

"Was." Pikada replied with an air of superiority.

Tarma looked between the three, "I think we should divide their forces…"

Bea blasted ahead, closing the gap between Frieza's men. He landed directly in font of the strongest, crossing his arms and wrapping his tail around his waist.

"So," He spoke out harshly, "Your teammate sends his well wishes." Pikada landed in a crouch beside him.

He grinned, "He said he'd have been back sooner, but the way back seemed to have slipped his mind." He tossed the head at the soldier's feet. Bea shot him a sideways look. Pikada looked almost gleeful at being able to taunt the more powerful group.

The soldier looked down, He stood at least twice as tall as Pikada, with a thin build, His flesh was flour white, with orange tufts of fur sprouting from various places. He had a thin horn sprouting from each side of his head.

He lifted his foot, pulping the dead man's head instantly. "My name is Captain Mooba, these," he motioned grandly, "are my fighting force, Aarani, Zeebo, and Gir." He scraped his booted foot against a rock,"You've already met Jomoro…"

Angel and Tarma had joined them by now, and Mooba looked down his nose at each of them. "Four Saiyans. Lord Frieza is not normally this sloppy"

Aarani smirked, "Maybe he wanted some monkeys for his zoo…" Aarani was the shape and color of an over ripe blueberry, with a wide mouth and close set eyes. "They are an endangered species after all."

Mooba shook his head. "No, he wanted them extinct."

Bea's head tilted slighted, "Wanted us extinct? Planets Vegeta was wiped out by a meteor storm."

"Fool! Do you really believe that?" Mooba laughed, throwing his head back. "Frieza blasted your little world into dust monkey. Seemed there was rebellion in your ranks." He held up his hand, extending his three fingers and single thumb. "And now I can count the number of Saiyans left on one hand."

Deep inside of Bea's heart he knew the tall slender man told the truth. He, no, they had all had friends on Planet Vegeta. A blood red mist took his vision, his heart hammered in his chest. His muscles screamed in spasm, and his aura exploded violent around him. White with flares of yellow lightning. He lifted his head towards the dimming daylight and yelled to the heavens.

Pikada, Tarma, and Angel all choose that time to strike. Mooba caught Pikada's kick with the crook of his elbow, Angel's punch with the hand of the same arm, and Tarma's over head strike with the hand of his other arm. With a flurry of movement he sent them all flying. Pikada caught himself in mid flight, turning to unleash a barrage of ki blast at the four enemies. Tarma bounced across the ground, eventually finding his footing and launching back into action, while Angel slammed into a cliff nearby. The shadows being cast grew longer by the moment as the sun of this planet began to set.

Bea's aura burst fully golden, his red hair dancing around as the energies surrounding him increased. His pupils faded, leaving on white orbs in his face. He surged at Mooba.

Mooba bowed over as Bea's uppercut impacted deep into his scrawny guts. Bloody spittle erupted from his mouth as Bea sent a series of hooks and jabs into his face. Only a small part of Bea's mind was aware of what was going on.

His companions, seeing his sudden success with Mooba turned their attention to other three soldiers. They converged on Aarani first, their combined attack pushing him back. A fierce series of kicks and punches quickly overwhelmed his defenses, followed by a blistering series of Ki attacks, He lay bleeding and moaning on the ground, bloody foam gurgling from his mouth with every breath.

Pikada kicked him over unto his back, as his sword whispered free from its scabbard. "I will see you again one day in hell. When I get there, I look toward to do this over and over for many, many years." He stabbed his sword viciously into Aarani's open mouth, teeth shattered as his jaws convulsed shut. The plump creature spasmed, then went completely still and limp. Pikada removed the sword with a flourish, Indigo shaded blood forming a perfect arc as it flew from the blade. "Two down. Three to go."

While Aarani expired in the dust of this alien world, Bea pushed back his boss. Punches and Kicks flew from the Saiyan as though they were as natural and automatic as breathing. Bea had no control over his actions, this strange new energy filling him with a power he never knew existed. His mind wanted to fight for control, but his subconscious wouldn't let him. The deepest parts of him knew that to gain control, would be to lose this magnificent power. So he allowed his body to have it's own lead.

Mooba was scared, for the first time in decades he knew real fear. This saiyan's power level had jumped two fold, rising almost to 50,000 in a single blink of the eye. And now he scored hit after hit, while Mooba, one of Frieza's most elite warriors couldn't land a single blow. His scouter suddenly chirped, showing one of the power levels fading too zero. One of his men. This wasn't good.

Bea's scouter had been ripped off during the initial phase of this fight, but the part of his mind which was conscious to the events that were unfolding suddenly focused inwards. He had felt the warrior die. His mind could feel each individual power level, without the scouter. This sudden surprise seemed to over tax his subconscious, and the right hook he had just thrown at Mooba's bruised face missed by scant millimeters.

Mooba took the initiative, rocking Bea's head back with an uppercut followed by a powerful kick to the stomach. Bea soared skyward, His yellow aura slipping back into white, His mind now fully back in his control. The overwhelming power that had inhabited his body was gone, and with it the advantage he had had over Mooba. Mooba took to the sky, appearing suddenly behind Bea. He slammed his fist into Bea's back, shattering the armored outer layer to the kidney pads of his armor with the force. Bea yelled out as he slammed into the ground, and tons of pulverized rock was sent flying. Mooba landed directly on top of him, both knees driving him further into the bedrock. Blood and spittle erupted from Bea's mouth, he thought he felt something deep inside of his guts give way. A strong hand grasped his waist long hair and lifted him from his crater. The world become a blur as he was spun. Mooba pivoted on one foot, spinning Bea like a throwing hammer. He spun with greater and greater velocity, and then he let Bea go. The saiyan soared into the heavens.

He fought to gain control of his flight, finally catching himself at the apex of his curve. He looked down into the growing darkness, where an orange energy seemed to be pulsing. He was too far from Mooba to hear what words came from his lips, but Bea knew a finishing attack when he saw one.

He dropped each of his hands to his sides. Palms out. "Double…" Ultraviolet orbs burst into being in each palm, "Burning..." Each of the orbs grew 1000 fold in size, He pulled both arms back, "Ice…" He took a deep breath, focusing the energy as much as possible, seeing the final outcome in his minds eye. Mooba released his attack, and it boiled upwards towards Bea, its energy like an angry orange star going supernova. Bea swept his arms toward the approaching beam. "Blast!" His palms twisted together as they made contact, the rich purple orbs forming into a burning beam of raw energy and racing towards the energy of his enemy.

Both of the warriors' beams collided, washing the now dark landscape with a brilliant white glow. Mooba sank slightly as the ground beneath him collapsed and then exploded away.

The two warriors pushed against each other, the energy beam slipping closer to Bea as they pushed. Bea knew his own energy was slipping away, but he could feel Mooba's energy dropping also. He could sense that the Captain's power was fading quicker than his, in his mind he could see Pikada attacking Zeebo, while Tarma and Angel concentrated on Gir.

Bea focused him mind back on his purple energy beam. The rolling tempest of the two merging attacks slipped closer to him, though slower than it had been a few moments before. He double downed, roaring defiantly and pushed back with all of his might. His white aura flared out angrily.

The beam's progress towards him stopped, the light from the joined beams flaring, making the night sky turn to day.

Mooba yelled out "I know you're dying Saiyan! I can see you fading."

Bea grunted as Mooba then increased his power, the malestorm formed by the conflicting attacks surged towards him, getting closer by the second. He felt the power levels that surrounded him. Pikada was about to claim his third victory for they day, while Tarma and Angel also seemed to be beating their opponent.

All the while their leader was only seconds away from being obliterated. It was almost funny, and he was damned proud of them all. Pride. At the end of the day, all a Saiyan really owned was their pride.

"Fuck this." He thought back to Planet Vegeta, to the populace who didn't get to fight their final battle. He narrowed his eyes, off to the left he saw one of the moons of this world rising over the horizon, half hidden by rocky mountains. His concentration lapsed, just for a moment.

Mooba's blast over took Bea.

The explosion split the night, when the light cleared, Pikada looked at his fallen foe, the aliens green ichor dripping to the pulverized rock beneath his feet. "Three down, Two to go."

He heard Mooba laugh. Pikada looked to where the last vestiges of the blast faded. There was no trace of Bea.

Mooba turned his attention now to Pikada, who was definitely feeling the battles catching up with him. Mooba smiled. "One down, three to. Go." He said mockingly.

Pikada rushed him, sword held low, and Mooba turned to meet him.

Mooba's first hit sent Pikada sprawling. He stood shakily, and spit out a stream of blood as he did. For a quick moment he saw two Moobas. Pikada shook his head, clearing his vision. Blue energy danced down his sword as he prepared for the next strike.

Then to his left, the world exploded.

Or at least part of it did.

Standing there, silhouetted in the light from a powerful blast stood the unmistakable form of Bea, shoulders slumped, hair being tossed about by the explosion. Behind him, centered in the huge furrow gouged along the planet's surface, standing out from the settling debris, was a full moon.

A familiar feeling grasped Pikada's very being.

Angel and Tarma turned to gaze upon it, smiles playing across both of their faces.

In the distance, Bea had already begun to change…


	4. Chapter 4

Pikada lifted his head back in laughter as his body expanded outwards, his jaw jutted out sharply as fangs grew larger in his mouth. His armor expanded as the musculature of his shoulders and back widened. He grew taller, feeling his power surge as the Oozaru form took its hold on him.

In the Distance Bea had already finished his transformation, and turned his attention back towards Mooba. "What was that you said about one down, Mooba?" His voice came out harsh and gravely, booming and echoing around the shallow hills. White energy poured from his aura, his eyes as red and freshly spilled blood, his tail whipped around, cracking like a whip. His ape face grinned a smile, that never reached his eyes.

Mooba began to panic, his scouter began to run amok, watching as his opponent's power jumped from 24,000 to 240,000. Mooba knew he couldn't hope to match a power of nearly a quarter of a million.

He turned his attention to the one they called Angel, her power level was approaching 80,000. She turned her head slowly towards Gir, and opened her mouth as she did.

A burning beam slashed towards Gir, evaporating rocks as it raked the ground. On the other side the Ape known as Pikada let loose with the same attack, both beams scissoring in on Gir.

Mooba looked back to Bea but he was gone. His scouter started screeching at him, an arrow on its display pointing to the sky. He looked up to the see the bulk of Bea above him. Large boots filled his vision as the giant ape crashed to the ground.

Mooba was forced through many layers of rock, his body feeling as though it had been caught between two crashing planets. He burst into an underground cavern, stalactites crumbled as the roof caved in, and they splashed into a dark river that flowed quickly through it. He caught himself before splashing into the river, and he hovered to catch his bearings. The dark cavern suddenly filled with harsh purple light, and Mooba looked up just in time to be blasted down into the river. Steam filled the underground grotto, which shuddered under the explosion, and collapsed down around Mooba. The crashing darkness enveloped him, leaving him surrounded in a deathly quiet tomb.

Gir was stunned, a great wash of unbridled energy crashed down around him. At the last second he managed to throw his energy shield around himself. Now he watched through it's opalescent bubble as the twin blast slowly burned through his fiercest defense. He heard a crash and felt a tremor through the rocky surface of this planet, but all he could see was the violet fire consuming his shield. His scouter wound recklessly upward, the numbers show an impossible amount of power. A warning symbol appeared and he peeled the device from his head just before it exploded.

The energy dissipated as his shield collapsed. He looked up, shocked by the closeness of the two huge apes which had appeared. The male lifted it's left leg, and slammed down. Gir rolled to the right, where the female stooped and swiped at him. He managed to jump over that swipe, but was sent sprawling to the ground as the ape backhanded him. He rolled again, narrowly avoiding being trampled by the male ape again.

The female stepped down, catching his left arm. It sheared off in a fountain of blood and gristle. He didn't scream, shock had set in too quickly. The male bent at the knees, and scooped Gir up in one hand. He watched, his mind unwilling to tell his body to move, as the Ape's pointed teeth slashed through his torso.

Pikada spat the bisected body out. "You taste disgusting." He spat again, then smiled. "Four down. One to go."

Bea hovered barely off the ground, staring down at the sinkhole caused by the collapsed cavern. "I know you're down there Mooba! I can feel your energy fading, draining away like your life blood. Will you come meet your end on your feet as a warrior? Or will I melt these rocks around you, trapping you like a fly in amber? Like the insect you are…"

The voice rattled in Mooba's head, muffled from the layers of collapsed rock around him.

Images played through Mooba's pain tattered mind. The sky of his home world, dusty but a striking chartreuse in color. Turquoise plants loaded with green and yellow fruits. His family. The day Frieza had come, when was just a sprout of a child. Frieza had been searching for more soldiers that day, and his soldiers had chosen him from his village, he had been sent away and trained. Mooba thought of his first conquest. He had once swore to return home, but now as his mind faded, he knew that his world was long ago sold to the highest bidder, or turned to dust.

He felt regret for the life he'd lived, and the lives he had taken.

Then he shook those feelings of weakness away.

He was Mooba, a Captain in Frieza's army. An advanced warrior.

He was also very, very tired.

He wanted to lay for a few moments longer. He longed for sleep. But the taunt tickled his mind. He was Captain Mooba, one of Frieza's most elite. He was no insect. His aura flared. It sparked and fizzled, as if it was short circuiting. His heart beat oddly in his chest, as if it was starved for fluid. He slowly but steadily worked through the debris, landing unsteadily on the surface. The giant ape came in and out of focus.

Bea was a man of his word. His heart flared at the willpower shown by this opponent. A warriors death for him then. With a speed surprising from a creature of such size he grabbed Mooba with his left hand, lifting him to eye level. He could feel his enemy's power quivering near zero. His right hand ripped the head away from the neck. A few ragged spurts of blood erupted, then Mooba's heart stopped.

The head bounced, its eyes staring up at the giant ape that had killed it. Mooba actually felt peace as his vision faded.

Pikada looked at the moon which was starting to disappear behind the mountains in the distance. "And then there were none."

As the moon disappeared, they each transformed back to their normal states. Exhausted and battered, they crawled back to their pods, hooked into the medical systems and fell soundly asleep.

The blue star of the planet rested high in the sky above before they woke. Angel was the first out. In the daylight, the scene laid out before them was horrific. She took it all in for a moment before she opened up her small storage compartment and pulled out a ration pack. Pikada was the next to wake, and went to sit next to Angel by the small fire she had built. He pulled his alien sword free and set to cleaning it properly. They made little small talk, but did take the time to check each other's wounds. It had been a rough fight, Angel's neck showed a serious bruise, but her voice, though harsh and scratchy, had mostly returned.

Tarma came next, also with a packet of rations. He didn't remember much of the night before, his control over the Oozaru form not being as strong as the others. They all ate, and drank fresh water from a spring. Bea shuffled out about 30 minutes later. He warmed his hands by the fire, then stretched first his back, then cracked his neck. He sat. Pikada looked over at him.

"So. What was that thing you did?"

"Thing?" He said around a piece of dried meat that he gnawed on. "What thing?"

Angel looked up, "Right as Mooba told you about Frieza destroying Planet Vegeta, you…" She chewed on her lip, looking for the right word.

"Changed, Bea. You changed, you became way stronger, your aura was different. It was almost like you didn't know who you were." Tarma spoke as he stared into the flames.

"You went fucking crazy." Pikada said.

Bea contemplated. He remembered the change, he had definitely become stronger, faster, more primal. He looked up. "I'm honestly not sure. Whatever it was wasn't permanent though. I wish I could control that though, what a boost in a fight, double or triple your power." He would try later In private to find that strange feeling again, but he was worried that it would be lost to him.

"So, I was thinking, I bet that Mooba and his team came here on a scout ship, not in pods. And since it's safe to say we're not working under Frieza anymore, I think we should commandeer their vessel under interstellar laws of salvage…" He grinned at them.

And so they set off looking for the saucer shaped ship preferred by Frieza's strong arms. After a few hours of search Tarma reported he discovered it near a crystal clear lake.

Bea spent an hour getting past the security safe guards, while the rest of his team loaded their pods into the ships cargo bay.

They sat together on the round bridge of the ship, a Bea nonchalantly pressed a button. A hologram of Lord Frieza appeared.

"Captain Mooba, I will be heading to Planet Namek, the reasoning is not important, you are to continue your conquest in your current sector." The hologram snapped off.

They talked quickly, and decided to catch up with Frieza on Namek. The ship lifted off, and speed into space.

 _ **2 Weeks Later - Namekian Space**_

The trip had been uneventful so far. All of the members of the SMG had taken a dip in the medical tanks, and they each felt stronger than before. The ship was mostly automated, so they spent time studying the computers when they weren't training in the cargo bay. Bea had disabled their tracking beacon, and even though a few messages were intercepted, none had allowed their ship to be tracked.

The ship had sent an alarm to wake them all up a few minutes before they were to enter Namekian orbit.

As they dropped out of the Faster than Light travel they were not met with a rich green planet though, but an asteroid field that slowly expanded into a ring. The ship jarred as its shields took multiple impacts from the debris cloud. Bea quickly changed its course, taking it above the plane of impact.

"Looks like Frieza was already here." Pikada said as he leaned in closer to the thick viewport to look at the destruction that spread out in front of them.

"Now what?" Tarma asked.

"Now we try to find Frieza again." Replied Angel.

"How?"

"Simple." This time Bea answered. "We set the ships computer to run a search for another ship's engine signature, we have it trace back Namek's orbit until we find one. Frieza didn't leave this system without a ship."

So they searched.

To no avail. The computer informed then that they were at least two weeks back into the planets orbit. Bea decided to continue further back along the orbit.

It took an extra few days, but the computer let them know the cut had found something. A trail leading to deep space. As they followed it, it became weaker. But it was their only lead.

After six months Bea gathered his companions.

"The trail has gone cold. And we are low on supplies. I've had the computer do a search for known planets that would be valuable to Frieza. It's discovered six nearby. We will stop at the closest and gather supplies. I think we should lay low though. No killing, no destruction."

Pikada gave him an odd look, but held his tongue.

A few days later the scout ship made landfall near a lake at the top of a volcano. No high power levels were detected. The vegetation of this world was nearly blue, it's sky a peach color. The lake teamed with shellfish and small animals. In three days time the stocks had been restored, the stale recycled air of the ship had been flushed, and the four Saiyans received some much needed time outside the bulkheads of the ship.

It was decided they'd rest for two more days, and spent their time sparring and feasting.

The ship blasted into space, leaving no sign that they had ever been there. They set a course to the next planet on the list.


	5. Chapter 5

_**(**_ _ **Author's note. I hope this will be the shortest chapter. It really is more of a place holder than anything. The story will start to mingle more with the events of DBZ, but the Guild will still be out in their own. I hope some of you are enjoying the story)**_

 _ **One Year Later**_

They entered orbit of the blue and green swirled planet. The computer instantly went into security mode. The world below was technologically advance, with radio and vision signals being bounced too and fro on satellites. But it wasn't the technology that caught Bea's attention.

He stiffened in his seat. "Do you feel that?!"

 _ **Capsule Corp HQ**_

Vegeta ducked under the fighting drone. A small blast from his palm obliterated it. Another screamed down at him from overhead. Sweat pour down the Prince's back in the heightened gravity. The drone fired, and Vegeta narrowly missed the stinging beam, as something new caught his attention. "What is that?" He asked to no one particular. He stopped the simulation with a single massive energy wave, then grabbed a towel and headed out to find Kakarrot's Namekian lackey.

Piccolo was not far away meditating in the country side. Vegeta landed nearby him, and Piccolo opened his eyes.

"I feel it too, Vegeta. Four fairly strong power levels."

"None of them are Kakarrot's. But they all seem familiar."

"They're still in orbit."

"Which means they're not likely to be leftovers from Frieza's army. Perhaps they're friends of Garlic Jr." The Prince crossed his arms, looking into the sky. "I wonder…"

Bea pointed to a map scan of the world below, beneath his finger lay a desolate area edged by tall mountains and deserts. "We land here, away from the cities."

Tarma looked nervous, "What of those power levels you felt, my scouter shows one which almost has to be Frieza."

"Multiple multimillion levels." None are Frieza though.

"Have to be his soldiers, Bea, no one else could have powers that high." Even the normally blood thirsty Pikada sounded overwhelmed by the thought. His own level was growing close to 100,000. The thought of multiple foes ten times his strength or better did little to settle his mind.

"What if they're enemies of Frieza?" Asked Angel.

"Enemy of my enemy is my friend…" Replied Tarma.

"Wrong, enemy of your enemy, is nothing but that." Pikada spat out.

"True, but we should check. We don't need Frieza's men coming up behind us when we check the next planet. If these power levels end up being Frieza's allies, well then, I'm strong enough now to destroy this entire planet. They can't survive that, and even if they did, they can't breathe vacuum." Bea responded as he punched in the landing codes. "Unless of course they're from Frieza's home world…"

The ship slowly started to descend.

"Bulma! Use your communications device to contact Krillin and the rest of those weaklings!"

"It's called a telephone, Vegeta, and a please wouldn't kill you, you know."

Vegeta glowered. "Contact them, now. Please. Tell them to meet us on the lookout."

Bulma walked away exasperated, grabbing her phone and punching in Krillin's numbers.

"Hey, Bulma! What's the special occasion?"

The little man sounded cheerful. In the background the Old turtle hermit could be heard watching his "exercise" video.

"Oh, hey, Krillan. Vegeta wants you to get everyone together and meet him up on Kami's, eeer, Dende's lookout."

"Vegeta huh. I bet it's 'cause of those weird powers we've been feeling." He turned his head back towards Master Roshi. "Hey Master Roshi, you know where Tien and Chaozu are training?"

"Hmmm, last I heard they were in the northern mountains training." The old hermit replied absentmindedly.

Krillin repeated this Bulma, then asked, "You know where Yamcha is right?"

"Of course I do, I'll get him."

And so the Z fighters were once again called together.

The Saiyan's vessel had landed in a small valley between two of the mountains, they spent the first few hours camouflaging the ship, then looking for food and water.

"All of the power levels I felt earlier are converging together." Bea said, poking their small fire with a stick. Embers sparked upwards and away from the lizard that cooked on a spit.

"My scouter confirms that, Bea. They have to know we're here." Pikada said between bites of his own lizard.

"That probably means nothing good for us." Replied Angel, as she dug a piece of food from between her back teeth with a rib bone.

"Nope." Pikada said, shaking his head."

Tarma sat staring into the fire. He reached up and took his scouter off, holding it in his lap. The constant reminder of the powerful beings had started to shake him.

Bea stood to retrieve his dinner. "Let's try to hide as much of our power as possible. If they do know we're here, there's not a thing to be done."

Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, and the Inhabitants of the lookout stood on the edge of the huge tower. Vegeta spoke up. "We will go and see who these new strangers are. Any of you that wish not to go, speak up now. If these are Frieza's men the fight could be fierce." He looked decidedly at Yamcha as he said this last part. Korrin gave a small bag of Senzu beans to Krillin, who tucked them into his gi. In a tight formation, the fighters took flight, cruising off towards the unknown people.

** **.**

Pikada sat up quickly. He had dozed off after his meal. He could feel something odd. At first he was confused, then suddenly he realized that he could feel a new force, and it was coming closer. Could this be what sensing power levels was like?

Bea landed near the dying fire, he had been setting atop a nearby mountain, performing sentry duty.

"They're coming." He said, then he walked through the camp waking up Tarma and Angel. Together they flew to a wide clear mountaintop. Bea crossed his arms, Angel and Tarma both set their hands on their hips, and Pikada adjusted his sword a bit. In a few moments multiple specks of light appeared, growing closer by the moment. Soon the group landed, and both sets of people stood watching the other for a moment. Tarma began to get nervous, and his tail unwound itself of its own accord, twitching back and forth.

One of the native bunch broke the silence, The one in bright orange clothings had noticed the tail thrashing, and he pointed and exclaimed, "They're Saiyans!"

Vegeta glanced at Yamcha out of the corner of his eye, fighting back the urge to backhand the human for the out burst. He then looked forward again, and began to approach the group.

Bea motioned for his people to stay put, and walked towards the short stranger. As the distance shortened he could see more clearly in the dim light. He stopped walking and stood only two arm lengths away from a face from his past.

"I am Bea, of the Saiyan Mercenaies Guild." He stood a head above the Prince.

"I am Prince Vegeta. Of course you already know that."

"Are you working with Frieza?" They both asked at the same time.

A brief moment of silence, followed by Vegeta speaking. "Frieza is dead."

"Dead? How? Did you kill him Prince Vegeta?"

"No. He was killed on Namek, by a Saiyan named Kakarot. It was a gruesome battle, the planet was destroyed." He looked up at the taller Saiyan, "I take it that you're not one of his men then?"

"No, Once we found out he destroyed our home, we've dedicated our time searching for him, though I admit to knowing not what we'd do with him if we found him. What happened to this Kakarot? Is he dead?"

"He's off in the galaxy somewhere training, I was preparing to leave to search for him." He looked back at the group of fighters, then back to Bea. "Follow me, I'll take you to where I currently live here on Earth. You will be fed," he sniffed, "and allowed to bathe properly. I will have the woman who lives there then acquire you clothing more appropriate to this backwater planet."

"Thank you, Prince Vegeta, we all humbly accept."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capsule Corp. HQ**_

"Dad says that Vegeta should be about out of fuel." Bulma spoke to anyone who'd listen.

Bea's left eye slit open, he sat in a lounging chair, his feet kicked back, he was enjoying the cool afternoon weather. Earth was boring, but it had beautiful weather. He turned his head towards Bulma. "I've thought I've felt his energy these past few hours, just a tickle on the edge of my senses."

"Why are you worried about Vegeta anyway,Bulma?" Yamcha asked sternly.

"Well I just dreamt about his last night is all."

"You dreamt about Vegeta?"

"Yeah, he's a good kisser…"

"You kissed him!?"

"It was just a dream Yamcha!"

"But still…"

The human's consistent whining had begun to grind on Bea's nerves, he sat up and interrupted, "It was a dream, Yamcha!" Yamcha stared at Bea, who sat up in chair. Bea smiled. "It's been a while since I was able to fight full out human. Unless you wish to experience the after world, I'd suggest you carefully think your next move."

"Bea!" Bulma reached over and grabbed his ear, "Don't you talk to him that way!"

"Ouch, Ouch, Hey, Damnit woman let go!"

Bulma released his ear, and Yamcha sent him a sly smirk. Then their moment was broken by the overhead scream of a space ship breaking into the lower atmosphere. Vegeta was home.

The crash of the ship brought Pikada outside, dressed in a black undershirt, gym shorts, and gym shoes. He had a white towel draped over his shoulders, and dabbed at his forehead with it. Tarma followed out in the same outfit, minus the black shorts, which he had replaced with an orange pair. Angel come behind them in a teal sports bra, and black tights. They had all been sparring in the Capsule Corp Gravity Room. Bea felt a slight twinge of guilt, He had followed his training since 'moving' to Earth, but not as much as the rest of his team.

Pikada was secretly gunning for a chance at Vegeta, a chance to fight the Prince of All Saiyans would be a great honor, and Pikada had told Bea in private that he figured his chances at about even.

Bea stretched and stood, Black cargo pants tucked into tan boots, Olive shirt hanging over the pants, He grabbed his calf length duster from the chair and draped it over his shoulders, joining the crowd heading to welcome Vegeta home.

"Wake up!" Pikada's voice sank through the fog of Bea's sleep and he shot up in the soft bed preferred by the humans. Pikada stood in the open doorway to Bea's room at the Brief's residence. For some reason that escaped Bea in his still dreary trance like state, Pikada was tugging his maroon and gold armor over his grey jump suit. Bea's eyes went wide.

"What's going on, Pikada?"

"Trouble, huge power level, woke me up, I think even Angel felt it, she was dressing when I knocked on her room. You were really out man, really out."

Bea opened a chest drawer up, pulling out his jump suit and slid it on. He tugged his boots on then grabbed his armor and gloves, heading out to the courtyard.

Tarma and Angel were standing there dressed, Vegeta also stood there, dressed in a pink shirt shirt. Bea noticed this and quickly turned away, Pikada on the other hand simply stood and stared.

"Have you never seen the color pink before, boy?" Exclaimed the Saiyan Prince.

"Of course, why we once wiped out an entire planet of pink warriors, they put up a…" Pikada shut up as Bea stepped sharply on his foot.

"That power level..?" Bea looked towards Vegeta, the question being clearly implied.

"Frieza."

"And he's way stronger than before!" Krillin added as he and Gohan landed, the young hybrid Saiyan dressed in blue and white battle armor.

The group flew towards the Northern Wastelands, hoping to lure Frieza there away from the population on the planet.

Tarma flew closer to Bea. "We can't beat him, Bea. I can even feel how strong he is, and I haven't mastered that little trick like you and Pikada. We should leave. Our ship isn't far from where we're heading…"

"Tarma, we've been fighting together to a real long time, so I'm going to forget you said any of this. But remember, Frieza destroyed our planet, and these folks have been damned kind to us, my honor won't let us abandon them. This is as good of a place to die as any."

Ahead, unobserved by anyone else, Piccolo's antennae twitched, the conversation being stored away.

They landed in the mountainous plateaus, and they didn't wait long as Frieza's large ship landed, smashing mounds of earth flat as it did.

"I wish my Dad was here." Gohan said, with a tremor in his voice.

"Me too, Gohan." Krillin said, putting his hand on the child's shoulder.

"Well Kakarot is not here, so it's up to us to defeat Frieza." Vegeta said gruffly.

The ship's ramp slowly lowered, and a number of people walked down it, silhouetted in the light were two similar shaped beings, one being very small, the other enormous.

Tarma fidgeted around, he looked at his teammates in turn, lingering a moment longer on Angel than anyone else.

She caught his eye, he looked away sharply, and then back to her face. She nodded tersely, then put her attention to the gang walking down the ramp.

"You guys…" He said just loudly enough for them to hear. "These guys are far too strong." He shifted nervously, looking again at Angel. This time she ignored him.

"Tarma, keep your place." Bea said to the visibly frightened man.

The two leading figures emerged into the light, purple and white reflected, gunmetal gray shimmered. The short one smiled.

"Earth." He took in a deep breath. "You smell that air."

The tallest one inhaled. "Yes, it is quite splendid."

"This planet should fetch quite the price"

He looked over the assembled crowd appraisingly. He didn't look very impressed.

Tarma looked at Bea, then Pikada. He looked back at Frieza, and swallowed. He took another glance, this time at Angel, then with a sudden flare of energy he flew up and towards Frieza, bowing to one knee.

"Tarma, you bastard." Bea said softly. Pikada went to draw his sword, but Bea placed a hand on top of his, and shook his head. "He's made his choice, we'll see how it plays out." He reached out and grabbed Angel by her shoulder pads. "That goes for you too. We might die this day, but when this fight starts, we take that traitor with us."

They both nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile The smaller figure with the metal ladened face motioned for Tarma to join his ranks, which he did, but he took obvious care not to look at his former team.

Frieza spoke quietly to assembled mass of fighters. Suddenly a group of Frieza's men attacked. Just as suddenly they fell apart in pieces. A new fighter had appeared, much to everyone's surprise. His purple hair blew around in the wind, his denim jacket flapped in time.

"Who's that?" Bea asked to anyone.

"I don't know." Came the reply from Piccolo.

Across the distance the traitor Tarma gaped like a gaffed fish.

In the distance the new fighter traded words with the two beings, who were now visible. One was definitely Frieza, the other apparently his father.

The three remaining members of the SMG gasped along with most of the other Earthlings present as the new fighter's power surged. He was enveloped by a brilliant golden aura, his hair stood up and turned gold, Bea noticed that Vegeta seemed aggravated at this development.

Frieza moved to attack, his blast was easily deflected by the golden warrior, in a swift flurry of moves, the warrior made quick work of him of Frieza, slicing him into chunks with a double side two handed sword. Before Frieza had to time to register he had died the stranger disintegrated him with a single ki blast.

The other alien with Frieza yelled out for him. 'Probably his father then.' Thought Bea.

Krillin spoke to the group, "I can't believe he defeated Frieza so… Easily…" The little human looked shaken to his very soul. "That monster killed me with out even touching me on Namek…"

Pikada looked at him strangely. "Killed you? You look very alive to me."

"Well you know…" The bald man started.

Piccolo coughed, interrupting him. Krillin fell still, Pikada stored the conversation away for latter.

Out by the newly arrived starship, the person with the golden hair talked quietly to the larger alien. Bea noticed Tarma, not to far away, the fear rising from him almost palpable. He had escaped the golden haired warriors notice so far.

The stranger suddenly unsheathed his Sword, handing it to the Alien. He looked at it as though he was interested, but his body language made Bea's nerves itch.

"He's going to strike him down with his own weapon." Bea glanced at Vegeta, who nodded his agreement.

The large alien struck, the man with the gold hair swiftly caught the sword between fingers and thumb. The gathered group gasped together, with the exception of Piccolo and Vegeta. The man fired a blast through the alien's torso.

Pikada smirked, "He'll feel that in the morning."

Angel grinned devilishly, "No, He won't feel that anywhere but in hell."

The man with golden hair extended his arm one more time. And the large alien perished.

The man fired one more blast destroying Frieza's vessel. Then his aura faded and his hair turned back to normal.

Bea kept a very watchful eye on the smoldering wreckage. Just as he started to turn towards the stranger that was approaching the group he noticed a slight movement.

"Traitor." He said more to himself than anyone. His aura flashed around him, and with a single step he faded from the group and appeared in front of the source of the movement.

"Be…be…Bea. Help m…m…m…me." The ship's explosion had caught Tarma by surprise.

Bea knelt. "Help you? Why would I help a traitor Tarma?"

"Pa…panicked."

"You tried to save your own miserable ass." Bea felt his rage stirring inside guts. Every moment he shared the air with the traitor ignited further that feeling.

"So strong… Frieza…"

"So you left us, you left these people who've helped us. Because you feared strength?"

Tarma's eyes suddenly locked onto Bea's, as if he had figured out where he was. "No, no. I was going to help. Was going to…" He gulped, "you know, hit from behind."

Bea's anger became more evident, hisaura started to flare with a yellow light, his hair became more spiked, his pupils faded. His power doubled instantly. He felt the eyes of his friends, of Vegeta and the Earthlings. Of the stranger. He heard a foot step, followed by a gauntleted hand grasping muscle. In a far off place he heard the Prince of Saiyans tell someone to wait.

Bea felt his power surge. He grasped Tarma by the throat and stood, dragging the injured Saiyan to his tip toes.

"You dare lie to me!" Bea screamed. "You further dishonor yourself in front of your commander? In front of Royal Blood!"

"You hated the royals". Tarma gasped between clutched teeth. He dug at Bea's arms to try and relapse the vice like grip.

"It's true I harbor no love for the King, he wronged me. His son never did. His son was on the lines with us."

"Have mercy, Bea, give me another chance."

The mist of rage boiled over, the flames of hate took Bea's mind away.

"Mercy? Mercy it is then, old friend…"

He squeezed his hand.

There was a sharp crackling, followed by a wet ripping sound.

Tarma collapsed to the ground, his hands sought out the painful wound.

Bea opened his hand, a bloody chunk of flesh fell to the dirt. Blood spurted from the gaping wound, and through grasping fingers for a solid ten pumps. Then Tarma found his fate in other world.

He turned and flew towards the group. The Humans stepped back, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, and the stranger stood their ground.

"Prince Vegeta. The traitor is dead."

Bea's eyes turned to normal. His hair fell back to place. He slumped as the power left him.

Vegeta turned from the panting Bea towards the stranger. "Who are you?"

"I came to meet Goku."

"Kakarot isn't back…"

"He will be, in about two hours? You want to go meet him with me? Come on."

"Hold on." Vegeta spoke up. "Who are you?"

The stranger looked at him, his expression somewhere between sadness and awe. "I can't say, but I really must speak to Goku."

"Do you know my dad?" Asked Gohan excitedly.

"No, but I know of him." A similar expression crossed his face. "And he should be here in a couple of hours."

Krillin and Gohan grabbed each other's hands and spun about, "He's coming home!"

"Humph." Vegeta grunted, then crossed his arms and floated skyward. "Let's go then."

As a group they flew to where the stranger said Goku would arrive.

After waiting about half an hour, Pikada strode to the the purple haired man. "That's a very interesting blade. May I…?"

The man reached up and pulled the blade free from behind him. "Sure, mind if I take a look at yours?"

Pikada's blade swept free with a flourish, he reach out with it in he left hand, pommel out, and accepted the other sword with his right.

They both inspected the blades, each took a few swipes, getting a feel for the balance and swiftness of each. While they did this, the rest frolicked and talked, awaiting Goku's return. Expect Bea, Vegeta, and Piccolo who watched the two swordsmen.

"Who'll strike first?" Asked Bea casually.

"Your friend Pikada." Replied Piccolo, "He has a bit of a blood lust, even for a Saiyan."

"The purple haired boy." Vegeta said knowingly.

The moment was destroyed by the ringing crash of two swords. A flurry of slashes, jabs, parry, and blocks, too fast for the average person to follow. Then as the stranger swung down, Pikada hooked his blade into the stranger's pommel. The both twisted, the blades screaming into the sky. The stranger tipped his head, and his sword dropped flawlessly into its awaiting scabbard, as Pikada twisted to his right exposing his own scabbard on his left hip, the sword secured itself with a satisfying click. The two bowed to each other, and Pikada rejoined the rest of the group.

The wait was boring. Not much was said, but at once those who could sense power levels swing their heads up.

"Daddy's home!" Gohan yelled in jubilation.

Overhead a pod came streaking in, it leveled slightly then crashed into the desert. The group went together to the impact site.

In the crater the pod's hatch cracked open, and a figure stood, shrouded by vapors.

A chorus of "Goku" rang out, along with an excited call for daddy.

The figure looked up. "Hi guys! How did you know I'd be here?"

Bulma pointed at the stranger, "He told us." She said matter-of-factly.

"Do you know him Dad?" Gohan asked sheepishly

"No, who is he?"

"You really don't know?" Bulma stammered.

"No, not at all."

"He really knew you'd be here, right now, Goku."

"That's weird. Frieza must have seen my capsule, but he passed me on the way to Earth, man he was really moving out. Someone with an awesome power level defeated him though. Was it you Piccolo? Or You Vegeta? Or you…, Hey who are you guys?"

Bulma pointed at each in turn, "That's Bea, Pikada, and Angel."

"They're Saiyans like us and Vegeta, Dad!" Gohan jabbered excitedly.

Piccolo pointed to the stranger. "He defeated Frieza, and his father also. He didn't even break a sweat." He grinned down at Goku, then nonchalantly finished. "And he went super saiyan, just like you."

Bea's ears perked at the mention of super saiyan. He'd heard the legends, and he had secretly wondered if perhaps his rage fuel transformation was the legendary power, but his power was nothing compared to stranger's while he was transformed. He strained to hear more.

"A super saiyan? And so young too! I'm impressed. Vegeta I thought we were the last Saiyans?"

"We are, us and these three who showed up from the other side of the damned universe one day. I'm sure of it."

Goku laughed, placing a hand behind his head, his smile reached all the way to his eyes, and was somewhat infectious."Well you know, anything's possible, and he seems like a Saiyan. And those three still have their tails! Man I really missed out on a lot while I was gone."

"You. Are. So. Careless!" Bulma screamed.

"I am? Hmm." His smile switched instantly to a look of bewilderment.

"Is he an idiot?" Pikada whispered to Bea.

Bea only nodded.

"I need to speak with you privately, Goku." The stranger stepped forward.

"Alright."

"You mean we can't hear it too?" Yamcha asked.

"Sorry, Yamcha, just wait a little, okay?"

The two flew off quite a distance. Everyone watched for a bit.

Suddenly Goku flashed with a golden aura, his hair turned golden and spiky, and massive energy rolled off of him in waves.

"Dad went super saiyan!"

"Kak…Kak…" Vegeta stammered at the sight

In the distance the two continued talking. Then abruptly the other man went through the same change. Another wave of power rolled over the waiting crowd.

"He went Super Saiyan too!" Yamcha yelled.

"They aren't fighting. What are they doing? Tien asked calmly.

"Dammit!" Bellowed Vegeta.

With a blinding quickness the younger of the two pulled his sword and swung it hard at the older Saiyan.

"Such speed…"gasped Pikada.

The strike stopped short. The two made some distance between one another, but the younger one again lifted his sword. The one known by the earthlings Goku held up a single finger.

"No, he can't be that crazy." Angel spoke with awe.

"I'm not sure crazy is the word." Pikada replied. "He's strong beyond measure…"

There was a flurry of movement from the swordsman, but Goku stood still, moving on his arm. The attack stopped as quickly as it began.

"Whew, he put away his sword!" Yamcha said in relief.

"And Goku put away his finger." Joked Krillian.

The two continued talking. Occasionally throwing glances at the crowd. At one point the stranger pointed at Goku and he immediately collapsed, much to Vegeta's dismay.

A few more minutes and the stranger flew off, and Goku joined his friends.

"What was that about?" Asked Yamcha.

"Nothing really."

"If you won't tell them Goku, I will…" Growled Piccolo.

"You heard?!"

"My ears aren't just for decoration you know."

"But you can't tell them about…"

Piccolo interrupted, "I won't say anything that will affect that part of the future, but they have the right to know. If we don't train, and I mean train hard, for the next 3 years we all die."

He straightened and spoke again, "Three years from now, on the 12th of May, around 10:00 A.M…."


	7. Chapter 7

_**2 Months Later – Deep Space**_

Pikada sat at the navigational control station of the captured starship. He studied a stellar map, as he tried to locate the world described by Kakarot. Bea had wanted to leave immediately upon learning the message brought from the future by the still unnamed stranger, but Bulma had convinced him to stay long enough for her father and her to install a gravity chamber in their ship's central storage. Now a month had passed since their departure.

Bea had become very interested in the instant transmission technique that Kakarot had brought back from the planet Yardrat, but the computer on the scout ship had no listing for the world. Now they quickly approached the first world on their list of likely targets.

The green planet grew larger in the view screen. Behind Pikada a door slid open. Bea and Angel strode out, having just finished a training session in the gravity room.

Planet 5381, slated for capture by Frieza's Elites." Bea read from the display. I guess those plans have changed. Let's set her down, near a decent size city. Slow and steady, nothing that could be mistaken for hostile moves."

The ship streaked through the green atmosphere. It banked over a series of hillocks before it leveled off and headed towards the population center.

A series of lights rose from the city in the distance, and they quickly approached the ship. Soon a dozen of this world's inhabitants flew in formation with the scout ship. One of the largest of the escorts flew near the view port. He made sure that the saiyans saw him, then pointed to the ground.

Bea waved an acknowledgment and turned to Pikada. "Take her down, Pikada."

The ship's forward velocity bled off, and it settled to the turf below. The ship's ramp lowered slowly to the soft green foliage. The grass swayed back and forth as the engines shut down completely.

Bea took the long walk down the ramp, followed by Pikada. Angel was instructed to stay behind. Bea stopped at the bottom of the ramp, and crossed his arm.

"Greetings, I am Bea, this is Pikada. We are on the search for the Planet Yardrat, could you let us know if this is it?"

The being that had directed them to land stepped forward. "This is Planet Karvisi, I am group leader Millisin, of the 3rd Planetary Guard. I have been instructed to rendezvous with your ship, and speak to its occupants. Welcome to Karvisi."

"Millisin, was it?" Bea said as he bowed slightly. "Would it be possible to speak with someone about a possible shore leave and resupply for my vessel and people?"

"I am not in the position to make those decisions, however, Emperor Yarbayar has informed me that if your group didn't seem hostile to offer a seat at tonight's dinner at the palace. We don't get many visitors to our humble world these days, so He's very excited to meet some strangers."

Bea smiled broadly. "I believe I'd have a mutiny on my hands if I declined such a own offer as fresh food and air. We accept, our third member is still aboard the ship, she is also invited?"

There was a mumble amongst the men of the 3rd Planetary Guard at the mention of "She" but Millisin hushed them and turned back to Bea and Pikada.

"On our world it is taboo to have a female warrior… But you of course are not from our world, and your ways are not ours. I believe the Emperor would be understanding of this. He is wise and benevolent."

"I swear to you she will not foster an uprising among your women." Bea said with a chuckle. "One last thing, we've noticed this planet has two natural orbiting satellites, neither will be full tonight, correct?"

"Let me check…" Millisin sounded puzzled by this question. He looked at a display worn on his left wrist and manipulated some controls with his right hand. "Next full moon is in 3 cycles."

"On that day we won't be able to be outside of our ship. An effect of being Saiyan I'm afraid."

Millisin nodded, as his team once again chattered at the word "Saiyan". Again Millisin quieted them.

Pikada turned to get Angel and lock down the ship.

"You can all fly?" Millisin asked.

"Quite well actually." Bea answered. Pikada and Angel joined him, and he introduced Angel, the fighters all looked warily at her scouter. Bea tucked this away. He looked back to Millisin, and bowed again. "We are ready when you are."

"Let us go then." He floated into the sky, followed by Bea, then his troops, finished off by the Saiyans. Once they reached a decent altitude they flew off towards the tallest spire in the city.

After they had arrived at the palace, Millisin said his farewells and handed them over to one of the palace staff members.

"I am Chack, Majordomo of his Royal Majesty Yarbayar's staff. If you will follow me, I shall take you to quarters where you may rest and perform any private functions that are required by you before this evenings meal, which will be served in" He checked a chronometer on his wrist, "about two and one half of your hours."

"Thank you Majordomo, We are quite thankful for your hospitality. Please, Lead on." Bea responded, again slightly bowing, thankful that the little time he had spent in King Vegeta's palace was paying off.

Chack led them down meticulously clean corridors, floors and walls made of polished metals, doors of dark hard woods. He opened one of the doors, which slid aside with a barely audible woosh, then bowed deeply, extending an arm towards the expansive room. "I do hope this will be to your liking."

The three Saiyans were speechless at first, Pikada broke the silence. "Damn."

"Beyond our liking, Majordomo, many thanks." Bea said as he pointed to a bundle of clothing on one of the benches. "Are these perchance our dining clothes?"

"If you chose so, Master Bea, it is not required, but sometimes a meal is better enjoyed while not wearing armor."

"Indeed. Please accept our thanks." He entered the room followed by his team.

The door slid shut, Bea waited a couple of minutes then turned back to check it, and was honestly surprised when it opened immediately. "I half expect them to lock us in." Bea said more to himself than anyone.

Then to Pikada and Angel he said, "Well let's get cleaned up." He peeled his armor off and set it on what appeared to be a bed. Angel beat him and Pikada to getting undressed first, and the last he saw of her was a bare behind and a trailing tail as she disappeared into the facilities of the room.

"She must be excited for a real shower…" Pikada said, almost sounding annoyed.

Bea laughed, and crashed down onto the bed with his armor on it. "Who can blame her, the showering facilities on the ship are pretty lackluster. It'll be nice to get a hot water bath, instead of a chemical treatment… At least I hope it's hot water."

Some thirty minutes later Angel emerged in a cloud of steam, with what passed for a towel on this world around her hair. She quickly walked to where the black bundles of clothes lay, and chose the one that looked most like it would fit her.

Pikada hopped up, and stripped his jumpsuit off. He walked unhurriedly into the room and closed the door.

Angel stepped around to show off the new outfit to Bea, black silken wide-legged pants, with a blouse made of the same material tucked in, a white belt of similar fabric was cinched around her waist, and a long black sleeveless tunic in a different embossed fabric hung down past her knees. She twirled like a kid, making Bea grin. The Karvisians had even included a place for her tail to through. That was an impressively quick bit of alteration.

"You look good, Angel. Maybe they'll let us keep these when we leave."

"I hope so, Bulma said when we get back to Earth that she'd like to take me 'out on the town', whatever that means."

"I believe it's the Earthian equivalent to a celebration feast."

The two made chitchat for another 15 minutes, then the door opened again, and Pikada stepped out, dripping wet, and enveloped by steam, his longish black hair hung loosely around his shoulders, and he carried his towel in his hands.

Bea sat up, and went into the washing room himself.

There was a polished metal mirror, down which drips of water raced to a brushed metal sink. He found the shower, impressed at its overall size. He reached in, and turned the water on. He adjusted it to a warmer than comfortable level, and stepped in. He placed his hand under a dispenser on the wall, and a flowery smelling gel filled it. He scrubbed fiercely from his hair down, and then rinsed allowed the near scalding water to beat into his skin. He let this water massage continue for a few moments more, than stepped from the enclosed and began to towel off.

He stepped through the door, with a towel wrapped around his waist, and proceeded to dress in the borrowed clothing. The loose billowy clothing felt odd after years of wearing mostly his Saiyan battle armor's jumpsuit. He stretched and flexed, getting a feel for the movement allowed. Once satisfied that he could reasonably fight in the outfit, he sat back on his bed. By the chron in the room the Majordomo would likely return with in 45 minutes.

He had his people gather around, and laid out the ground rules for the dinner.

"No idle talking until we get a feel for the customs. No eating like that clown Kakarot, we need to come off as civilized. No killing the servers. I'm looking at you on that one Pikada. If they offer us alcohol, allow yourself only a couple of servings, we need to stay sharp. If they get to telling war stories, leave out the bits about us taking planets and selling them to Frieza. That's the past and we don't live like that anymore. Keep alert for tips about where to find Yardrat. And have fun."

"Have fun? None of that sounds at all fun, Bea." Pikada argued.

"It makes sense though, Pikada." Angel replied. "Besides, I noticed the way they looked at me and my scouter. I don't want to get them further off kilter."

"Besides, some manners wouldn't hurt you, Pikada."

The shorter Saiyan simply extended a single finger at Bea.

The time passed with idle talk, and they all jumped slightly as the Majordomo rang the alert buzzer in their room.

Bea opened the door, welcoming the the alien in. He politely refused and explained that he didn't have time, that the walk to the dining hall was quite long. He led the way.

He sat them all together at a long wooden table, upon which sat trenchers full of exotic food.

Bea's mouth watered. After a month of canned meals and "Cup-O-Ramen" this spread was nearly heaven.

Pikada started to reach out, but Angel intercepted his hand. "Not yet." She whispered.

There was a flurry of movement near the head of the table as four people dressed identical to the dozen that had met them earlier, walked out, a single extravagantly dressed person at the center of the formation. One of them stepped forward to pull out a chair, at the same time everyone else in the hall stood up, the Saiyan's taking only a moment more than the rest.

The well dressed man sat, as the guard pushed the chair back in. He stepped back behind the chair into formation with his three compatriots.

"Please, Please, sit." The presumptive emperor made a sweeping motion with both hands.

At once they all sat. Servers went around and filled plates with the various courses, setting them down in front of everyone. Pikada for once waited until the Emperor began to eat before he started eating at a barely controlled tempo.

"I am Emperor Yarbayar, I see we have visitors. Saiyans rom what I hear."

Bea stood and bowed at the waist. "Yes, Emperor, I am Bea, leader of this group, This is Pikada, and Angel. We thank you greatly for your hospitality."

"It was brought to my attention that one of you are a female, and that she was wearing a…" He pause and waited for a guard to whisper into his ear, "a, ah yes, a scouter." He looked directly into Bea's eyes. "An instrument of Lord Frieza, I am told."

' _Well, shit.'_ Bea thought to himself. "Yes, sir. We were once employeed by Frieza, as were most members of our race. We, hmmm, terminated our contract after we learned of some of his misdeeds."

"Misdeeds, indeed. So where's your former employer now?"

"What very little was left of him is in an unmarked grave, rotting away on a planet called Earth." Bea answered matter-of-factly.

"Frieza is dead?" The Emperor exclaimed, and the table fell away into a dead silence.

Pikada held up a bone, stripped nearly clean of meat. "As dead as this drumstick, your royalness."

"Did you kill him?"

"No, we didn't." Bea replied.

"We were ready to fight him, Emperor, but a stronger fighter took him out." Angel spoke up.

"This is interesting." The emperor went back to his meal for a moment.

Bea suddenly felt very worried.

"Something is troubling you Emperor?"

"You see, we've been harassed by Frieza's forward forces. We've been told that we could agree to surrender, or be destroyed. We are supposed to get our visitors back today." He stood, and pointed an accusing finger at the trio of Saiyans. "Are you telling me you are not Frieza's men?"

"We've got to get new uniforms…" Pikada muttered around a bite of something that resembled earth fish.

"No, we're mercenaries if we're anything. Like I told Millisin, we're looking for Planet Yardrat, I wish to ask them for a bit of training."

An orderly wearing the same uniform as the guards ran in, and whispered something to the Emperor, who looked strickened.

"We'll here's your chance to be mercenaries, I will fill your vessel's supplies, and give you directions to get closer to Yardrat, on the condition that help us with a… Problem. My servant here tells me that two small pod ships have entered our atmosphere, and will be landing outside the city in moments. If these are Frieza's men, will you help us?"

"We'll kill the leftovers of Frieza's army for free. The rest is just a bonus." Bea pushed away from the table, the long tails of his garment swirled behind him as he and the rest of the Guild walked away.

"I can feel them," he said to his friends, "Not very strong. At least compared to us."

"They could be withholding power." Replied Angel.

"They might have transformations." Added Pikada.

"And we know sometimes power level isn't everything in a brawl." Bea said thoughtfully.

They went to the tallest spire of the palace. In the distance two streaks blazed a white smokey trail through the sky. They came so close over the top of the city that windows shattered and rained down upon the its citizens.

The pods were definitely Frieza's design. Bea nodded as the ground shook from their impact a couple of miles off. "Well, let's go great them shall we."

They flew off together, energy erupted around them as they accelerated. The three dropped to the ground between the two smoking craters. The pod hatches opened, and one being stepped out from each.

One pod held a short whip thin being with yellow flecked orange skin. He had a flat face with arms that were quite a bit longer in proportion to his legs. A full coverage scouter covered his eyes and ears.

From the other pod emerged a man with skin as black and slick as onyx, with vibrant blue tufts of hair that exploded upwards and formed a horseshoe of hair on its head. He stood almost twice as tall as his counterpart, and had a thick sinewy musculature. A scouter covered the left eye, while it's right eye was a blazing red. They both looked around, their eyes locking on the trio of Saiyans.

"Sobath, look! A welcoming committee." The short one yipped excitedly.

"I wonder if they've come to accept our offer, Zindo."

"I hope not, I'd love to trash this planet."

They hovered upwards towards the Saiyans and landed in front of them.

"Does the Emperor accept Lord Frieza's offer?"

"What kind of offer does Frieza make from the grave, I wonder." Bea said with a smirk.

"How do they talk to him in hell, that's what I wonder." Angel taunted.

"Maybe they just have't spoke to him in a while, maybe we can help reunite them." Pikada finished

"Imbeciles, Lord Frieza is unbeatable, you are simply trying to talk a big game." Zindo answered.

"I think you know better. Normally I'd offer you a chance to leave. But since you're clearly part of the army that destroyed our home world, I'm afraid that you'll have to settle for being destroyed."

"Zindo, their tails! They're Saiyans!"

"Indeed we are. I'd make formal introductions, but you'll not be alive long enough to need our names." Bea clenched his fist at his side. His ki erupted around him, the white tendrils of energy first flowed into a whirlwind, and then into a steady flame like sheet of power. He pointed a single finger at Sobath. "You first, shiny."

The fighter watched as scouter erupted upwards, to blazingly high level.

"Must be a trick, that power is nearly as high as Lord Frieza's." A black and grey fog or an aura erupted around Sobath. "I'll teach you to play tricks on an Elite Warrior."

Bea detected a surge of his opponent's energy, then the alien faded away.

"What the…" Bea quickly turned his head to the right, just In time to catch a haymaker to the face. His opponent faded again. This time he felt the telltale tickle of his opponent's energy trailing to his other side. Bea threw a hook, which impacted solidly with the creatures chest. A shock of pain ran the length of Bea's arm, and his hand when numb from the impact. He threw his other arm in front of his face, and caught the next punch that was aimed at him. Bea countered and kicked out to the front, and felt another excruciating pain. He shot upwards, leaving the ground far behind. He then turn and flew. He flipped onto his back and used his ability to sense the enemy as he rocketed in.

"Cha, Cha, Cha, Cha, Cha, Cha…" He pumped ki blast towards the warrior. His pursuit halted, and when the dust had cleared, He lowered his onyx arms, which showed a series of scuffs and cracks from blocking the attacks.

Sobath faded again, the movement so fast that an after image stayed, and a ghost like image of him appeared in two places at once. He drove his left fist into Bea's solar plexus, then bought the right hand around, knife blading into his kidney.

Bea gasped in pain, and he now wished very much that he would have worn his armor.

Two more punches blasted into his stomach, then another slammed into his jaw from below. He felt as though he was being pummeled into rocks.

Rocks…

The scratches and scuffs… His opponent was partly living rock…

Something latched onto his his boots with a crushing grip, He felt himself being spun twice, then he was released straight towards the ground.

He righted himself in mid plummet, He held both hands in front of him, his right hand rested on top of his left, the pinky and thumb of the right hand interlocked with those of the left. Bea focused his energy inward, and in his left palm a yellow ball of energy appeared. Purple tinged lightning crackled around the energy sphere. As Bea focused over the tips of his fingers at the other fighter he pushed more energy into the palm of his hand.

"Sleeting Inferno Wave!" Bea screamed. The ball of energy blasted away, trailing an energy beam back to his palms.

Sobath braced himself as he prepared to deflect the blast. He crossed his arms in front of himself.

This was exactly what Bea had hoped for. He ripped his hands away from each other. The Purple energy split away to the left, the yellow to the right. The two beams swirled around an invisible center, and as Bea motioned, they split further apart before heading directly for each other. Both beams drilled into Sobath's torso, one to each side. Bea quickly collapsed his open palms, the tips of his fingers and thumb almost touched. The beams narrowed, their power concentrated to a fine point.

Sobath's natural armor began to glow, cherry red which quickly head towards magnesium white. It began to melt away. Bea continued the attack, the beams serpentining around before rushing away and back to their target.

The rocky carapace failed, and Sobath screamed in pain.

Bea faded. He appeared to the left side of the warrior. He quickly examined the soft scorched flesh behind the rock hard armor, then he punched through it, he felt innards smash with the blow. Sobath coughed blood, thick and vile, unto Bea's shoulder.

Bea open his hand, then rotated it slightly. He made a fist and pulled it out, entrails came with it.

Sobath's eyes went wider. His mouth open and closed, but no words escaped.

Bea slammed his arm back in, he angled up through the diaphragm, and grasped what was likely Sobath's heart.

Sobath gazed at Bea with dying eyes. Below Pikada had grabbed Zindo to keep him from interfering.

Bea's nose nearly touched Sobath's. "You could have fled. You knew that Frieza was dead. But you decided to try and take this planet."

Sobath started to slump, and Bea gave his heart a few pumps to keep his blood going.

"We too owe a heavy debt for our actions. But until my time comes, I swear I'll kill people like you at every chance." A few more pumps, "stay with me, life is oh so short, especially yours, enjoy what you have." Another couple of pumps. "Sobath, you squandered your chance to escape and live a long life, you chose to continue the reign of Frieza, and I, as a Saiyan, and a now resident of Earth can't allow your life to continue. Good riddance to you." Bea crushed the beating heart, then he let the body slide free. Sobath spasmed violently once and then went limp. Bea extended his bloody hand, and Sobath disappeared in a brilliant flash of energy.

He looked down to where Zindo struggled in Pikada's grip. Gently he settled to the ground.

"He's yours Pikada."

Pikada smiled a very genuine smile.

"I was really hoping you'd say that."

He released Zindo and struck him in the back with an open palm. The scrawny being was sent soaring.

Pikada planted his feet like a sprinter preparing for a race, and with a blast of energy he launched himself forward.

Zindo dug his long fingers into the ground and turned to face Pikada. Pikada threw a savage right handed punch, which set Zindo tumbling head over feet. Pikada never wavered from his path and made contact again with a kick. Zindo soared upwards.

Pikada skidded to a halt, and launched a flurry of ki blast up towards Zindo.

The fighter righted himself as the blasts all missed him and continued into the heavens.

"All of that power, and you missed?" He sneered mockingly." This should be easier than I thought."

"Didn't miss…" He clenched his fist and swung them down in one motion. "Heavenly Hellfire!"

Zindo turned his face up just in time to catch dozens of blasts at once. He turned back in a tumble. Pikada soared upward and caught him with a ki charged uppercut. Punch after punch collided with Zindo, and each one sent him higher into the planet's atmosphere.

Below them the details of the ground vanished beneath high banks of clouds. Zindo suddenly felt his motion stop. Pikada had grabbed his ankle to stop him.

Zindo looked stunned, his full width scouter was cracked, shards of its transparent material were imbedded around his left eye. He flexed his his long arms mindlessly, and tried to focus on Pikada.

Pikada smiled at him with all the friendliness of a shark.

"Looking a little rough there buddy. Having a bad day at work?" He said as he grabbed Zindo by the armor. He reached out and plucked the scouter free from the warrior's face, he then dropped it, where it plummeted quickly out of sight. Zindo blinked, thin clear blood oozing from the the cuts on his face. "Don't you worry though, it's quitting time. Your shift is over."

Pikada glanced down. "I figure we're about ten miles up. What I'm going to do to you, is spin you around about a dozen times, to you know, pick up momentum. Then I'm going to throw you down to the ground. It won't take long, you'll be going pretty fast, and if you don't die on impact, I'm sure the ground shattering energy wave I throw at you as you fall will do the the trick. Any questions?"

Zindo stared at him, as though he finally realized where he was. He surprised Pikada by opening his mouth to speak. Pikada looked directly into his eyes. Which flashed from an obsidian black, to a milky white. "Yes." Came the reply through shattered stumps of teeth. "Will you please Freeze."

Pikada suddenly stiffened, his head felt as though an Oozaru had just went trampling through it. He lost the control of his muscles, and they all locked up stiffly, then just as suddenly released. His energy failed him and he started to fall to the planet. Long sinewy fingers wrapped around his long black hair.

Pikada hung like a rag doll, ten miles aloft, powerless to move. Zindo spat a gob of tooth shards and nearly clear blood into his face.

"What I'm going to do…" He said between heaving breathes. "Is spin you around by your hair, about a dozen times. Momentum building. Then I'm going to throw your limp monkey ass into the that planet. Don't worry, you'll be going pretty quick, and if the sudden stop doesn't kill you, the explosion from the planet being destroyed by my hands will do the trick."

He started to spin

"Something is wrong, Bea." Angel stared upwards, knowing that she couldn't see the battle at this distance.

"Pikada's power just dipped. Whoa! He's moving fast now!"

She pointed excitedly, "There, look!" A spot appeared above, moving closer at a high enough speed that plasma was generated by the descent. With a burst of energy she flew towards the burning trail.

Bea felt a sudden rise in concentrated power. Nearby Angel and Pikada slammed into the ground, her energy and body absorbing most of the impact. Bea launched into the sky.

"I hope I'm not too late!"

Zindo held a shaking hand in front of him. A maelstrom of crimson power had built up at the palm. "World Burner!". With a brilliant flash energy, the churning orb flew towards the planet of Karvisi.

Bea flew at a near panic, he knew his life was likely measured in seconds, but the Kavisian people had been kind to them. He would do everything in his power to protect them, and his people. He looked inwards for the rage that might put him into that strange fighting power, but a nagging fear in his mind seemed to have shut the door on the that power.

Ahead of him the energy orb drew closer, it's power so great that even this high up, the ground below shook and the lakes and oceans sloshed over their banks.

Bea braced himself and extended his arms palms out. The Orb made contact, and the last thought that passed through Bea's mind before the mind and body crushing pain over took him, was that he had really wanted to learn instant transmission…


	8. Chapter 8

Angel opened her eyes, she had her arms cradled around Pikada, who slowly seemed to be gaining control back of his body.

Everything was cast is a hellish glow, fiery shadows danced around. The World Burner attack inched closer to the surface, but Bea was somehow slowing it down, if not holding it back.

Pikada blinked. He tensed suddenly. "I'll destroy that fucker!"

Angel let go, and pushed him up, she continued to rest in the crater, waiting for her wind to come back. Pikada looked back at her. "Thanks, Angel. You saved me there. Can you feel Bea? His energy is jumping all over the place…" He looked up at the blast, and at the speck that was silhouetted at its center. "Shit. No way he can survive that. I'll rip that Zindo fucker into pieces." He set his feet, and his energy surged. He felt Bea's energy dip. Bea had been his best friend for years, his only friend for a lot of those. Pikada felt something snap deep inside his subconscious. His aura flare, burning white with yellow streaks. With an eruption of rock and dust he flew upward, his powered doubled.

Angel stood up as the transformation took place. Pikada's black hair seemed to glow red in the torrent of energy, his eyes glossed over so completely that his pupils seemed to disappear. She was sent tumbling when he launched himself into the sky

Bea became suddenly conscious of his situation. He could feel his flesh begin to blister from the ferocity of the attack. He could tell from the pressure that he'd lost nearly a mile of altitude. He hadn't had time to formulate a good defense, and was being pushed back because of if it, time had no meaning now though. He tried to concentrate through the pain induced haze. The orb flared harder against him, and the pain overwhelmed him again.

Everything went dark.

 _Bea suddenly found himself floating in a crystal blue nothingness. A familiar voice behind him spoke._

" _What do you think you're doing?"_

 _He turned, and found himself looking down into his own eyes, from a much younger time. His younger self was dressed in royal armor, and looked at him sternly._

 _Bea stood shocked. "What?"_

" _What are you doing? Are you going to let this planet be destroyed? All these people?"_

" _What choice to do I have. This attack is immense. I didn't even have time to use a counter attack to slow it down. I think I'm probably dying."_

" _You are."_

" _Then what…"_

" _You once gave up the chance to be a Royal Guard. To protect one innocent child. Even though that child still died, you had the fortitude to stand up to the King of the Saiyans."_

" _I'm spent, absolutely exhausted. I might already be dead, this could be my minds last trick on me."_

" _And if it isn't?"_

" _Then I'm still powerless to stop this!"_

" _You've seen the might of our race, somewhere inside of you is the power to save this planet."_

" _I think I've slowed this attack down enough for Pikada and Angel to take out Zindo and his attack."_

" _You're making excuses to die."_

" _With all of the killing you grow up to do, maybe I deserve death."_

" _You can make a difference, protect the weak and innocent. You know that when your body gives up, that blast is going to rip this world apart. No survivors, that includes Angel and Pikada. That includes millions of people just living lives."_

" _What can I do though?"_

" _Unleash the birthright of your ancestors."_

" _How?"_

" _Simple." The younger Bea smiled, and faded away like smoke in a breeze._

Bea opened his eyes. He sensed Pikada zoom past him, headed directly for Zindo. In his mind's eye he saw him and Angel torn apart by the blast.

And somewhere deep inside Bea's soul, something shattered. It was as if a small glass vial holding immense power had been dropped to land on a hard steel floor.

Bea screamed. The Internal pain overrode that from the outside.

He felt his muscle explode, tightening like steel bands. Though the energies from Zindo's attack merged with his flesh, they went from feeling blistering to almost cool. Bea felt his power level jump, so high and fast that he couldn't even get an idea of how high it was. A deep thrumming filled his ears, His aura blasting away in golden waves. His red hair flowed up, golden energy flashing through it. His black pupils radiated teal. With one last horribly explosive and painful flare, the transformation was complete.

Bea had become a Super Saiyan.

He pushed back against the blast, yellow waves of energy pulsing from both palms.

At the same time Pikada stuck Zindo causing his control of the blast to waver.

Bea swung his arms away, the blast being redirected into space. Below on the planet the tremors faded.

Pikada pummeled Zindo's face, taking great care no to look him in the eyes. A series of short jabs finished the job of breaking the alien's teeth loose.

Bea flashed in front of Zindo. Pikada turned and stared at his friend.

"Shit." He said as he threw an elbow into Zindo's arm, grinning as he felt the Warriors bone shatter under his attack. "I like the new hairdo, Bea."

"Thanks. It's going to take some getting used to. So what happened earlier. You seemed to have this pretty well in hand."

A flurry of punches and kicks came from Pikada, each contacting with Zindo's torso. Pikada answered, "Well I was explaining to him that I was going to spin him around, then throw him the ground, then finish him with a blast wave. But the sneaky bastard had a trick up his armor, seems he can make someone lose control of their body momentarily..." He accented each syllable of the word momentarily with solid punches, alternating left and right. Zindo was beginning to wear down. "A little trick wth his eyes, I'm guessing."

Bea floated with his arms crossed, watching Pikada pummel the former solider of Frieza. His golden hair stood up in the front before it fell down his back, his golden goat-t had split in the center and fluttered around in the golden energy. His teal eyes narrowed. "His eyes, really?" He extended his left hand, then his index and middle fingers together. "Allow me one moment then, Pikada."

Pikada heldhis next attack. Zindo slumped in the air. He turned to look at Bea.

Who immediately blinded him with a razor thin beam of golden energy.

Zindo was suddenly lost in his own mind. He screamed in horror grasping at his face with his one good hand. Pikada moved to grab him by the ankles.

He began to spin and count. "One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven, and Twelve."

He released the blinded terrified alien towards a small archipelago, which thankfully was totally uninhabited from what he could tell. Zindo was released with a resounding snap, immediately breaking the sound barrier. He impacted a few seconds later, throwing rock and debris high into the air, causing the island that he impacted on the shatter, and the ocean to froth.

Bea and Pikada moved into the position over the islands. Bea to Pikada's left. Bea extended his right arm, palm out and open, Pikada held his left arm the same way. Their torn clothing fluttered as each of them form a golden sphere in the open palms. A flash of energy exploded from each of them.

Zindo couldn't see, He tried to find his feet, but he knew his back was broken. He felt rocks patter down around him. He could hear the crashes of debris and the roaring of the ocean. Then he heard a terrifying sound, like the universe being ripped open. The combined energy waves washed over him, and he heard and felt nothing again.

The ocean steamed as it filled the crater left by the attacks. Bea and Pikada turned, and headed back to Angel.

Bea felt the power slip away, his features returned to normal. He slumped to one knee. "You guys are going to have to help me back to the palace." He fell forward to the ground.

Angel and Pikada scooped him up, and together they flew towards the palace, where the Emperor awaited them.

They flew low so that they could inspect the damage done, a lot of the smaller buildings seemed to be damaged, but Pikada didn't sense any folks in them. As the Palace's spires came to view, they were relieved to see that besides some missing windows nothing looked that bad.

Once in the palace, they Emperor wished to see them immediately, but Pikada pressed the importance of getting Bea and himself some medical attention. While the Emperor's doctors examined them, Angel went to get cleaned up, and changed again.

She entered the medical was, where Pikada was already up and walking. Bea floated in a tank of fluid similar to the medical tank on the scout ship.

She sat on an available chair, and asked, "So… What happened?"

Pikada recalled the transformation, and the fight. Angel sat riveted.

The Emperor sent notice via a courier that the next formal meal was cancelled, since he was busy organizing rebuilding efforts.

Bea's pod released him around dawn the next morning. He gingerly stretched out, rotating his arms around, and dipping his neck from side to side.

The Emperor invited them to his study for a quick breakfast.

"Bea, Pikada, Angel. Thank you so much. We thought we were finished for sure. The fierceness of that last attack caused damaged across the entire planet. Are you well?"

"Well enough, Emperor, a bit sore and tired myself. Zindo was far stronger than he let on. It was he who nearly destroyed the planet. I'm glad we managed to stop it." Bea's eyes dropped to the floor. "How many dead and injured?"

"So far, around a million reported as injured, only a few thousand dead though, mostly in building collapses and marine accidents. It's a tragic number, but far better than billions dead and the planet destroyed. But…"

"Let me guess." Angel spoke up. "You appreciate our help, but some of your populace blame us for the deaths?"

"That is about the full extent of it." He smiled at the female warrior. "Please don't think poorly of my people, they're peaceful, and not used to this type of life."

"We can go, Emperor. We understand. Hopefully if we ever come back this way, they'll see it in them to forgive us."

"There is the matter of of our Deal, Bea." He motioned for a servant to bring a thick bundle. "Here are ten sets of our clothing for each of you, you do seem to enjoy our dining robes." Angel smiled at this, Bea nodded, and Pikada sat, eating a type of bread, smothered in crushed fruit.

"Your ship is not damaged. There are crates of supplies already there." He handed Bea a data chip. "We do not trade directly with the Yardrats, but the Symlonians do, and we in turn trade with them. This will give navigational data to get there. They might be in need of your services also."

He stood and clasped Bea and Angel on the shoulders. "Go well friends, you've done a great dead today, and I will see to it that your memory isn't tarnished here. But I must ask that you go directly, as my people may see it as trouble if you stay." He then reached over and put his hand on Pikada's shoulder. "Fear not, there are many crates with norzellberry jam waiting to be loaded on tho your vessel."

"Good, this is delicious, thanks Emperor Yarbarbay."

"Yarbayar, actually, but you are most welcome." He stood and left the room, and the Saiyans followed Millisin to their ship.

The 3rd guard helped them load their ship. Bea uploaded the navigation data, then went to Millisin, with a capsule in his hand. "It's not much, But there is enough armor here to outfit your team. It is well designed, absorbs some physical damage, disperses some energy damage. I hope you guys never need to use it, but if you do, I hope it helps." Bea pushed the button, and threw the capsule, which popped open into a set of racks with SMG armor hung from them. He showed Millisin where the collapsing button was, and the armor racks popped back into their capsule. The two warrior clasped wrist, and Bea turned to walk up his ship's gangplank.

Pikada and Angel said their goodbyes, and joined him.

Bea fired up the engines and the scout ship lifted off. The computer forecasted a two and a half month trip. He set the course, turned to his compatriots. He told them of his vision, and then said, "Two days rest, then we start training in the gravity room, hard. I think the power of a super Saiyan is locked away in each of us. We might need it when the Androids show up on Earth."

Bea retired to his bunk, and fell asleep, while the ship soared towards their next goal.

After a couple days of rest, the trio drew lots to decide who'd train first.

Angel won and stepped into the room. After setting the parameters she set the gravity for 100x and hit the start button.

Suddenly her head swam as the intense gravity tried to pool her blood into her legs, her Saiyan physiology quickly compensated, and the first drone buzzed out. She'd set the program for defense, and the drone had immediately started firing low power beams at her. It started at about one per second, the laser would deflected as she moved her arms around to block them. After every twenty blocks, the speed would increase. An hour into the training she was easily blocking dozens of blasts per second. Two hours in she was blocking most of the 100 beams per second. The gravity made her sweat, but she was glad to be getting stronger. Her muscles ached, and more and more of the beams made their way through her defenses. She stopped the training at the two and a half hour mark. She exited panting, soaked in sweat, with dozens of tiny scorch marks on her training clothes.

Pikada waited for her and he'd thrown her a towel as she came out. He went in after her, and followed the same regiment, though fewer beams hit his body, their numbers were still remarkably close.

Bea entered, and turned the gravity up to 500. His body creaked from the sudden influx of gravity. He fought to keep his feet, his hands bunched at his sides. He concentrated, and let out a yell.

In a flash of golden light he made his transformation. Due to a mirror in the chamber he saw himself in this state for the first time. He stood tall and straight, the gravity suddenly felt as if it was returned to the gravity of his home world.

The drones buzzed out. He had set the controls to start at the 100 per second mark, but the beams seemed almost slow to his current state.

He continued to the 500 per second mark, and block most effortlessly.

Then he felt a lurch inside of his mind. His transformation faded away, and hundreds of lasers stung into him. His knees collapsed in the 500x gravity. The computer detected this and shut the program down.

He got to his feet, and walked out, where Pikada and Angel met him. "That was awesome!" Angel said excitedly.

"Pretty impressive, Bea. I'm going to have to learn that trick."

"I'd like to eat, then sleep if you don't mind guys. That whole super Saiyan thing takes it right out of you." He slipped off to his cabin.

He watched the video of his training. He had managed to maintain the form for 12 minutes. Probably not enough for a full fight, but enough to finish one, or to get away from one.

It was hard to believe that he was watching himself, he couldn't follow his own movements, though part of that likely was due to the quality of the recording system.

This training cycle continued for the three of them for the next two and a half months, by the end of it, Bea could maintain the super Saiyan form for over an hour. Angel had reached nearly the same level as Pikada, who had managed to grow stronger than Bea was when they'd left Earth. All in all they were far different people than less than a half year ago.

They entered the orbit of Planet Symlon. Right away the trio noticed something amiss. The computer locked them onto a landing course, but as they descended into the atmosphere various sensors on their ship started to come to life.

"Increased radiation at spots. A lot of coded communications. Open communication sounds mostly like calls for help, no entertainment signals." Angel looked up. "Bea, I think we just landed smack dab in a war zone!"

It had been a while since they had seen a conflict between two planet side forces. Most interplanetary civilizations were united under a single flag, and those that weren't typically blew themselves to hell eventually.

"Yarbayar said he traded with these people, he had to know about this. I imagine our landing spot was predetermined by him also." Bea stood and stepped to the viewport. A spaceport was becoming visible in the distance.

One of the communications screens flared to life. "This is Symlon Military command to Saiyan Vessel. We have been in communications with Emperor Yarbayar, and you are cleared to land. The route has been auto updated to your vessel's computer. You will be met by a representative of the government, and taken to a shelter once your ship is properly attended too. Welcome to Symlon."

A few minutes later the ramp had opened, and Bea and the rest had made introductions around. He had suggested since this was and active war zone that they take what they'd need from the ship, and have it return to a high orbit. They had removed three of the pods, which were loaded onto a waiting truck. They were shuffled onboard another truck, and their little convoy drove away.

After a lot of backtracking, they went off road. After bnother 30 minutes of driving through forested areas, they slowed slightly, and appeared to drive directly into the side of a mountain.

Everyone's vision swam slightly as they passed through the hologram our other day m, quickly the road in the mountain went from a flat drive to a steep grade. A series of switchbacks and ramps awaited them. Finally the trucks came to a stop, and the Saiyans got out of the truck. A short but fairly plain humanoid greater them.

"I am General Alloyo, Leader of the Symlon people, and their military. As you can tell we have a few minor issues going on. Emperor Yarbayar, impressed on me your groups usefulness. And the fact that you're seeking out the Yardrats. We have a small job for you, and if you choose to accept it, we will gladly give you directions to their planet."

"I am Bea, leader of the Saiyans Mercenaries Guild, this is Pikada, and Angel. What happens if we decline your gracious offer?"

"You will be free to continue your search. We are not the type of people to hold others against their will, not that we could with you."

"What is your situation?"

"If you'll follow me to our briefing chambers, I'll gladly explain."

The walked down the corridor, and entered a spacious room full of charts and maps.

The General motioned for them to sit, and then turned on a holographic projector.

A Namekian appeared.

"This is 'King Lorpt' the leader of an alien invasion force that is currently running wild over the opposite hemisphere of our planet. Our weapons aren't very effective against them. We've even used our atomic weapons on them, which did effectively kill some, but we can't ruin our world to save it."

The hologram shifted to a wide view of a battlefield. Entire platoons of the Symlonians Warriors were shown to be devastated by a couple of the Namekians. Energy bullets and laser beams were all effectively blocked, then the return fire of Ki blast showed the defenders being destroyed, before the holo-camera was enveloped. .

"So here is our proposition for your team…"


	9. Chapter 9

The three Saiyans had asked to return to the surface after hearing the proposition. Bea stared off into the distance and mentally counted power levels.

"I feel maybe three dozen Namekians total." He said to everyone.

Pikada nodded, "I'd agree with that, the one that probably calls himself King does seem to be pretty strong. Nothing we can't handle."

What do you think Angel, should we accept their offer?

"They seem to be on the up and up… But I don't necessarily look forward to fighting over 30 Namekians."

"I'm hoping we only end up fighting one, if that many…"

"They've invaded this world Bea, they're not going to just leave."

"One can hope though. I agree though, a fight will at least come down between us and their king. I think we should beat him easily."

"I don't know, Namekians have impressive skills and talents that we do know off, I'd hate to think what they're hiding."

"Why are you so intent on finding Yardrat?" Pikada interjected.

"Instant Transmission."

"A neat trick is all, Bea." Angel said.

"Properly used I think it's a life saver. I guess I just feel like I have to learn it."

"More talking with your younger self?" Pikada asked warily.

"Not this time." Bea chuckled. "No, this is a hunch, but seeing Kakarot use it was impressive. He looked back towards the Namekian power sources. "Anyway, back to this, are we in?"

"You know we are." Angel answered gruffly.

"Yep." Pikada agreed.

They flew in a vee formation above the local cloud line. The further from the capital city they flew, the more intensive the destruction became. The power of Lorpt eased ever so closer as the cruised. Below to the north was a bombed out city, Angel's scouter screamed a warning about radiation.

"I can't believe they've nuked their own cities…" Pikada sounded disgusted.

"Why? Remember the Tasalian? Once they knew we had defeated them, they blew their own damn planet up. 'Better they die than spend a day of servitude', they said. Nori almost died that day. Remember that? His vertical thrusters went offline, we barely had enough lift to tow him up…" Bea reminisced aloud.

"Desperate times…" Pikada began, then turned his head. "Company."

Six creatures flew from the surface to the same altitude as them. The Saiyans came to a halt. Bea crossed his arms as he looked from one of the Namekians to another.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked the lead Namekian.

"Honestly, we were just out for a quick fly around the wasteland. Looking for this and that." Bea bowed slightly, "How rude of me though, allow me to introduce my friends and myself. I am Bea, this is Pikada, and this Angel."

"The Inhabitants of this world can't normally fly…" One of the other alien creatures spoke up.

"That seems to be accurate. Yet here you are, flying, and here we are, also flying. What does that tell you about our situation."

"That you have a big mouth." The leader answered again.

"My friends often tell me that." Bea nodded. "Are any of you by chance, Lorpt? If not can you possibly direct us to his location?

"That's King Lorpt to you. And yeah, I could take you to him. But why waste time?"

"I did ask nicely…" Bea's grin turned into a smile.

"King Lorpt only sees who he wants to see. So fly away." He waved his hand dismissively.

"I'll have to ask my friends what they say."

"I wouldn't worry about your friends. I'd be more concerned about your enemies."

"Oh." Bea stroked his goat t thoughtfully for a few moments. "Actually, I'm never really worried about my enemies. You see, I don't have many. That are alive at least."

Angel moved first, fading from her position to the left of Bea, and appearing to the rear of all six Namekians. She grabbed the two closest to her by their heads, and clapped them together. There was a sickening squish as both of their heads popped like an overripe fruit.

"Looks like I have two less." Bea smiled.

The leader of this troop of Namekians turned towards the sound of splattering in time to see two of his men fall away. "How?!"

"Leave him alive. Kill the others." Bea said as he also faded and reappeared in the center of the four remaining Namekians. He snatched one at random by his antennae and sped upward with him.

"Listen, I'm a reasonable person. I can kill you, but you have information I'd find useful. Now if you'll tell me where Lorpt is, I can kill your boss and let you go. That's a fair deal right?"

"You don't scare me, You think I'd ever turn on the King?" His left arm suddenly extended out and wrapped around Bea. He let go as the arm constricted around his chest and squeezed. "Now we'll see who kills who." The Namekian started to smile.

Then he saw the look in Bea's eyes, and the smile turned to ice.

Bea was staring fiercely, a wide smile reaching all the way to his eyes. "I guess we will, won't we." One of his arms was free through the coils of the Namekian's arms, the other was cinched tight to his side. Bea simply extended the captured arm to the side, ripping through the namekian's coils effortlessly.

The green creature screamed. Bea punched him directly in his open mouth.

"See, you had a good offer there." He grabbed the creature by his antennae again, and then sent a knee into his stomach. Violet blood erupted from his mouth. He started coughing.

"It's not polite to cough with your mouth uncovered." Bea shook his head in a mockingly disappointed manner. "Very disappointed in you… Hmm, I never managed to learn any of your names. Too late now." Bea covered the namekian's mouth with an open palm.

"Burning Ice Blast!"

The namekian's legs and armed spasmed wildly as the ultraviolet energies melted into his face and then exited in a spray of blood and flesh through the junction of head and neck. The headless corpse plummeted landward.

While Bea was trying to negotiate with his target, Pikada had opted for the direct approach, he buried a fist into one of the other Namekian's gut. The Green alien's eyes bulged in agony. Pikada swung his other hand around, ki flared along its edge, and struck the stunned alien across the neck. His head snapped up. Pikada floated back, and assessed his next move.

Suddenly the Namekian shot his left arm out. It extended towards Pikada, the sharp tipped claws aimed for the center of his chest.

Pikada slipped to the right, and his sword whispered from its scabbard, he parried the arm with his open left palm, and cut neatly through it with the sword. The stump retracted to the Namekian, who looked at it in bewilderment. Pikada tossed the sword to his own left hand. His right grabbed the remains of the arm from the air, holding it by the wrist.

He faded from view, and appeared directly in front of the Namekian. Pikada stabbed through its shoulder, putting pressure enough on the sword to hold him in place.

He then raised the arm like a flail, and slammed it across the Namekian's face.

He continued the flog the green being with its own arm. Purple blood spilled from the stump, the arm, and the face of the beaten creature.

Pikada flipped the arm, pointing the claws out. He stabbed the hand through the Namekian's chest. At the same time he twisted the sword, and swiped up, through the chest and out through the opposite shoulder.

The gleam of life left his opponent's eyes.

Bea grabbed the leader quickly, while Pikada and Angel dealt quickly with the last opponent.

"Where is Lorpt?" Bea asked as he looked eye to eye with the Namekian leader.

The alien spit at him.

Bea slammed his forehead into his opponents nose. "Where is Lorpt?"

The Namekian swung his left arm towards Bea's face. Bea reached up with his free hand and caught the punch. He squeezed the wrist with enough power to cause the fist to unclench. Bea wrapped his left hand around his enemy's pinky and ring finger. He then let go grabbed the middle and index fingers with his right hand.

"Where is Lorpt?"

"Go to hell!"

"Ah, words, we're getting somewhere." Bea pulled his hands apart, the Namekian's hand split and separated like a zipper, as Bea pulled harder. Finally the split reached the shoulder. Both halves dangled in the wind as Bea let go.

The Namekian cried out in horror and pain.

Bea grabbed the other hand in the same manner.

"Where. Is. Lorpt?"

"I d-d-d-don't…" Bea began to pull. "Our base! In the mountains near the equator…"

Bea smiled. He let go. The Namekian's left arm flopped uselessly in two halves, his right was ruined below the elbow.

Bea moved away while glancing at Angel. He nodded subtlety.

She held out two fingers. "Meteor Lance!" A razor thin blue beam sliced into the the Namekian's chest, Angel twirled her finger and the beam cut wider and wider arcs into the alien.

The Saiyans were miles away before his body hit the ground.

They soared towards the planet's equator. There in the distance a large mountain rose above the horizon. Ten forms rose up from the surface. Bea looked at his comrades, "No holds barred. Take them out. No prisoners."

Pikada's energy flared as he dove towards the closest Namekian. Angle was right on his tail, energy was already flaring in her open hands.

Bea scanned left to right trying to figure out if any of this group could be Lorpt, he quickly decided that these were all minions. He watched as Pikada quickly sliced one of his targets in half. Angel release a tremendous attack and easily destroyed another. Bea hit the pack, grabbing one of the aliens by his throat with his right arm. His left arm pierced its chest, and the alien exploded as a ki blast erupted.

Lorpt watched as his forces were decimated. Somehow the inhabitants of this backwards planet had brought in heavy hitters. He looked around at his remaining guards, the strongest members of his army. He could feel the attackers, and couldn't remember ever feeling such energy. He grabbed his closest guard. "Do you all want to completely perish?" He said in a panic.

"No, King Lorpt!" All the guards replied, looking stunned.

"Allow me to absorb you, you'll become part of the strongest being ever."

The guard he was holding balked. He began to pull away. A different guard stepped forward. "I'll allow it, my King."

Lorpt quickly turned and placed his hand on the guards chest. There was a brilliant flash of light. The next guard stepped forward. "I'll also join you."

Lorpt smiled

Angel's elbow smashed a Namekian's face into a bloody smear as another of the dead aliens went flying by her, propelled by one of Pikada's ki blast. Bea's head suddenly spun around.

"What the hell was that?" He had noticed a major surge in energy. An couple of seconds later it increased even further.

"Found you!" He raised his hands above his head. "Inferno Glacier!"

A massive purple sphere appeared above his head, it swirled violently. Bea made a throwing motion and the energy sphere launched towards the hidden base.

In total, six of his guards had been absorbed. An enormous amount of energy coursed through him. Lorpt knew without doubt that he was invincible.

He suddenly noticed that the shadows around him were shifting, they grew longer and darker, and appeared cast in violet.

He looked up, and saw a massive energy ball rocketing towards him. Lorpt held out a hand, and a terrifying blast of gold ripped from his palm, arcing upwards towards Bea's attack.

A shockwave flattened most of the nearby trees and pulverized a large area into fine dust as the two attacks merged.

Bea stared in awe as his most powerful attack angled away from the planet.

"Shit." Bea said as Pikada and Angel settled inbeside him. He pointed to the figure in the distance. "Let's go."

They settled to the ground a few meters from the giant glowing Namekian.

"You must be Lorpt." Bea said with a false confidence.

"I am King Lorpt, ruler of this planet."

"Well that's not determined yet. I do have to ask though, this massive power, how did you happen to come by it."

"Are you Saiyans." Lorpt asked.

"I'm pretty sure we asked you first." Pikada said as he took a step forward.

Lorpt turned his face towards the shorter Saiyan. "And, as I said. I'm King. I do as I wish."

"We are indeed Saiyans. Now, your story is?" Bea crossed his arms as he asked.

"Well since you're all about to die, I see no harm in telling you a tale first." He pointed to space.

"Thousands of years ago, my ancestors left the green skies and blue fields of Namek behind to start their own colony. Nearly two hundred of them left, but the journey was perilous and long. When they finally reached a suitable world, only fifty or so remained."

Bea listened to the tale, trying hard to figure out the intense energy radiating from the alien. It was shifting frequency all over.

"We fought the planet, eventually establishing a thriving colony. In recent times though there was a split, the elders grew compliant. Some of us though grew tired of farming. We rebuilt one of the old ships and left, deciding to conquer a new world, to rebuild the Namekians as a warrior race. That brought us here, and we were doing just fine until you showed up and killed most of our forces. You're the first Saiyans I've ever met."

"And your power, it jumped by thousands of times."

"A little trick of our people, I simply absorbed my six strongest body guards. I feel that I should be safe in saying I'm more powerful than you by hundreds of percents."

"So, what do you say then, King Lorpt," Bea asked, the name dripping with sarcasm, "Shall it be a fight between just the two of us?"

He summed up the Saiyan, then nodded. "To the death then."

Bea motioned Pikada and Angel back. They flew off to a safer distance to watch.

Lorpt dropped into a high defense stance.

Bea balled his fist and dropped them to his side. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" He screamed. The rocks around his feet lifted into the air as his golden aura burst around. His long hair became spikey, and turned from his normal red hue to a brilliant gold. It danced around his shoulders as his eyes turned a bright turquoise.

He smiled.

"We Saiyans have our own tricks." He launched himself directly at Lorpt.

Who immediately disappeared and instantly reappeared to Bea's side. He slammed a double fisted axe chop into the back of the Saiyan's neck. Bea hit the ground in a sprawl, his eyes staring but apparently seeing nothing. His hair returned to normal, and he lay as still as the ground itself.

"Bea!" Angel flew forward. Lorpt fired a beam of energy at her, it pierced her chest and and she dug a furrow into the soil as she hit the ground.

Pikada looked from Angel to Bea and back. He could sense no energy from either. He then stared at Lorpt.

The Namekian hadn't even started to breath hard.

"You're free to leave, my Saiyan friend. The good news is your ship will be far more spacious." He laughed hard at his own joke.

Pikada lifted his head back and screamed.

His hand clenched so hard that blood erupted from beneath his nails. His veins and tendons stood out in chiseled knots, his muscles rippled from the energy flowing through them.

His aura exploded out. White, then red, back to white, then gold. It danced between the colors as his mind lost it's tether to his body.

The ground shattered beneath his feet, the rocks that had been torn loose disintegrating as they lifted above him. Another burst from his aura, this time lightning flashed around him.

Still he screamed.

Bea and Angel both tumbled lifelessly in the torrent of raw energy. His hair stood up, the intense energy caused it to separate into the jagged strands. Gold flashed through it. His eyes blanked out.

Another burst of energy, more broken ground. The screaming stopped.

Pikada stood, his hair gold, his pupils teal. Lightning and golden light surrounded him.

He drew his sword, all the while he was heavily breathing.

Lorpt stood unconcerned. While the golden transformation was mesmerizing, it was obvious from the ease that he had dispatched the first Saiyan that underwent the change, that it wasn't that powerful.

He extended his hand, palm up, and made a 'bring it on.' Motion with his fingers.

Pikada looked past the Namekian at the bodies of Angel and Bea. Lightning crackled up the blade of his trusty sword.

In a blinding flash of light he rushed the Namekian, sword held high.

Lorpt fired a ki blast at where Pikada should have been, but the Saiyan had prepare and feint. His left boot fired out and struck his opponent in the side. Pikada struck him three more times with the same foot before he rushed away.

Lorpt grabbed where the kicks had impacted. He turned to follow Pikada, and was met head on with a series of ki blast. The pommel of Pikada's sword smashed into his mouth as the last blast disappeared.

"You killed them!"

"In fairness I was only planning on killing him." Lorpt answered through a split lip. "She only died because she moved in on me after I struck your leader down."

Pikada swallowed a curse. He faded away, appearing directly in front of the Namekian. The sword whistled as it split the air. "Shinning Razor!" Gold energy ran down the metal blade as it headed directly for Lorpt's neck.

The Namekian dodged, but still gasped in pain as one of his antennae was nearly severed. The blade's motion stopped, but the energy continued. It conncected with Lorpt's leg, splitting the armor and drawing a wide line of blood. Lorpt winced.

Pikada stuck his left hand under the extended right arm. "Rolling Thunder!" Golden energy engulfed Lorpt, who had just managed to block his face with his arms. Pikada swung the sword again. "Shining Razor!" Both the blade and the energy cut into the Lorpt's right arm. He screamed as it exploded away.

Pikada flew back.

"I know, just be quiet!" Lorpt yelled.

Pikada had no clue who he was talking to though.

Suddenly from the stump of Lorpt's arm, and other arm exploded out.

"Now, you're going to die, Saiyan." His left arm shot out, the open hand struck Pikada under the sword arm. The sword fell from numbed nerves. The arm then snaked its way around Pikada's throat and began to constrict.

Pikada neared panic. He had already felt the the power from this transformation waning. Now he was caught like a rabbit in a snake's grasp.

Pikada started to see black spots on the periphery of his vision. They encroached quickly towards the center. His hair and eyes returned to normal, and he struggled against the crushing grip. Blood pounded in his ears, and somewhere far away he thought he heard a familiar voice yelling.

His legs and arms spasmed as the feeling left them.

Then Lorpt's face was washed away in a blinding light.

Pikada began to fall away from the now slacked coils. He glanced to where the beam had come from.

Bea stood there, in his super Saiyan form, right arm extend to full reach, left arm being used as a support.

The blast faded, and Lorpt looked to Bea. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Told you." He said between heavy breaths, "We have tricks too." His aura flared brighter. "End!" The turbulent energy swirled around his hand again.

Lorpt turned his attention to Bea. "Stellar…"

Pikada fought to get control of the super Saiyan form. His golden energy erupted, but he only about half as powerful as before. "Have to make do." He extended his arm, "Rolling!"

"Game!" Bea's blinding white energy wave erupted…

"Lance!" Red bolts of energy exploded away from Lorpt's arms.

"Thunder!" The burning light energy peeled away from Pikada's outstretched hands.

The white energy engulfed the lances of red power before it rolled over Lorpt.

The golden energy of Pikada's attack intersected with Bea's.

Six voices beside his own filled Lorpt's head, each cursing him to the hell to which he was already heading.

Pikada landed near Angel. He scooped her up. "She's barely breathing Bea, lost a lot of blood." Pikada looked to the heavens. Bea reached into an interior pocket and removed a slim remote. He pushed a single button. A few minutes later their scout ship made a landing nearby.

They entered the ship, making sure that Angel was proper sealed in a medical tank, before setting the controls to return to orbit. Once they were safely away from the planet, Bea and Pikada sealed themselves into the medical tanks also.

It took two days in orbit before Pikada awoke. He was the first up. He went to check on the other members of the group. Bea's health was nearly restored, but Angel seemed to be barely holding on.

He made his way to the control center, a light on the communications board blinked steadily, letting him know someone had tried to communicate with them. He opened the channel.

"This is the Saiyan Mercenaries Guild Vessel, um, SMG1. Do you copy?"

"Oh good, you're alive! Is Lorpt…"

"Deader than a week old corpse. Now if you don't mind, we have a very injured member, we need medical help!"

"Most of our facilities are full. We are sending you coordinates to Planet Yardrat though. They have very good facilities there. Thank you." The answer was rushed. It was obvious that they weren't welcome here any longer.

The Information poured in, Pikada set the course that had been given to them. The computer said they'd arrive in four days at full speed. He slunk back to the medical room. Checking on his friends again, before he opened his hatch, and climbed back in.


	10. Chapter 10

_****Author's note. Sorry for the delay. Work, school, you know the rest. Plus this is all written on an iPhone. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one. It's probably my favorite chapter so far. Thanks. B-****_

 _ **2 Month Later**_

Bea stood in an nearly empty field. A tall slender being with a bulbous head and pink skin, stood next to him.

"Can you sense him?" The pink being asked.

"Yes, Udon, I can feel Curi's ki from here."

A gentle nod, and then, "Good, now focus the mind image of his ki, and concentrate on the invisible barrier. Now focus, align his ki with your anja."

This was the part where Bea always had trouble. He had always seen ki use as a tool. Here on Yardrat it definitely fell under the spiritual. Saiyans didn't easily fall into that train of thought.

On Earth, one of the humans named Tien, had an actual third eye, a real anja, and Bea believed that was part of the reason he was so strong and capable. At least for a human that was.

Spiritually, Religion, Gods. The Saiyans once had all. According to the ancient legends the Saiyan gods had grown lazy and complacent. They had fallen under attack from deities from another realm, and in order to save themselves, they bestowed upon their children the gift of Oozaru.

Once the foes of the Gods were defeated, the Saiyans, being naturally inclined to war, immediately turned on their own creators, and attacked them with very gift they had given.

The Gods suffered in the original attack but quickly banished their creations back to their own dimension. The gods realized to late that during their panic induced haste to transport their charges back the gift was cemented and couldn't be taken away. It could however be altered though, and the Saiyans found that they could no longer control the transformation. Instead they were cursed to transform at every full moon.

The Gods hoped this would keep them at bay, and when it appeared it would, soon their worries faded.

Eventually though the Saiyans eventually had a break in luck, a Legendary Super Saiyan appeared. The Gods found themselves in fear again. Together the Pantheon of Saiyan Gods attacked the Legendary Super Saiyan.

He destroyed the highest order of their gods with his fearsome golden light.

The Saiyans then fell upon the rest and they killed their gods for being too weak. Or so the stories went.

Udon brought Bea out of his deep thoughts by smacking him across the back of the head. "Concentrate, Bea. You were daydreaming again. Instant Transmission requires complete concentration and total inner focus."

Bea's eyes focused forward again. "Sorry Master Udon, I was thinking of the difficulty this is bringing to me…"

"Tell me these thoughts."

Bea told the Yardratian about the legend of the Saiyan gods, and how he was having trouble with the spiritual aspect of the training.

"But you yourself can become one of these Super Saiyans, as can your friend Pikada…"

"Truth, but that is more a matter of training than spiritualism." He looked up, sensing again the Yardrat known as Curi's power. Bea closed his eyes, in his eye's mind the distance between the being and himself closed. He could feel himself connected, but the invisible barrier through which matter became energy stood steadfast.

Bea felt a set of hands on his back, then suddenly he shot forward as is launched by a catapult. Before he could even open his eyes he was cleared of his momentum. His eyes inched open, and before him stood Curi.

The Yardrat looked disappointed. "He pushed you through again, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but this time I barely felt him touch me." He kicked at a stone. "It aggravates me that I can stick the landing, but can't kick off my own trip."

"The mind and body wish to be in their own realm. The between worlds is foreign to them. It is like taking a breath underwater, the mind will fight it to protect the body, Until the body demands it." He spread his hands wide. "Again?"

"Again." Bea turned, placed his fingers on his forehead and sought out Master Udon's energy.

At first he argued he should use Pikada as a target, but the master had forbid it. "There are only three Saiyans on this world, only two of which happen to not be you. Finding your friends will be easy. Sorting through the multitudes of Yardratian powers will be a valuable lesson."

And so Bea spent weeks being bounced between Udon and Curi. Now though as he locked onto the Master's energy, he caught a uptick in one of the familiar energies. It felt as if Angel had received a sudden rise in power.

Without a conscious thought Bea was momentarily in a strange place, then standing next to Angel's medical bed.

She blinked at him.

"Whoa, didn't expect that at all." He looked over her, and smiled. "Hey there, glad to see you finally woke up. How are you feeling?"

She opened her mouth, but her throat was dry from not being used. She gave him a feeble thumbs up instead.

A moment later he was rushed out of her room by very annoyed Yardratian Medical personnel.

With a smile on his face, he found Udon's energy again. This time he slipped through the barrier with just a little resistance.

When He popped back in front of Udon and Curi they looked puzzled. Udon spoke up, "We were beginning to get worried. Curi said he followed you right after you transported, but he beat you here by a couple of minutes."

"Angel woke up, I sensed her energy right as I began to transition. I guess it threw me off course. But I did get here on my own." Bea beamed proudly.

"Well it's good that your companion awoke. It's equally good that you've learned what becoming distracted while performing the technique can result in. Now imagine you were crossing light years instead of miles, a moment of Inattention could cause you insurmountable chaos or intrusion. You could easily appear inside of a planet or star. Even your friend that you call Kakarot would not survive that, and though you are strong, he is stronger."

"I will keep that in mind. Master Udon, do you mind if I try something quick?"

"Pikada?"

"Can your people also read minds?" Said Bea, jokingly."

Udon simply grinned.

Near the edge of the Yardrat system, a large gas planet orbited its distant star. Around this planet orbit a small rocky moon, and now sitting on this moon's surface rested the SMG's scout ship. Pikada worked the controls of a fuel refining system. The moon contained high concentrations of elements which when properly refined would be suitable fuel for the small starship.

Angel's near death had been harder on him than he would have thought, and he couldn't stand to be near her while she lie in the recovery bed. So he had sought counsel with the locals about their resources, and they had directed him here.

A month or more alone, solitude and training. He had appreciated it. But now the tanks were 97% full. Another few days and he would be out of excuses to not return.

He turned to adjust the flow controls when a massive energy loomed suddenly behind him.

He turned to look Bea in the eyes.

"Bea! Good to see you're up and about, and you've learned your new technique."

"Yeah, it's a good technique, feels weird still but it'll be useful for sure. Angel woke up. She's looking pretty healthy considering. I expect her power to rise sharply, she was so close to death."

"Yeah, I'm glad she's doing better."

"Want to go visit her?"

"Yeah as soon as the tanks are full."

"I can get you there right now."

Pikada looked away uneasily. Then Bea grabbed his shoulder.

"It's a little strange at first." He placed his fingers to his forehead.

And they appeared next to Udon.

"Master Udon, I believe you've met Pikada?"

"Yes, of course. Bea… Did you leave your ship in space?"

"Yes, sir."

"Without Pikada's energy how do you expect to find it again?"

Pikada suddenly turned to Bea, "That's a damned good question…"

"The ship's reactor puts out enough energy that I should be able to sense it. I'd never notice it just feeling for it, but I know where it is."

Udon looked skeptical, Pikada looked angry. Bea looked just like he'd made the whole thing up on the spot. Which of course he had.

"Anyway, let's visit Angel. I know she'll want to see you Pikada."

"Alright, but do we have to use your new trick, or can we just fly there?"

"Flying is fine." He turned to Master Udon. "Thank you very much Master, can we continue training tomorrow?"

"Of course, go see your comrade. Be safe."

Pikada and Bea rocketed into the sky.

They set down near the hospital. They were directed to Angel's room, where they found her lounging in a soft chair, surrounded by dirty dishes. Her chest was wrapped in bandages, and though she looked miserable, she was starting to get a healthy color back to her.

"So you are alive." She said looking at Bea. "I seriously thought I was dreaming, completely alone one minute, trying to talk to you the next."

She turned her attention to Pikada. "What happened?"

"You tried to help Bea. Lorpt blasted you before I could respond. I really thought you were dead, Angel. It nearly drove me insane."

"And Lorpt?"

"Dead." Pikada and Bea both answered.

"How?"

"Well when you went down, Pikada there, went nuts, like he said. He went super Saiyan. Actually I'm convinced he went to a level past Super Saiyan, His power was far stronger than mine. I felt it even when I was knocked out. He sliced and diced that green bastard pretty good. But when I came to, Lorpt had him in a choke. I hit Lorpt, Pikada joined in, and we vaporized him and most of his camp. Pikada swooped you up, put you in a med-pod, and we hauled ass to Yardrat. They're the real heroes Angel, they've made you whole again. Your internals took a severe hit when Lorpt hit you. We're both glad you made it."

"Truth be told, I'm nowhere near 100%. The medics tell me I'll be needing a couple of months of recovery."

"We planned on hanging around a coupe of months anyway. I'd really like to perfect instant transmission after all."

Bea looked up for a moment, and then shrugged. "Speaking of instant transmission, We should be going. You need rest. Take it easy."

"See you later Angel." Pikada said as he reached a hand out to place it on Bea's shoulder.

"Thanks, hopefully I'm back training before long."

Bea placed his fingers to his forehead, sensing for the non organic energy of the ship. "There you are." He said, hoping the relief in his mind wouldn't be betrayed in his voice. He concentrated on the energy and then pushed with his mind.

Pikada and He disappeared instantly.

They then reappeared on a very familiar ship.

Familiar, but not the same.

Alarm klaxons sounded, and a voice sounded over the internal PA. "Intruder alert, central storage."

"Well damn." Said Pikada, as he looked rather sternly at Bea. "I thought you sounded a little too happy at finding the ship…"

"I guess so." Bea turned to face the door to the hold.

It slid open and two dozen soldiers piled through, blasters raised at the two Saiyans.

They all looked ragged, and half starved.

"Put those damn things away." Bea said, motioning towards the blasters. "We don't want to hurt you."

None of them dropped their weapons.

"Oooooh-Kay then. Well fine, can you at least let us see your boss. Before I decide to blow this garbage scow out of space?"

Pikada chuckled eagerly.

A large being ducked under the bulkhead as he walked in. "I am Mazzo. This is my ship. And you are intruders."

"Accident of circumstance, I assure you." Bea could still sense Udon, so he figured they were still in the Yardrat system. "I was wondering why you're in this system though."

"The lead world of this system is scheduled for conquest by Lord Fri…"

"Frieza is dead." Bea interrupted.

"Well yes. But it was one of the habitable worlds available in our range. And as you can see we're short on supplies."

"So you planned on raiding the good folks of Yardrat?"

"I won't lie to you. Yes that was our plan."

"I'll be right back." Bea could feel a similar power source nearby. He placed his fingers to his head, and disappeared.

"Damnit!" Pikada said to no one.

About three minutes later Bea reappeared. He had a small box of capsules in his hand. "Each of these should contain enough food for about a month. There are five months total, plus replacement jumpsuits. It's my normal practice to destroy Frieza's men when I meet them. Today I'm feeling generous." He flashed a data card. "This has a chart to a life sustaining planet about three and a half months away. Go there. Make a new life."

Bea walked towards the captain. He looked up into the Giant's eyes. "If I find out you're harassing planets. I'll destroy you. I know your energy now, you can never hide from me."

"While I appreciate your offer, and plan on taking your advice, I'd like to point out that neither you, nor your friend, have the power to destroy me, or my soldiers.

"Pikada, shall we show them?"

"Yep, I think so."

Both Saiyans screamed for a moment, and golden energy erupted around and through them. Gold hair waved and green eyes stared back at the Captain. Every scouter in the hold exploded.

"Okay, Okay, we believe you, please, we will take the food and clothes and go. Immediately."

Both of them returned to the their natural state. "Good luck then, I hope if we meet again, it will be under pleasant circumstances."

Pikada touched Bea's shoulder, and they both flash to their ship.

"Told you I'd find it." Bea said, smiling as he went to watch the monitor. He located the other scoutship and watched as it entered faster than light drive and disappeared towards the planet Bea had described.

Pikada set a course back for Yardrat, and they went on their way, the ship completely full of fuel, and the pantry slightly more empty.

 _ **3 Months later**_

Angel stood in a desolate valley on the Planet Yardrat. White energy rolled off of her in waves. Bea stood slightly behind and to the left of he. He had tied his waist length hair back with a few thongs of the leather and had recently let the rest of his beard begin to grow out. His beard whipped around in the energy pouring from Angel.

"That's good. Now, try to remember the most painful thing that ever happened to you."

Thoughts raced through Angel's mind. The death of friends and family. The loss of lovers. Being defeated and nearly killed. Her planet being destroyed. Thinking Bea and Pikada had been killed.

A lifetime's worth of bad memories came to her, but none of them seemed to be the trigger she was looking for.

"Come on! You can do this."

She took another deep breath and screamed. The energy waves she emitted strengthened, but not by much.

"You have to do this Angel. If, no, when we go back to Earth, we need to help defeat these Androids the stranger warned us about. We all need to be at full power.

Her scream continued, and her eyes slammed shut in frustration. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"We all will die." Pikada said, as he landed opposite of Bea.

"Including the humans. We'll be witness to the extinction of two races. Or own, and the humans."

"Fuck it, we can't go back with a weakling." Bea turned his back on her. He charged to his full power, going super Saiyan, and then flew into the air.

Pikada flew away.

And tears streaked her dust trodden face. She tried harder. She had seen Bea lose it before. It had never crossed her mind that he might be willing to kill her, but now those cards were on the table, and she knew it wasn't a huge stretch.

High in the sky above her, Bea lifted his hands over his head. "Inferno!"

Bea was going to do it, he was actually going to kill her, and Pikada was going to let it happen.

She had saved both of them, and now they were going to wipe her out.

The amount of power in the attack forming above her was staggering.

"You'll destroy the whole the planet, Bea!" Pikada yelled in warning.

Angel was furious. This was how she would die, smeared across a planet that would only exist a few moments past her demise.

By a friend. Killed by one, abandoned by the other.

And even with that anger, she couldn't break into the form that she knew would save her.

"Glacier!" Bea swept his arms forward.

"I'm not going to stand here and die." She spoke the words as a whisper, then yelled, "Stellar Spear!" Angel cupped her left hand inside of her right, and tucked them in below her right armpit. Golden energy formed in the space between hands.

Over head the Inferno Glacier headed steadily for her.

She yelled, and threw her hands forward, the narrow yellow beam shot out and up, and drove into the attack that Bea had launched.

There was a blinding flash of light as the attacks merged and Bea's attack slowed slightly.

Tears of frustration flowed freely from Angel, she wasn't scared, But she was angry.

This was no way to die.

She pushed again, the wave of energy intensified.

Bea floated above with his arms crossed and watched.

She could see his face in her mind. Proud to the point of arrogance, his lips splint in a knowing smirk. No remorse would show in his eyes.

All he'd show was a smug cockiness at wiping an inferior opponent from the universe.

"I'm not inferior, damnit." For a split second Angel's power multiplied. Her hair flashed with golden energy, the attack from above nearly stopped, and then Angel went slack. Her eyes couldn't focus, her legs wouldn't hold her. She collapsed toward to the dust.

Bea smiled, not the imagined smirk, but a real smile of pride. He placed two fingers to his forehead, and appeared over her unconscious form.

He held out his right hand, and grasped that wrist with his left. "End Game!" A brilliant white beam wash over the Inferno Glacier, and both faded away.

Bea looked at Angel proudly. "I knew you just need the proper motivation."

She barely stirred.

Later back at the medical center, Bea had caught hell from the Yardratian medical professionals for putting Angel through the treatment.

He shrugged it off with a laugh. He knew now Angel could transform, it might take her a while to master it, but he was positive she would be able to hold it.

He went back in and sat by her bed. She glowered at him.

"You were going to kill me…"

"No, but I needed you to find that crushing emotion. Betrayal by Pikada and I, I figured that'd do the deed."

"Did he know?"

"Oh yeah, he was tasked with deflecting that attack if it got a way from me."

"Too bad it didn't work." She sullenly said.

"You don't remember?"

She looked confused.

"You transformed, just for a second, but it was a full transformation. You should be proud."

"Medics say I'm good to go. When do we leave?"

"I figure another week and we should be ready to head out. We don't need to return to Earth for another year and a half or so. Maybe we can explore a bit before we return."

He turned back to Angel, who had fallen asleep in her bed.

"Pleasant dreams, Angel." Bea said as he strolled away.

Planet Yardrat shrunk to a pin point of light, indistinguishable from the myriad of stars it joined.

Master Udon and his comrades had supplied the Saiyans with many choices of their local cuisine, supplies, and clothing. Their farewell had been short. Bea promised to use instant transmission to comeback one day, and extended an offer to visit them on Earth in a couple of years.

Now they lay about a light year apart as the scout ship accelerated into the Galaxy.

Bea had dug through the ship's log and found a system he believed would be perfect for their next stage of training.

Meanwhile on Earth the countdown to the rise of the Androids continued to roll by.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Frieza Plant 6233**_

Frigid wind tore through Angel's hair. She hunkered down, searching with her mind for Bea or Pikada's energy signature. Her lungs strained against the rarified air, if not for 6233's high gravity the atmosphere would have escaped to the vacuum of space millennia ago.

There.

She extended her left hand towards a small hillock, and a golden flash erupted from it.

The mound exploded as Pikada flew through it and his face registered shock as Angel's attack closed on him.

He forced a shockwave of energy from around him trying to form a shield, but his own momentum worked against him, and Angel's blast ripped through his expanding ki and he smash headlong into her attack.

She charged forward at him, as he blinked the pain from the attack away.

Her left arm drew back, and another orb formed in her palm.

Pikada instinctively reached for his sword. His hand closed around nothing. His sword of course was on back on the ship. "Fucking Careless." He mumbled, chastising himself.

She screamed as she closed, her left arm swung forward towards his chest, the energy flaring brighter.

Then Bea appeared next to her, the first two fingers of his right hand to his his forehead, the left with an ultraviolet energy ball glowing in it.

' _That's new'_ she thought as she rolled to try to block the new threat.

Bea smiled at her. Then he disappeared.

Suddenly she felt as is her kidney had been caught between and anvil and hammer. Bea had reappeared on her unprotected side, and drove his knee into her back. She grimaced in pain, but let the blow's force flip her over.

This surprised Bea, who had expected her to fight the momentum. His smile faded as her energy blast leapt from her left hand and smashed into his face. Bea released his own blast, which Angel had counted on. As she spun she had reached out as hooked Bea's left arm with her right. She forced his hand towards Pikada just as Bea fired. The energy smashed directly into Pikada's chest.

Then almost as if someone had cut the strings of a puppet, they all dropped to the ground, rolling and sliding to a complete stop.

Angel was the first to stumble to her feet, grasping the sides of the shallow furrow she had left as she she stood. She looked around, seeing Pikada kneeling on his hands and knees, while Bea was sitting and shaking the pulverized rocks from his hair.

Her Aura burst out, and she rocketed into the sky. Bea looked over his shoulder at the white burst that sped over head.

He grinned slightly and then looked towards Pikada, who was finally getting on to his feet.

High above, Angel cupped her hands together, and golden energy charged into them. "Stellar!" She yelled as she pushed both hands forward, "Spear!"

Bea and Pikada watched the thin beam race towards them, unaware at first who the intended target was. It quickly became apparent that Bea was the one in danger though. He quickly rolled over onto his back and leapt to his feet. He braced himself, trying to draw energy into a defensive attack. He managed to fire an energy wave as her attack closed. The stellar spear hesitated only a moment before it crashed through and blew Bea off of his feet. He landed hard on his back, the air being driven from his lungs.

"Rolling Thunder!" Pikada extended his right hand towards Angel, and a massive wave of energy rolled towards Angel. She turned her attention to the incoming attack. Again she cupped her hands to her side. "Stellar Spear!" Her attack split Pikada's move, driving the energies around her. His blast had enough power to keep the spear from hitting him, but not enough to drive through her attack.

The clashing energy threw long shadows around the dead surface of the planet. Bea once again got to his feet. He was breathing hard, exhausted and in pain. Angel had made a good showing this day. But now it was time to end the day's training.

Bea looked up into the tempest of energy. At their natural form, both of his friends had become pretty well matched, Pikada carried slightly more power, Angel better form. Since Angel hadn't mastered the transformation to super Saiyan though, they had all agreed to train in their base form.

Bea mentally calculated the power churning over head. He could conceivably survive both blast at his current state, but the damage he absorbed would be immense. If he went to his super Saiyan state the blasts would both be easily deflected. Maybe he could use this as a double training opportunity…

He placed his fingers to his head, and disappeared.

He reappeared high above the battle.

He locked his hands together, right palm to left back, the right thumb and pinkies slid in font of the left's.

"Sleeting Inferno Wave!"

Bea's purple and golden wave burst out towards the conflicting attacks of Pikada and Angel. It crashed into the torrent of energy, and Bea tore his hands away from one another. The golden beam pushed back against Pikada's energy, the purple one against Angel's. Slowly they began to be pushed back to their creators.

Sweat beaded on Bea's brow as he tried to fight back against his two closest friends. It was tempting to go super Saiyan, but he held out. He felt Angel's power surge sharply, then lower back down. She had reached her power's limit. Pikada wasn't far behind. Bea twisted his hands, and his dual beams rocked under the other's attacks. In a moment all of the combine energies had faded into the darkness of space.

Angel and Pikada both breathed hard, Bea felt as is if he might pass out. Together though they returned to their ship. A day of rest and food awaited them, but the day after held another day of intensive training.

The trio floated high over the world that had been their training ground for the past few weeks. According to the the ship's scanner and their own senses it was a completely lifeless world, One of five equally lifeless planets in this star system. Frieza's catalogue had them listed as a likely source for minerals. Now they would be used as a training instrument one last time.

"Angel, you drew the short straw, you go first."

"I'm not going to lie, Bea, this makes me nervous."

"You'll do fine." Pikada said as he nudged her gently with his elbow.

She floated away from them. You could see her face scrunch under her intense concentration. She raised her right hand above her head, and extended her first two fingers. A pinprick of golden energy appeared there, growing slowly at first to the size of someone's head. Light and dark patches dappled the sphere, which almost looked like a miniature star.

"Remember," said Bea as he floated near her, "any species with a high enough power level can use Ki. But it's potential is only realized in species who learn to control its form and function on its own. Each being has their own special power. Lower class Saiyans never learn to use specialized ki attacks in any official way. A lot of them went through their lives randomly firing the most basic attacks at their enemies. Some do learn to mimic the moves of the more powerful warriors they'd see, and even few learned to use their own moves."

Her energy wave crashed in and around its self and intensified as she focused deeper into her mind, erasing everything but energy, the planet, and Bea's words.

"In my official training for the Royal Guard, we were taught to specialize our ki to fit our abilities, and to look inward to condense our power. I've seen you Angel, with a power level of only one thousand, Kill enemies far stronger, because you watched us, and taught yourself to focus that energy. Now years later, you've had much more practice, and are even stronger than the King was in those days. Now use what you've learned to create your ultimate attack. Make an attack that might one day decide between life or death, an attack the leaves a bit of you with it at every use. "

The swirl orb of energy expanded quickly again, growing to nearly twenty feet across its center.

"You were born a lower class warrior Angel, and you have surpassed even the most elite warrior alive when Planet Vegeta was destroyed. You have become one of the greatest through hard work and discipline. I am proud to have had you as a student. And as a friend."

Bea leaned closer to ear, and spoke quietly. "Now is your time to shine, leave your mark upon the heavens, show this silent universe what it means to be Saiyan."

Vast energies condensed in her energy orb, beads of sweat broke out on her forehead and quickly evaporated from the heat she was producing.

"Show it your strength!" The orb expanded again.

"Show it your prowess!" This time the orb shrunk, but it's power raged exponentially upwards.

"Show the Universe your Saiyan Pride!"

Her eyes sprung open and she stared ahead. She grimaced once, then she grinned slightly before opening her mouth.

"SHATTERED WORLD ATTACK!"

She swung her hand down, the energy making her feel as though she was slicing through the thicket mud imaginable. At the end of her arc, the sphere, all golden, black, and red, moved quickly away from her extended fingers.

For a moment, Bea thought he glimpsed a burst of gold in her hair.

A few minutes passed as they watched the orb burn through the thin atmosphere. It was moving quickly, but the scale of the planet made it seem a extraordinarily long time.

"It's not going to work…" Angel said dejectedly under her breath.

Then the visible universe was washed out in a flash of blinding white light.

They all shielded their eyes from the expanding flare. Bea squinted hard through it, and thought it was a hellish sight, he saw the cracks of the planetary crust begin to appear and widen as the ball of orb pushed deeper into the planet.

The glow faded, and the attack dimmed. Across the surface of their former training ground magma erupted from the shattered surface. Chunks of the planet exploded into space, but the deep puckered scar where the attack had hit showed signs of expanding as it collapsed.

Angel stared in awe as the planet's surface lost its fight to gravity. It quickly collapsed, then exploded into dust and rock.

Bea touched her on the shoulder, Pikada rested his hand on Bea's back. They disappeared from the expanding cloud of debris and reappeared on the ship's control deck.

"Good Job, Angel. Damn fine shot." Bea said with a smile.

He turned to Pikada, "Alright, you're up…"

The Arrival of a huge power level drew Bea's attention away from finishing the sentence. He turned to look at the sudden arrival.

"Kakarot?!" They all exclaimed.

"Oh, hey! I thought that was your powers I was sensing. King Kai asked me to come check out the sudden explosion of a planet."

"King…" Started Angel.

"Kai?" Finished Pikada.

"You know the Kai of the north? Kinda short, little round, tells horrible jokes?"

"Uh." Bea looked bewildered. "Never heard of him, Kakarot."

"That's right! You haven't died yet." He answered cheerfully. "So, did you guys see anyone blow up a planet?"

"About that…" Angel spoke up.

"It was us." Bea finished.

Kakarot's eyes narrowed as all signs of humor left his face.

"Not planning on taking over where Frieza left off I hope."

"What?" Pikada asked, shocked at the question.

"Of course not!" Exclaimed Angel.

"Why would you ask that, Kakarot?" Bea asked, mildly annoyed at the question. "We're training, we've been beating the piss out of each other for months now, and brushing away the flies from some of Frieza's left over minions. We came here to practice full out, but some things are too damn dangerous to train on each other with."

"Like attacks that can destroy planets?" Frieza did have a knack for blowing up planets."

Bea strode to Kakarot, "Yeah, we've noticed, and now we're going to be faced with androids that make Frieza look like a kitten back on Earth right?"

"If the story is true…"

Bea thrust his head closer to Kakarot's face. "And if they're that strong, then we need to be able to destroy them. These planets in this solar system are all dead, perfect for learning how to control that much energy."

Kakarot didn't budge. But he did appear to be thinking.

"So instead of learning these techniques on each other…"

"Right, we'll blow up a few worthless planets in a system that no one has any stake to, so we can defend your planet when the time comes. So you tell this King Kai to butt out, and if he has a problem with it, to come tell us ourselves!"

Suddenly a nasally whine filled Bea's head. "I heard that." Bea stepped back, his eyes widened in surprise.

"What?"

Pikada and Angel stared, Kakarot looked somewhat amused.

"I said I heard that."

"Who, who are you?" Bea looked around frantically

"Who's who, Bea?" Angel asked.

"Who's asking?" The voice in Bea's head asked.

"I'm Bea…" Bea said in confusion.

"We know that, who asked?" Angel replied.

"Bea who?" Asked the voice.

"Bea of the Saiayn's Mercenaries Guild, Who are you!"

"I'm Angel…"

The voice in his head chuckled. "I'm the one asking you who you are."

"Do you think you're a comedian?" Bea asked desperately.

"No…" Angel took a step towards him.

"What did you do to him?" Pikada asked Kakarot.

"Me?" Kakarot pointed at himself.

"Actually yes, do you like my act so far?" The voice asked with a snort.

"Yes you!" Pikada stepped towards Kakarot.

"This isn't funny Bea!" Angel yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" Exclaimed Kakarot.

"Not really." Answered Bea, he suddenly noticed the confusion around him. "Are you King Kai?"

"Took you long enough."

Pikada and Angel stared again. Bea pointed to his head with his left hand, and mimed talking with his right.

More stares.

Then Kakarot lost his composure and started laughing.

"Come on King Kai, that's enough, He's not used to talking like this you know."

"I am definitely not used to this…"

"So you've told Goku that you're not up to anything bad."

"Yep, told Kakarot the absolute truth. You saw what that attack did to that rocky planet, I don't want to try and block that in training, and I surely don't want my people doing it either. And when we're done here, we're going to blow up a couple more. When the Androids attack earth these attacks might be the only thing that saves it."

"Hmm, well it does check out, there are no living creatures in that system besides you four. I suppose it's okay to continue this training. But next time ask someone."

Bea was speechless.

"Well, see you guys later!" Kakarot placed two fingers to his forehead.

"Wait! Kakarot, did you actually instant transmission here?"

"Yep, why?"

"We're over 300 light years from Earth though!"

Goku looked up with a squint as he counted using his thumbs and fingertips. His tongue poked out a bit. "I'm not real good with numbers, but I guess that's about right…"

"That's pretty amazing, Kakarot. Sorry to keep you…"

"No problem, see you when you get back to Earth." then Kakarot disappeared.

Bea shook his head. "That was just weird." He took a deep breath, then punched in some info on the controls, "Okay, Pikada, you're up. Moving nearer to target as we speak."

The settled into orbit above the planet. Smaller than earth but more densely formed. The trio floated out of the central hatch, and looked down on it.

"According to the computer this is 'Frieza Planet 6234', boy he was a real poet when it came to naming things. Hmm, Nickel-Iron core, dense atmosphere, no signs of life, very low mining content. Show us what you can do Pikada." Bea said.

Pikada nodded at them, then zoomed away from the ship. Soon he was a speck in the distance barely detectable in the darkness of space. Then he was a golden flare in the void.

Pikada held his arms out at full length, his hands spigot more that shoulder width apart. He flexed his fingers a couple of times before holding them open. A red ball of turbulent energy began to form between his outstretched hands, golden flashes ran through its core. His own golden aura intensified, and more of his energy concentrated into his attack. It was a rarely used attack as it normally left him exhausted, but the new power supplies by his super Saiyan state seemed to give him more strength.

Pikada smiled wickedly, proof that his Saiyan blood lust running near to the surface.

"Core!" The attack swelled in front of him. "Crusher!" The blast pushed him back as it shot forward towards the planet in front of him. He fought his way to a stop nearly halfway back to his friends. He watched in amazement as the attack burned a hole throw the atmosphere before it collided with the surface. For a moment everything seemed normal as the the atmosphere refilled the spot left by the blast. Pikada started to feel a bit of apprehension as the time dragged on.

The planet shattered like a tea cup dropped on a wood floor. The violence of the explosion was so sudden and all consuming that Pikada was shocked into a frozen state. Bea appeared next to him, looking fairly impressed. He grabbed Pikada by his arm, and transmitted himself back to the ship.

The rode out the shock wave of debris, Pikada's attack had been so effective that nothing larger than the size of a boot seemed to exist of the rocky world.

Bea knew he was next, then they'd begin the return to Earth. His planet was closer to the star, rocky and twice the size of the Earth, had it been slightly further away from the star it would have likely been a beautiful habitable world, instead it was dry and lifeless, without even an atmosphere.

He looked at the star, and considered for a moment trying to destroy it. A voice intruded into his head.

"Don't even think about it!" King Kai's nasally voice exploded between his ears. "I'm not happy about the planets, but I won't think twice about stopping you from destroying a star!"

"Okay, King Kai, Okay, it was just a moment of wondering…" Bea said, feeling slightly creeped out that the unseen Kai was watching him. Just the planet then, he thought to himself.

Bea left the ship when they arrived. The planet below revolved slowly, its crater pocked surface reminded Bea of a hundred battles fought, and many friends lost.

His aura erupted around him, white energy laced along his body and stirred his hair. He thought of the red skies of Planet Vegeta, and the stranger from the future who had so easily dispatched Frieza and his father, and the fear he showed for the androids that would soon appear.

Golden energy flashed up through Bea's aura as his anger grew, and in a flash he transformed into a super Saiyan.

He raised his hands high above his head and purple energy began to swirl above him. It quickly gather into brilliant purple sphere. He shoved his hands towards the planet, and yelled "Inferno Glacier!" The energy sphere appeared to shrink rapidly as is approached the surface. The crust began to boil away as the blast collided with it, soon the mantle broke though, the inferno glacier creating shock waves though the churning magma. The other side of the world shattered and exploded towards the star.

Bea smiled and crossed his arms. The cracks raced outward from both sides of the planet and in all direction, and only a few moments passed before the fissures began intercepting. Then those pieces began to collapse back into the ruined world's core. For five or six minutes nothing happened, then with no warning the planet exploded.

Bea placed two fingers to his head, and appeared on the control deck of the ship.

His golden hair turned back to its normal red, and he looked around at the destruction. "Set our course back to Earth."

"Right away, Bea." Angel punched in some command and the scout ship launched into space.


	12. Chapter 12

Bea stood in the downfall of rain. It pounded his normally wild hair flat with a dank oily texture. The puddles in which he stood ankle deep in splashed up as the murky drops hit, his grey jumpsuit was soaked through, his armor was drenched and heavily damaged. Bea grasped his blood soaked left arm with his right hand, and his eyes darted feverishly around him. What was left of Orange city on earth spread around him in all directions, melted stumps of buildings threw evil shadows in the pulsing lightning flashes, and rubble clogged the once busy streets.

Somewhere up ahead of him a scream could be heard through the curtain of rainfall. He snapped his eyes toward the sound, then painfully put his left foot in front of his right.

He tried to keep his sound muffled, but the footsteps sounded like an explosion with every stride. A tiny earth girl appeared in a the splintered frame of a broken out window. Her arm waved jerkily at him. He put two fingers to his forehead, and searched for her ki. He felt nothing.

"Trap." He said under his breath, He flexed his legs to leap into the air, but was cut off by a blinding energy blast flaring from the window.

An energy sphere burst from Bea and most of the blast was deflected. He launched himself towards the attack. Two dark menacing figures appeared, both taking haymaker swings at Bea. He ducked under the first but caught the second with his damaged arm. Pain flared through him, and he sunk to his knees. One of the figures drove and elbow towards the juncture of his neck and head. Bea dodged to the left, rolling to his feet, and extended his left arm, firing a energy bast into the creatures gut. It laughed, loud, deep, and mechanical. Bea tucked his tail around his waist. One of the mechanical monsters rushed him. Bea feinted to the left, then stepped to the right, taking to the air for a few yards. As he landed he nearly tripped over something, As he stumbled back one of the machines barely missed him with another haymaker. With the powerful arm filling one side of his peripheral vision, the other eye took in what had tripped him.

Laying there, eyes wide and blank, mouth deep in a puddle, was Angel. A large perfectly circular hole was ripped into her abdomen, and the puddle was tinged black with spilled blood.

He didn't remember her dying…

Suddenly his head thudded into her knee as his feet were thrown from under him. He was swung like a hammer, and his head crushed through a support column full of concrete and rebar. A foot caught him in the stomach and sent him flying into the air. He couldn't get his bearings though, and smashed down again into a pile of rubble.

Open eyes stared into his, rain bounced off of those eyes, which were far beyond noticing. Soggy black hair spilled around the face, which was twisted at an awkward angle past the right shoulder. The same shoulder ended in a bloody stump below the smashed elbow joint. Bea couldn't believe he hadn't noticed the painful passing of his oldest friend.

Pain racked his body as he struggled first to his knees, then shakily to his feet. He heard the noise of shifting rubble behind him, and he slowly turned to face it.

Both of the mechanical monstrosities had approached him. Brilliant lightning flashed behind them, obscuring their facial features, but lighting the surrounding devistation. He could see bodies through the rubble, most of total strangers, but some he knew. The three eyed human,Tien, the orange gi of the short bald man known as Krillin. The wild hair of Kakarot, and even the nearly obliterated armor of Prince Vegeta.

Apparently they had all fallen at the hands of the Androids, and now Bea faced this terror alone.

He screamed. First in anger, then as the realization sunk into his scarred mind, pure fear. His aura turned gold, blasting the falling rain away in a hiss of vapor. He sought out any feeling of life energy, and found none.

This world, once lush with life was dead. After seeing so much destruction, after causing so much of it himself, Bea found that he could take no more. He screamed again, his hands clenched at his side. His aura exploded again, the bodies of his fallen comrades and total strangers were lifted into the air and sent flying.

His hair radiated golden light, and blue lightning danced around him. His eyes went completely blank. His very soul burned with the pent up energies that his damaged body barely contained.

The Androids came steadily closer.

"No more. This is my final chapter. And yours." The fear subsided in his heart, replaced by the calm certainty of a warrior-poet who knew the words had been written, but accepted he'd never see the ink dry.

The mechanical voices spoke together in stereo. "You can not defeat us, Saiyan."

"I have no need to." Bea smiled and placed his hands to the ground. The terrible power coursed through his palms, and the world seemed to shake, like the universe's largest bell tolling its mournful call.

He felt his body tear itself apart, saw the streams of light penetrate the storm, the atmosphere boiled away.

The Androids finally stopped as the energy washed over them.

The Earth shattered beneath his feet."

Then Bea awoke in his bunk aboard the ship. Golden light reflected off of the bulkheads and Bea could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He sat up just a Pikada and Angel slid through his opening hatch. They both stared at him in confusion.

"Are you okay?" Asked Angel.

"Why are you powered up?" Asked Pikada immediately after.

"Damn. It was all a dream! Glad to see you two." He took a deep breath in through his nose and held it for a few seconds. As he released it through his mouth the golden hair relaxed and fell back across his shoulders in its natural red locks.

"Dream?" Angel tilted her head slightly.

"Yeah, Earth, Androids, it wasn't good."

"Premonition?" Pikada asked only half seriously.

"You know I don't put too much weight on that kind of thing." He shook his head. "No, it was just a bad dream. Lot of dying got done, all of it by us and the Earthlings. I think I blew up the planet, probably why I powered up. Glad I didn't dream blast." he chuckled ruefully.

"Well the good news is, we're getting close to the Earth, another couple of weeks, maybe one more planet side stop for fuel and supplies." Angel said, looking at a tablet.

"We'll be back with a couple of months to spare." Remarked Pikada.

"Good, I hope we make a difference when these Androids do show up."

"We will, we have to have." Replied Pikada with a nod.

The ship made planet fall a week later, food was hunted, supplies gathered, and a week of easy living under the stars of an alien sky was had by all. On the fifth night there was a full moon, and they took a good opportunity to practice in their Oozaru forms.

They left this small world behind, and returned to Earth.

 **May 12** **th** **, Island Chain, 9 miles southwest of south city. 9:00 A.M.**

Bea, Pikada, and Angel stood in the shadow of a rocky outcropping, arms crossed, faces towards the sky. Bea and Pikada had their tails tucked firmly around the waist of the their armor, while Angel's swayed gently, as if in a breeze only it could feel.

Below them and some distance away, a major city bustled in its morning routine, unaware of the faces that over looked it.

Bea closed his eyes, for the tenth time in as many minutes. "I can't sense anything beyond the normal background levels."

"Same here, you don't think the guy from the future was full of shit do you?" Pikada asked while checking his sword's position again.

Angel's face swung away, staring far past the horizon. "There's something." She concentrated a little harder. "Goku, Piccolo, a few others."

"Tien, Yamcha." Bea said tersely, pointing in a different direction.

Tien and Yamcha landed first, followed shortly after by a Capsule Corp shuttle with Bulma and a baby. Yamcha seemed to be very uncomfortable with this development, much to Bea's bemusement.

Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan arrived a few minutes later.

Goku lifted his hand in greeting. "Hey guys! Looks like everyone is here but Chiaoutzu and Vegeta."

"I left Chiaoutzu at Master Roshi's, this battle is probably going to be out of his league." Tien offered as an explanation.

"Vegeta will be here." Replied Goku knowingly.

"So, Bulma…" Krillin looked over at her slyly. "What's with the baby?"

"Is Yamcha the father?" Gohan asked excitedly.

Yamcha blushed. Bulma looked away.

"I bet Vegeta is the dad!" Blurted Goku, "And the baby's name is Trunks!"

Bulma blanched "How… How did you know that? I was trying to make it a surprise."

Everyone else, except Yamcha, stared in shock.

"Oh man, just a lucky guess, I guess." Goku chuckled as he put his hand behind his head. Then he turned serious. "Bulma it's going to become really dangerous here, you and Trunks should go."

"And miss the show? No way."

"Where is Vegeta anyway?" Asked Piccolo.

"I'm not really sure, he's been training, and moody. You know how Vegeta gets."

"Will he be here?" Angel asked sheepishly.

"He'll be here, for sure." Answered Goku

"He wouldn't miss this for anything." Finished Bulma. "Besides you guys, it's only 9:30 now, he still has thirty minutes."

Bea had stepped closer to look at the baby that the human female held. He was a chubby baby, with purple hair, and a decent power level. He'd be a middle or high class warrior back on Planet Vegeta. Baby trunks shot a hand out, and snatched Bea by his beard. The movement caught him completely off guard. He began to fall over but caught himself. He began to laugh, and the baby followed suit. Before long everyone there was laughing. Soon everyone was taking turns cooing and playing with the purple haired Prince.

Bea returned eventually to face the city. He reached out over and over with his mind and found no suitable power levels.

Krillin and Gohan joined him.

"Feel anything there big guy?" Krillin asked as he shielded his eyes from what little sun poured into their alcove.

"Nothing, there are thousands, hundreds of thousands minor power levels. But nothing nearly big enough to be a threat."

Gohan looked up. "Actually Mr. Bea, I've been thinking about that."

"Just Bea is fine Gohan, I really don't stand on rank or title much." He ruffled the kids hair. "What's your theory."

"Well, they're androids…" He gazed solemnly over the city. "There's a good chance they don't have real ki."

Bea's eyes widened. He turned to look at the half Saiyan child. "That's very good, Kid." He turned back to the city, and placed two fingers against his forehead. He then closed his eyes and tried to feel for abnormal energy sources.

After a few minutes he sighed and opened his eyes again. "Nothing."

"Well that's not surprising. Manufactured energy is easier to hide, the Androids could be shielded against searches."

"Damn, you're right. Glad you're on our side, Gohan."

The kid blushed slightly. "Thank you, Mr. Bea. I, uh, mean, Thank you, Bea."

In the distance a dot appeared in the blue sky, Pikada noticed it first. "What's that?" He asked, pointing.

Soon it became clear as a hover car lowered itself to the ground near the assembled friends.

A chubby long haired man in an orange robe hopped out and walked to them.

Goku waved, "Hey Yajirobe!"

"Hiya, Goku. Korrin wanted me to make sure to give you these." He held up a small burlap sack, tied at the end with a thin rope. "Senzu beans. Just in case."

Goku took the bag from him, and Yajirobe turned back around.

"You're not going to stay?" Bulma asked gruffly.

"What? No way toots, I'm going back to the lookout. I'm not trying to get killed."

"But you're a strong fighter! You could probably help."

"UhUhh," he said shaking his head, "I'm not risking it. You guys are on your own." He reached the hover car, and jumped in.

Pikada looked at Angel and Bea. "He did feel pretty strong for a human."

Bea nodded, watching the car float into the air then zoom across the ocean.

Where it exploded, and tumbled to the sea.

"Yajirobe!" A group of voices said together.

Picollo's voice broke through though, "I see two figures flying there! But I'm sensing no energy."

"Gohan was right." Bea said knowingly, "They don't have Ki."

"Bulma, catch!" Goku underhand tossed the sack of Senzu at her. "Gohan, try to find Yajirobe, and bring him back here."

He looked at the rest of the fighters. "Looks like we're up."

Energy auras appeared around them, and one by one they sprinted into the air, towards the city, and the Androids."

Bea, Pikada, and Angel all landed together at the junction of two main roadways. Humans stopped and stared in wonder at the three armored warriors, complete with prehensile tails that each currently had wrapped around their waist.

Bea turned to view the crowd, taking a few steps towards a man in a business suit. A closed umbrella and briefcase trembled in his left hand, while a small mobile phone was planted to his right ear, held up by his shaking right arm.

"Excuse me." Bea said.

"I'm going to have to call you back." He dropped the phone as he said this, and its screen shattered on the sidewalk. "Er, umm, yes. How may I help you."

"Have you seen anything odd around here in the past few minutes?"

The man gawked, mouth agape.

"Strange beings, weird powers, probably dangerous?" Bea pushed the question a bit further.

The man swallowed, shook his head, opened his mouth, closed his mouth, opened it again, held up a single finger, closed his mouth one more time, and then swallowed once more.

"Son, are you fucking with me right now? You come flying from the sky, with a goddamned monkey tail, and hair like my sons favorite rock idol, and you have the nerve to ask if I've seen anything odd? You three are the oddest thing I've ever seen!" He reddened as realized his mouth had betrayed him, and he'd spoken his mind aloud. He gulped again.

Bea though, found that the man had a solid argument. He was preparing to apologize when there was an explosion in the distance. Black rolling smoke rose high into the air and dissipated in the wind. He turned to look back at the human, but he had apparently scampered off in the moment of distraction. He turned back to the smoke, which had already settled down. Bea had seen much violence in his life, and this didn't look like an attack. he was preparing to comment on this when he noticed one of the larger power levels he'd been subconsciously tracking began to fade quickly.

"Yamcha…" Stated Angel matter of factly.

"Go!" Bea exploded towards where the human was dying, Angel and Pikada were right behind him.

They arrived at nearly the same time as Goku, Piccolo and Krillin. A very strangely dressed man held Yamcha aloft by his face. His hand extended through the human's chest. Yamcha's arms hung limply at his side, and Bea could feel just the slightest bit of power left in him.

The creature dumped him unceremoniously to the ground.

"Krillin, if we can get him a Senzu he might live. Take him and go." Goku concentrated on the assumptive androids.

"Right!" Krillin swept Yamcha up into his arms and lifted up into the sky.

"Angel, go with them, give Krillin cover." Bea spoke as he was trying to size up the pair.

She nodded, and flew behind Krillin and his wounded cargo.

"What do you think Kakarot?" Bea asked quietly.

"I think these are the monsters we were warned about." Goku answered.

"They're definitely androids." Remarked Piccolo. "But they don't seem that dangerous."

The one who had been holding Yamcha, turned to look at the Namekian. "It's interesting that you seem to have knowledge of us, where we would be, and that we are indeed androids." The android looked from face to face, settling on Piccolo. "How did you know that?"

Piccolo smiled, "You expect us to just tell you? No, you'll have to get that information out of us by force."

"Very well." He looked at his comrade, "Android 19 and I will do exactly that. You have no chance at defeating us as it is."

"Wait!" Goku spoke up. "This place is too crowded, let's go somewhere uninhabited."

"Too crowded? Ah yes, I can see how you might be remiss to fight under these circumstances. Still there is no true need to leave." The Android then began firing blast from its eyes in a continuos arc around them.

"Stop it!" Goku charged in, hammering his fist into the android's face. His head barely rocked, but his tall hat was thrown from his head, revealing a clear bubble, filled with a greenish liquid, and a very human brain.

"Leave these innocents out of this!" Goku jumped back, ready to go once more on the offensive.

"According to my scans Android 20, Goku's request has been fulfilled. There are no nearby innocents."

"No matter, if Goku wishes to chooses the location of his death, then I will not stop him."

"Follow me." Goku lifted into the air, followed by the others.

Angel cradled Yamcha's head in her lap, as Krillin placed a Senzu bean between his lips, and forced him to chew. For a moment it looked as though the bean would fail. Bulma held her baby and stood behind Angel, silently watching.

With a start Yamcha drew in a deep breath and sat upright, his hands went instinctively to the quickly healing hole in his chest.

"What?" He asked looking around. Seeing that the female Saiyan had been holding his head he blushes brightly and scrambled to his feet. "Hi! Uh, oh man." He noticed Bulma standing behind Angel and managed to blush even more. "Bulma! It's not, not…" He looked back at Angel, who tipped her head slightly to the right, "I mean, I appreciate, you know…"

Bulma said nothing.

Angel smiled in confusion.

The blush intensified again.

The city off in the distance exploded.

"Androids?" Angel asked gently.

"What? Oh right, right. Androids. There were two of them, the one was absorbing my energy.

In the distance a group could be seen rocketing into the air.

"Energy! I have to let Goku know they can absorb energy."

Krillin kept into the air. "Come on let's follow them."

"Okay, Krillin." Gohan lifted up, they both looked expectantly at Yamcha. The human was frozen from fear.

Angel reached out and took his shoulder in her hand. "We have to warn them, you've done more than your share, you'll be fine to sit this out. After we've warned them."

Yamcha nodded. He and Angel joined Krillin and Gohan and they flew off together.

Goku and the rest of the earth's defenders flew fast, followed closely by the two androids. The one known as 20 suddenly stopped in flight. "This is far enough, your stalling will do you no good."

Together, Goku, Piccolo, Pikada, Tien, and Bea stopped and turned. They where definitely in a desolate area of the souther continent. As a group they all settled to the ground.

"This will be a suitable place for you to meet your end, Goku." Android 20 stared coldly as he spoke.

Goku drew deep heavy breathes as he looked at them. "How do you know my name?"

Bea noticed the change in Goku's breathing. Wondering if he should say anything.

20 spoke again, "You've been monitored by the Red Ribbon Army's remote tracking device from your childhood up until your fight with the Alien Vegeta. We've studied your techniques, moves, weaknesses, and strengths, and we've been designed to destroy you."

"Just until the fight with Vegeta?"

"That is correct. After that we lost contact with you, after you apparently left Earth."

Goku grimaced in pain. "Well that's good news. That means your information is old and obsolete."

"Regardless, nothing on enough consequence could happen between that time and now that we are not designed to handle."

"Well, we'll see about that." Goku clenched his fist, and in a burst of energy he became a super Saiyan."

Android 20 took a single step back, then ran his data again. "This is interesting, but of no issue. 19 should be able to easily defeat you."

Android 19 stepped forward, his fat porcelain white face reflected brightly in the sunlight. "Yes, this shall prove no issue for me."

The android struck out, and there was a blur as Goku blocked the hit. Goku's elbow lashed backwards and 19 was hurtled into a nearby rock face which exploded and collapsed down on to him.

Bea whispered into Pikada's ear. "You notice anything odd about Kakarot?"

"He seems winded…"

"I don't like it."

Just then the debris pile exploded, and Android 19 rushed Goku, the mechanical monster attempted to head butt the golden Saiyan, but was stopped by Goku grabbing his forehead.

20 seemed taken aback, Bea noticed.

Goku continued to pummel the android. Soon Gohan, Krillin, Angel, and Yamcha arrived.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled out in despair.

Tien called out, "Don't worry Gohan, your dad has the upper hand."

Piccolo and Bea glanced at each other knowingly.

"Don't be so certain," said Piccolo, "he's maxed out, and he barely damaging the Android at this point.

Sure enough Goku looked tired. He fell to one knee and clutched his chest.

"It's the heart virus!" Gohan cried.

The android moved in. Smashing a fist into Goku's jaw. The Saiyan went flying. He landed in a rolling heap, before pushing himself up to one knee. And then to his feet. He placed his hands to one side.

"Kaaaaaaaa, Meeeeee, Haaaaaaaa, Meeeeeee…" A brilliant blue orb formed in his hands. "Haaaaaaaa!" The attack burst towards the android. It held out a hand, and the wave disappeared, absorbed into his body.

"Don't use energy attacks! He can absorb them!" Yelled Piccolo.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Another blast. With the same results.

The android moved in a blur, knocking Goku high into the air, then appearing in his flight line. He struck down with a double ax handle, and Goku cratered the ground as he hit.

Krillin threw Goku a Senzu bean. "Goku, eat this."

20 shifted his head. "We know about the properties of this Senzu bean, we will not let him have the time needed to recover."

19 fired twin beams from his eyes. Goku somehow managed to avoid them. He was met again in mid air, and pummeled to the ground. This time he could barely stand up.

"The Senzus aren't working!" Cried Krillin.

"It is the Virus!" Replied Gohan.

Pikada felt his sword, Bea cracked his neck.

Android 19 smashed his head into Goku's kidneys, and the Saiyan slid to a halt on his back.

His golden hair lost its shine and fell back into its normal state.

Android 19 pummeled against the ground, then jumped onto his chest. The air rushed from his lungs. He wrapped a hand around Goku's throat. "Now I'll just take your energy."

Goku struggled, He strained against his attacker, but nothing happened.

"That's it, we've got to move." Piccolo yelled.

The rushed as a group. Android 20 suddenly appeared in their path. "No, if you are wise you will remain here, unless you wish to join him in death."

They stood and assessed the situation.

"Good, that's what I thought."

"Think again." Piccolo rushed the android.

Twin beams fired from the android's eyes, and pierced Piccolo's chest.

Pikada's sword whispered from its scabbard, He faded, appearing next to the android. 20 quickly punched Pikada in the solar plexus. The force was strong enough to cause the sword to slip from his hand. 20 snatched it from the air, and quickly swung it up and down towards the Saiyan. Pikada blocked with his left arm, the blade bit deep, slicing through the armored glove, and sticking into the bones of his forearm. Pikada winced with the overwhelming pain. Bea appeared next to him, grabbing his friend's long black hair and hurling him and his sword back towards the rest of their group. Angel immediately began to treat his wound.

Bea ducked under a wide swing. He punched upwards under the androids chest. Both of his fist collided but 20 barely noticed. Bea was sent sprawling.

Behind their fight, Goku lost his his grip on 19's arms.

Tien caught Bea. "We have to do something." He said.

Bea smiled slightly. "Something is happening right now."

Android 19 was sent flying.

Vegeta stood there. Arms crossed. "No one will kill Kakarot while I still live. That destiny belongs to me alone."

He turned his attention to Goku, "And you Kakarot, you fool. You were warned about the virus. You should have known better. And you knew becoming super Saiyan would only cause it to advance more quickly."

He pointed a finger at the Androids. "I will destroy these for you, but you are next." Vegeta suddenly kicked Goku in the ribs directly at Yamcha. "Get him out of here."

Yamcha made the catch, and turned to fly off. Bea looked between the shrinking figure and the Saiyan Prince. Then without warning he flew after Yamcha and Goku.

A few minutes passed as he caught up and flew in formation with them.

"That's far enough Yamcha!"

The human stopped in mid air, a look of surprised worry crossing his face.

"What is it, Bea?"

Behind them, a flash of golden light erupted. Bea smiled. "I thought so!" He grabbed Yamcha's shoulder. "Vegeta just became a super Saiyan. Now while his energy is likely overpowering ours, point to Kakarot's home."

The human hesitated, then slowly extended a hand.

Bea placed two fingers to his forehead and sought out the strongest energy in that direction.

"There! Hang on Kakarot, and you Yamcha."

Bea concentrated. They winked out of existence.

And appeared next to a startled Chichi.

She screamed and a stack of dishes fell to the floor and shattered.

"He needs his medicine. Right now." Bea said as he let go of Yamcha. His fingers never left his head, he turned to Vegeta's overwhelming power.

Then he was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Bea reappeared in the air above the fight. He was almost immediately hit by an out of control chubby android.

Sensing a chance the android clamped a hand to Bea's throat. Bea instantly felt his power drain. He grabbed the android's arm and strained to pull it away from his throat.

"You are not strong enough to succeed in removing my energy absorption device. Your energy will be used to defeat Vegeta, even though you do not have the same strength as he does in his state."

"Sorry… To… disappoint you." He replied threw a clinched grin.

Then golden energy erupted around him.

Bea's hair raised into golden spikes, his eyes turned green. His hand still held the android's arm, and he gave a slight squeeze. The pressure on his neck released. Bea drew back his free arm, energy flared around his fist.

Vegeta called out, "He's mine!"

"Sounds good. Catch!"

Bea's fist slammed into Android 19's torso and Vegeta extended a hand to catch him.

Bea noticed 20 trying beginning to back away. He Pointed. "Pikada! Stop him."

Another burst of golden energy as Pikada transformed, 20's eyes widened. "What kind of monsters are you?"

Pikada appeared behind him. "The kind who makes sure you don't run away."

Vegeta threw Android 19 to the ground, and extended his finger at him. "Look at you, I've seen planets less round than you. What do you possibly hope to do against the likes of me? Against an entire army of super Saiyans.

19 rolled to his feet. He then lunged at Vegeta, grabbing him by both arms. "Now I've got you, I'll drain your energy, and you can't stop me."

20 turned to face Pikada, "Now we shall see who will do the running. After my partner absorbs the energy of this Vegeta, I shall take my time with you."

Golden hair waved around Pikada's head as he began to laugh. A chuckle at first, then an unabashed round of full out laughing. "Why wait? I'll gladly destroy you right now."

20 turned back to the fight between 19 and Vegeta. "First things first."

Bea settled to the ground next to 20. "Enjoy the show. No matter what happens to Vegeta, your days are done."

"I am far stronger than your tiny friend."

Vegeta picked that moment to head butt the android, then he flipped his legs up and kicked him square in the chest. Vegeta stretched his legs.

"I will not let go, your energy is mine!"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't let go." Then Vegeta kicked away. Android 19's arms tore away at the elbows. Panic flooded the chalky white face of Vegeta's opponent. He turned and scampered up the side of the crater they were in.

Vegeta threw the android's arms to the ground, then launched himself into the sky above him. "I'm tired of this. Time to die."

The fat android began to run.

Vegeta extended his hand right hand.

"Big! Bang! Attack!" The brilliant blue sphere of energy erupted from Vegeta's outstretched palm. It over took the Android, exploding and tearing up the ground around him. A mushroom cloud rose high into the air.

The Android's head bounced and rolled away from the explosion. Vegeta turned towards where Bea, Pikada, and 20 stood. He slowly lowered to the ground in front of them.

"So, what makes you so certain of your abilities to destroy us? You were created by the same person as that smoldering scrap heap was."

"You see, I'm much more powerful, and different than 19 was." Then in a flash he was gone.

The three super Saiyans stared at each other for a moment.

"Damnit!" All three said at once, then the earth beneath them exploded as they rocketed into the sky.

They all scanned the surroundings as the humans below took off on their own search for the android.

"Come out and take your beating!" Pikada yelled.

"Of course, you'd hide, you bucket of scrap!" Bea said right after.

"You cowardly weakling, if you won't fight us, then you can die!" Vegeta lifted his right hand above his head, his fingers cupped. Blue energy collected there.

"Vegeta! Don't you'll kill us all!" Krillin yelled from far below, his voice panicked.

Vegeta simply smiled, and threw the attack at the landscape below.

Suddenly there was a blur of movement, and 20 appeared, his hands outstretched, and the energy was absorbed.

"What the…" Vegeta was shocked into silence.

"He can't absorb all of the energy. Pikada, get ready." Bea lifted his hands above his head, and purple energy pulsed into being. "Double Burning Ice Blast!" The twin energy waves collided, increasing their effect by multitudes. It raced towards Earth and Bea started to become nervous. Then 20 appeared again, palms out. He began to absorb the energy.

Pikada appeared beside him, sword raised. He swung it down and the android's left arm fell away in a shower of sparks. The blast hit 20 momentarily as he brought his right arm back up.

"Bet he felt that!" Bea rushed at the damaged android.

Android 20 looked up and smiled, overhead was a small flying vehicle. "Perfect." He fired an energy blast at the craft, and it exploded.

There was a few moments of panic and confusion, and when everyone had turned their attention back to the damaged android he was gone.

High above them a figured appeared to be carrying another in a slow glide to the ground.

When they were closer it was apparent that it the person being carried was Bulma, and that she was carrying in her arms the baby Trunks.

The person doing the carrying was the time traveler from the future.

He looked at Vegeta with a barely contained rage. "Why didn't you help them?"

The Prince scoffed, "I have far more important concerns now than that blasted woman and her sniveling brat!" Vegeta powered up and flew off towards the horizon, looking for the android.

"I can't believe he's so callous, he's not at all what I expected…" The man from the future said. He then powered up and followed Vegeta.

Bea and Pikada looked as if they suddenly found their boots very interesting. They stayed with the group though, in case the android came back. After sometime passed Vegeta showed back up.

"Blast it, I can't find him." Scowled the Prince.

Bulma was the first to meet him, instantly climbing into his face with an accusing finger pointed into his nose.

"How could you let us be attacked like that? We could have been killed, Vegeta!" The baby she held screwed up his face and started wailing. "And you make little Trunks cry every time you get close to him!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth and stared at her, his anger close to bubbling to the surface.

"I wish we knew more about that damned android." Pikada interjected, breaking the tension slightly.

Bulma's face perked up a bit. "Well, I thought he looked familiar but I couldn't figure out why." She said as she turned from Vegeta. "But I think I know where I recognized him from now. That Android was Dr. Gero."

They all looked at her, seeming fairly unimpressed, apart from Krillin. "The Dr. Gero? From the Red Ribbon Army?"

"Yeah. He had a lab in the north somewhere." She paused to think.

The time traveler reappeared as she was thinking. "I have some bad news. Those androids you fought, aren't the androids from my time."

"You said two androids would appear here." Bea gruffly replied.

"And in my time, they were different. One was a guy, the other a girl, they went by 17 and 18, and they were far more powerful than the one you destroyed."

"Dr. Gero must be heading back to his lab in the north." Bulma said.

Piccolo spoke up, "Then we should find it, and destroy the other Androids before he has a chance to wake them."

Everyone seemed to think this was a good idea. Except Bea, Pikada, and most of all Vegeta. "It's cowardly. I will destroy them both, I'll rip them apart with my bare hands!"

"It doesn't set well with me either." Replied Bea.

Pikada nodded, "Same. It's not the Saiyan way."

The three Saiyans exchanged glances, then as a unit they erupted into the sky.

"Damn his arrogance!" Cried the fighter from the future. He rocketed behind them. He over took them, stopping in front of the trio to halt their fight.

"You can't do this!" He cried out.

"And why not?" Replied Vegeta.

"Because," he took a deep breath, "I never got to meet you as a child. You were killed by these androids before I was able to. I never knew my Father." The revelation hung in the air for a moment, "And I can't let you be killed again."

Vegeta seemed taken aback from the news, but quickly returned to his stoic self. "I might be your father, but it's obvious you've never known me, because you'd know that none of that matters now." His aura flared further and he flew towards the north again

Bea and Pikada floated with who they now knew was Trunks. "We'll try to keep him alive." Bea said as he also turned.

Pikada gave a thumbs up, then also turned. "Come on then, let's go."

They flew on after Vegeta.

They searched the mountains and after a while noticed Krillin standing near a cave. The Saiyans landed.

"What's up Krillin." Pikada asked just before he touched down.

"He tried to attack me, I got away, and followed him here, but I can't get into the door…"

"Step aside." Vegeta strode to Krillin and brushed him aside. He then extended his right hand and an orb of golden energy exploded from his palm. The metal doors burst open, and Vegeta stepped through.

"Come on." He said over his shoulder to the group. They went.

They walked silently through the levels of the lab. Eventually they go to a set of large doors. Pikada went through to find android 20 dead on the ground, and a male android posed over him, with various fluids running from the length of his hands.

"Well, well. What do we have here. What do you think sis?

Bea turned sharply as a voice whispers. Behind and to the left a voice cracked the veneer of solitude.

"We could kill them…" Her attitude drifted a bit, "or we could keep them alive for how. Life will get boring if we kill all of the strong ones first. Her attention sought out the last unopened canister. "Besides, I want to meet our other brother first.

Trunks surged forward. "No, I won't allow you to wake it too! I'll kill you for what you did!" A barrage of blasts towards the still sealed chamber.

Rock and dust rained down as shockwaves radiated from the blasts. Everyone shielded their faces with their arms from the torrent of blasts.

The blasts faded away, and Trunks stood breathing heavily while he stared towards the pod.

"Well, looks like you were pretty serious about stopping me." A woman's voice cut through the fading smoke.

"Too bad for you it didn't work."

As she spoke electronic beeps sounded, followed by a release of steam and air as the containers lid opened.

As the steam cleared a bulky figure appeared. Tall with a shock of orange hair, the android peered around the laboratory with an emotionless glare.

Bea and Pikada glance around Trunks, and looked the Android over. Bea whistled softly. "Whew, you're a big boy, aren't you?"

Its head ratcheted quickly in his direction, and Bea had the distinct feeling of being studied like a bug under a microscope.

"So, what's your name? Where are you from?" Android 17 asked jokingly. The new android didn't respond.

"You seem to be an earlier model, Giro must have made you first. That's okay, we'll take care of you." Android 18 patted him assuredly on the back.

Nothing.

Bea glanced at Pikada, then to Trunks and the rest. He slowly began feel better about their chances.

The Androids continued their attempted banter with their compatriot, but nothing happened. The was no response.

"Forget it sis, he's broken. Let's finish these guys off and then we can go find and kill Goku."

"Kill Goku." The new android finally broke its silence.

"Shit." Pikada spat out.

"Damnit," Bea sighed angrily.

The android siblings both smiled. 17 spoke. "There he is, yeah, we're going to go and kill Goku. You know who that is?"

"I must kill Goku."

"That's the spirit!"

"Afraid that isn't on the table for today's activities kids." Bea stepped forward two paces.

"Oh really?" 17 turned towards them." Why don't you kill them real quick, 16?"

"They are not Goku."

Bea and Pikada both flashed into their super Saiyan forms, and rushed the dark-haired android. Trunks also transformed, and rushed the blonde android. In a flurry of kicks and punches, shockwaves rattled dust and stone from the surrounding lab. Slowly the Androids found themselves pushed into a corner of the lab.

Bea, Pikada, and Trunks all extended their hands in various configurations.

Pikada yelled, "Rolling Thunder!"

"End Game!" screamed Bea at the same time.

Trunks quickly motioned with his hands, then extended them forward as he yelled out, "Burning Attack!"

Three blazing waves of energy swept into the laboratory where the 2 androids were holed up. The trio of super Saiyans' auras flared as they pressed even more power into their attacks. Finally, the light faded away.

Smoke filled the lab. The cave walls glowed with the heat from the blast, and the acrid scent of molten metal filled the air.

Bea closed his eyes and listened, but he heard nothing. He opened his eyes again, seeing the smoke was beginning to dissipate. He could see no sign of the androids, felt nothing, heard nothing. Yet his mind was unsettled.

Then the air left his lungs in a rush, as the female android appeared directly in front of him, her fist pushed hard into his solar plexus. His concentration broke and his transformation faded away. "How?" He gasped even as the black swirls of unconsciousness filled the edges of his vision. She answered by driving her foot into Bea's chin. He vaguely heard a crack as the blackness took him.

Even as Bea fell, she turned to Trunks. Throwing a hook which he barely managed to block with his forearm.

He grunted in pain, throwing his own jab into the android's throat.

Meanwhile, Pikada found himself face to face to with the male Android. He swept a series of jabs aside with quickness, but couldn't find an opening to return the strikes. Then the android powered through, landing an intense hit to Pikada's gut. His golden hair fell back to his shoulders in dark waves. Blood sprayed from his mouth.

Looking over her shoulder as she battled Trunks, 18 laughed. "You two could be brothers."

"Shut it." They both replied at once. The Android then drove his knee into Pikada's groin. Pikada hit the ground in a slump.

18 finished her fight with Trunks with a sweeping kick to his temple. The three Saiyans lay on the floor, unconscious but alive.

The three androids hurried from the lab, and rocketed into the air.

Krillin cursed to himself as he watched the androids disappear over the horizon. "Damn, they're going to try to find Goku…"

"How dare they! Ignore me? The fools! I'll destroy them all myself." Vegeta raged. He then heard a sound behind him. He turned.

"And you, weaklings all of you. I have nothing else to say to you."

Bea, Pikada, and Trunks all stood in the ruins of the lab's entrance. Heads hung in shame. Vegeta turned from them, and prepared to follow the androids.

"Father! Stop! You'll be killed." Trunks sped to block his father's path.

Vegeta said nothing, but he sent a powerful jab into his son's stomach. Trunks collapsed to the floor, and Vegeta was off.

Bea leaned on the hillside, and slid to sit.

"Your dad is kind of a dick, kid." Bea said through clenched teeth.

"We should try to follow them, Bea." Pikada said, scanning the sky for where the others had gone.

Bea spat out a glob of bloody saliva and then struggled to his feet.

"I suppose we should. Who's coming?"

Tien, Krillin, Piccolo, Trunks, and Pikada all nodded at him. With a blast of energy, they soared after Vegeta.

A few minutes passed before Piccolo noticed the mayhem on the highway in front of them. "There, they're down there."

The battle raged on, but suddenly Vegeta seemed to gain the upper hand. A giant wave of golden energy erupted from his hands, but the android managed to dodge. The truck behind her wasn't so lucky and it and its driver vanished into nothing.

"That was a Big Bang Attack! Vegeta is going to get a lot of people killed." Krillin said in surprise.

They were nearly on top of them now, and the group approached the fight.

The other android stopped their approach. "This is their fight. If you try to help I'll be forced to destroy you."

"We can take them, guys." Krillin said, his voice not sounding very sure.

"It doesn't matter, Krillin." Bea replied. "This is a manner of honor to Vegeta and this point. He'd probably kill us if we tried to interfere." He cracked his neck. "We'd just be distractions." He then looked at the android. "If he's killed though, this will become a matter of honor for me."

"Well, we can worry about that when we get there. For now, though, the fight is getting good."

Bea smirked and folded his arms across his chest. He stared for a few seconds at the smug android then turned back to the battle between Vegeta and Android 18.

The Saiyan prince slammed a fist into her stomach launching her into the sky. The observers followed this motion as best they could. Vegeta faded from sight. He reappeared above and drove both of his hands into her back.

She hit the ground in an explosion of debris. Vegeta pumped a couple of dozen ki blast into the smoking crater, and finished with a huge Gallic gun.

Krillin pumped his fist in excitement. "Vegeta is going to win!"

"I don't think so." Piccolo said quietly.

"His power is immense, but he's begun to lose stamina…" Bea said to no one in particular.

"That's probably going to make her really angry." Android 17 said with a smirk.

Pikada glared at him.

Suddenly there was a flash of green energy which radiated outward from the crater. Vegeta looked up in mild shock as Android 18 rose from the smoking hole. Wiping away dust from her battered clothing.

"Now, I'm pissed. I really liked that jacket." She said as she shrugged off the ruin garment. Then she was gone.

A fraction of a moment later a loud crack echoed from the cliff walls nearby. The assembled fighters stood slack jawed and speechless. Vegeta's left arm twisted unnaturally, folding around the android's leg. The prince took a few staggering steps away, cradling the misshaped left arm with his right.

"Father!" Trunks let out a fierce cry and he launched himself towards the android. He drew his sword as his hair flashed gold. The Android parried his attack using nothing more than her forearm. The end of Trunk's sword, which had dispatched Frieza and Cooler with ease, shattered as it made contact.

Android 17 tensed. Bea who was still within arm's length reached out and grabbed his hair as he tried to launch himself towards Trunks. Bea blazed into this super Saiyan form. "Not today, friend." He said as he rocketed into the sky, taking Android 17 along by his hair.

"Let go of me!" yelled the android as they rose. Below them Pikada, Tien, and Piccolo converged on his sister.

Bea made up his mind, he'd make sure this monster was dead, one way of the other. "I'm genuinely sorry about this." His words were lost of the rush of the thinning atmosphere. He placed two fingers to his forehead, and looking towards the sun, he concentrated.

Then he was blinded by pain and energy. An opalescent green bubble was centered on the android, but was quickly fading away into the distance. Bea cursed himself, the moment was lost, and that quite possibly meant the battle was too. 17 looked at him, his eyes full of rage. He locked his fingers together and rushed Bea, swinging his arms back in a hammer blow.

Bea charged a purple orb in his hands, and rushed the oncoming android.

17 swung at Bea's face. Just as he figured he'd feel the impact, the Saiyan wasn't there anymore. A brilliant purple hued blasted rushed over the back of his head. 17 hadn't expect that kind of speed. He quickly turned and looked up into a pair of boot soles rushing at his head. The impact jarred him, and he tried to struggle free as the Saiyan picked up more speed and rushed to the ground.

The ground exploded around them as Bea drove 17 deep into the crust of the Earth. The he launched himself back up.

He held both of his hands out to the side, and energy formed in each palm. "Double Burning Ice Blast!" He swung his hands together and fierce violet wave of energy washed over the hole where Android 17 still lie. Bea's aura flared as he pushed as much of his energy as possible into the attack.

Meanwhile Trunks hammered at the other android. Punches rained mercilessly down on her from the enraged Saiyan, and it seemed that he might get the upper hand for a moment. Behind them, Vegeta struggled to his feet, his broken arm cradled against his chest. Trunks jabbed with his left arm, and Android 18 struck out. Her left hand snaked cross her right arm and grabbed Trunks' left wrist. He struck with his right hand, and powerful swing designed to take the female android's head off at the shoulder. Instead she looked up and smiled. She crossed her arm again grabbing his incoming right fist. Trunks tried to pull away, but was held in place by the immensely strong Android.

Vegeta charged up again, and prepared to charge the android. She looked between the two and said, "You don't know when to the quit." She quickly uncrossed her arms, spinning Trunks upside down as she did. She then flung him at Vegeta, who caught him full on in his broken arm. The both slunk to the ground unconscious, their super Saiyan form falling away.

Piccolo rushed in to try and help, and with one punch she sent the namekian flying. Pikada appeared next to her in a cloud of smoke and pulsating golden energy. He sword swung around towards her. "Shining Razor!" a ribbon of energy shot from the sword, catching her off guard, she pulled back just in time, leaving a few hairs floating daintily to the ground. His left hand shot out from beneath his right. "Rolling Thunder!" The torrent of energy rushed over her as Pikada increased his ki's output. The Android gasped in surprise.

Bea rushed at the crater. His hands pumped ki blast into as fast as possible, more to keep the android pinned down, than to cause actual damage. He slammed into the ground, and saw the android with one knee and one foot under him. Bea locked his fingers into an ax hammer and swung it sideways. He contacted the android under the left ear. He was sent sprawling. Bea frowned. He could feel his energy depleting. His stamina was letting loose. The android stood.

"You…Bastard." He said as his back straightened. "You're going to pay for that you, you, you…" The insult was cut off as 17 rushed. Bea took up a defensive stance to block.

Pikada's attack faded away, and he hovered in the air, panting heavily. As the dust clear he groaned. There floating only a dozen feet away was the android, her arms crossed in front of her face, her clothing tattered and smoking. His sword suddenly felt as though it was far too heavy to hold, and let it dangle at his side.

The Android looked at him with ice in her eyes. He locked his eyes to hers. He began to lift the sword again…

And suddenly felt as though his spine had been snapped from the front. His sword clattered to the ground and blood gushed from his open mouth. He looked down at the fist that seemed to extend through his body. His aura flashed, and his spikey golden hair fell back into its natural black locks.

She spoke. "Luckily for you, we're after Goku." Then her foot swung up into the side of his head, and the blackness took Pikada.

Bea's boot struck the android square in the jaw. Golden energy filled his right hand and fired a blast into the Android's face. Suddenly a strange feeling over took Bea. He looked to where the android had a firm grip on his tail. He gave it a fierce squeeze, and Bea's power sank. In a flutter of energy his hair returned to normal. The Android spun him around quickly by his tail, then flung him into a mountain side. His head drooped, but he forced it up. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the waffle iron pattern of the Android's sneakers heading for his face.

Krillin stood high above the carnage, looking down. He was just preparing to attack, no matter the futility of the action, when the androids landed near him.

He took a cautious step back, and mentally prepared himself for a beating.

"They're still alive." 17 said casually, "you should give them some of those senzu wassits." He and 18 turned and strolled towards 16 who was still standing on the cliff edge.

Krillin stood stunned, then ran towards them. "Wait!"

They turned towards him.

"Do you guys really have to kill Goku?"

The largest of the three answered him. "Yes, it is what we are designed to do."

"We could make him take us to where Goku is…" 17 said in reply.

"We have all the time in the world, 17. This is just a game after all." 18 said. Then she stepped close to Krillin and surprised him by kissing him sharply on the cheek. The little bald man blushed.

"Now, go help your friends. I'll see you later." She winked at him, and the three androids gently floated into the air.

Krillin turned back to look at the bodies strewn across the battle field. She was right, he needed to save them. He reached inside his belt and pulled out a small bag full of senzu beans. He flew to where his friends lie unconscious and broken.

"First to fix you guys, then we have to warn Chichi and the others." He tipped back Trunk's head, and slipped a senzu between his teeth.


	14. Chapter 14

A burning light ripped through the blackness of Bea's mind. His eyes jerked opened and for a moment he wasn't sure where he was. His eyes focused on Krillin. "What… happened?"

"You guys got beat up pretty bad, but no one died. Everyone else is awake." Krillin tucked the senzu beans away as he answered.

"Last thing I remember was having my tail grabbed." He flicked his tail so that he could see that it was still there. "Those Androids are serious. How's Vegeta's arm, by the way?"

"Healed by the senzu bean, he's already left. He's hiding his power though so we can't follow him. Trunks says that his dad is probably embarrassed at being defeated so easily. Honestly, I was too scared to even move. They took out four super saiyans like it was nothing."

Bea sprung to his feet. He then placed an open hand on Krillin's shoulder. "You did the right thing. Without you, we'd all be laying down here dying. Now we have a fighting chance. This battle, the four of us coming so close to death, well it should give us a huge power boost."

"So now what?" Pikada asked as he and Trunks walked up.

"We need to move Kakarot again. It wont take the androids long to figure out where he's at. Yamcha, ChiChi, and Angel are no match for them."

"Krillin, where is a place we could hide him for a few days?"

"Kame House. Master Roshi's island."

"Gather around then." They all touched Bea, except for Piccolo, who shot into the sky, heading in the general direction of the lookout. Bea placed two fingers to his forehead. Then he lowered it down. "Damn."

"Bea?" asked, Pikada.

"They might be able to sense that energy. We can't instant transmit there."

"What about flying then?" Asked Tien.

"They haven't shown indication of sensing flight." Bea replied.

Pikada jumped into the air. "Let's go then, right now."

Everyone followed suite, and soon they were streaking across the sky to Goku's home.

Angel stood outside of Kakarot's home. His wife and the human named Yamacha were both in the room where he rested. When they had first arrived the pain of the virus attack his heart had made Kakarot cry out in pain for hours, but not that had passed the Saiyan rested in silence. Angel wasn't sure what had happened with the Androids, but there had definitely been a major battle. Power levels had become outrageous for a long while, but now she sensed nothing. She had a knot of dread that her friends had died, but she fought to keep that thought from her mind.

Angel sat down and crossed her legs. She closed her eyes to take in sounds that surrounded her. In her days of taking planets over with the other members of the Guild, she had never taken the time to enjoy her surroundings. Now, on this backwater planet, she listened.

Birds sang, insects skittered, the river that ran past the home rushed by. Her mind built a picture, and pushed the thoughts of her friends away.

There was a presence near her, startled from her trance she stood. Yamcha stood a few steps behind her. He gazed at her thoughtful, then realized that she was looking at him.

"Umm." He blushed, and quickly looked away. "You look worried."

"Well, I am. That had to be a hell of a battle, but I haven't sensed anything for quite a while. I wonder if…" Her voice trailed off.

"No way, four saiyans, not to mention Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin. Nah, they're fine. Probably have the whole situation fixed by now." Yamcha started to pat her on the back, then caught himself.

Angel pretended to not notice. Then, she actively noticed something in the distance. Four specks of light, quickly growing in size. She pointed to draw Yamacha's attention. "Look! Here they come."

The dots swelled into recognizable forms, and in minutes the group stood in front of Yamacha and Angel. Bea and Pikada both nodded a hello to their compatriot Angel, while Krillin and Trunks approached Yamcha.

"Hey, Guys." He said excitedly. "See, Angel, I told you they'd handle those androids. No problems. Right?"

The four exchanged glances. Then Krillin spoke up. "No, actually we're all pretty lucky to be alive. They beat them, I didn't fight. It's bad, Yamcha, they're stronger than Trunks thought."

"We need to move Kakarot, now. The androids are looking for him, and this is a logical first step." Bea said, stepping up.

"We all need to go." Said Krillin. "We can take the truck." He pointed over his shoulder.

Together, they moved Goku from the bed to the hover truck, and soon they were flying over the ocean, heading towards Roshi's island.

Pikada suddenly stood up. "I'm going back to the house. If they show up I'll slow them down."

"No way. They'll kill you in a one on one fight." Bea Answered angrily.

"Never said I was going to fight them Bea. I have a plan though."

Bea glared at him. Then gave a terse nod. "I wish we still had our scouters suddenly. You could call for back up then. But fine. Just have an exit plan."

Pikada cracked open the side hatch and stepped out into the sky. He raced towards Goku's empty home to await the trio of androids.

Not much later the air truck landed at the Kame House, and the group unloaded Goku and their supplies. Bea strolled to the beach and stood standing looking over the ocean. He sighed, the said, "Shit." Before he sat down, and began to wait.

Pikada rested on the domed roof of Kakorat's little bungalow. In the distance he could hear an engine approaching, the first thing besides wildlife he'd heard in the few hours he'd been sitting there. A pink delivery truck pulled through the woods and came to a rest near the house. The three androids all got out and looked around. As they walked towards the house Pikada leapt from the roof and leaned against the door to the house. "Long time no see." He said casually.

"Look 18, this one has come back for more already." 17 said mockingly.

"A insignificant amount of time has passed since we last encountered you." 16 stated matter-of-factly.

"I wonder where his friends have gone." Said 18.

"I suppose you're not selling cookies?" Asked Pikada.

"Sorry, fresh out." 17 again.

"Well if you're looking for Kakorat, you're too late."

"We are here to kill Goku." Replied number 16.

"Well 'Goku'," Pikada made quotation marks with his fingers, "isn't here big boy."

"Where is he, then?" The giant android responded calmly.

"Well here's the fun part about that. I'm not sure. I stayed here, and they left. My best guess is he's still somewhere on Earth, but at this point I can't guarantee that."

"Oh, that is a shame. It would have made completing our mission easier."

"Those senzu beans really do work, don't they?" asked 17 as he examined Pikada. "We left you in far worse shape than this."

"They are pretty impressive." Pikada said.

"You won't mind if we look for ourselves?" asked 18, while she absentmindedly brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Pikada stepped to the side, and bowed them in. "One request. Remember, not only Kakarot, excuse me, Goku, lives her, he has a family. If he is killed by you, do them the favor of not ransacking their home. Look all you want, but it'd be appreciated if you don't destroy anything." He opened the door.

"We'll think about it. Come on 16 and 18." The trio brushed past Pikada. He followed them in.

"By the Gods, I'm an idiot!" Bea leapt to his feet. He turned towards the upstairs of the house.

There lie Kakarot sweating but peaceful. Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Yamcha looked over him. Bea pointed at the three of them. "Gather a few days worth of clothes and supplies. We leave in 30 minutes." He spun and walked out. The three caregivers looked at each other quizzically.

"So, are you satisfied that he's not here." Pikada strolled through the house with his hands tucked behind his head, watching as the androids searched the place.

"He is not here." Agreed 16 stoically.

"So where is he then?" Asked 18 impatiently.

"We could force him to tell us." Responded 17.

"You can try. But the real answer is that I don't know." Pikada said nonchalantly. "You see when they left, I stayed behind. Won't lie to you three, it was mostly to buy time. But after fighting you, I give it about even odds that you'll kill Kakarot, Goku, whatever you call him, and that'll be hard enough on his family without you smashing up their home." He turned to face the trio and stood as relaxed as possible. His aura burst around him, his hair turning gold and his eyes green. "Now, if you want to try and force me to tell you where he's at, then I'm game. I would rather do it away from here."

17 and 18 looked him, their hair swayed in the wind created by the pressure of his form. 17 made his hands into first, and dug his feet into the ground to charge. 16 placed a giant hand on his shoulder. "I think he is telling the truth."

"So do I." said 18.

17 relaxed. "Oh, fine." He turned to Pikada. "We'll leave. But if we see you again and you try to stop us from defeating Goku, we'll kill you."

"Fair enough." Pikada said as his energy returned to normal. "If that battle happens, I'll be there to defend him, and you'll have your chance."

The Androids turned to fly off. 16 turned to back to where 17 and 18 were. "After reviewing the information we found in his home, I believe that Goku is probably at the "Kame House" which is on a small Island in the ocean. We should search there first."

Pikada felt a little deflated when he heard this but he tried not to show it. In a few minutes the Androids disappeared, Leaving him alone in the empty house.

"Everybody ready?" Bea asked. The three humans nodded.

"Grab onto Kakarot, hold him tight." Bea placed his left hand onto Goku's shoulder and gripped firmly. He places his index and middle fingers to his forehead. His mind sensed for the familiar energy of Udon or Curi, his Yardrat mentors.

"There…" He mumbled. "That's pretty far…"

Bea forced his energy to raise. Golden energy spilled around him as his super saiyan state emerged. "Much better…" another mumble, then he looked up, "Take a deep breath, and… Hold on."

A moment of nothingness, then the familiar bedroom at the Kame House was replaced by an alien sky.

"Whoa." Yamaha looked around in amazement. "Where are we."

A voice familiar to only Bea, and perhaps Goku's subconscious sounded out. "Welcome to Planet Yardrat, Goku appears to be ill, Bea, you have improved greatly."

"Master Udon." Bea said with a formal bow, "yes Kakarot is very ill and in danger. May he and my other friends stay here until our business is finished on Earth?"

"Of course, Goku will recive our finest care and your friends the our best hospitality."

"Thank you, Master Udon, this is Bulma, Yamcha, and this is Chi-Chi, Kakarot's mate." He swept an arm towards Udon, "This is Master Udon, Kakarot's and my teacher."

As they exchanged pleasantries, a group of medics arrived. The began to direct everyone towards the hospital. Bea turned back towards space, locking on to a familiar energy pattern. He placed his fingers to his forehead and vanished.

Pikada startled as Bea appeared next to him. "Any updates?"

"Well the Androids left not to long ago, heading towards the Kame House. I felt your power disappear for a bit. What's up?"

"Well the Androids definitely won't be finding Kakarot now, He's light years away."

"Not bad. Honestly without him here I think these androids could be neutral, if not friends."

Bea just stared at the horizon.

"You think Chi-chi or Kakarot would mind if we camped here for tonight?"

"I doubt it, It'd be nice to keep an eye on the place incase the androids showed back up."

"Yeah." Pikada strolled to the edge of the creek and lay down. Bea did the same under the largest tree nearby. In a few minutes both of the exhausted Saiyans were snoring loudly.

Bea angled straight up from the waist. "Shit, you feel that?" He looked around remembering that Pikada was by the creek. Bea hopped to his feet. He could feel Kakarot's energy again, but it wasn't really Kakarot, something felt off, and there was a second Piccolo and Vegeta there too. He turned to the creek but noticed that Pikada was already floating towards him.

"Something big is going on, Bea. Maybe the local's news programs would know." He gestured to Goku's home.

"It's our best opportunity to see what's going on I guess. Better than jumping in blind."

They both entered the house and turned on the primitive radio set that was present.

A burst of static crackled from the speaker, Pikada began to adjust a knob. Distant voices mumbled and music began to soak through and fade away, then suddenly a stronger signal broke though.

"…you can hear in the distance, emergency forces are responding to this epidemic. For those of you just joining us, Gingertown is apparently under an attack by an unknown assailant. We now go back to our affiliate's correspondent, live in Gingeretown."

The voice changed, "I'm here live, all around me are empty vehicles and shops. Most distributing are the empty clothes. I've been trying to find a witness to what has happened, but so far I've not seen another living soul besides my crew, and myself." A shuffle is heard, "Oh, good! A survivor. Excuse me sir, can you, oh, oh… no, no, no!" The microphone hits the ground with a thump, and the reporter can be heard screaming in the background. His voice go silent, and the sound of running is heard.

"Oh, no you don't." Said a grainy, inhuman voice. A moment of silence and then more screams.

Bea turned the radio off. "Well that's enough for me. Lets go."

Pikada stood and nodded. He grabbed Bea by the shoulder, as the other Saiyan put his fingers to head and concentrated. They vanished.

Angel almost screamed as her two comrades appeared in front of her. At first she was overjoyed and seeing them, then she became furious.

"Just where the hell have you two been? I've been looking for you, or Kakarot or even that Yamcha guy. I couldn't sense your ki anywhere, I thought you were dead!"

"We were… off planet." Bea said sheepishly, somewhat ashamed he'd forgotten to grab Angel on the way out.

"We needed you to stay here incase something happened to us on that mission. But now we have a bigger one." Pikada said, stepping in to save the day.

"Let me guess. Gingercity." They nodded at her. "I was just getting ready to fly there. I suppose we can take the express now." She grabbed Bea's other shoulder, gripping hard enough that he grunted. He placed his fingers to his forehead and the group of them winked from existence.

They appeared in the center of a rolling mass of running, screaming humans. The sudden appearance of three armored people with monkey tails did nothing to calm them. Bea's right hand shot out and caught a runner but his shirt collar.

"What are you running from?" He asked gently.

"Monster! Big green monster." He struggled in Bea's grasp for a moment before the saiyan let him down.

"Big green monster. Sounds exciting." Pikada said, looking where the mob was running from.

"Let's go then." Angel replied.

"Does anyone else feel two Piccolos?" Asked Bea.

"Now that you mention it…" said Angel.

"Yep. And Frieza, and his old man too." Pikada remarked nonchalantly .

"Yeah…" Bea drawled.

They turned and launched into the air together.

As they closed towards the source of the strange power there was a shift from running survivors to piles of clothes.

Suddenly Angel motioned for them to land. In the distance a massive plume of dust rose into the sky. At the leading edge of the cloud, a large vehicle could be seen. The trio traced the direction that the vehicles were moving until they noticed a dot hovering in the air.

"That doesn't look good." Said Bea.

"Earth armor. Big toys to most of us." Replied Pikada.

"That's a huge power rushing from the general direction of that speck on the horizon." Finished Angel.

The lead vehicle slowed and the dust fell away as the armored division took up position. A few tense moments passed with nothing seeming to happen, then suddenly smoke erupted from the barrels of the tanks. A few seconds passed before the sound of the cannon fire reached the Saiyans. A barrage of missiles was launched at the spec, but they crashed back to earth nearly immediately.

After the dust and smoke from the combined explosions cleared, all that remained was the speck.

"Go!" Bea shouted. Together the trio rocketed back into the atmosphere.

They flew until the speck became distinguishable as two figures, one was Piccolo, but they group didn't recognize the other. Neither took notice of them, but the unknown one suddenly attacked the tank group.

Piccolo looked up and noticed the trio of Saiyans, he motioned very subtly for them to land and hide. They hid behind a bit of rubble, and reduced their power levels.

The attack on the vehicles was over, and the creature had turned back to Piccolo, and she was straining to hear the conversation.

"We have to help him." Pikada said.

"The Namekian has a plan I think." Replied Bea.

"Look!" Angel said excitedly.

In a flurry of motion Piccolo exploded away and landed.

Pikada looked at Angel, "Did you notice Piccolo's arm?"

Angel nodded while she looked up at the other presence. It too landed and walked towards Piccolo.

The Namekian looked defeated, his left arm a shriveled husk. The Creature and him seemed to be carrying on a conversation.

Then Piccolo smiled.

And proceeded to rip off his own arm.

The Saiyans stared in shock. That was by far the most surprising thing that they had seen so far today. Until another arm sprouted from Piccolo's torso.

The creature jumped back, closer to the trio, but still with his back towards them.

He looked up, spotting two bright lights heading towards them. Trunks and Krillin landed.

He was still out of ear shot of the Saiyans. Though it looked like Piccolo, Trunks, and Krillin were preparing to attack the creature. The Green Monster raised both hands to its face.

"Pikada, let's go. Angel stay in case we get trashed." Bea's power shot up as he went super Saiyan. On the other side Angel, Pikada went super Saiyan also. They rushed the creature.

"SO…" the creature's voice was finally loud enough to hear.

"Lar…" Bea flashed into existence directly in front of him. Both of his hands knifed down on the junction of the creatures shoulder and neck. Its attack faded off. At the same moment Pikada drove a heavy boot into the area where the first and second vertebrae should have been. There was a pleasant crushing noise.

Then something blurred past Pikada, and Bea's eyes shot wide open in surprise. He looked down at his chest where a large stinger had penetrated through his chest armor. He opened his mouth to scream, but only blood shot out. The tail attached to the stinger began to pump.

Bea's red hair fell limply back across his shoulders, and his eye lost their sparkle.

In a moment of blinding instinct, Pikada's sword ripped from it's scarbard and in one motion sliced through the stinger a few inches back towards the tail. Bea collapsed to the ground.

Angel saw the whole thing, and in her mind time seemed to crawl to a stop. She tried to call out, but lost herself in a howling scream.

The creature looked in dismay at the seeping stump of his tail. He then turned to Pikada.

"You are going to pay for doing that." He hissed.

Pikada flicked the goo from his blade.

Meanwhile Angel continued screaming.

Piccolo charged the monster while Krillin landed next to Bea.

"Bea! Can you you hear me? Bea!"

The saiyan remained completely motionless, a puddle of blood spreading around him.

Piccolo threw a punch, but the creature easily evaded it.

"Even the little energy I absorbed from your dead friend and your own arm has made me much more powerful than you Piccolo." He kicked the Namekian in the chest while simultaneously wrapping his still oozing tail around Pikada's neck. "And for you, I'll kill you just like your friend."

In all of the commotion the creature never noticed the overwhelming power rush behind him. He barely felt the hands clamp down on his forehead and chin. Hardly heard the sickening snap as his head was jerked around from staring into Pikada's eyes to look directly behind him, into the burning insanity glaring at him from a slight saiyan female with flaming golden hair. He never even sensed the moment he could no longer fell his body or its impact on the ground. And he wasn't even conscious enough to hear that female say "Shattered World Attack!" Or to feel the energy of her attack wash over him in waves of gold, red, and black.


	15. Chapter 15

Angel's eye went wide when she saw Bea collapse in a heap to the ground. His energy dropped to a barely detectable level. Then a blur of motion the creature also had Pikada in a choke with its tail. With no stinger to stab him with the creature wasn't as successful at taking Pikada out as he was Bea, but even his energy ebbed lower by the moment.

Angel's subconscious panicked. Those were her closest friends, both seemingly taken out in a matter of seconds.

She screamed.

She was going to be alone. Again.

Sure, there were others, Vegeta, the arrogant prick of a prince. And Kakarot, the court jester at best. And their halfling spawn. But Bea and Pikada was all that was left of the Guild, which had been her family for years.

She'd already lost one family to Frieza, she wasn't about to lose this one.

Somewhere in the hidden recesses of her mind something shattered like a piece of spun glass.

Power exploded through her muscles, the tendons stretch to their breaking point, her aura burst around her, blazing white and flaring a electric golden.

All the while she thought back to the news that most of her family had been lost while capturing a planet for Frieza, a mission she'd missed due to an extended stay in a healing tank.

And while family wasn't always that important to a Saiyan, her's was also a fighting team. The loss left her devastated. Alone. Untrustworthy.

Until Bea and Pikada found her, Dirty and broke, trying to find work at a meat processing stand.

That day they took her back into space, and gave her back part of her Saiyan dignity.

She couldn't let her team down.

Her hair flew around in spiky golden waves, her eyes flashed an iridescent teal. With no thought that she'd remember, she appeared behind the green dappled creature, reached around its head with both hands, and twisted. It was a most satisfying feeling watching the creature fall to the ground.

She flew above it, making sure that her allies were clear of the blast area.

She extended two fingers. A glowing sphere formed and grew larger, red and golden energy laced with black voids. It swelled more, throwing dancing shadows around the desolate battleground below.

"Shattered World Attack!" The blast leapt forward, and crashed into creature.

Angel smiled.

As the energy faded away her hair returned to normal. She looked around as though waking up, seeing Pikada flying to where Krillin held Bea's motionless form behind some debris they'd used as cover. Piccolo was standing near them, looking over towards the horizon. He glanced towards her, and nodded. She flew to Bea.

"Bea! Damnit wake up."

He didn't move at all. The stinger still protruded from his chest, but no more blood spilled out, nor did his chest rise or fall. Angel looked at Pikada, and he slowly shook his head.

Bea's memory of the events of the last few moments were foggy, to say the least. One moment he'd been battling some unknown enemy, and winning it had seemed. Next he was standing in a long line of equally unknown clouds. Now he stood in front of a gigantic desk, looking over it at an even larger purple man with a black beard, and purple suit.

"Name?"

"Uh… Bea…"

"Bea, Bea, Bea…Got it. Oh my, you've been busy. Saiyan, doing Saiyan things. Murder, theft, destroying entire planets." The giant shook his head while tsking.

"Uh, excuse me, What's your name?"

"Well not that it really matters, but I'm King Yemma, well it seems as though later in life you really straightened out… hmm."

Bea rubbed the back of his head, but froze as he bumped something. He tried to look around, and didn't see anything nearby, then he felt it again, and reached up and grabbed a ring that was floating above him, but seemed to be suddenly permanently attacked. "What is that?" He said to no one in particular.

"Oh that's a halo. It's all part of being dead."

"Dead?"

"You were killed on Earth, by a creature named Cell."

"Killed?"

King Yemma seemed to be getting angry at the questions. "Yes, killed. Stabbed through the chest if you really want to know, and now you're here. And even though you really have done some good later in life, you'll soon be going to hell.

"Hell…"

King Yemma growled.

Bea laughed. "Sent to hell by Cell, oh well."

King Yemma's eyes narrowed. Then they opened wide. "Well, look at that your halo is gone. I guess you're going back to Earth, for now."

"Oh, well that's go…"

Bea's eye popped open and he went into a coughing fit. After he caught his breath he mumbled, "..od to know…" before he slipped back into a sleep.

Piccolo stood over him, with a sly grin on his face. A minor Ki charge to restart the heart, force feed him a senzu, while he had a few moments of life, and suddenly the Saiyan would be good as new.

A few hours had passed, Bea was up and moving again. The group had settled in at the Capsule Corporation's HQ. Bulma's Parents had made sure that a meal worthy of Saiyan's had been prepared, and they we're all feasting heartily. Bea told his companions about his experience in the other world, and they were skeptical at first, but after confirmation from the z warriors, they began to grow less skeptical.

"So," said Pikada between bites of food, "you were going to hell?"

"Yeah, It's no surprise to me though, I've done some seriously bad stuff in my days. Nothing I do will ever erase that. It's fair in my opinion."

"You can never be certain though, Bea." Said Piccolo. "Sometimes the word of others can influence King Yemma's final decision. Hopefully none of us find out soon."

Bea nodded. Then he looked at Angel. "Go super Saiyan for me."

She looked surprised, but she got a far away look in her eyes. Golden energy washed over her and her hair stood and changed color, as did her eyes. She sat in that state for nearly a minute before she dropped back to her normal form.

"So you can control it. Good. That'll come in handy for destroying the Androids."

"I didn't think we were going to destroy them…" said Angel.

"Things have changed, if this Cell absorbs them, it's likely all over for us." Answered Bea.

"Speaking of destroying them, I think we should start hunting them again as soon as possible. Vegeta is still looking for him, and He's not likely to be gentle to the planet when he finds them." Piccolo responded.

"I agree. I'm feeling far better than I was." Replied, Bea.

"I wonder how Goku is…" Krillin said mostly to himself.

Piccolo grunted.

They finished their meal and all stood to seek out the Androids together.

An explosion bloomed to the left of the group, visible as flash over the horizon. Bea guessed it had been about two hours since they'd begun their search again, and felt that finding them this soon was far more luck than they deserved. The group swung towards the explosion, their ki bellowing around them as they poured on more speed.

Below them, Android 17 admired his handy work, while his sister glared at him.

"I really liked that store!" She yelled.

"I let you get that dress you wanted before I blew it up." He answered coolly.

"16, did you see what he did?"

The large red-haired android stood stoically, and declined to answer.

High above, Pikada spotted them. Without a word he flashed into his Super Saiyan form, an instant he was gone from sight. Nearly instantaneously the ground exploded and a crater was formed, in its center lay Pikada atop a motionless 17. Pikada pounded mercilessly on the Android's neck and head, the crater deepening with every blow.

Angel began to dive towards the blonde android, her own hair flaring gold as she went. Distracted by the sudden pummeling that her brother was receiving, the android waited just a moment to long before looking up. When she did glance upwards her face was smashed in by Angel's knee. She withstood the attack better than her brother had fared, and was on the defensive instantly as a green energy shield pushing the attacking Saiyan away from her.

Bea, Piccolo, Krillin, and Trunks hovered above them still watching. Had Pikada and Angel's power increased so much so quickly? Bea shaded his eyes as the crater containing Pikada and 17 swelled with an immense energy that Bea recognized at Pikada's Rolling Thunder technique. His friend floated out of the crater a few moments later, rising above the thinning smoke and dust. At the bottom of the hole the android sprawled out, sparks being flung from various damaged circuits. Pikada turned his attention towards the spot where Angel and 18 were brawling with each other. Angel and the Android where furiously exchanging blows, the Super Saiyan boost really seemed to give her a larger increase in power, but she still wasn't used to the transformation and her stamina seemed to already be dropping.

On the other hand the Android seemed to be slowing down also, and it appeared she'd noticed her brother being out of commission.

"17?" she yelled between attacks.

No response.

And in that moment Angel swung a leg up and under 18's arm. There was a pop like bone breaking and a shower of sparks. The Android jumped back, cradling the damaged arm in her other. The tides had turned.

Angel smiled fiercely, and drew her arms back. "Singularity Burst!" she pumped two dozen quick ki blast around the damaged android.

18 looked for a path to escape, but could only gasp as Angel clenched her fists, causing the energy to collapse onto her.

The pressure of the energy collapsed and a small singularity imploded near the Android. For a millisecond 18 felt and sensed nothing.

When her system rebooted she was surprised to see she wasn't under attack still.

Instead the Saiyans and their friends all looked in the general direction of where Android 17 remained crumpled.

A tremendous white light was rushing from the deep crater.

Android 16 was the first to react, and turned towards 18, "Run! You must flee."

Bea was only slightly slower, followed nearly instantly be Tien. "Cell." They said in near unison.

Below as the light faded, a familiar yet distinctly different form strode from the crater, less reptilian and more human in appearance. Worst of all an immense power rippled from the form.

"We need to regroup…" Bea said absently. He noticed that Android 16 and 18 were fleeing the scene. "Tien, we need to buy them time. If Cell absorbs the female, we'll never be able to stop him."

"Right." Tien formed an open center triangle with both hands and held them in front of his three eyes. "Tri-Beam Cannon!" A blast raged down, blowing a rectangle chunk of ground into vapor and dust, taking Cell to the bottom with it.

Bea quickly landed near the others of the group. "Get back to the lookout as soon as you can. We'll hold Cell off. Go!" Then with a blast of golden super Saiyan power he joined Tien in the sky.

"Sleeting Inferno!" He yelled crossing his hands and interlocking the thumbs and pinkies. The blast washed over Cell.

The unlikely duo worked in sequence, never giving the monster a chance to rise. Alternating blasts drove him deeper and deeper as the androids fled, and their friends regrouped.

Somewhere in Bea's subconscious he felt a familiar power flare, and then dissipate, but his mind was too focused on his continuing attack to pay much attention.

Back at the lookout everyone gathered was startled by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Guys!" There stood Kakarot with Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Yamcha clinging to his shoulders. "Sorry I'm late." He turned his head towards the battle with Cell. "Someone had better catch me up."

His friends updated him on the goings on with Cell and the Androids, in the meanwhile the rest of the group arrived, minus Bea and Tien.

A few minutes after being caught up, Goku's face became tense. "Tien is beginning to run out of energy. So is Bea. Stop it you two. Stop it!" He placed two fingers to his forehead.

Bea stood in front of Tien, who was sprawled on the ground breathing heavily. Bea's knees felt weak and rubbery. His hair hung limply in front of his face, and sweat cut trails down to his beard. He'd lost his super Saiyan form a few minutes ago, and he could hear his heart pounding in his head. Through blurry eyes he watched as Cell climbed out of the crater.

"You let them escape." He hissed angrily.

"Had to stop you…" Bea spat between breaths.

"All you've done is slow me down, and in the process made yourselves defenseless." Cell cupped his hands to the right side of his body. "Now I'll wipe you out, and then continue to do the same to your friends. Any last words?"

Bea's right knee sank to the ground. He extended his right hand forward, grasping the wrist with his left.

"Okay then. Time to die!" Blue energy formed in his hands.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…"

"End…." Bea's vision doubled. He fell backwards to his rump, still holding the attack posture. "End…" a small amount of energy crackled in his palm, but failed to form into a sphere. "End…"

And then there was a energy behind him. A hand clamped down on Bea's shoulder. Cells face contorted into a mask of surprise, quickly followed by rage.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The blue wave of energy erupted, Bea looked up over his shoulder to see Kakarot glaring at the creature. Then there was a familiar sensation, and the blinding energy was gone, replaced by Kami's Lookout.

"Thanks." Bea said dryly. Angel and Pikada rushed to him but he waved them away, his energy already starting to return. "I'm alright, just tired. Tien used more energy than I did."

Tien was given a senzu bean, while Bea sat feeling better by the minute.

"Where's Vegeta?" Asked Bea.

"Chasing the androids. He plans on destroying them before Cell gets ahold of them." Replied Mr. Popo.

Angel spoke up. "If Cell manages to absorb 18, it's all over for us I'm afraid."

Bea just nodded. "Maybe we should try to find her before he does."

Vegeta looked to his right. "What is that?" He mused to himself while he banked towards the power level that he'd discovered. He touched down in the center of a midsized village and glanced around. All around him were the discarded clothing of the village's population.

"Ah, Vegeta. So kind of you to give your power to me." A raspy voice came from the shadows of an alley way.

"Hmph, Brave talk, from someone who hides in the dark."

Cell stepped out, looking Vegeta up and down. "Brave talk from someone who's about to die. But don't worry, part of you will live on in me at least."

Vegeta smirked, then clenched his fist. His super Saiyan aura exploded around him. "You may have fought some of the others, but I'm the true super Saiyan, the elite warrior, the Prince of all Saiyans." He turned side on to Cell. "Now bring it on."

Cell lurched at him. His right arm lashed out and caught Vegeta square in the jaw. The Saiyan's head snapped around, and Cell smiled proudly.

His smile faded away as Vegeta turned back against his fist, to look him directly in the eyes. The eyes and his smile were full of malice. "That's strike one."

Cell glowered, and swung a kick towards Vegeta's kidneys. The impact resounded loudly across the empty village.

"Two…" Vegeta turned back towards the incomplete monster.

Cell jumped back, his stinger shot around towards Vegeta's face. Vegeta's hand shot up and grabbed the tail, the point inches from his eye.

"Three…" More energy erupted from Vegeta, and Cell's eyes grew huge. Then a fist slammed into his gut and electricity exploded behind his eyes.

Vegeta followed this up with another hit in the same spot, a purple ichor dripped from the shattered armored plates of Cell's carapace. Cell's eyes bulged as he took staggered steps away from Vegeta. Vegeta followed closely. Cell's left arm shot forward with a ki blast, which Vegeta swatted away. With a lurch Cell leapt into the sky.

"You are strong, Vegeta, but never forget, I am more than you are."

"From where I'm standing, the only more you seem to be, is in trouble."

"This will change your mind." He cupped his hands together, both hands aimed towards Vegeta. Purple energy filled them. "GALICK GUN!"

Vegeta looked up and the approaching blast. He caught it with both hands, forcing it back at Cell.

Cell evaded to the left barely missing the blast, as he got his bearings back, Vegeta appeared in front of him, both hands still extended. "DOUBLE GALICK CANNON!" His hands touched Cells chest just as the blast form, the harsh yellow energy washing over the creature.

Cell struggled to his knees, while Vegeta landed, a single arm extended for the finishing stroke.

"It isn't fair!" Cried Cell, pounding the ground in frustration. "I'm supposed to be perfect. Unbeatable.!"

"Seems that you were wrong about that." Vegeta then smiled. "FINAL!"

"If only I had a chance to absorb 18 you'd never be able to lay a hand on me, let alone defeat me!"

"Is that right?" Vegeta then scoffed. "Fine then, find this android, and when you're finished, we will finish this." Vegeta kicked him away. Cell landed with a smile hidden from Vegeta, who was already rocketing into the sky.

"So predictable." Cell got to his feet and began the process of healing.

A few days had passed in relative peace. Cell's attacks had seemed to diminish, and there was no sign of the other androids. The people of Earth, always quick to forget, settled back into a somewhat normal life. Bea stood at the edge of the lookout, his nerves frayed by the waiting.

Saiyans weren't that good at waiting.

His tail swished about without thought, He felt a tingle at the edge of his senses, he knew Cell was down there, hiding his power level, and he instinctively knew that every time that tingle brushed him, another human had met their end at the point of Cell's stinger.

"You alright?" Angel asked as she slid next to him.

Bea jumped a little, surprised that she managed to sneak up on him. "No, not really." He answered, never bothering to look at her. "I don't like this inaction. It'd be different if nothing was going on, but I can sense little things here and there. My heart knows something is going on. And once Cell finds the other Androids, I fear it'll be the end of us."

"We can stop him. Between Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and the three of us, he doesn't stand a chance."

"If we all fought together, then yes, we'd win. Vegeta and Kakarot though, they'd prefer to fight alone I think. Hell, I'd prefer to fight alone, it's the Saiyan way, even a team like us, fights alone in the end."

The sky in front of them seemed to darken suddenly. But they knew from the shift of the shadows that it had instead brightened behind them.

Bea smiled a true smile, all of the tension in his stance suddenly gone. "It's begun." He turned to look to where a fireball rose over the horizon. "Let's go." He walked towards the rest of the fighters, Angel stayed right on his heels.


	16. Chapter 16

_(Author's note: I personally really enjoyed both writing and reading l this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it too._

 _Had someone ask about a bit of continuity issue in an earlier chapter, and I think I may have uploaded the wrong file. I will fix it though, and appreciate the editing help._

 _I just finish chapter 18 tonight, and actually began 19. I like to stew on them for a bit before publishing._

 _If you are enjoying the SMG, Please check out my Angel origin story "A Solitary Angel." Here on fanfic._

 _Also stay tuned for Pikada and Bea's own stories too, eventually._

 _Thanks guys, hope you keep reading._

 _Beepx22)_

Chapter 16

Flames bellowed up from a collapsed building. Inside an energy level faded to nothing, as a scream also faded away. Cell strode arrogantly down the soot streaked street. Seemingly randomly he'd hold his hand out, and another human structure would flex in on itself.

He whistled tunelessly to himself. He felt that soon he would flush 16 and 18 from their hiding spot, and once having destroyed the first, and absorbed the second, he'd finally be complete. He'd watch Goku die, he'd have the pleasure of ripping Vegeta's head from his shoulders. He'd happily kill Bea, again.

Cell was truly happy in this moment.

He had tracked his fellow androids to this city, but their trail grew cold here. Now though he was close. He could almost smell them.

But, he could also feel the fighters of this world approaching, the time to fight was not now, first he needed to reach his final augmentation. He hid his power, and went underground into the sewer to reconnoiter his enemies.

"18, you must flee. I will hold him off." 16 stood stoically in an empty room, which sat in the center of an abandoned home. Dust motes reflected brightly in the sunlight which streamed in through a hole in the roof. The entire structure shuddered as another building nearby was destroyed. Cell was getting closer.

"I can't leave you here, that bastard already got my brother, I can't let him destroy you too!"

"If you are absorbed this entire world is doomed. You must run."

18 just stood and stared stubbornly at him.

Minutes passed and nothing else happened outside. The random attack by Cell seemed to be over for now. Just as they were about to try and escape, two voices came from just outside.

"Maybe Cell's in here, Krillin."

"I don't know Yamcha, I guess we should look."

The door swung open, revealing the bald monk and the raven haired desert bandit. Both stared at the Androids.

"You!" snapped Yamcha.

"Easy, Yamcha." Hushed Krillin. He turned to look at the Androids. "Are you two okay?"

"Yes." Answered 16. 18 stood brooding.

"So," Krillin said while blushing, "do you two want to come with us? Maybe we can help protect you from Cell."

"That would be a good idea. 18?" 16 looked at her.

She sighed. "Fine." She looked up at the hole in the roof. "Let's go."

The ground exploded beneath her as Cell erupted into the ruins. "Got you."

16 was a blur of motion, hammering his fist into Cell's face. 18 panicked and tried to scramble away, but the green android had to strong of a grip. Cell's stinger expanded and opened into a giant maw, which shot towards the female android.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!"

A disk of energy appeared in each of Krillin's palms, and he threw them in quick order. The first sliced through the bulbous mouth at the end of Cell's tail, the other cleanly through the monster's elbow on the same arm that held the terrified Android 18. She scurried away as the arm fell free. Cell bellowed in anger, turning towards the short human. "You dare!"

Krillin gulped and stepped back, at his side Yamcha cupped his hands together.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" The blue energy wave burst from Yamcha's extended palms and slammed into Cell's chest. The beam faded away, leaving a enraged Cell, with little to no damage from the attack.

16 appeared behind him, clasping his arms under Cells and locking them together behind his head. "Take 18 and leave. I will hold Cell here."

Krillin quickly grabbed the Android around her waist and vaulted into the air, Yamcha was right on their heels. The rest of the companions met them, and Krillin quickly explained the situation.

"We'll stay with 16." Bea said. Pikada and Angel nodded. Yamcha gave Angel a worried look, and Bea filed that away for later. Below a Kamehameha wave pushed 16 through the wall of the ruined home that had until recently been their hideaway.

All at once, the three Saiyans flashed into their super Saiyan forms, and hurtled themselves towards the hovel, ready to face Cell.

Above them, the rest flew off quickly.

They landed in time to watch a new arm erupt from Cell's elbow. He flexed it a few times before looking over his shoulder at them. "Oh, it's you three again."

Bea said nothing. Instead he lowered his shoulders and rushed in. A flurry of fist struck out at the monster's head. His own arms moved in syncopation blocking the saiyan's attacks. Suddenly Cell kicked up with a claw like foot. Bea jinked, but the attack threw off his rhythm. Cell threw a jab with his right hand, which Bea stepped into. He dropped his left shoulder letting the punch slide over it, at the same time driving his brow ridge into Cell's face. Green blood erupted from his lips, and he stumbled back a step.

Meanwhile, Angel and Pikada had rushed to 16's side, helping the Android to his feet. His head was busted open, showing a tangle of wires and smoking circuits. He was having trouble maintaining his own balance.

"Thank you. Cell has gotten much stronger. You three should leave." 16 said as he finally regained his balance.

"No way. We have to end this." Pikada said. "Besides, big guy, we've kinda started to like you."

16 looked at him with what almost appeared to be a happy look. "Then in that case, let's go help your friend."

Just as he said this the remaining roof of the ruin that the fight was happening in exploded outward. Cell was doubled over and heading skyward. Right behind him flew Bea, his Golden aura rushing off of him like flames. 16's head tracked them. Then he suddenly collapsed. Angel and Pikada helped lower him to the ground, then they turned back to Bea just as he kicked the android, sending him higher and faster. He repeated this move a few more times. Then as the fight was nearly undetectable to their eyes a purple beam radiated upwards, silhouetting Cell's form against the cloudless sky.

"BURNING ICE BLAST!" A purple sphere formed in Bea's outstretched hand and exploded into a wave of violet energy. Cell crossed his arms in front of his face as it overtook him. Bea watched as the light faded away. Cell finally reached the apex of his flight and began to free fall towards the Earth.

Bea's hand shot out and grabbed him by the stump of his tail. Cell's eyes refused to focus. The blast hadn't killed him, but it seemed to have done some serious damage. Bea dangled him in front of him. He extended his free hand, and then the index and middle finger of that hand. He then angled the hand towards the junction of the creatures neck and torso.

Cell suddenly focused, a panic rose in his features. Bea smiled dryly. "Ice Needle." The words were spoken at barely a whisper. A white beam of energy shot out and punctured the androids neck. It blew the carapace away from his back. His eyes widened, then lost all focus. Bea released his grip and Cell crashed nearly a minute later into the ruined city.

Bea relaxed. His hair and eyes returned to normal.

' _What the hell is going on?'_ Focus had returned to Cell in an instant. The world was upside down, and the bearded Saiyan was holding him in one hand. He need to regain the control of his body right now. _'What is he doing? That's an attack I've never seen from him before. Did he just say something? What was that? My autonomic systems were almost back online. Now I've lost signal to my body controls.'_ A flash of light and a moment of searing pain overloaded his sensors again. _'I've lost my external visual inputs, and my accelerometers are saying I'm falling. My systems are failing. Automatic reset imminent. Shut down in 3, 2, 1…'_

' _Reboot complete, bodywide communications restored, external sensors coming online.'_ Cell's eyes opened. All he could see though was brown. "Good." He said aloud. He flexed his toes, then his fingers. His automatic repair systems took over. His audio sensors picked up footsteps approaching. One set only. He turned his head, jerkily at first, then smoother as the repairs took place. Bea was approaching him. _'Better hurry this along.'_ His tail was next, the stinger erupting forth in a gush of green goop.

Bea stopped. "So you're still alive, are you?" He narrowed his eyes. "Well, you're a tougher bastard than I gave you credit for."

Cell got to his knees, then stood. He looked at the Saiyan. Bea took another step. His aura flashed gold again, the energy pulling rocks up from the ground. "I guess I should end this." He extended his right hand and grasped that wrist with his left hand. White energy swirled around. "END!"

Cell placed both hands near his face, fingers spread. Bea took another step closer.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

The entire world went up in a white explosion. Bea's attack died away as he covered his eyes, his concentration gone.

"Fuck!" Bea screamed.

As the shadows returned and his vision cleared, Bea saw that he was alone.

"That sneaky bastard." He turned to return to Angel and Pikada.

Bea returned to where the others were, including a heavily damaged Android 16.

"Cell got away again. How are you doing 16?"

"My systems… are more damaged than I originally thought. Critical…Critical…Critical system malfunction imminent. Please tell An…An…Android ei-ei-ei… 18 that I am sorry."

"You two try to find Cell. I'll take him to the Capsule Corp. if he can be repaired they're the ones to do it." He looked at 16, "You have nothing to be sorry for, not in this instance. Do you have a standby mode? Anything that can slow the degeneration of your circuits?"

"Yes. I will activate it now." As the last word passed his lips the android shut down.

Bea wasn't sure if he had went into standby, or if he had actually fallen prey to his damage. He grabbed the android's heavy armor, and placed two fingers to his forehead.

Then they were gone.

Pikada and Angel looked at each other then hopped into the sky.

Cell crawled through the sewer system, and his body repaired itself. His processors worked overtime trying to pinpoint what had actually happened. The android he knew would be close to his own power level, but that Saiyan had surprised him. Granted he wasn't at his best due to the runt's attacks, but he had expected to make short work of him this time.

No worries though, he was stronger now than ever, and was sure he'd destroyed 16, meaning 18 would be far easier to capture next time.

Dr. Briefs let out a cloud of cigarette smoke, then turned to look at the sudden noise behind him. "What was that?"

Bea knelt beside a busted up android. Moments earlier that space had been unoccupied. Very little shook the scientist though. He drew in another drag from his cigarette. "Bea. What do we have here?"

"His name is Android 16. He's been designed to kill Kakarot, but seems to be a good… guy… besides that. This damage is from Cell. Can you and Bulma fix him? He'd be a strong ally if you could."

Briefs walked to the still form. "This is a Giro design…" he said absentmindedly. "Very Advance…" He poked and prodded at some of the exposed mechanics. With a nod, he pointed to a large flat steel slab. "Put him up there if you can. I think we can fix him." He walked to a wall intercom, asked his wife to send Bulma to him, and then began hooking up a row of computer monitors to the motionless android.

He turned back to Bea, but the Saiyan was already gone.

"Let me go!" 18 screeched at Krillin as he carried her over the sea. Yamcha flew slightly behind them in formation. They were approaching Kame-House, which seemed as safe of a place to hide as any.

"Not until you promise to come with us. If you go back you'll be destroyed, or worse absorbed. And, I…" he dropped to a whisper, "really wouldn't want to see either happen to you." He blushed as he finished. 18 looked a little shocked.

"I won't. I'll fly with you. I promise." She said, her voice taking on a sweet tone.

"Okay, then." He released her. She fell into formation with the two humans. And continued to soar towards the small island.

"Any luck?" Bea asked as he appeared between Angel and Pikada.

"Don't do that!" they both yelled at him.

"Sorry." He held up both hands in apology. "No sign of Cell yet?"

"Nothing." Angel answered softly.

"Not even a little." Finished Pikada.

Bea gazed downwards at the ruined city. He took in a deep breath. "Do you guys feel any life down there?"

"No. But most humans only have a power level of between 3 and 10, with all the interference, and the possibility of hardened shelters there could be some down there still." Pikada replied.

"Bea, you can't possibly be thinking of…" Angel began.

Bea interrupted her, "Thinking of sacrificing a few humans to end this threat? I certainly could be thinking that."

"You can't!" She protested. But she could see a war going on behind her mentor's eyes.

He looked at her sternly, but his voice was low and frigid, "Look at what Frieza did the galaxy. This Cell is partly made of Frieza. Imagine if he got loose in the Galaxy. What are a few humans, what are the inhabitants of this world when compared the universe at large?"

Angel was silent. Tears welled at the corners of her eyes. He realized that for her, this was home now."

Bea waited for nearly a minute. Then he raised his hands above his head. Violet energy danced from palm to palm, coalescing into a small sphere. He took another deep breath and the orb expanded. Bea felt a desperate sadness expand over him.

Pikada spoke up. "They're friends. They've given us a home, a place for the restless to rest."

The energy expanded again. Bea shut his eyes against the words of his oldest friend. Home. A word that had never meant much to saiyan vagabond. He squeezed his eyes harder." They could end this now. Forever.

"Bea…" Pikada moved into what would be the path of the attack. "I can't let you do this. If you destroy this world, then are you any better him?"

Tears formed at the corner of his own eyes, surprising the Saiyan. "Sometimes you have to cut off a cancerous limb to save the body." The sphere grew again.

Pikada's hair flashed golden and his eyes became a brilliant energy laden teal. He held both of his hands out, shoulder width apart. A turbulent red energy began to form. Golden energy flew through the crimson maelstrom.

Angel watched in abject horror, years of routine keeping her quiet.

Bea's hair flashed into his super Saiyan form. His eyes narrowed.

"I won't allow it, Bea. I'll destroy you if I have too."

Bea smirked. "I believe you'd try your best. You might even succeed." He looked past Pikada to the Earth. He then took a deep breath in through his nose, held it for a few moments, they let it out through his mouth. "But you're right. It's too soon for this." He released the energy he'd gathered and it faded away. His features returned to normal. Pikada followed suite. Angel let out a sigh of relief.

"But when it seems there is no other choice, I'll do what needs doing, no matter the cost."

Below, in the dank and dark sewer, Cell made his way to the ocean.


	17. Chapter 17

_**((Author's notes: Hello guys, welcome to Chapter 17. Chapter 19 is still currently being written, while 18 (the chapter not the Android) is being read and edited.**_

 _ **This chapter was a fun one to write, and the events of the Cell Saga are starting to diverge more and more.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy the series so far. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thanks!**_

 _ **Beepx22))**_

Chapter 17

"I like the ocean." Krillin blurted out. His cheeks instantly became a rosy color.

"Hmm?" 18 looked at him. "I suppose it's okay." She looked back out over the endless expanse.

"I spent a lot of my childhood here, Master Roshi was my teacher." He relaxed a bit.

"Hmmhmm."

"What was your childhood like?" As soon as the words passed his lips he regretted them.

"I'm… I'm not sure." She looked back at him. "No one has ever asked before either."

"I…" Krillin began to apologize.

"My name is… was, Lazuli. It's definitely 18 now. 17 is my twin brother. His name was once Lapis. Now I guess that doesn't matter either. I don't remember anything from the time Dr. Gero kidnapped us til when we were woken back up. Honestly that's probably best."

Krillin edged a little closer to her. She pretended not to notice.

"Krillin, why haven't you guys just destroyed me?"

"What?" He looked terrified for a minute. "You're hard to defeat for starters. And we don't kill just to kill." He kept it secret that Bulma had called the island not long ago with a plan to do just what she was asking about.

"If Cell captures me though…"

"He won't! I'm here to protect you. I'll never let anything happen to you 18! I think you're wonde…"

His words were interrupted as the sand below her opened into a pouring funnel. 18 let out a slight scream and then was gone.

She was replaced by exploding sand and a blinding radiance.

Cell stepped from the crater, except he was different. More human like.

"Now this is perfect. What an amazing power! I truly am the greatest being that has ever existed!" He looked at Krillin who was scrambling away and to his feet. "And you baldy. Do you want to exercise revenge on me for absorbing your girlfriend. I think you should." Cell raised his right hand then made a come hither motion with his index finger.

Krillin stepped back into a defensive stance and gulped. Cell advanced slowly on him.

"If you want to run, I won't stop you. I wouldn't blame you. Standing in front of perfection must be both terrifying and

tiring."

A million thoughts flooded through Krillin's mind. He should at least try. How did Cell find them? What would Goku do? What was the right thing.

"She's disappointed that you didn't save her, you know. But how could you. I outclass you in every single way."

Krillin rushed, a Destructo disk forming in his palm.

Cell landed a single kick, and the short man when sprawling onto the beach of the Kame Island. When Krillin awoke, Cell was gone.

OoOoOoO

Kami stiffened in fear. "Oh, no."

On the lookout those who were gathered there stopped doing whatever they had been doing as huge waves of power washed over the planet.

Roshi spoke first. "That's coming from my island…"

"Krillin's power level just dropped quite a bit." Said Gohan, who stood near his father.

"That's serious power!" Goku said excitedly.

Angel and Yamcha had been sitting talking. Neither said anything now though.

Bea and Pikada though looked at each other. "Where's Vegeta?" they asked in unison.

No one seemed to have an answer.

OoOoOoO

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Vegeta as he stopped Cell's flight.

"Why, I was just looking for you." Cell answered, coming to a stop with the Saiyan Prince.

"Well here I am." Vegeta held open his arms. "Were you coming to apologize to me, for keeping me waiting so long, and then showing up with such an inferior power level?"

"No, No. I was hoping we could get our rematch started as soon as possible." He made a show of looking around. "This place looks suitable."

"I suppose it'll do." Then Vegeta screamed, as his power increased and the super Saiyan form took over.

Cell also powered up, his aura visibly changing from white to yellow. More and more energy flew from the two as their powers increased. The land below them crumpled. Then in a blur that most mortals wouldn't even be able to see, they collided in a flurry of punches and kicks.

Vegeta instantly went on the offensive. He drove Cell backwards, forcing the android to continuiously block and leaving him no room for a counter strike.

"Still a weakling, Cell? What a shame, I was hoping you'd be a bigger challenge after reaching this form."

"This is just my warm up." Cell replied between strikes. "You should always stretch after all."

Vegeta ducked under solid left-right combo. He locked his left arm around his attackers extend right hand. Vegeta then kicked out with both feet, striking cell directly in the center of his chest. He went flying backwards.

"How's this for a stretch?" He extended his arms. "FINAL FLASH!"

The wave of energy shredded through Cell's body and his right arm disintegrated. He looked at the smoking absence with wide eyes.

"Not so cocky now, are you." Vegeta said arrogantly.

Cell continued to stare at the smoking hole in where his arm once was. Then He smiled.

"Oh, no. Still quite cocky." A new arm erupted out. Cell flexed his new hand a few times and then in a blur he was gone.

Vegeta doubled over, blood tinged spittle spewed from his mouth. Then he noticed Cell, and the hand that he had driven into Vegeta's gut.

"How?" Vegeta croaked.

"How?" Cell replied, "I'm better than you. Stronger and Faster. I am perfection, and you're one of the last of a failed inferior race." His voice took on a mocking tone. "I'm Vegeta, Prince of five saiyans." He scoffed. Then he moved.

An elbow strike to the base of his neck made Vegeta see white for a moment. When his vision returned, Vegeta stared into a purple orb, and the smiling face of Cell.

"GALICK GUN!" The blast hit him point blank and he was driven towards the ground. Vegeta's anger soared, his aura erupted, and he forced the blast away from him. He looked back to Cell and charged, firing quick blasts as he rose to meet the android. Cell laughed and knocked each blast away in turn. Vegeta drove a rapid fire series of punches into the android's midriff.

Cell was driven back with each hit, and for a moment real worry crossed his face. Vegeta wiped that away though, extending both hands. "FINAL FLASH!"

Cell was flung high into the atmosphere, blinded and damaged from the attack. He felt Vegeta's power fly by him, and Cell snaked out a hand, grabbing the Saiyan prince by an ankle. He flung Vegeta towards the earth, snapping him like a whip. A fireball formed around the Prince from the atmospheric friction, and he collided with the planet, and huge crater and blast exploding around him.

When the dust settled Vegeta lay motionless, his hair back to its normal color. But a figure knelt beside him, his own golden aura rolling off of him in waves.

"Cell!" Trunks yelled, feeling better knowing that his father still lived.

"Trunks!" Cell said joyously. "Long time no see! You're looking far better than the last time I saw you."

Trunks floated into the air meeting Cell there. "Enjoy the view while you can, Cell, because it's the last thing you'll ever see." A lifetime of hate and rage boiled over. Sheets of raw energy cascaded from the saiyan hybrid and washed over the broken and scarred landscape.

Cell smiled. "My, you are strong. Even stronger than your dear daddy."

A knee slammed into Cell's neck. Before this registered Trunks fired a double handed ki blast into the android' face.

"And you have the same anger issues. How quaint." Cell turned his face back towards Trunks' and then backhanded the Saiyan across his face. Trunk slammed into the ground and slid, while Cell followed his motion. "Too bad you're nearly as weak as him though."

Trunks got to his feet and clenched his hands. "I'll show you strong." Trunks screamed and his aura exploded, rock hovered int the air as his power increases. His muscles expanded, bulking out, making him look twice his normal size.

"A new form! Delightful! You have a new form, I have a new form. Everyone gets a new form! This is going to be grand."

Trunks said nothing, instead he slammed him fist into Cell's faces. The Android grunted in surprise. And barrage of other punches followed the first, and Cell was pushed across the desert. Trunks swung a leg up, contacting with Cell's Jaw. He went airborne and landed with a umph, rolling back to his feet. Cell massaged his jaw.

"Not so conceited now are you!" Trunks yelled.

"Actually…" Cell replied as he faded.

Before he reappeared, pain racked Trunks as Cell pounded him the kidneys.

"What?" Trunks yelled in exasperation.

"Do you know something, Trunks?" Cell mocked. Another flurry of punches pounded the demi-saiyan's back.

Trunks grunted in pain, and fear, as he realized his muscles over his kidney's where beginning to tire. Then the attack subsided, and he went on the offensive.

Trunks threw punch after punch and kick after kick at Cell, who simply dodged each one with ease.

"Well?" Cell asked with a smile on his face.

"What?" Trunks grunted between heavy breaths.

"I asked if you knew something."

Trunks just stared.

"I know I've already won this fight. Because you can't even hit me. That form is far too slow. I can also obtain it, but there isn't enough speed with it." Cell suddenly expanded into the same form. Then dropped back to his normal size. "Even your father knew it. I'm sure he could also do this. He was just wise enough no to, and now, for my next trick."

Trunks' eyes went wide as Cell faded. He felt his position change, suddenly he was looking straight up. Then pain ripped through him. He heard a distant snapping, then the whistle of air. He collided with the ground. Fear ran through him as he fought to get up, but couldn't feel anything near his legs.

"I see you're scared. You should be. But don't you worry. I didn't break your back, I simply overloaded a nerve cluster. You'd be up walking in an hour, if you weren't dead by then." Cell cupped his hands at his side.

"Do it." Trunks said, defeat apparent in his voice.

"Excuse me?" Cell tilted his head.

"Do. It." Trunks tried to shift to his knees, but still nothing below the waist responded. "Kill me, this whole world. In the end, it doesn't matter. You'll still be nothing, No one will remember you. You'll suffer the greatest defeat of all. Being forgotten."

"You know, thinking about it Trunks, I think you're right." Cell landed. "So I'll let you live. I have some business to attend to. You have a senzu or two right? Good. Eat one, give one to your father. Then go spend some time with your friends and family. And do make sure you watch the news tonight. There will be a special report you'll want to watch." Cell blasted off into the sky.

Trunks fished for the bean in his pocket. After he was healed, he force fed one to his father. Together they flew back to the lookout.

OoOoOoO

"…So ten day from now, I'll accept all challengers at the Cell Games, and when I've defeated them all, I'll destroy this planet."

Bea turned off the display, and leaned back in his bunk. "Well that sounds…" he drew his lip up into a smirk "Interesting."

Angel and Pikada both looked at each other and back to Bea. "Interesting?" quipped Pikada.

"HmmHmmm." Bea turned slightly to glance at a starmap.

"What are you looking for?" asked Angel.

"Seeing if there's another life supporting planet nearby."

"Are… We leaving?"

"We aren't. But I figure about 50 people can escape on this ship." He typed in a note, then stood. "But first we have matters to discuss." He clasped Pikada and Angel by the shoulders. The ship's interior twisted and reformed as the lookout.

On the lookout the trio walked to where a group was gathered. Noticeably missing was Kakarot.

Bea started to ask where he was at, but the question answered itself as he reappeared, with a very young Namekian.

"Dende!" Kakarot's son ran forward to embrace the newcomer.

"Gohan!" the two danced around a bit.

"I take it you've heard the message from Cell." Bea walked up to Kakarot.

"Yeah, it's exciting. Too bad I can't possibly beat him."

Bea's lip twitched.

"What do you mean?" Bea looked hard at the other Saiyan.

"You've fought him, he's strong. I can't win."

"Well, then…" Bea lowered his voice, "Listen, Kakarot, We will fight with you, the three of us a willing to do whatever it takes…"

"It won't matter, All of us together, fighting 1 on 1 with Cell, well we all lose. But it'll be a good fight."

"Then let us send the humans away, Your family, and Vegeta's. Our ship will hold 50 people and supplies to the nearest habitable world. Let them survive."

"Well, that sounds okay, but I might have a plan." He looked at his son.

Bea stared.

"Well..?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"The Plan, damnit!" Bea snapped at him.

"Oh! Gohan and I are going to train."

"You think you can get that much stronger in 10 days?"

"No, but I think in a year we can both get way stronger."

"Year? We have ten days!"

"So that leaves time, for a year for us, a year for Vegeta and maybe trunks, and a year or two for you guys."

Bea turned around, "What the fuck is this moron talking about?" He asked to anyone present.

Piccolo put a hand on his shoulder and led him away from Kakarot.

"There's a room here at the lookout, in which a year passes, for every day on the outside. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Only two people can enter at once though." Piccolo told him as they walked.

"That is," Bea paused, "pretty amazing."

"It has definitely proven useful over the years." Piccolo agreed.

"Say, Piccolo. I think I'm going to let a few of the earthlings take our ship and fly away before the Cell Games. One, in case we fail, some will survive. Two, it'll deny Cell the use of it to go to other planets." Bea looked away, back towards the gathered peopled. "I would like for Vegeta's family to go. Do you think he'll mind?"

"I think in his own way, he'll be grateful." He answered gruffly.

"Good, as many as 50 can go. I think we should be quiet about it. Friends, families. If Cell finds out, I'm sure he'll stop the plan.

Piccolo turned to look back at the time chamber. Goku and his son were walking in. Bea also turned. "Thank you Piccolo, If you don't mind I'm going to ask Vegeta now."

Bea walked towards the prince. Vegeta stood staring at the closed doors. He spun towards Bea as he approached.

"What?" He snapped.

"Prince Vegeta, may I have a word."

"Go on." Vegeta knew when someone was about to say something he didn't want to here, and Bea carried that impression.

"In private." He grasped the surprised prince by the shoulder and put two fingers to his own forehead.

"Wait just a…" everything got strange.

"Damn minute!" Fury boiled behind Vegeta's eyes. Then he looked around, taking in the familiar yet slightly strange surroundings.

"This is one of Frieza's starships."

"It is, we… commandeered it some years ago. Now I'd like to offer its use to your family. And Kakarots, the inhabitants of the lookout, and the rest of the weaker humans that are friends or relations to our allies. There's a suitable world a few months travel from here. It'll allow them to survive, and keep Cell from using the ship. Should we fail."

"You don't think I can defeat him?"

"I'm not sure any of us can. I do know that we'll all die trying. Should we fail though…"

"Fine. They can flee, the woman, the brat, her annoying parents…" He drifted into silence.

"I'm glad. Allow me to return you to the lookout?"

Vegeta punched a few numbers into a panel and the overhead port swiveled open. "No thanks, I'll make my own way back." In a flash, he was gone.

"One more thing to do." He placed his fingers to his forehead.


	18. Chapter 18

_((Author's note: Happy New Year! Well here's chapter 18, this one was fun, and split into a few different sub plots. Chapter 19 is written, and chapter 20 has been started. I'm having a tough time deciding if I want to play by play the Cell vs Goku fight or just brush over it though. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. As always reviews are appreciated. Thanks and enjoy_

 _Beepx22))_

 **Chapter 18**

Cell subtly glanced downward. Bea looked up at him, a smile on his face. "Nice ring you've built here, Cell."

"Ah, it's my good friend, that red haired Saiyan. Thank you. Did you come here to die?"

"Not today. Kind of wanted to see the place. During the fight, it'll be messed up I'm sure. Wanted to appreciate it in peace." Bea looked around while he shrugged.

Bea's calm demeanor was a farce though, inside he was horrified, even at this resting state Cell exuded an amazing amount of energy and charisma. He was by far the most terrifying creature Bea had faced.

"You know," Cell began, he paused for a moment and looked towards the saiyan expectantly.

"Hmm? Oh. Bea, I'm Bea, Pikada has the sword, and Angel is the female."

"Ah, Yes. You know Bea, you can't beat me. And I don't just mean you. I mean all of you. I am perfected now, after all. And when the last of you falls, I will kill every living creature on this miserable, insignificant planet."

Bea looked back at him, his fear fading into knowing. "I feel you might be correct. I hope you're not. But if you happen to be my last opponent, the one who finally kills me, well, where is the shame in losing to such an opponent?"

"That is the spirit!"

"Well, so long." Bea placed his fingers to his forehead again. One moment he was there, the next Cell stood alone.

"Hmm" He grunted. 

OoOoOoO

Bea traversed the distance between the stars. Instant transmission placed you outside reality, in a place that was and wasn't. Not a void exactly, just immensely different. Bodies didn't like the experience, and the mind recoiled from it. And though the trip was quick, it wasn't exactly instant as the name suggested.

But it was extremely quick, and nearly as soon as the voyage began, it was over. Bea appeared near an unsuspecting fellow. "Master Udon." He spoke softly.

"Ah, Bea. Welcome back my Student. How goes it on Earth?"

"Not well." He replied, then laid the events of the past few days out for his Master. "and so you see, I've come back for training. I know the Yardrats have a warrior caste, and that the Instant transmission is the backbone of their techniques."

"This is true, Bea, but the techniques take months to learn, and from what you say, you've only a few days."

"Apparently the Earthlings have a secret room, in which time moves much slower than on the outside. A Year inside is but a day out. They've told me I can use the room before the games with Cell. There should be no danger to you, and you'll be back on Yardrat well before the outcome."

"I shall think on it. For now, do you have time to join me later for a meal, and to catch up?"

"Of course, Master. One question though, could I perhaps bother you for a change of clothes? My armor is comfortable enough, but I always feel out of place wearing it while visiting others for meals."

"Of course, Bea. Come, let us find you a suitable outfit." Bea followed his friend towards the town's center, a friendly smile on his face."

OoOoOoO

Angel swatted away one ki blast while dodging another. She pirouetted and launched her own attack back at Pikada. The swiftness of the move caught him off guard and he took the full blast to the chest.

He grunted, and then launched towards her. He swung his right fist around, she ducked under it and brought her left foot to bear. Pikada pushed it aside with his open left hand and tried to bring his right knee into her sternum. Angel deflected with her right knee and brought her right open palm up into Pikada's chest.

"Ahhhhhhhh" She screamed as a wave of energy rippled from her open palm. The distance was too short and the energy washed over Pikada.

He grimaced in pain, but fought through it to slam the side of his left fist into her temple.

"Ohhph." She spun away. Pikada followed quickly behind her, he reached out to grab her ankle.

Instead he caught a blast to the chest as she shrugged from her spin. White energy erupted around her and she flew towards Pikada again.

Blinded for the moment, he tried to focus on his energy detection skills and tried to evade her. I his minds eye he saw her move. Left arm back ready to strike, Right arm ready to grab him. He pulled back his own arm to lash out but was surprised as a powerful hand clamped down on it. He reacted instantly, crossing over top of the grappled arm with his free arm into where the face of any attacker should be. A recognizable voice grunt.

"Ow, Damnit." The voice belonged to Yamcha.

Angel struck Pikada at the base of the Head and Neck.

His eyes, still partially blinded, took on a distant look and his body went limp.

The powerful blue blast forming in his captured arm faded away.

Yamcha was tugged down by the sudden free weight. "Did you kill him?" He asked in near panic.

"No, just knocked him out, he left head open." She winked at him. "Thanks for the help, by the way."

"Oh, Uh." He looked around for an escape. "Yeah, no problem, hahaha." There was no luck in finding a way out. He lowered to the ground and released Pikada. "He's going to be pissed." He said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, pissed, and he's going to have a hell of a headache." She landed near him, and took a step towards him.

"He got you pretty good. Here. Let me help." She leaned in close, Yamcha went still. She smiled and got even closer. He leaned down into her, his eyes narrowed then closed.

She smacked his broken nose straight.

"Oww, Oww, what the fu…" The rest of his admonition was cut off as she kissed him hard on the lips.

Meanwhile Pikada began to gently snore.

OoOoOoO

"Okay, son, now when we close the door, time will change. A whole year will pass, and a day will go by outside." Goku knelt beside him with an arm draped across his shoulder.

"Sounds like a temporal compression area," Gohan began, then saw the look of confusion of this dad's face. "Okay day, I'm ready." He answered instead. The door closed, and they walked together out into the white expanse of nothing and everything.

OoOoOoO

One of the probes zipping around the gravity chamber exploded. Vegeta grinned to himself. As he turned to destroy another he glimpsed his son from the future watching through the porthole. _Hmph,_ he thought, _some son, couldn't even take care of his own business. If he was my real son He'd have made short work of these androids._ Vegeta knew he was being overly hard on the young man, but that was just his nature after all.

His thoughts were interrupted when two of probes dived at him, firing their stinging lasers.

Through the porthole Trunks watched fascinated. His Dad was good! Really good. He watched as Vegeta swept his hands apart and a dozen of the probes exploded. Trunks glanced at the display screen. Gravity 500, temperate changing constantly to mimic the difference is orbital changes. Oxygen levels ranging from near zero to as high as 50%.

Vegeta took it all in stride. He landed in the center of the room. The remaining probes attacked him. Vegeta screamed and a wave of energy rushed from him and obliterated them.

The chamber reset to normal, Vegeta grabbed a towel and opened the hatch.

He looked at Trunks. Grunted, and walked into the hallway.

Trunks watched as he left.

OoOoOoO

Krillin yawned and stretched. He opened his eyes, and for a moment began to panic. He was on one of Frieza's ships! Then he remembered he was here at the request of Pikada and Angel. He and Yamcha were helping to stock the vessel. He yawned again and prepared to get a little more sleep when the hatch opened. Angel came through it dragging Yamcha with her. They disappeared down a corridor and the hatch resealed.

"That's odd…" Krillin said to himself.

OoOoOoO

Bea shoveled another bowl of soup into his mouth. Master Udon smiled. Bea had taken a liking to this particular meal during his first stay.

The saiyan burped and wiped his mouth clean. "That was amazing!" He looked at his master. "Thank you, Master Udon, tolilo soup is a favorite of mine."

"So I've noticed." He placed his own dish aside. "Now, let us discuss your proposition…"

OoOoOoO

Pikada sat bolt upright. That was a mistake. The headache he had surged forward. "What the hell happened?" He remembered training with Angel and Yamcha, if you could call sparring with a human training, while Krillin took a nap on the Ship. He couldn't recall the end of the fight though. He did notice though, that the back of his head was very sore. Then he noticed that his sparring partners were absent.

A smile creased his features.

"Hmph, took you long enough, Angel."

He looked up at the dying light of day, the stars were coming out. And he suddenly felt like sleeping under them. He crossed his arms behind his head, taking care not to bump the tender spot too hard, and lay back.

OoOoOoO

"I'll follow you, Bea." Master Udon stood stoically with his student.

Bea nodded and placed two fingers to his forehead. He phased out of this existence, Master Udon followed nearly immediately.

The quickly crossed the distance between the two planetary systems. Bea was aware of his training master being right next to him. Then he heard through the nothingness, "Lesson One."

A burst of pink energy slammed into Bea's kidneys. He spun, but in the moment of losing concentration he also lost his mental lock to his destination. Udon floated in the void between, arms behind his back, a wry smile on his face.

"What was that?" Bea snarled.

"Lesson one. Be prepared. Battle is rare in the void between, but if it happens, it is completely different than battle outside of this realm." He struck with his left hand. Bea swatted the attack away with a minimal effort. He followed his own sweeping defense with a blade handed jab towards his master. Udon deflected the attack, but even as he did, he faded from the void, instantly reappearing slightly to his left. He grabbed the attacking hand in both of his own, and bent Bea's finger tips towards his elbow. Bea grimaced in pain, embarrassed to have been wrist-locked so easily.

"Lesson two. It's hard to anticipate your opponent's moves, when your opponent is no longer in your reality."

Bea had no trouble with that lesson, and suddenly he felt both apprehension and excitement at the prospect of a year of being taught by his friend and master.

Bea smiled as a thought hit him. He faded away, leaving this void between , re-emerging into his own reality, and instantly going back into the space of instant transmission. As he appeared he wrapped Udon into a rear naked choke. Udon faded and reappeared with Bea's thumb pulled back halfway to his wrist, Bea faded and returned with Udon in an arm bar. This hold and escape continued for nearly an hour before Udon faded in away from him.

"Good." Udon bowed slightly. "Lesson three. In the void between, Ki can be finicky, but it can be your greatest asset. Know you where your home is?"

Bea just shook his head, sensing nothing. Udon grinned. "Fortunately, I do." He fired a ki blast directly into Bea's chest. Bea's head spun.

Then he crashed into solid rock, a few hundred feet from his own ship.

Udon appeared next to him, and offered him a hand up. Bea gladly accepted.

"Was not expecting that." He said as he got his feet under him.

"Fighting in two different dimensions can be confusing. But the body and mind naturally want to return to its own reality. Knocking an opponent from the void, is far easier than knocking one into it."

"I seem to remember you knocking me through the barrier a few times as I was training." Bea replied.

"Indeed, but you were mentally locked to a destination, in battle if you can learn to push a non user through, they'll likely be lost."

Bea contemplated that in silence.

OoOoOoO

Vegeta and Trunks stood in the anteroom to the time chamber. Suddenly both of their eyes went wide with surprise.

"That power level." Vegeta said in disbelief.

"Those power levels." Replied Trunks.

Goku and Gohan walked out of the door into the hall, both smiling. What surprised the rest of them was that they were in their super saiyan forms.

"Gohan is a super saiyan…" Krillin half asked.

"Sure is." Goku answered as he walked out. "Hey, Vegeta." He waved at the saiyan prince.

Vegeta scoffed and turned to walk into the chamber. "It's my… our turn, don't waste time Kakarot.

OoOoOoO

Bea tried to block an open handed strike from Udon. The speed at which his master appeared and disappeared was mind-numbing. His strikes weren't that powerful, but plentiful, and Bea couldn't block any of them. It was a strange sensation being punched with the same right hand, from three different angles, all at nearly one time.

Nearby, sprawled out with a picnic lunch, sat Angel, Pikada, and Yamcha. Krillin had returned to the lookout earlier in the day to meet Goku as he left the time-chamber.

"Bea's getting his ass kicked." Yamcha said around a mouthful of rice.

"He could wipe the floor with the Yardrat if he wanted. But he's trying to learn this technique." Replied Pikada.

"I'm not sure, Pikada. That guy is insanely fast." Angel said.

Bea's eyes were closed and he focused outward as well as he could. The toll of the strikes were beginning to wear him down though.

Then he felt it. A subtle touch at the back of his mind. He left arm snaked up and Udon's incoming strike was deflected.

"Lesson twenty-seven." Udon leveled another strike which Bea also blocked. "There will always be a disturbance when the barrier is broken, but it is harder to detect than a person breathing a half planet away. You've done well today. Let us rest and eat."

Udon bowed at Bea, and Bea returned the bow. They turned to return to the ship. As they walked Bea asked, "So, how many lessons are there?"

Udon smirked. "In a year of training I should be able to teach you at two thousand of them."

Bea did not return the smirk.

OoOoOoO

Cell stood in the center of his ring. He stared into the distance with a knowing smirk. He was perfection after all, all of this was for his amusement. The wind changed direction slightly. He took a moment to enjoy that.

OoOoOoO

Vegeta flung the door open wide, Trunks and he strode out. Waves of power rushed off them. Bea and Udon stood ready to walk in as soon as the stores were refilled. When Mr. Popo gave the Okay, they entered and shut the door behind them.

Together they stared into the vast expanse of nothingness. Both of them gulped.

This was going to be a hell of a year.


	19. Chapter 19

_**((Author's notes: Greetings! Well here's chapter 19 obviously, this is the run up to the Cell games, and was pretty fun to write. 20 is in the bag, 21 is started, and all in all everything is progressing. Classes have started back up, but I'm hoping to start getting chapters out a little quicker.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this one, As always comments, reviews, critiques are always welcome. And make sure to check out my story, "A solitary Angel." Which is an origin story of sorts for Angel.**_

 _ **Thanks, Beepx22))**_

 **Chapter 19**

Udon smiled deeply at the sight in front of him. "Bea, this is beautiful! This is the void made tangible."

Bea shook his head to try and clear the mental overload. "My senses are reeling. This isn't natural." Bea tested his footing, "Gravity reminds me of home though, Planet Vegeta that is."

"Gravity is higher than usual for my world, but not unreasonable. Bea would you mind standing perfectly still?"

Bea raised an eyebrow at the request but then nodded. "Of course, Master Udon."

Udon disappeared into nothing.

When he reappeared he was instantly toppled by driving wind and ice. He fought to his knees then looked around while taking his feet.

He saw nothing but jagged walls of ice.

He sensed for Bea and upon finding him he disappeared again.

This time he reappeared into a wave of blistering heat. The ice accumulated onto his uniform quickly turned to water and steam.

He repeated this process many times. Each trip into the void releasing him into a completely different environment. Higher gravity, no gravity, negative gravity, tropical heat and desert ice storms.

At last he returned to Bea.

"This is most satisfying. I thank you for inviting me." Udon said softly.

Bea bowed his head slightly, "No need to thank me."

Udon smiled at his student, "Very well then."

He then punched Bea in his chest, the saiyan popped from existence. "Lesson twenty-eight."

"Damnit!" Bea screamed in both shock and surprise. Involuntarily breaking through the barrier was surprisingly painful. Bea felt as if his stamina was instantly cut in half.

To make matters worse, with no ki reference, he had no idea where he was, or how fast he had been pushed.

He forced himself to be calm. He pulled himself up into a sitting lotus position, taught to him by the earthlings, and took deep breathes in through his mouth, releasing them through his nose after holding them for ten seconds.

Breathing in a world with no atmosphere. Mind over matter. ' _Maybe this is lesson thirty',_ he thought to himself. ' _How long can one remain in nothingness?'_

He felt his heart rate slow as he relaxed.

Then Udon kicked him hard in the side of the neck. Bea turned to attack but Udon was gone again. Bea spun some more and fired a ki blast. Udon appeared and swatted it away. He was gone before the blast had finished turning. Then he was suddenly back in the time chamber, before this registered he was back in the void, face to face with his own ki blast.

The impact rocked him, but he quickly regained his senses. He clenched his fist and screamed. His aura erupted from him in a brilliant white flare.

White? This was a problem. He felt a ripple in existence, he turned and grabbed his master's collar. With nearly no conscious thought Bea propelled Udon back into normal space. He followed hot on his master's heels.

They entered into a dense atmosphere swirling with razor edged shards of ice. As soon as he was in normal space Bea's aura flared gold and he instantly and involuntarily transformed into a super saiyan.

Udon's eyes went wide as he noticed this and he held up a hand to curtail the current fight.

"Bea… did you try to transform in the void?"

Bea crossed his arms"Yeah. And it didn't work. I energized, went through the physical and mental steps, and all I got was a white aura and a small burst of energy." He stroked his beard thoughtfully, That is odd, isn't it?"

Udon nodded.

"I know I can transmit while transformed. I guess it's no big loss." He looked up. "Shall we continue?"

But his master was already gone.

OoOoOoO

And so, it continued for nearly a year of their time. Training continued daily, Bea's technique improved greatly, as did his strength and stamina. Udon also became vastly more powerful.

On their second to last day they ate dinner, Bea noticed that Udon was strangely quiet.

"Everything okay, Master Udon?"

"No, Bea. Truthfully, I'm at a moment on indecision." He looked at his student mournfully.

Bea remained silent.

"You've reached the level of a Motonon master. The only thing keeping you from this title is the last lesson in Motonoka, what my people call the 'Roshati' the fatal superposition." Udon glanced down, then back up at Bea. "You've noticed my people are peaceful, we don't have many warriors."

"I have indeed." Bea said quietly.

"When my people reach this level, it is common for two of them to face off for the title of master. There's no other way to reach this level. The two combatants fight in mortal combat. But to gain the title the finishing move must be the Roshati." He took a deep breath. "During this move, one of the two will die."

"And now, you're not sure if we should attempt it?" Bea asked.

"There is an inherent danger." He sighed. "Bea, if we do this, when I tell you to not move, I need you to listen. You can't resist, no matter the pain, no matter what instinct tells you. If you do, then this will be the end of you." He looked at his student.

"Let's do it. I'm not sure I need the title, but I feel this technique will be invaluable eventually." He hopped to his feet.

Udon and he went away from the doorway, and both took up a fighting position.

"Go." Udon said.

There was a blur of motion, as both of them entered and exited the void and reality. A flurry of kicks and punches erupted, and if seen by any of Bea's team, it would have appeared as though dozens of attacks happened at once.

Each of them blocked attacks and countered, both scored solid hits. Then something happened that shocked Bea's entire being.

"Don't. Move." Udon said sternly.

Bea froze. A scream rose in his throat but he held it in, for now. His eyes involuntarily jerked down to see both of Master Udon's arms inside his body. His master looked like a specter, Bea could clearly see the doorway through his Master. His heart felt contracted, and his lower spine felt like there something blocking the feeling to his leg. He felt as if though he was and wasn't actually in existence.

Bea began to do something that he rarely did. He began to panic.

At the same time Udon began to proceed with the Roshati.

Bea's vision swam, he saw both the time chamber, and the void. Both scenes strobed back and forth, between his left and right eyes. Udon pulled his hands apart slightly.

Bea screamed. He was existing in two places at once. His hair flared gold in the time chamber, and remained it's reddish color in the void. Nothing that he had ever experienced could prepare him for this His knowledge of science told him this was impossible.

Udon looked at him carefully. "If I open my arms any further, the quantum waveform will collapse. Part of you will be left in reality, the rest will become one with the void." Udon released his grasp, and Bea collapsed in a heap. Udon bent to pick up his student.

OoOoOoO

The door opened. Everyone felt one strong power level, and one that was nearly gone. Udon stepped out, his slight form cradled Bea effortlessly. He sat his student down.

"He has become a master. Now he needs medical attention."

Krillin rushed forward with a senzu bean, which he set between Bea's teeth. Then he forced the saiyan to chew. There was a surge of power and Bea's eyes opened wide, he was surprised to not be staring deep into the abyss that very few had ever seen. He leapt to his feet and screamed. His eyes blank, his power overflowing. He went super saiyan without any of his own accord, the power washing over him.

Then he blinked. His eyes and hair went back to normal, and he looked around. He saw his master, and then Bea stared at his own shaking hands.

"That kind of power is terrifying to have." He said to no one. Then he collapsed.

OoOoOoO

The next day there was a group breakfast at the capsule corp building. Everyone was fed royally, and when finished, they were told about the SMG vessel and the plan to evacuate them.

Everything went rather smoothly until Chi-Chi was informed that Gohan wasn't on the passenger list.

"Absolutely not!" She cried into Goku's startled face. "It's one thing if he can't leave, but if he can be safe…". More tears erupted out.

"But, Chi-Chi…" Goku began, but was instantly cut off.

"Don't you 'but Chi-Chi' me, Goku. If you insist on going out and getting killed every time some bad guy shows up, that's, well that's just how it is. But Gohan is my baby! I don't want him to die!"

"I'm not going to die, mom. We trained hard, Dad can beat Cell, I just know it."

More crying. "You just want to leave me all alone!"

Angel walked up to her, and smacked Chi-Chi hard across the face. Once she faced forward again she poked a finger into Chi-Chi's sternum.

"There's an entire world at stake here! We need every fighter we have, and your son is one of the most powerful ones we have."

Chi-Chi's face turned beet red with rage.

Angel's head snapped hard to the left.

Chi-Chi recovered from the snap kick and settled into a low wide stance with her arms up and hands loose. A menacing aura exuded from her.

Angel turned back, touching her thumb to her lip. She pulled it away and looked at it, surprised to see a spot of blood. Angel glowered at the human female. She threw a haymaker.

Chi-Chi took a small step and twist, wrapping her fingers around Angel's gloved hand. She turned with the direction of the punch and deftly cocked her hips. Angel tumbled over Chi-Chi's back and landed with a thud. She rolled to her feet.

Everyone else stood with their jaws wide open, most of all Goku.

Angel stepped into Chi-Chi and threw a short fast jab. Another twist, then a swift kick out and Angel hit the ground again.

Her eyes narrowed, Bea recognized that look. Angel had just become serious. She'd keep her cool enough to not kill the human, but this might become a serious fight. They both charged and drew back to throw punches.

Gohan appeared between them and caught both punches.

He looked at his mother. "Mom, I'm staying. I have to. I don't want to be a warrior. But to follow the path of a scholar, there has to be a world to learn from." He turned to Angel, "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but if you hit my mother again, you'll have to deal with me." He released both women then turned and walked away.

The stared at each other for a couple of moments, then both visibly relaxed. Chi-Chi started to cry, and Angel enveloped her into a hard hug. "He's right you know. He needs this, We need him, but we'll do everything in our power to keep your son safe." Angel said into her ear. Chi-Chi slumped in defeat.

The excitement over, everyone prepared to depart.

OoOoOoO

They had all gathered to say their goodbyes, now together they stood and watched as the ship became lost amongst the stars. Tomorrow was the day of the Games. Everyone that had assembled seemed a bit more at ease knowing that at the least their families would survive.

Goku broke the silence, giving that goofy grin, and rubbing the back of his head as he was apt to do. "So, who else is actually kinda excited about tomorrow?"

In truth they all were.

In small groups they each went their separate ways, knowing that the last easy day was yesterday.

OoOoOoO

A steady wind whipped through the grasslands, the blades of prairie grass bowing into rolling green waves. There was movement atop a nearby cliff. It seemed as though the Earth's media were insistent on covering this story.

A white tiled stage with spires raising from all four corners stood in the center of this. Cell stood, arms crossed, and awaited the beginning of His Games.

Three white lights appeared on the horizon and quickly grew into people. The news crews shouted at the sight of flying people.

They landed, one bald, noseless, and short, dressed in an orange gi. One with a scarred face and wild black hair, also in orange, and the third bald, with a third eye, dressed in green pants and a white shirt.

From another direction three more people flew in. The cameras swung towards them.

They landed together. Two men and a woman, all dressed in grey jumpsuits with gold and crimson armor. One of the males was tall and wide, with waist length reddish hair, and long beard that was a slightly different reddish orange. The other was shorter and thinner with shoulder length black hair, he had a sword slung in a scabbard across his back. The female's hair was also black, but wildly spiked. She was curvy, but clearly strong. As a unit they crossed their arms, and wrapped their tails around their waists.

Tails? This caused another flurry of excitement among the reporters.

It was soon forgotten though as another group landed. They appeared to be together, but not. One short, with jet black hair that spiked back towards his neck, and formed a vicious looking widow's peak. The other with shoulder length lavender color haired, he also carried a sword. Both were dress similarly to the three with tails, but colored in blue, amber, and white.

A single figure also landed nearby. Tall, Green, muscled, dressed in a purple outfit topped with a white cape and turban. One of the reporters recognized him as Piccolo. He ordered a close up. A moment later the offending camera exploded.

Through all of this Cell stood motionless, but now he moved his head a millimeter, a ghost of a grin appeared.

From above two figures dropped down in front of the assembled fighters.

Both had golden energy flowing from them, teal eyes and golden hair. The older of the pair was dressed in the same Orange gi as the first to arrive. The younger was dressed identically to the green man.

A red haired giant in green armor approached the assembled group and a short conversation occurred between him and the older golden hair man.

Then all the cameras swung towards a black limousine. An entourage emerged, at the center of which stood a heavily muscled man, with an Afro, and a sweeping fu Manchu mustache. He wore a crimson gi, with a white cape, and large faced belt.

He stepped forward, flexed his arms, and the people with the reporters went crazy.

"Heeeeeeeey!" The man yelled.

"Didcha y'all tune in to see Cell get walloped? Are you ready for The Champ to teach him a lesson about menacing the Earth." He slapped an open palm to his ear, forming a cup around it. "I can't hear you!" He turned slightly to play at the cameras. "You ready to see The Champ crush Cell?"

He pointed to Cell, "Hey, you, are you ready to die?"

Cell's lip smirked a fraction of a millimeter.

OoOoOoO

Bea and Vegeta both looked disgusted. "I should kill that pompous ass right now." They said in unison.

Goku on the other other hand was excited. "Who's that?" He asked.

Krillin looked over at him. "That's Mr. Satan. He's the World Tournament Champion."

"He must be really strong then!" Goku said.

"He must be really annoying." Replied Pikada.

"He wants to go first? I was hoping to go first." Goku frowned.

"I think you should let him go first, Goku." Answered Krillin.

Bea, Vegeta, Angel, Trunks, and Pikada all nodded sharply. "So do I."

Gohan chuckled at the chorus.

Goku just shrugged.

OoOoOoO

"You know what, on second thought…"Mr. Satan gestured at Cell again, "I'll let my students go first. Just to the show the world what kind of blowhard phony you are!"

Around the world people watching in the television cheered at his machismo and unrelenting bravery

The Z fighters stood looking somewhere between bewildered and bemused.

Mr. Satan stood aside with his agent as one of his students strode through the crowd, muscled, with flowing blonde hair, dressed head to toe in white spandex.

"First up is my student Caroni." Announced Mr. Satan. His scantly dressed agent began giving a description to the reporter. Caroni walked with confidence. He held a bouquet of roses, as bright a red as any seen before. He stepped onto the stage, held the roses to his nose, then threw them into the air. With a leap he through a series of kicks, chops, and punches. He landed gently and moments later was engulfed by a shower of rose petals.

He said a few things to Cell, who seemed to ignore him completely, the man then launched himself into the air.

Cell's eyes tracked him, while the Z fighters generally agreed it was a good vertical leap for a non ki using human.

Then Cell's Power level increased slightly. A wave of energy rushed from him and collided with Caroni at the the apex of his jump. He was launched further skyward. He flailed his arms and screamed, soon fading from sight. A minute later he slammed into the ring, broken and bloody.

Mr. Satan's entourage looked stunned, along with the reporter. A couple of lackeys rushed to clear Caroni from the stage as the next student walked forward.

Satan took ahold of his emotions. "P-parlor tricks, Jimmy." He said to the reporter there. "Now Piroshki here, he's my star heavy weight. He'll really pummel Cell into dust."

He was a giant of a man, easily close to eight feet tall. He wore a black wrestling leotard, and a heavy mask and helmet. He got to the stage and removed his headgear. He began to talk to Cell. Once finished he crushed his helmet, and swallowed it. He then rushed Cell.

Cell didn't even blink.

Piroshki flattened against what appeared to be thin air, still two yards from Cell. He continued pushing.

Cell expanded his energy a bit, and the large man flew away, crashing into the side of the cliff. Everyone with Mr. Satan stared after him.

The reporter turned back to the cameraman. "Jimmy Firecracker here folks, and as you see Mr. Satan's star pupils have both been disqualified, but not to fear, The Champ is about to go on. Isn't that right, Mr. Satan?"

"Uhhh." Mr. Satan slowly turned back to look at the camera. "Ohh. Ohhh! Haha! That's right Jimmy. These guys are good but they're just my students. I'm the champ for a reason and Cell gets to learn that reason right now!" He shrugged off his cape, swallowed to try and get rid of his suddenly dry mouth, then hopped onto the stage.

Back by the assembled fighters the Saiyans all looked on eagerly.

"This is going to be fun." Quipped Pikada.

"I sure hope so." Replied Bea.

In the meanwhile, Mr. Satan had had his lackeys set up a stack of tiles on the stage. With a chop he split the stack down the middle, only the bottom tile remaining.

"Is that supposed to be impressive?" Asked Krillin.

Gohan stifled a laugh.

Back on the stage Satan was talking to Cell again. He then approached the monster. "Howdcha like that Cell. You see those tiles? Well that's what I'm going to do to you! Smash you all over this stage!"

He went into a stance, then struck out with a kick.

Cell seemed to not notice.

Then The Champ hit with another series of punches and kicks.

Cell still stood resolute.

"Alright. Now it's time for my signature move!" Said Mr. Satan. He rushed Cell, throwing his right arm back for a punch.

Cell's arm chopped out, and Mr. Satan went airborne. He slammed into a mountainside and then fell to the ground.

Bea and Pikada burst out in laughter, Vegeta and Krillin grinned. Goku looked confused. And Angel shook her head, and the rest just stared.

Goku shrugged and then rolled his shoulders and walked towards the stage. "Guess I'm next."

Cell turned towards him, "Starting off with your strongest. Bold move, Stupid, but bold. Well then Goku, let's get started." He smiled. "You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this."

Dust exploded from the stage as the two enemies collided.


	20. Chapter 20

_**((Author's notes:**_

 _ **The story keeps going, chapter 22 is started, 21 is being edited. Chapter 20 is my biggest departure from canon so far. It was fun to write for sure. Hopefully some of you enjoy it. Chapter 21 should be out soon-ish. As always comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Beepx22))**_

 **Chapter 20**

Cell and Goku collided and the air itself shattered from the impact. The two titans stared at one another for about two seconds, both with grins spread across their faces, then they exploded into motion.

Punches and kicks were thrown with furious intensity. Ki blasts fractured the surrounding mountains. The assembled watched were awed by the power displayed.

The fight seemed like a stalemate for a while, both fighters taking turns powering up, warming up.

At one point Cell was knocked clear of the fighting ring, and decided to destroy it instead of risking a ring out.

The fight grew to fevered pitch, then Goku did the unthinkable.

He flew into the air and cupped his hands at his side.

"KAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAA…"

Cell looked up in surprise. "You idiot, you'll destroy the planet."

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…"

"Goku! No!" Cell screamed.

Goku suddenly disappeared and reappeared at ground level near Cell. Cell stood frozen, googling at the Saiyan.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The brilliant blue wave cascaded over Cell, the energy tearing apart his molecules. As the light faded the lower half of Cell's torso fell to the ground.

The assembled fighters cheered. Their victory was short lived though as the legs quickly righted themselves and Cell reformed on the stage.

Goku panted for breathe. Cell looked enraged.

"Well," he said gruffly, "that little stunt really took it out of me, Goku." Cell said.

"You're impressive, Cell."

"And indestructible, as you see." He smiled. "Why don't you take one of those senzu beans, so we can continue our fight."

Goku visibly relaxed.

"Nope. I'm done, Cell. I can see now that I can't beat you."

Everyone in the Z fighter camp exclaimed. Cell looked completely befuddled.

"Well…" he finally said. "You do realize that if you quit, I'll reduce this world to rubble. The extinction of the human race will fall on you, Goku."

"I said that I quit, not that the tournament was over. There's still one fighter for you."

"Who? Trunks, Vegeta, Bea? Don't make me laugh."

"Gohan."

Bea shook his head. "No! You idiot! He'll die!"

Goku ignored him. Gohan took a step forward.

Bea stepped to Gohan's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at the boy and smiled. "I'll fight you Cell, Gohan."

He then launched himself towards the two fighters and touched down next to Goku. "Listen, there's no need to throw away your sons life, at least not yet. I can take him."

Goku turned to look at him. "I dunno…"

"You? Take me? Have you gone mad? You are at best three quarters as strong as Goku, maybe half as strong as powerful as me on my worst day. Don't mock me you fool. If you want to die, just say so." Cell glared.

"Accepting all challengers…", a thin smile crossed Bea's face.

Cell grunted, then crossed his arms. "Hmph. Oh fine. You better make it worth my while."

"I intend too." Bea clenched his fist and screamed. The ground beneath him shattered, dust and rocks hovered into the air, and waves of golden energy sluiced from him. Tendons and veins popped out as he strained to process every bit of energy it could. With a brilliant flash his hair became golden and eyes turn teal. He looked up at Cell with a manic grin. "Let's do this." He lashed out with a spinning kick and Cell went flying.

He caught himself in midair.

"With pleasure." Then energy rolled from Cell as he rushed Bea. Their fist collided and a shock wave cascaded over the terrain.

A furious exchange of punches and blocks took place resulting in a number of glancing blows but nothing substantial.

Then Cell thought he saw an opening, he struck out with au upper cut into Bea's midriff.

But, Bea wasn't there.

"What? Where did you go?" Cell looked around him.

In the void Bea grasped his right wrist with his left hand. "END…" White energy swirled into an orb in his open palm.

He reappeared above Cell. "GAME!"

Cell looked up in surprise. "Wha…"

A wave of brilliant energy slammed into him. He had no chance to even block. He regained his composure and fired his own ki blast back towards Bea.

Who again wasn't there.

Cell snarled, he froze in place as he felt heat against his back.

"BURNING ICE BLAST!" Bea yelled from behind Cell. The Purple beam pounded into the monster's back and sent him flying toward Bea's cocked back fist.

"How?" He sputtered before Bea's gloved hand smashed in His perfect teeth. His momentum carried Cell skyward. Bea drove the heel of his boot into the junction of Cell's head and neck. He crashed to the rocky earth.

A maelstrom of hits surrounded him, seeming to come from nowhere and yet everywhere. Then Bea appeared directly in front of him. His open palm slammed into Cell's chest, and Cell felt as though he'd been slammed through every wall in the universe.

He had no clue where he was, he was surrounded by nothing. Then there was another hit from behind and he felt slammed through those walls again. Bea was in front of him again, he grabbed Cell's head and flipped him over his back, slamming him to the ground.

Bea tried to catch his breath. Sweat rolled down his face.

Below, Cell got to his feet.

"Most impressive. I must say I'm surprised. You actually managed to damage me. Only slightly of course." He dusted himself off. "But look at you. You're exhausted. You've wasted all of your stamina on a few cheap parlor tricks."

Bea narrowed his eyes. He _was_ more tired than he expected, Cell was stronger than he had planned. That was good though. Bea forced a smile.

"So you don't think I can beat you, huh?"

"I am quite positive that you can't, actually."

Bea's aura expanded violently and he raised both of his arms above his head. "I tend to agree."

Purple energy gathered into his open palms, swirling and weaving as it began to coalesce.

"The thing that I see that you don't, Cell, is that to beat you, I don't have to actually win." The sphere of energy expanded.

Cell cocked his head slightly. "Oh good, are you really going to try the same bluff as Goku?"

"This is my Inferno Glacier attack. The most powerful attack I know…" the sphere jumped in size again and Bea's aura became more intense, "and if it hits the planet, it will rip it to shreds. Even you can't survive that, Cell."

Bea strained and the attack reached its maximum power.

Cell scoffed. "A bluff. You wouldn't destroy this planet. Or yourself."

Bea smiled. "Oh?" Bea moved his arms back to throw the attack.

"Any last words, Cell?"

Cell's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"In case you were wondering," Bea continued, "mine are, Fuck! You!" He threw the attack.

Cell's eyes then went wide. "You actually did it?" He spat out, then cupped his hands at his side. "Well then, let's finish this. KAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAA!" Cell released a kamehameha wave towards Bea's attack.

Their energies collided in a blinding flash of light.

oOoOoOoOo

"Wow!" Goku said excitedly as he watched Bea's instant transmission attacks on Cell. "That's pretty good stuff."

"Hmph". Vegeta scoffed and turned away. "He's getting hits in, but he's not doing much damage. This is a waste."

"He's doing pretty well, I think." Said Angel scornfully.

"Bea's technique is not in my data banks, it increases his odds of defeating Cell to approximately thirteen percent." 16 observed.

"Thirteen?" Goku looked thoughtful, "that's not very good is it?"

"Not really, Dad." Gohan continued watching.

"Guys, what's he doing?" Krillin pointed up to where Bea had began charging his attack."

"That idiot is going to destroy the planet!" Vegeta stepped forward, reading to stop Bea.

Pikada stepped in front of him with his arms spread wide, Angel stepped in behind him. "No, Vegeta. Bea might be crazy, but he's not insane. He's up to something."

"Something besides killing us all?"

"He has to be." Answered Angel. She looked at Pikada. "Right?"

"Don't worry, Vegeta, I trust him, and if his plan backfires, I'll get us out of here." Goku said. "Then we'll just use the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish back Earth.

Vegeta absentmindedly rubbed his left shoulder but then smirked. "Fine, Kakarot. For now."

oOoOoOoOo

Bea struggled to hold the pressure back from Cell's attack. His own attack was pushed back into his palms, leaving his gloves singed. He hadn't expected this amount of force. With a wince he dug deep inside and pulled every bit of his energy to the surface. His aura flared brighter and his muscles seemed to ripple under an invisible strain. He loosed a primal scream and his attack began descending towards Cell. Waves of dust washed over the assembled spectators as the two powerful energies clashed.

Cell smiled knowingly. Bea gritted his teeth until his jaw hurt. His attack pushed further.

' _I need to distract him some how'._ Bea thought to himself. He spread his arms for a moment and launched a ki blast from each one, his Inferno Glacier attack instantly retreated towards him, but his new blast raced around it and struck Cell.

Cell grimaced. Bea pushed hard against his attack and opened up a significant amount of space.

Cell yelled through the turmoil, "More cheap tricks, Bea? I shouldn't expect any better from a weakling like you."

Hundreds of feet above Cell, Bea smiled. ' _That's enough room!'_ he thought. Aloud he yelled back, "Cheap tricks? You haven't seen anything…"

Suddenly Cell felt no resistance to his kamehameha wave, it pushed Bea's attack effortlessly towards orbit.

"… yet." Cell turned towards the voice suddenly at his ear. "Goodbye, Cell."

Bea stood beside Cell, mostly. He looked like a ghost to Cell. His gaze followed down Bea's spectral form and back up his arms, which disappeared into his own body. Cell's eyed went wide with fear. Actual fear.

A whisper of a voice crossed his hearing. "This is the Roshati." Then Bea ripped his arms away from each other. Cell screamed. The ground shattered from the intensity of it, but it lasted only a moment. His body disintegrated, leaving nothing behind besides a gore splattered but full tangible Bea.

Bea took a step towards his comrades, then fell to one knee. His hair changed to its natural color and drooped over his shoulders. He took shuddering breaths as his adrenaline lowered. According to Master Udon, no one had ever survived the full Roshati attack. That meant Cell was gone, of this he was certain.

The reporter and his cameraman rushed forward, as did Pikada and Angel.

"Jimmy Firecracker here folks, reporting for ZTV. Excuse me, sir, do you have anything to say?"

Bea tried to struggle to his feet but couldnt find the strength. Pikada reached under his arm and lifted him. "Good job, Bea. You did it."

The reporter stuck is microphone back in Bea's face. Angel increased her energy level enough to push him back. The slight pulse made Bea stumble.

"Gohan! Throw us a senzu!" Pikada yelled.

Gohan turned to grab a bean from Krillin, and so did not see what happened next.

A thin beam burst through Bea's back and out of his chest, followed a moment later by another from a different angle.

He tried to speak but blood welled up through his open mouth. It also spilled into his lungs. Bea's eyes went wide in a mixture of surprise, confusion, and pain. Then they lost their focus, and rolled up into his head.

Bea's knees buckled, he tried to right himself but failed and collapsed backwards. His head slammed into the rocky ground, blood matted his long hair and beard, staining them a darker red than their natural color. Again he tried to speak but nothing happened besides his lips moving. The sparkle in his eyes faded away and his head lolled to the right. Bea took one last shuddering breath and then went damningly still.

Angel and Pikada watched this last spasm and then quickly spun. They both went still with shock, along with the other fighters. There floating in air to their left was Cell. And to their right, another Cell. One Perfect, one semi-perfect. Both looking enraged. Both had a single finger extended in a pose that reminded all of the Earth's special forces of Frieza.

Angel and Pikada both swung back and looked at the corpse that had been both friend and mentor, they then slowly turned back.

As one they screamed in pure rage. Golden energy erupted as they drew upon their super saiyan forms. The last two members of the Saiyan Mercenaries Guild glanced at each other. They nodded. Together they rushed the semi-perfect Monster as Vegeta and Goku both launched at the perfect formed creature.

Both of the Cells smirked and then powered up.

"All bets are off, Let's do this!" Yelled perfect Cell. He rushed the Saiyans, and when they met, the Earth rang like a bell from the impact.

The final battle had begun.


	21. Chapter 21

(( _Author's notes. Things are winding down for the Cell games. Some changes ahead for the SMG. Hope you enjoy this one. Chapter 22 is finished, and being reread for editing. 23 has a good start on it._

 _Looking forward to your comments and reviews, thanks for reading!_

 _Beepx22))_

 **Chapter 21**

"You're already back?" King Yemma looked over his desk at his next 'customer'.

Bea shrugged and then absentmindedly tugged on his halo. "I thought I beat Cell…" he tugged again, "I'm guessing he's the one that took me out?"

"You could say that…"

Bea tilted his head to the side "Oh?"

King Yemma sighed, then shrugged. "Actually, you made two versions of him in the process." Yemma tapped his pencil on the giant book that rested on his desk. "Now, what to do with you…"

OoOoOoOoO

"Fucking Bastard!" Pikada took a swing at the Cell he was fighting. Angel grabbed his molted green tail and swung him into the blade. It sank deep into the monster's abdomen and a purple ichor spilled from the wound. Semi-perfect Cell opened his mouth in a scream of rage.

Angel clapped an open palm across it. "Star Wave!" Golden energy flashed from her hand into Cell's open maw. The energy burned through his eyes mere moments before his head disintegrated. She slammed the torso the the ground and spun around. She pumped both hands firing blasts into Cell. As she did this a couple dozen of the blasts stayed suspended around him. Finally his head reformed and he looked at her.

She smiled fiercely at him. "Singularity Burst!"

The remaining orbs of energy collapsed to single point, causing a momentary singularity. Cell was caught into the pull, his head being sucked into the hyper intense vacuum.

Pikada rushed in over Angel, his sword held over his head. Energy rippled up and down its blade, he slashed down. "Shining Razor!" Energy sliced down and through Cell. Pikada took three more swings, each diced Cell into more segments. He was carried out of the way through momentum.

Angel was waiting. At the tip of two extended fingers a sphere of energy pulses red, gold, and black. She motioned towards Cell and the sphere rushed forward. "Shattered World Attack!"

The attack slammed into the ground which exploded and cratered. The force of it knocked the non-fighting humans that were present clean off of their feet, Vegeta, Goku, and perfect Cell even paused their fight for a moment to take in the spectacle.

Pikada landed at the edge of the crater, the heat that poured from it was intense. He held one hand out toward the crater. "Rolling Thunder! A wave of energy washed over the still molten rock at the center of the crater.

Angel landed beside him. "Think we got him?"

Pikada shrugged, "If not we've certainly reduced his power." He looked to the battle that was raging between Perfect Cell, and Vegeta and Goku. Then back to the crater. At the bottom a stone began to vibrate.

OoOoOoOoO

"Vegeta we have to end this." Goku looked up at Perfect Cell.

"Just don't get in my way, Kakarot." Vegeta's hair flashed to gold and he soared into the sky.

Cell looked down his nose at the Prince. "Decided to get the dying over with a little sooner?"

"Keep that smirk right where it is, I'm going to enjoying wiping it off your face!" Vegeta closed the gap and launched a kick at Cell.

Cell threw his arms into an x-block and rode the initial hit out. Both of their auras flared as they intersected, there was an almost imperceptible pause, then Cell and Vegeta were in an intense fight.

Vegeta landed a solid double ax handle on the top of Cell's head and he rocketed towards the ground. Halfway there he unexpectedly met with Goku's knee. Cell bent backwards over the knee and before he could straighten Goku sent his own double ax handle into Cell's gut. Cell snapped a kick up towards the saiyan's head, but Goku vanished. He reappeared near Vegeta, who was already rushing the disoriented Cell. Vegeta wrapped his left hand around Cells neck, his right arm shot up into the creature's surprised expression. Vegeta hit him with a series of sharp right hooks. "Take this you bastard!" He threw Cell towards the sky, then cupped his hands together palm to back. "GALICK GUN!" The fuchsia beam slammed into Cell and enveloped him as it push him even further skyward.

He laughed. "Not bad, Vegeta. But not eno…", he stopped mid sentence as he heard sound behind him.

"…HAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAA!"

He craned his head around and looked straight into the brilliant azure beam that appeared.

They converged on his position and exploded with enough force to shatter some of the surrounding rock structures, including the one behind which Mr. Satan's hid.

Goku dove towards Cell as Vegeta burst upwards to meet him.

Cell flipped over to right himself. He was shaken from the attack, but not badly damaged. Just as the trio prepared to strike out the world seemed to explode around them. They all turned their heads to see an enormous ball of red, yellow, and black energy barreling into the Earth.

As it faded they saw Pikada fill the crater with his own attack.

Then Cell caught a flurry of movement and turned. Trunks flew at him. Mid flight he turned into a super saiyan and pulled his sword. Cell extended one finger and a thin red beam lanced out. Trunks faded to the left and then fired a couple of ki blasts at Cell. Then he drew back for a punch. Cell laughed.

"Go take a seat." He chopped Trunk's neck and the saiyan plummeted to the ground. Then his own head snapped back as Vegeta landed a haymaker. Cell unleashed a wave of energy as he swept his hand towards the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta blocked as much as possible, then returned the favor, firing six ki blasts at point blank range. Cell grunted. Vegeta's eyes went wide and he lurched upwards.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!" Cell swung around to the source of the voice and saw two of razor edged disc of energies swing towards him. He managed to evade the first one, but the second scored deep into his chest.

Goku made a motion with his hand and the remaining disk looped in flight. Cell fired a death beam and sliced the disc in half.

He grabbed Goku and began to punch to him in the face. After a few seconds he threw him to the ground.

Gohan yelled. "Dad!" He glared at Cell, hatred evident in his eyes. Then pure waves of energy erupted off of him. "This stops now, Cell."

Cell slowly rotated towards him. "Is that right?"

OoOoOoOoO

"Hmmm." Yemma peered at Bea. "Hmmm, Obviously you've been extremely bad."

"I'd say that's accurate." Bea said wanly.

"Murder, theft, destruction, all in the name of profit."

"I take full responsibility for that. I've killed so many that I can't remember when or where, I've stolen entire planets, I've destroyed homes, sanctuaries, families, even worlds."

"And yet, you seem to have settled down on Earth…"

Bea only nodded. He _had_ become content on that shiny blue marble, with its weak gravity and weaker inhabitants. It probably helped that there was a small saiyan community there now. And that his team, no, his friends had also settled In.

"Well then,". Yemma scribbled in his open book. "Bea, I will allow you to remain here where you can observe the battle with the Cells. If the Earth fighters win, I'll banish you to hell, but allow you to keep your body. You've not earned training with King Kai, but you'll find plenty of training in hell. Knowing Goku, they'll wish you back eventually."

"And if they lose?"

"Your body will be taken, your soul condemned to suffer for 1000 years, before being cleansed and reused."

Bea nodded again. "More than fair, King Yemma." Bea leaned against a wall and slid to sitting position to await his fate.

OoOoOoOoO

Brilliant white light filled the crater where Angel and Pikada stood looking. There was ripple in the air then the ground exploded. Semi-perfect Cell rose gracefully into the air. He crossed his arms and smirked. "You'll need to be better than that, my monkey friends." He let his arms dropped and flexed his fingers open and closed. "You did do me some damage though. That makes me angry." He clenched his fist and screamed. The energy pouring from him took on a golden hue and his features changed.

The Saiyans both gaped at the sight. Before their eyes Cell transformed into a near approximation of Perfect Cell. His skin was lighter, spots darker, his face was less chiseled, but the resemblance was there.

"Fuck this." Pikada threw himself forward, his sword charged with energy. "Time to die you green bastard!" Pikada swung.

The energy shot off and headed towards the monster. Cell looked up and extended his arm. A wave of energy blasted out. Pikada's attack disintegrated. Cell laughed.

Then Pikada appeared below Cell's arm. The sword slashed up and cleaved through the arm at the elbow. Cell looked surprised. "That wasn't nice."

A knee drove into Pikada's guts. He doubled over but managed to launch himself backwards.

He flipped his sword so that the blade ran down the length of his arm. Then he planted his feet and launched towards Cell.

Pikada drove his fist into Cell's face. Cell returned the favor. Suddenly the fight took off, looking like a bout between two prized boxers.

They ducked and weaved both scoring glancing hits and the occasional full powered strike. Cell threw a hook, which Pikada ducked under, then drove a dozen fast jabs into Cell's abdomen. Cell responded by driving his elbows down into the sides of Pikada's neck. The blow staggered him, but didn't stop his assault. Luckily his armor absorbed most of that impact. Pikada brought right arm straight up into an uppercut, which connected fully under Cell's chin. While the monster was dazed Pikada wrapped around him and locked his arms together.

"Angel! Now!" He screamed.

Cell tried to find the Saiyan but realized she was behind him. Then he noticed the shadows all dancing away from him.

"DOUBLE STAR WAVE!" A flash tore from her palms.

Cell tried to tear away from Pikada's grip, but the Saiyan held fast, he used his sword to anchor even tighter to Cell.

"This. Is. For. Bea!" He spat through gritted teeth. He saw real fear in the pseudo-perfected Cell's eyes. Then Pikada's entire world disappeared in blinding light and searing pain.

OoOoOoOoO

Gohan appeared instantly in front of Cell, much to the dismay of his friends. Goku had gotten back to his feet, and had managed to get Vegeta to lay off of his attack. "Gohan can do this, Vegeta, he needs this." He said.

"Well, Kakorat, who am I to keep you from seeing your only child killed?" The returned to Krillin and the rest.

Cell slyly smiled. "Well, you do seemed be stronger than I have given you credit for." He threw a fast jab.

Gohan easily blocked it. A glimmer of smile traced his face. _'Dad's right, I can do this.'_ He thought. Cell rocketed a kick towards Gohan's face. The boy blocked it with an upraised arm, and at the same time slammed a fist into Cell's stomach. The next flurry of movements were lost in a haze of speed. But when the two separated neither seemed worse for the wear.

"Impressive, boy. You might actually be stronger than your father. Let's put that to the test!" Cell's right hand and snagged Gohan by his gi. Then his left started firing jack rabbit punches wildly into the youth's face.

Bloody streamed freely down Gohan's face. Cell smiled. "Well, this was more entertaining than I figured it would be. But time's up boy." He tossed Gohan into the air and fired a ki blast that sent him flying through a mountain.

He turned to where Goku stood with his arms crossed, his face plastered with an enormous smile.

"Well, Goku, now that your son is dead would you like to continue our fight." Cell grinned maliciously.

"First, Cell, you'll have to kill Gohan. I don't think he's even started to work on you."

Just then the mountain that had seemed to be Gohan's rocky grave exploded into rubble, at center stood a golden pillar of light.

OoOoOoOoO

Angel felt her attack make impact with Pikada and Cell. She poured energy into the attack with her entire might. Cell's energy began to change. Sadly so did Pikada's. Tears stung her eyes as she realized that killing Cell meant killing Pikada. Her grief turned to rage, which in turn was channeled into her Double Star Wave attack. She had to be resolute in this. A few sacrifices for the good of an entire world. Bea and Pikada would both understand, hell, they'd be proud.

She screamed in rage.

On the other side of her attack Pikada nor Cell could hear it.

Pikada was lost in himself, he felt an immense pride in his teammate. The intensity of her attack surprised him. It rivaled the power that Bea had been capable, in fact it wasn't too far removed from even Vegeta or Goku.

Pikada smiled as he felt the very molecules of his right hand, the closest to the attack, begin to break apart. He looked up into Cell's face, and saw a knowing fear.

He gritted his teeth. "It's over Cell. We can continue this fight in hell."

Cell slowly drifted apart, at the same moment both of their transformations reverted.

The copy of Cell born in the mystic realms of instant transmission disappeared for the last time.

The attack faded.

A smoldering body fell lifelessly to the hard ground.

Angel sobbed into her gloved hands.

Then a mountain not far from her exploded outward with an intense golden pillar rising from it.

She turned to look on it in awe.

OoOoOoOoO

Gohan opened his eyes.

Dust motes filled his vision, backlit by sunlight streaming through the opening at the end of this tunnel.

He decided to give Cell one last chance to stop this.

Gohan gathered his power and forced it outwards. In what looked to him like slow motion the mountain crumbled from the inside. His super saiyan energy coalesced into a tight ring around him, and a pillar of light and essence cascaded to the heavens.

The mountain exploded away, Slowly Gohan strolled towards Perfect Cell.

He was hyper-aware of the current situation. The other Cell was gone, His opponent looked him over appraisingly. His friends couldn't believe their own eyes, they thought he him dead. He closed the gap and stood toe-to-toe with the monster Cell

He squared of and looked him directly in the eyes.

"This doesn't have to happen, Cell."

Cell seemed genuinely surprised. "What's that? You being by killed by me? Hmph. You're far braver that I expected, most, boys, wouldn't willingly die for their daddies, but here you are."

"We don't need to do this. Stop now and I'll let you live."

"You'll 'let' me live? That's laughable, how will you let me do anything when you're dead."

"I know now why my father wanted me to fight you. Ever since I was a baby I've been capable of amazing power…"

Gohan told his stories of self preservation, from Raditz to Frieza.

Cell listened with keen interest.

"…and so, you need to stop this now."

"So," said Cell, "you expect me to stop my games because of your story."

"Yes, I do." Gohan looked directly into Cell's eyes.

Cell then chuckled, "Well, I believe you."

Gohan narrowed his eyes in a mixture of surprised and suspicion.

"Unfortunately for you, it only makes me want to see this strange power." Cell then punched Gohan straight in the nose.

The boy went sailing backwards, but this time caught himself in midair.

He rocketed back towards Cell, slamming into him at speed. Gohan threw a blinding flurry of punches at Cell, which were easily blocked. Cell backhanded Gohan followed immediately by a wave a ki blasts. Gohan dipped and dived around them then returned a volley of his own.

Cell seemed to fade. He appeared behind Gohan and swept his legs. Momentarily off balance, Gohan's guard dropped. Cell snatched him from the air and slammed his back to the ground. He dropped a knee onto Gohan's chest and stooped over him.

Cell began to thrown swings into Gohan's face. He spoke. "Show. Me. Your. Power." Each word was punctuated with a bone jarring punch.

Suddenly the weight was lifted from Gohan's chest.

Cell squirmed around in the vice-like grip of two armored arms. Android 16 had grabbed him while he was distracted. With no visible effort 16 launched high into the sky.

"I can not allow this to continue, Cell." He spoke calmly, but loudly. "I will activate my own self destruct device and eradicate both of us.

"No! I am perfection, I can't be destroyed by one of Giro's failed creations."

"We are all failed creations now, Cell." He gripped harder and closed his eyes. The internal relay that'd activate his bomb tripped.

Nothing happened.

From below a voice rose. "16! Your bomb was removed at Capsule Corp!" Krillin yelled, sounding very panicked.

16 was stunned.

Cell laughed. Then he rolled 16 over his shoulders and the android's hold was broken.

"This has been fun, _brother,_ but now… FINAL FLASH!"

The energy cascaded through 16's body. The Android exploded and pieces of him littered the ground around the stunned spectators and fighters. His head landed at Mr. Satan's feet.

Gohan's gaze swept around, Bea, Pikada, 16, his eyes fell on his father and Vegeta, both bruised and bloody, both looking at him with expectation, both with…pride? ' _Please don't be proud, I can't do it, he's too strong.'_ He thought to himself.

There was a commotion from the Satan camp.

16's decapitated head blinked its eyes at Mr. Satan, who scrambled away in fear.

"Please throw me to the boy." The head spoke.

Satan stared in disbelief. "Wha-what?".

"Throw my head towards the boy, please."

Satan stooped. "Just, Throw?" He stuttered.

"Yes please, as close as possible."

"Well, Okay." Satan wound and threw the head, glad to be rid of that bit of creepiness. It landed a little over two yards from Gohan.

Gohan looked at the Android's eyes, and beheld an infinite sadness in them. Behind the head, Cell landed softly.

16 spoke. "Gohan, let it go. It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. There are ones who words alone will not reach. Cell is such a being." Gohan looked at 16, feeling a mixture of anger and guilt, fear and loathing at his own inadequacies.

16 continued, "I know how you are Gohan. You are gentle, you do not like to hurt. I know because I too have learned these feelings, but it is because you cherish life, that you must protect it."

"How very touching." Cell said as he closed the distance between the head and himself. His shadow fell across 16's face. "Now, shut up." Cell's foot slammed down, and 16's head erupted in a fountain of hydraulic fluid and parts. His primary processor's light blink a few times and then faded to darkness.

Gohan stood in place. His eyes didn't waver from the now inert circuit board. Cell continued toward him. Memories flooded his mind, people he failed to help, training he had slacked off on. Pain and suffering he couldn't stop.

Somewhere in his soul, something snapped, fracturing like a single strand of spun glass.

Gohan threw his head back and screamed while his energy surpassed even his father's expectations. Waves of pure power battered the entire area, rocks became dust, the country side rippled, the ground beneath Gohan's cratered under the immense pressure.

His aura became more jagged, blue lightning danced around him. His hair seemed to grow as his yell continued.

Cell smirked. "Let it all go, Gohan, show me all of your strength."

The boy's energy soared. Cell's expression changed from cocky to worried in a blink. Gohan looked at Cell with raw hatred.

Gohan took a step towards the monster.


	22. Chapter 22

_((Author's note:_

 _Well, here's the end of the Cell storyline. Was pretty fun to write. A few changes for the SMG characters. Chapter 23 is mostly finished, and is a transition chapter. Hope everyone is enjoying this so far. Reviews and comments are always appreciated))_

 **Chapter 22**

Pikada slowly opened his eyes. ' _Fuck_.' He thought to himself. He blinked twice to clear the dust from his eyes. His face seemed to be buried and his mind was being sluggish. "What the hell happened?" He thought he said, though anyone hearing him would have heard "muvdahullappn".

He put his left palm on the ground and began to push himself up. When he tried to repeat this with his right hand he noticed that he came up a little short.

Literally.

His eyes focused on the tattered remains of his uniform, and the raw stump exposed a few inches above where his elbow should be. Luckily the wound had been cauterized, and only a trickle of blood dropped to the wasteland's surface.

He rolled and sat down hard on his ass. Around him the destruction left by the continuing battle with Cell went unnoticed, as he stared hard at his injury.

"Fuck." This time the word was as clear as crystal.

OoOoOoOoO

Cell looked on at the approaching Gohan, and quickly regained his composure. "So, boy, you did have some power tucked away. No matter though, I can still easily beat you." To show how easily Cell punched at Gohan.

The boy didn't seem to move, but he obviously evaded the attack.

Cell threw another volley of punches, none of which made any contact. Gohan looked into Cell's eyes.

"I will never forgive you, Cell." With that he landed a violent jab into Cell's abdomen. The monster doubled over in pain. Gohan pulled his fist back then throttled another strike forward. Cell's eyes bulged from his skull. Gohan then kicked Cell in the side of his neck and he went flying away.

The fighters watching went wide eyed at this feat. Except Vegeta, who clenched is first in obvious rage, and Angel, who had noticed that Pikada's corpse had just sat up.

"Uh, Be…" she began then recalled watching her former leader die, "Er, uh, Krillin, Goku…". She pointed at Pikada with her chin. Their eyes followed the path of the point.

"He's alive?" Krillin sounded disbelieving.

"I can barely sense his power though." Replied Goku.

Just then Cell broke the sound barrier making a lunge at Gohan. Gohan stood his ground as Cell began trying to pummel him. Gohan effortlessly blocked each hit, and with each hit Cell became more enraged. Goku watched his son easily fend off Cell's attacks.

Angel flashed back to her super saiyan form and charged Pikada. She landed in a skid and scooped him up under his arms. With a flash she returned to the spectating fighters.

"Krillin…" she said as she regrouped

"What? Oh, Yeah, Right!" He fumbled for a senzu bean and gave it to Pikada. Pikada stuck out his right stump and grimaced. "Fuck." He then snatched the bean with his left hand and quickly chewed it. He instantly felt reenergized, but stared sadly at his now mended stump. "Guess they don't grow limbs back…"

OoOoOoOoO

Gohan tipped his head to the back and the right, easily avoiding the punch that Cell launched towards his face. He rolled his neck to the left and another punch swung by. His right arm swung up, fist in the air, and blocked a kick intended for his head. Gohan's left arm snaked under his right and grasped Cell by the calf. He pulled his arm back like someone yanking a ripcord and Cell tumbled away.

The Android righted himself and braced to attack but a ferocious blow to his guts brought him up short. Gohan blasted jab after jab into Cell and He doubled over more and more.

Cell jumped back. "How?! How are you damaging me, how am I being bested by a mere saiyan child?!"

"Cut the games Cell, you wanted my full power, now you've got it! Stop screwing around and show me yours!" Gohan looked furious, lightning began dancing around him again.

Cell looked at him, the fear fading from his face replaced with a knowing smile.

"You're absolutely right, Gohan. I am holding back my power. Since you're in a hurry to die though…" Cell tightened his body as a new rush of power flowed through him.

Gohan stood watching.

Cell finished, and seemed to radiate with power. He looked down into Gohan's eyes. "So, boy. Are you scared yet."

Gohan moved with an unnerving speed and drove his fist up into Cell's stomach. He doubled over as viscous purple fluid exploded from his lips.

An instant later the boy drove his clenched fist down into Cell's exposed neck. Cell crumpled to the ground. His head twisted up to see Gohan's form. "Get away from me, you monster!" He screamed.

Blue flashes of lightning danced down the youth's arms as he raised them to his head. Energy swirled and gathered. "MASENKO…"

He pushed his hands forward. "…HAAAAAA!"

Golden energy washed over Cell.

Gohan waited. Slowly Cell climbed to his feet. He looked ragged and his breathing was labored.

"You… Sniveling… Little… Bastard!" Cell lunged at Gohan.

Gohan grasped Cell's hand, easily deflecting the punch he had thrown, then with his right fist he drove another uppercut into Cell, driving deep under the monster's exoskeleton into where the lungs and heart would be on a human.

Cell landed on his knees and wretched. A foul mixture of fluids spilled onto the ground at Gohan's feet. Cell lurched to one foot.

He got both of his feet under him just in time to be met with a roundhouse kick to his face. Cell tumbled across the barren ground. As he stood again Gohan hit him with a kick that seemed to nearly snap Cell in half. Cell shuddered and the boy stepped back. Cell once again wretched, this time he choked, and his gullet engorged. One more push and suddenly something large was expelled from his body.

There in the dust lay a fluid sodden Android 18. When he had finished vomiting Cell stared in horror at the Android, then he looked at his hands.

"N-n-no! I was perfect, how could this happen.?!"

Everyone watched in fascination as he reverted to his semi-perfect form.

"Finish him, Gohan!" Goku yelled.

"No, Dad. He asked for this. He wanted to see my power. Now he can. He wanted to hurt people! Now he can feel that pain for himself."

Gohan turned his head towards his father and his eyes narrowed. "He wanted to see ultimate power! Now. He. Will."

He moved with such speed that an after image was still there he picked Cell up by his chin. He bicycle kicked and Cell was a green blur heading to the heavens.

Gohan appeared above him and hammered him with a double ax-handle. Cell's exoskeleton cracked under the assault. A wordless scream emanated from his mouth as the ground approached. Gohan appeared on the ground before him. The Saiyan kicked into the air and slammed his fist heavily into Cell's face. With his other hand Gohan snagged Cell's throat. He pulled him in close.

"How do you like it, Cell? Being powerless. Not being in control. How does it feel you bastard?"

Gohan released Cell and he crashed to the ground.

"Kill him, Gohan!" Yelled, Goku again.

"He's just stared to learn his lessons, Dad. He earned this."

"Fuck this." Said Pikada under his breath. His hair flashed golden and he went to draw his sword. Of course neither the sword nor his sword arm were there. He sprinted forward anyway, only to be snatched back by the hair. He spun to see Vegeta holding him, his own hair golden. "No, Pikada." Vegeta nodded at his stump. "You're off balance and not used to fighting like that. If the brat doesn't finish it soon I will. Kakorat. Tell your boy to do it, or I'll kill Cell myself.

"Vegeta…" Goku sighed. "The Power has gone to his head."

They both looked at Cell suddenly. His energy had just vastly multiplied. The monster seemed to be growing, becoming engorged.

"Well!" Said Cell cheerfully, "This is it for you Gohan. You really thought you could defeat me."

Gohan braced himself against this unknown attack.

"Well, you were wrong! I'm going to blow myself up, and I'm going to take your miserable planet with me!" He grinned a misshaped grin.

Shock showed on the boy's face.

"Cell! Don't do this! I won't let you!"

"Let me? Boy, you can't stop me! Once activated my self destruct can't be stopped and if you attack me, it'll just set it off." He laughed even has he grew larger. "This is it. You lose."

Gohan collapsed to his knees and and elbows. "Damnit. This is my fault. This is all my damned fault." He slammed his clenched fist into the cracked ground. The earth ruptured and blood welled up around his fingernails.

Cell's laugh filled his ears.

OoOoOoOoO

"Did that green bastard just say he going to destroy the planet?" Pikada said through gritted teeth.

"Yep." Angel looked out at the ballooning monster as she answered.

"I wonder if I'll get my arm back in the other world."

They watched as Cell expanded, Gohan fell to his knees and pounded the ground in frustration. Over the throb of the expanding energy they heard a Cell say, "40 seconds left."

"What do we do, Goku?"

Goku watched the scene intently.

"20 seconds!" Cell bellowed.

Goku turned to face everyone.

"I can only think of one way to save the Earth now."

"You have a plan?" Asked Angel.

"You don't have to do this, Goku!" Trunks stepped forward, "I know what you're planning!"

Goku touched his first two fingers to his forehead. "Goodbye, friends."

He vanished.

OoOoOoOoO

"Well, Bea. It looked like you were going to get a second chance. But now it seems Cell is going to self destruct and take out the Earth." King Yemma said.

The Saiyan sighed. "For what it's worth then, I appreciate the deal." He stood and walked to the desk, intending to meet his fate on his feet. "Can you do me one favor? When my team gets here, tell them I'm proud of them."

King Yemma nodded.

OoOoOoOoO

The cargo hold of the ship exploded into mayhem. Master Roshi and Bulma both tried to settle ChiChi down. She was grappling with Baba the witch, trying to see the fight in her crystal ball. ChiChi saw her son kneeling on the ground, blood covering his fist, tears cutting furrows through the dust on his cheeks.

"No! Nononononono, my baby! He's going to die!" She tugged the ball away from the witch, breaking her connection with it. Before the image fade it look as though the monster had said "ten…"

OoOoOoOoO

"10 seconds, kid. It's all over now. Guess we'll call these games a draw." Cell laughed harshly.

There was a slight disturbance in the atmosphere, so subtle that nearly no one would notice.

Two souls who would though happened to be Cell and Gohan.

Both looked towards the disturbance.

There stood Goku, one hand to his forehead the other touching Cell's bloated body. He looked at Gohan.

"You fought well, son. I'm proud of you." He smiled sadly. "Take care of your mother, tell her that I had to do this."

Then he and Cell were gone.

Gohan rushed forward. "Daddy!"

OoOoOoOoO

Bea's head twisted slightly as the giant ogre at the desk turned his own head on the side.

"Hmmm"

Bea noticed that he was looking at something on his desk, and on impulse he launched himself onto it.

King Yemma looked at him, then nodded to an airy image floating near the edge. Bea walked to it.

He saw Gohan, Cell, and Goku. Goku was talking to his son while holding onto an enormously bloated Cell. Then Gohan was alone."

"Instant transmission!" Suddenly Bea turned to face two immense powers that had suddenly appeared. "What the hell?"

One of the powers ballooned, then both disappeared. Before Bea could ask, one of them returned, feeling slightly different.

He had a sudden hunch, and frantically searched for the other power.

His shoulders slumped as he found it. In the direction of Earth. "Cell…"

OoOoOoOoO

Gohan raged at himself. _'I could have beat him. I could have saved Dad.'_ His muscles tensed as his anger over took his body.

Suddenly though his attention was shifted to a massive surge of energy behind him. Dust ripped past him, and he turned to rolling clouds of debris backlit by dancing bolts of lightning.

His jaw dropped in spite of himself.

A blast of energy tore from the cloud and blew a hole through Trunks, the half-saiyan was thrown backwards and collapsed to the ground, twitching.

A familiar sinister laugh emanated from the rolling dust.

"Seems that my aim is still good."

Cell emerged from the cloud, golden aura throwing sparks and sputtering intensely. Half of Earth's warriors knelt by Trunks, the others stared in disbelief at the bio-mechanical Android. All but one.

Vegeta stood alone. He stared at the lifeless form of his son from the future.

"H-How? How did you survive Cell?" Gohan had turned back to him.

"Well as my body exploded, killing your father by the way, one of my nucleus cells survived. And even better it remembered my perfected form! Here I am in total perfection, I suppose the clone that was formed by that idiot Bea was reformed by a cell that wasn't perfectly coded yet. No matter, here I am, and thanks to my Saiyan genes I am far more powerful than I was." He smirked towards Trunks. "The ease in which I dispatched that garbage is testament to that."

"Shut the fuck up!" Vegeta screamed, he flew towards Cell, his power riding and his form changing as he did. "You've killed him, now you'll die!" Vegeta struck Cell in the chest, and he went flying.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta sent the surge of energy into Cell. The resulting explosion was devastating.

Vegeta slumped, "It over. It's finally over."

Dust settled down as Vegeta tried to gain his breath. He didn't have long.

Cell rocketed from the debris cloud. He drew back and back handed Vegeta. The Saiyan went crashing to the ground.

"Over for you Vegeta. Now die!" Cell extended a finger and fired a beam.

"Vegeta! No!" Gohan instinctively blocked the attack.

The force of the explosion rocked the rocked the Earth's warriors, and sent Mr. Satan an his entourage flying.

When it cleared, Gohan lay upon Vegeta, his left arm twisted unnaturally. Vegeta hung to consciousness by sheer tenacity.

Cell scoffed in disgust.

Then the youth struggled to his feet.

"Good! You can still stand. You should be standing for this!" Cell stood left foot in front of the other. His spread his arms wide. "I've had fun, but now it's over. Over for you. Over for this planet. First I'll kill you, boy. Then I will vaporize this planet. After that I'll use instant transmission to destroy the entire Galaxy! Starting with the ship that escaped with your mommy. Bet you didn't know that I knew about, now did you? But anyway, before you die, I want you to understand one thing."

His hands moved into the first position for a Kamehameha wave.

"I will live, forever."

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

OoOoOoOoO

Goku placed his hand on King Kai's back. _"Gohan? Can you hear me?"_

A dimension away a badly injured golden hair boy looked to the sky. "Dad?"

Across a broken plain Cell continued. "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…"a brilliant blue energy began to fill his hands.

" _Listen Son, you can beat him, you are the most powerful person I've ever seen."_

"No Dad, my arm is broken, I don't even have half of my strength left, I've failed. I've gotten everyone killed!"

"Oh, he's so scared he's gone insane. He's talking to his daddy. No matter kid, you'll see him soon enough. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

" _Stop it, Gohan! Quit beating yourself up, you've saved all of us more than once. You've saved the whole planet! Now, charge up your best Kamehameha and end this now."_

"I can't!" He sobbed

" _Gohan, you can. I believe in you, everyone does. You have to give it your best try, Son."_

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Cell's face showed pure delightment.

Gohan cupped his right hand at his side, blood dropped freely down his shattered left arm. "Okay, Dad. I'll do it." Energy began to swirl into his palm. "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

Torrential energy poured from them both as they shouted this last bit of the kata for this attack. When the Kamehameha waves collided the sky was saturated with blinding light, the ground turned to rubble, the Earth itself shook so fiercely that it rang like a bell, heard by the Gods themselves.

OoOoOoOoO

"Damn…". Bea was basically at a loss for words. He sat on King Yemma's desk a watched the hazy view of the battle. "That kid is amazing."

"He comes by it naturally." Yemma replied. Then shushed the dead Saiyan.

OoOoOoOoO

ChiChi clutched her chest as she watched on the now steadied crystal ball. "Go Gohan! Kick his ass!"

Everyone on the SMG ship turned to stare at her.

Then they joined in the cheering

OoOoOoOoO

Gohan blinked away sweat and tears as he forced more power into his kamehameha wave. He felt the immense pressure and knew that Cell was winning this battle. Had he been full strength, if only he had both arms…

What was it his dad had once told him, _"If wishes were a nimbus, everyone would fly…"_

' _Dad.' A single thought that broke through his mind._

" _I'm here son, you've got to stop holding back". His father's voice called loudly in his mind._

"I can't do it! I'm giving it everything. I can't push anymore."

" _No, Gohan, you're holding back, I can sense it."_

"No! This is everything!" The boy closed his eyes. Defeat would end his suffering. The temptation to give in was nearly overpowering.

The bubble of colliding energy got nearer to him. His own attack was now being swallowed by Cell's. Gohan continued to push, battling both Cell and now his own self doubt.

"Mumbling a little prayer before you die? That's almost cute kid." Cell yelled over the turmoil.

" _Gohan! Are you afraid of damaging the Earth? You need to let it go. If the Earth is damaged you can use the dragon balls to repair it. If you destroy it, Bulma will gather the Namekian balls and bring it back! If Cell destroys it… then the universe is doomed! Let. It. Go!"_

Cell's attack loomed ever larger, Gohan's feet slid backwards. Cell laughed. "I can feel you slipping!"

Gohan suddenly felt his Dad, as though he was right there with him. He was right, he was still trying to protect the Earth from damage. "Thanks, Dad!"

" _Let's do this!"_

A surge ignited in Gohan, almost as though his father had given him his power. The power flowing from his hand intensified by double, then five times, ten, twenty…

"Now you die!" He screamed as the attack was pushed back. Cell managed to stop the push, only yards from his position

OoOoOoOoO

Piccolo suddenly took off. "I won't let you face this alone Gohan!"

He landed behind Cell, and placed his finger to his forehead. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" The spiraling blast of energy slammed into Cell's back.

Yamcha shook his head. "Piccolo doesn't really think he can take Cell out does he?"

Tien shook his head, "No, but he is still going to try."

"I can't sit here and do nothing!" Pikada balled his single fist. "He needs our help!"

"Right!" Tien took a step forward.

Angel jumped skyward. Krillian and Yamcha both shrugged at each other and smiled slyly.

"Never intended to get out of life alive anyway." Said Yamcha.

"Yeah, let's do this." Both of them launched into the sky.

Pikada looked at Vegeta. Vegeta stared at the immense waves of energy between the battling fighters.

Pikada leapt up.

Arrayed in a fan pattern behind Cell, three humans cupped their hands together and the side of their bodies.

A look between Angel and Pikada, a smile and a nod. They both went super Saiyan. "This one is for Bea, and for Goku." Pikada said. He cupped his remaining hand to his right side.

"Vegeta won't like this." Angel said with a hint of laughter. Cupped her hands.

At once five voices called out.

"KAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAMEEEEEE…"

OoOoOoOoO

Cell redoubled his efforts. Slowly the wave pushed away from him again. He smiled knowing that with that last burst of power Gohan had reached his limit. Now Cell just needed to out-wait him. His perfect body would never run out of energy. He was focused completely on destroying the runt.

Which is why he never heard the five voice harmony finish.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Five blue beams blazed into Cell's back. He staggered from the impact.

"Why won't you stay down!" He yelled.

The kamehamehas faded away, Gohan's blast swelled back towards Cell then stalled out again. The remnants of Cell's wing swing open and a burst of ki blast erupted out.

The six fighters sprawled from the sudden attack.

Cell's Kamehameha swelled once more. "These are your last minutes, boy, better make them count!"

" _Dig, deeper Gohan!"_ Goku's voice filled his mind, now showing the slim edge of panic.

From far above the battle came a cry.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Cell looked up at the glowing form of Vegeta, his legs buckled slightly as the massive attack slammed into his still exposed back.

" _Now, Gohan, give it all now!"_ Goku's voice filled Gohan's head.

The young Saiyan finally released the last bit he was holding back. His energy flared, his attack washed over Cell.

A broken voice called from the cacophony, "But, I am Perf…" the voice cut off, Gohan's kamehameha burned through the atmosphere and faded into space.

"Th-Thanks, Dad." Gohan's hair turned black and he pitched forward onto the ground.

OoOoOoOoO

Bea stood in front of King Yemma's desk. A smile crossed his face as Yemma looked down on him. "Ready?"

"Yes, I do ask a favor. Tell Cell I look forward to seeing him."

"I can do that. Goodbye, Bea."

Bea suddenly found himself, looking at pink skies and jagged rocks. In the distance he saw a very familiar form. "Son of a bitch." He balled his fist and used instant transmission to appear next to the armored clad figure.

Bea slammed his fist into the surprised face.

"Hello, Tarma. Long time, no see."


	23. Chapter 23

_((Author's Note:_

 _Hey guys, welcome to 23, glad you're still reading. This is a Set-up chapter to move the story into its next phase. Chapter 24 is mostly done, 25 is started. I'm hoping to have a little more time to write now._

 _Anyway, looking forward to any reviews or comments. Hope you all enjoy this._

 _Thanks!_

 _-Beepx22))_

 **Chapter 23**

Pikada sat reclined on a chair in Bulma's cybernetics lab. He stared sadly at the twisted heap laying on a cart that used to be his sword.

"So, Pikada, how are you feeling?" Bulma asked while checking out the nub that was once his right arm.

"Like a one armed sword fighter without a sword…", a month had passed since the battle with Cell, the earthlings had returned and things were starting to get back to normal.

"Don't be a smart ass." She said sternly."

He huffed. "Fine, I feel useless, like I failed my best friend, and damn near got killed in the process. I lost my leader, my most prized possession, and a considerable part of my fighting ability." He tried to cross his arms, which only frustrated him further. "Damn it!" He snapped.

"Here's a bit of something for you. The reason you survived Angel's attack was that the alloy your sword is made from, shunted the energy from you and into Cell. The reason you lost the arm was it made contact with her energy blast first."

He grunted.

"I can make you a new arm."

He grunted again. "How? Even those weird beans didn't grow it back."

"We'll use your sword for the construction. We know that material channels ki, and thanks to Android 18 allowing me to study her, I feel we can make a power source similar to hers."

"You want to turn me into a gods be damned Android?!"

"Cyborg, actually."

He glared at her.

"Just your right arm." She opened and closed her own fist as if to make a point." Besides studying the metallurgy of that sword may prove invaluable." She prodded the slagged blade with a mechanical pencil. "And it's not like you're going to be able to wield it in its current condition."

Pikada huffed. "Or mine, I suppose. Okay, fine give me the details."

OoOoOoOoO

Bea was surprised to find out that he didn't mind Hell. It reminded him a lot of his early days as a mercenary. Add to that the benefit of knocking the shit out of the traitor Tarma more than once. Also there was no shortage of training partners, more than one of which held a grudge against Bea. He had discovered early on that he could be harmed grievously here, but apparently not killed.

Being damn near killed was after all a saiyan's best friend.

Bea had spent a few weeks exploring Hell, asking questions of its residents and the ogres that served as guards.

Now his first order of business was complete. He strode towards a group of beings, at the center of which was a stone throne, upon which sat a spiked haired man with a sharp goat-t.

Bea brushed aside other folks and walked to the throne.

"Who do you think you are?" Asked the seated man.

"Bea. You know me, though. I was a lad when you blasted me and left me for dead." Bea crossed his arms and sneered. "So, how are things going with you, King Vegeta." He laid the title on with a heavy dose of mockery."

OoOoOoOoO

Angel quickly but quietly untangled herself from the sheets of her bunk. She landed softly on the padded floor of her quarters and tiptoed to the showers. The Briefs had retrofitted a real shower in the ship's quarters, allowing the chemical wash to be thrown to the scrap heap. Actually the entire ship had been plumbed during the trip from earth. It was ingenious actually. A single 5000 gallon tank, that was hooked to an actual water source while on Earth, but supplied by any number of capsules while in space or on other world's.

She turned the spigot on the faucet counterclockwise, pulled it toward her and soon steam filled the shower. Angel popped her head back out and looked towards the bed.

Yamcha lay sprawled out, snoring contently. She smiled. Things had been interesting since the end of Cell. Especially for Angel. Her end of the world fling had ended up evolving into a nice relationship. Yeah she had to dial back her power when they… got intimate, but he was one of the strongest humans in existence.

Another interesting thing that had happened to her was a chance meeting with "The Champ." She thought back as the water began to fill a deep tub.

 _Hercule Satan had been absorbing the admiration from a cheering crowd while talking to a news crew._

" _Yeah, That's right. So then I used my patented 'Super Satan Punch' on Cell!" The crowd went nuts again._

 _Angel was simply walking by, but she felt a sudden rage. Taking credit for something you didn't do? Especially when two friends had died and another had been maimed trying to defeat Cell? Not on her watch._

 _She hopped over the crowd and snatched the microphone away._

 _Satan took a step back, his bluster and swagger fading away immediately. "Uh, Wh-who are you?" He stuttered._

" _I'm Angel. You're a liar. Tell these people the truth or I will rip your head off."_

 _The crowd gasped._

" _I am telling the truth, I beat Cell, I took him…"_

 _She glared and energy danced up her lithe form. Her eyes turned teal and her black hair turned into golden fiery locks._

" _I… I… um, I did help to kill Cell, um, um, I may not have landed the, uh, um, killing blow. Yeah. That's it!"_

 _She took a step at him. Then she stopped. Gohan and Chi Chi both we're having a hard time. They didn't need to be outed to the press. And he technically did help, if only by throwing 16's head in._

 _She put her mouth right by his ear, the energy cascading from her making his fro nearly straighten. She whispered. "Why lie?"_

" _I have a daughter, this is the only way I can support her. Her mom died a few years back. Please. Please don't kill me."_

" _I'll, no, we'll be watching you."_

 _Then she turned the mic over to the stunned reporter. "There you have it, he helped, but he doesn't get all the credit, if the person who killed Cell ever wants it to be come public, then that's his choice. But no one is going to take full credit when a bunch of my friends are dead."_

 _She then faced the cameraman, suddenly feeling quite cocky. "Remember, we're watching out for Earth, we are it's protectors."_

 _Then with a whip of her tail and a burst of power she soared into space._

The memory brought a smile. She turned to gaze at Yamcha once more, then stepped into the stream of near scalding water.

OoOoOoOoO

Gohan looked up from his studies and sighed. It was a beautiful day, and though his mind was in the books, his heart wasn't.

He was having a hard time coping with the death of his Dad. His mom wasn't much of a help, trying to mother hen him since her return. On top of that she had been worried about money. Gohan was worried about her. She'd been sick to her stomach off and on for the last week or so. This just made her more grumpy.

He looked back to his books, then quickly stood and shuffled out of his window. He'd study later, right now he just wanted to stretch his legs.

OoOoOoOoO

Piccolo hovered a foot above a mountain peak. His legs akimbo, his hands resting in his lap. He could sense numerous life forms in the surrounding area. Each appearing in his mind. A warren of rabbits to the east. A mother bear and her two cubs down by a creek. A fish who's energy faded quickly as the mother bear swiped it from the cold flowing water.

The wind shifted direction. That was nice.

OoOoOoOoO

Vegeta stared at the wall in his gym. He was becoming restless. He'd now never be able to prove himself superior to Kakorat. That clown had sacrificed himself to save everyone. Including Vegeta.

And to make that shame worse he had elected to stay dead!

Vegeta had sworn that he'd never fight again, but looking at the specially designed equipment in this room, he knew that promise had been a lie.

Just another lie to himself.

OoOoOoOoO

King Vegeta's eyes narrowed. He stood from his stone throne. His mouth quirked slightly as he searched his memory.

"Wizigin, wousiccit, something like that. Just another backwater world. You disobeyed my orders. And somehow you survived. And then you survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta? Seems that your luck finally faded away." He sat down. "Did you come to beg forgiveness in my new kingdom in Hell?"

Bea laughed, loud and brashly. "I don't beg. I especially don't beg from the likes of you."

King Vegeta went red with rage. He levered to his feet and charged. "You cocky bastard! Take this!" A blast flew from each hand and headed towards Bea.

With a single fingered flick from each hand he sent both blasts angling away.

The saiyans with the King went wide eyed.

King Vegeta's left hand swung into a punch.

"That'll teach you." He said as the fist slammed into the red haired saiyan's face.

Bea didn't flinch. He didn't even appear to move from the impact.

To the crowd assembled it looked as though the King's left arm suddenly bent at a 90 degree bend between wrist and elbow.

Bea had moved so fast that no one even sensed the movement of him twisting the arm and splintering the bone.

One bit of payback accomplished.

Bea gave the King some credit, he didn't make more that a muffled grunt when his arm was broke.

That changed though when a snap kick shattered his right leg.

The rest of the saiyans attacked Bea, leaping into the air to form a dog pile on him.

Bea let himself be dragged down to his knees, the weight of a dozen or more warriors pressing on his back.

He clenched his fist and smiled.

He let them drag him all the way to the ground.

His head was jerked back so that his eyes were even with the gold capped toe in front of him.

Ki swirled around the King's broken leg and arm making a cast of sorts. He took a hobbling step towards Bea.

"So, what was that about not begging?" King Vegeta said with the smirk that haunted him since his childhood.

Bea smirked back. "I said," his hair began to swirl with a golden energy. "I." The ground shook, concerned voices began to emanate from the dogpile. "Don't." His eyes flashed to brilliant teal. "Beg!" His energy exploded out in a bubble that pushed his attackers away. Bea hopped to his feet. His hair and beard fluttered in his aura. He crossed his arms defiantly. "Especially from the likes of you…"

"Your hair! Your eyes! What is this? What's this… pressure?" The King looked awed.

Bea took his power to its upper limit. "This is what a Super Saiyan looks like."

"It's true? The legend?"

Bea lifted an eye brow.

"Im-impossible! You're a mid class warrior at best, even my son Prince Vegeta couldn't do this!"

Bea chuckled derisively at his former king. "Your son is a Super Saiyan too. Fact is, all of the survivors became Super Saiyan. I just wanted to let you know. To give you something to dwell on in Hell. Now I've got to hunt down Frieza."

"Frieza's dead?!" The king paled.

"Oh yeah. killed on Earth. That's our new home. You know since you let that white and purple fucker blow up our planet…"

The King looked ashamed for a quick moment. Then his anger flared. "Bardock tried to warn us. Still, what could we do?"

One of the Saiyans stepped forward. Bea turned towards him.

His jaw dropped. "Goku?" He said in disbelief.

"Who or what is Goku?" Asked the man.

OoOoOoOoO

"Damnit, Bulma! That hurts!" Pikada jerked involuntarily as another microscopic series of electrodes slid down the musculature of his ruined arm.

"I know." The blue haired beauty said as she focused intently on a binocular microscope. "It has to, that's how I know the nerve endings are getting signals." She touched a button on the small robotic controller and at the sub atomic level the electrode strip fused with Pikada's nerve ganglia.

"Fuck!" A number visible to her left eye started to climb on the screen. "You have to keep suppressing your power, Pikada, if you don't it'll be harder to perform this part of the surgery." The power-level topped at fifteen. then faded back to five. "That's better, now only four junctions and you can take a break. Your thumb functions will be wired."

He'd been at it for four hours. All for one thumb. He sighed. "Okay." Another snap of pain, "just hurry!"

OoOoOoOoO

Gohan pulled himself up on the bank of the river that ran not far from their house. He grasped two large fish in his hands and dragged them far ashore.

He had just got his pants tied backup when He heard a noise behind him. He spun to see his mom.

He grimaced.

She looked as though she'd been seriously crying. _'Not good.'_ Thought Gohan.

"Gohan? I figured I'd find you here. Skipping schoolwork to fish." She admonished him, but strangely she didn't sound mad.

"Mom? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm fine."

Then her knees hit the ground and she started to wail.

"Oh, Gohan. I'm not fine! I miss your father, I can't believe he didn't want to be wished back. And on top of it all, I'm…"

She clamped her hands over her mouth.

' _She's sick!'_ he thought. "It's okay, Mom. No matter what's wrong we'll get you fixed!"

"Fixed? Gohan? I'm not sick. I'm pregnant."

Gohan was speechless.

OoOoOoOoO

"Wow, Krillin that's great news! Thanks for letting us know." Yamcha hung up the phone.

"News?" Angel asked while stretching like a lean and dangerous cat.

"Well, Krillin and Android 18 have really hit it off. They're officially an 'item' to quote him. And apparently ChiChi is pregnant. Gohan let Krillin and Master Roshi know last week."

"Pregnant? Hhhhmmm. Well at least I'm not the only one."

"Yeah. That's good right." He opened the fridge to fish out a beer. His hand paused halfway in. "What was that?"

"At least I'm not the only one." She smiled.

Yamcha's jaw dropped.

OoOoOoOoO

"Damn. You look just like Goku." Bea stared in amazement.

"Who's Goku?."

Realization struck Bea. "Sorry, old habit. His Saiyan name is Kakarot."

"That's my youngest son…"

"He was the strongest person I've ever meet. By far." Bea said.

"Was?"

Bea allowed his super Saiyan form to revert, he then sat down and told all the saiyans the story of Cell.

Even King Vegeta listened intently. After the story ended he looked at Bea. "The Prince yet lives?"

Bea nodded. "As far as I know. Prince Vegeta, Angel, Pikada. And two halflings." He looked at Bardock, "Your grandson, Gohan." He looked back at King Vegeta, "And your grandson Trunks."

He chuckled. "Who knows? By now there may be even more."

Bea stood, and without another word he walked away.


	24. Chapter 24

_((Author's notes:: Sorry for the Delay. A combination of writers block and lack of time. This is a jump ahead chapter, and introduces a couple of new characters._

 _Chapter 25 is written, 26 started. I always try to keep a chapter in the can so that I have motivation to keep going._

 _With that said, I'm pretty excited by all the new followers the last chapter wrote, and hope this follows suite._

 _I'm also amazed at the quality of DB/Z/GT/S fan fics out right. Reading some of your amazing fics have been a key contributor to my not having time to write as much._

 _Anyway enough of my blather, hope you all enjoy this chapter. As always I love to read your comments._

 _Thanks!_

 _Beepx22_

 _P.S. find and Read Gohan the Destroyer by EmeraldSaiyan, I promise you won't be disappointed.))_

 **Chapter 24**

 _ **::About Six Years Later::**_

The sky turned dark as the seven orbs pulsed with mystic energy.

Pikada looked skyward at the seemingly endless scaly ribbon that was Earth's dragon. Angela wrapped one arm protectively around a tiny girl. In turn the young girl squeezed her eyes shut and pushed her face into Angel's leg. The lasses wildly spiked black hair danced over her slim shoulders. Her lightly brindled brown tale wrapped reflexively around her waist.

A booming voice echoed around the empty field in which the three were gathered. "You have gathered the seven dragon balls and summoned me from my slumber, what are your three wishes?"

Pikada opened his left hand and lightly punched his cybernetic right fist into it. This was it.

"Eternal Dragon!" He said loudly. "We wish for you to return our friend Bea to the world of the living!"

His words hung in the air for vast moments.

Finally Shenron broke the silence. "It is done, what is your second wish?"

"Mighty Shenron, we would like to save our wishes for a later date!"

"This is acceptable. Farewell." The dragon disappeared and the dragon balls turned to perfect stone spheres which floated into the air and scattered to the ends of the Earth.

OoOoOoOoO

"It's time." Said Bea to no one in particular. His years in hell had vastly increased his power, and he had honestly come to enjoy his 'life' here. But the time his friends had been told to allow to pass had gone by. He felt the now familiar halo disappear. His heart pulsed in his chest and he felt alive and out of place. He searched for the familiar energy of king Yemma, and as soon as he felt it, he disappeared from hell.

In the past few years he had befriended a few of the saiyans in King Vegeta's company. Especially Bardock, who had become wildly interested in his son's exploits. Bea had learned that Bardock was one of the few male saiyans who bonded for life. "Gine must have not gone to hell. I've never found her. That's fine though. Better than fine actually." He'd said this then looked into the clouds that persistently obscured whatever existed past Hell.

Bea had received the news from King Kai that his friends were bringing him back. He'd clasped wrists with Bardock. "Thank you." They'd both said. Then Bea left to spend his last night in Hell in contemplation and solitude. He figured he'd see Bardock and the rest again. Next time on a more permanent basis.

These thoughts faded as he materialized in front of King Yemma's desk.

"What the…", the Ogre began. "You? I see you've been wished back."

"I have. Thank you, King Yemma, I hope we do not meet again for many years." With that he found the powers of Angel and Pikada. With two fingers still on his forehead he transmitted himself towards Earth. Towards home.

He appeared behind Angel and Pikada and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Long time, no see." He said softly. They both turned with wide smiles. Then their eyes went huge.

"Your beard!" They exclaimed in unison.

He stroked the length of his now chest long beard and grinned. "I suppose it's gotten long. No mirrors in Hell after all." His eyes then l strayed to the child that was firmly attached to Angel's leg. "Now, who's this?" He spoke softly.

"This is Piki." Angel replied proudly. "My daughter."

This caught Bea of guard. "Daughter!" He exclaimed. "Who's her father?"

Pikada snickered.

Bea glanced at him. _Could Angel and Pikada have…._ He began to wonder.

Angel threw Pikada a not-so-subtle warning glare. He quieted.

"Yamcha." She replied coyly.

Bea's eyes went wide. "That twerp?!"

Then there was a loud pop. He looked down where the Saiyan toddler stood with a fist against his leg.

Piki looked up. "My Daddy's not a torp!"

Bea smiled at the mispronunciation. Then the smiled faded a bit. His leg actually hurt a little. "Of course he isn't, Piki, I'm sorry that I said that."

He knelt down and put out his hand. "I'm Bea."

She hid behind her mom again. But she did extend one hand to the large grizzled man.

OoOoOoOoO

There was a large spread set out at the Capsule Corp HQ in honor of Bea's return.

He was enjoying every minute of it too. The red headed Saiyan shoveled food in quicker than the kitchen could send it out. He paused between courses to talk.

"No food in Hell. But I did meet some really tough fighters. Also met King Vegeta and Goku's Dad. And you should see Frieza! Nothing I could have done to him could possibly top his punishment."

Vegeta looked up. "You saw my father?"

Just then another bowl of soup was set down in front of Bea. He quickly drained it, then looked at the Prince. "Yep, we didn't hit it off at first. Towards the end we came to a sort of understanding though. He didn't come right out and say it, but he was pleased about your ascension to Super Saiyan."

Vegeta just looked away.

The party continued into the night, broken up by a light sparring match between Trunks and Goten. Piki stuck by Angel.

"Why not let her spar?" Bea asked her.

"Yamcha wants her to live a normal life, so no training her… well not much."

Bea smiled. "She's a hybrid with a power level that's higher than her father's, that happens to have a tail. Normal might not work out."

She shrugged.

Pikada slapped Bea on the shoulder. "How about a match? Show us how training in Hell paid off."

Bea pursed his lips and then shrugged. "Why not?"

Pikada grinned knowingly and pulled a capsule from his pocket. He plunged the activator and a case with a collection of Bea and his own fighting clothes appeared.

They both donned their SMG jumpsuits, eschewing the armor for the match.

Both grinning they walked to the center of the open court yard.

"Ready?" Asked Bea.

"Let's go." Replied Pikada.

Then in a burst of white light they collided.

Bea jabbed our with his left hand and Pikada ducked under it. He blocked with own left arm knowing that Bea would likely follow with an uppercut.

He wasn't disappointed. After the block he threw himself into the sky.

Bea tracked his flight. His eyes narrowed and he disappeared. Pikada shot a kick to rear but Bea reappeared beside his extended leg. Both of Bea's hands grabbed onto Pikada's calf. Pikada lashed out with his free foot catching Bea across the knuckles. He released the leg and swiped a ki blast at Pikada. It caught him in the chest and the two separated. The charged again this time falling into the familiar route of punches, kicks, and blocks. After a few minutes they both landed, neither much the worse for the wear.

"Warmed up?" Bea asked with a smile.

"Oh Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. Time to turn it up then." Neither of them seemed exert much effort as the Super Saiyan transformation rolled over them.

Pikada blocked a punch with his cybernetic arm while driving his own fist upwards into Bea's midriff. Bea quickly brought his knee up to block the hit. Then he faded away. He appeared behind Pikada and snaked his arm around his throat in a choke. Pikada dipped and threw Bea over his head. Both of Pikada's hands shot out as Bea tumbled away.

"Double Rolling Thunder!"

As Bea's feet hit the ground, he looked up at the twin waves of energy that blazed towards him. Bea crossed his arms in front of his face just as the waves washed over him.

Pikada poured it on, strangely obsessed about showing his mentor exactly how strong he had become.

The spectators gasped at the display of power. Fear that Pikada had accidentally killed Bea ran through them.

The waves of energy dispersed leaving a hollowed indent upon the grounds of the Capsule Corporation.

The dust settled. The wind had died down and an oppressive silence cascaded over everyone.

Then a genuine laugh filled the void. Bea floated upwards from the crater laughing heartily. "Good Pikada! You've gotten far stronger. I'm proud. But now…". The humored face faded to a stony grimace. "It's my turn to show off."

His energy flared brightly. Lightning danced through his ki-field. His hair seemed to grow a bit, becoming more spiked.

Pikada's eyes went wide. Then he smiled. "Super Saiyan Two?"

Bea looked slightly perplexed.

"That's what we called it when the Kid transformed against Cell."

"That's a boring name isn't it?" Bea asked. "I was thinking advanced Super Saiyan, or Mega Saiyan. Something like that. Oh well. Shall we continue?"

Pikada went into a defensive stance. "Bring it on!"

No sooner had his words cleared his lips did he find Bea's fist driven wrist deep under his rib cage.

"Fast!" He gasped out as he doubled over in paint. "Real fast…"

Pikada raises his power and attempted to block Bea's attack, but the superiority of the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. A punch got through his defenses cause Pikada to crash to the ground.

Bea locked his pinkies and thumbs together and stretched his palms outward. "Great fight, but this should end it."

Pikada squinted upwards. He was really feeling that last hit.

"SLEETING INFERNO!" Bea screamed. The golden beam with its violet tinged edges rushed towards Pikada.

Pikada smiled. He had one last trick up his sleeve. Literally.

He raised his cybernetic arm. Nestled inside of it a small power cell increased its output.

A small gift from Android 18 and Giro's notes, the miniaturized power source harnessed a nearly unlimited energy.

Emitters that ran throughout the arm flared to life.

A neon green sphere of power erupted out from Pikada. Bea's attack crashed over it. Inside the bubble Pikada stood, taking no damage as the attack was shunted around him.

As it faded, he dropped the shield. Bea hovered with his jaw agape. "That's a neat trick." He said. His hair faded back to its strange red hue and he landed near Pikada and smiled. "Gotta learn that one."

Pikada grimaced. Then he grinned slightly. "Trust me, you don't want to." They clasped one another's wrist in a sturdy warriors shake. Then they rejoined the group.

Back at the SMG starship a long silent computer sprung to life after receiving a code from beyond the edge of the solar system.

OoOoOoOoO

A three toed foot stepped down. A sharp crack echo through the hull of the large circular ship. The corridor was dark. A fierce cold seeped in from the vacuum beyond the hull.

More steps echoed. A door swished aside. On a display a blinking message swirled across in the ancient tongue. Another ship found. Possible survivors. A thin smile crossed pale lips.

"Send the signal, activate tracking."

There was a ding as the computer responded. Nearly unnoticeable, the ship tilt slightly towards the gravity well of the small yellow star.

OoOoOoOoO

Bea woke with a start. "What was that?" He said to himself. He thought maybe he was imagining it, then he looked to a glass of water set next to his bunk. Something was putting out some serious resonance to be vibrating his whole ship.

He hopped to the deck and entered the large circular corridor that encompassed their vessel. He followed the hall counterclockwise until coming to a gangway to the left. He ducked down it, and followed its gradual incline to open area at the center of the ship. Bea pushed a button and the hatch overhead irised open. He jumped to the outer hull and proceeded to look around. At first he saw nothing, but he turned his attention back towards the sun.

"Son of a…". He shaded his eyes and the large circular craft came into a sharper contrast.

It was definitely a PTO ship. Probably a full cruiser, which made it substantially larger than their own ship.

He followed its decent until it touched down on the sun-baked plain only a couple of hundred feet from the SMG's ship.

The cruiser's upper port also opened and a figure slowly lifted from it.

"Shit." Bea spat. There in front of him was the biggest member of Frieza's species he had ever seen.

A shrill voice cut across the distance. "Oh my, a Saiyan. This is unexpected." It looked around. "And such a quaint little world. Tell me Saiyan. How did you come to be in control of one of our ships?"

Bea looked at the Frost demon and shrugged. "The previous owners didn't seem to need it anymore, being dead and all."

The demon frowned. "That's… unfortunate." Thin a pink mist of energy began to swirl around it. "Most unfortunate."

"Here we go." Bea said to himself. Then out loud. "Listen, we don't need to turn this into a fight. I'm Bea, I claimed this vessel under intergalactic salvage laws."

"My Cousin doesn't appreciate when someone steals his toys."

"Cousin?"

"Lord Frieza." He straightened slightly. "I am, Icer, of the Planetary Tra…"

Bea interrupted. "I don't know how your line of succession works, Icer, but you might be the leader of the whole damned thing. Frieza is dead. And his father."

"Dead? How?"

"Power down, I have some fine Earth liquor, this is Earth by the way, Welcome to Earth," he swept his arm in an exaggerated greating, "anyway, a nice liquor called 'whisky', come onboard _my_ ship and we can share a bottle while I tell you the story."

"Fine. For now."


	25. Chapter 25

_((Author's notes::_

 _Hey guys. Sorry for the delay._

 _Dragon Ball Legends, amiright? That and working on some art and music projects. But here's Chapter 25._

 _The next couple of chapters will be set away from Earth, I'm hoping the story doesn't slow too much_

 _Anyway, just wanted to check in. Thanks for reading_

 _Comments are always appreciated._

 _-Beepx22))_

 **Chapter 25**

Both Saiyans and the frost demon race had high metabolisms. This proved to be useful as Icer and Bea both stared at two empty bottles on a mess table. Only a bit before both bottles had contained an amber liquid, that went down smokey and smooth before turning to fire in their stomachs.

"And so, that's how Frieza met his end." Bea finished his tale with only a bit of slurring in his voice.

"I see. Well he was always arrogant and cocky. I figured he'd meet his end like that one day." Icer tipped back the empty bottle trying to draw out the last lingering drops. Failing in this task he set it back down gently. "I would have never guessed it would be to the hand of a Saiyan though. No offense, of course."

"None taken." Bea leaned back in his seat, "So, our ship is the reason you came to Earth?" Bea asked.

"Hmm, yes. I've been looking for more members of the Planetary Trade Organization. Seems our communications have broken down. At least now I know why."

Bea sat silently, marveling at sharing drink with the cousin of the monster that destroyed his race.

"Well then," said Icer, "I should be going. But first, I have to kill you, for family revenge." He lifted a finger and the mask that had been hiding his energy faded away. A thin red beam lanced out at Bea.

OoOoOoOoO

"What was that?" Pikada asked, looking up from his workout. Vegeta had been allowing him to uses his gravity chamber, and Pikada had been putting in some serious work. The Prince stuck his head in the hatch.

"Did you feel that?" Vegeta asked.

Pikada looked up, "Almost felt like…"

"Frieza." They said together.

OoOoOoOoO

Bea looked down at the hole in his shirt, then noticed a small tendril of smoke curling up from his beard.

He smelled charred flesh and hair, his nostrils flared in anger.

The Demon smirked with the practiced ease of arrogance that his bloodline was known for.

"Oh ho ho, I seemed to have killed you…"

"You Son of a Bitch! You singed my beard!" Bea screamed.

Icer's eyes went wide as the Saiyan appeared behind him. He felt a hand clamp down on one of his horns with an immense pressure. Then everything shifted and Icer found himself on a barren icy shelf.

Bea shoved the frost Demon to the hard packed ice.

Icer turned as his scouter started chattering wildly. It quickly counted past 2 million then exploded into a cloud of debris. He stared in disbelief as the Saiyan gazed at him, golden energy dancing around him. Only moments before he had had shaggy red hair. Now it was gold and spiky. It danced erratically in the rush of energy.

Icer got to his feet. Bea drove a hook into the demon's face.

Icer tumbled away. He had no clue that a Saiyan could get this powerful. This Bea might be perfect for his plans, if he could convince him to join.

"I gave you good drink, and this is how you repay me?" Bea said.

Icer gulped, feeling something like fear. "W-what is this?"

"This,". Bea replied, "is called Super Saiyan." He yelled, blue lightning danced over him, his hair seemed to grown slightly longer. Bea grinned with clear maliciousness. "This is Super Saiyan two."

Icer scrambled to his feet. "I knew you saiyans had a transformation, but I thought it was to that disgusting Ape form."

Bea was in a rare mood, he sensed that this creature was no real threat. He clenched his fist.

"You mean the Oozaru? That is a transformation we also have." Bea said, almost sinisterly.

Icer held his hands up, palms out. "I have a proposition for you."

Bea tilted his head slightly. "A proposition? This I have to hear."

"I am… was, the Viceroy of 'Frieza Planet 3428'…"

"Your cousin had a real flare for naming his planets…" Bea interrupted.

Icer scoffed, "Tell me about it. Anyway. A group has attacked our planet, I was seeking out Frieza to come help. I'm not strong enough, and I'm the most powerful being there."

Bea steepled his hands together. "Well that's sad. Frieza did the same thing to billions, if not trillions of other folks."

"How much do you know of our species?"

"Admittedly, not much." He rolled his eyes. "I suppose you're going to tell me?"

"If you don't mind." Icer opened his hands, resembling very much his late cousin for a moment.

"Eh, fuck it. Go ahead." Bea was just drunk enough to be more curious than angered.

"I'm sure you know of us as the Frost Demons." He began, "The truth of that is that title belongs to a very few of us. Mostly those of us from the Frieza Family, who also happen to be mutants."

Bea nodded his understanding.

"Those of us who meet this definition numbered only in the dozens to be honest. Cold, Frieza, Cooler, Chilled, Myself of course, and a few more, spread between two distinct bloodlines."

Bea lifted an eyebrow slightly, becoming interested in this tale.

Icer continued. "The rest of our People are known, at least among ourselves, as the Arcosians."

The ice winds picked up momentarily, almost as if in anticipation for the rest of the tale.

"Arcosia was once a lush world, but our race is old, as was our sun. Over the eons it shrank until the star gave just enough heat to keep the atmosphere from freezing. The wealthiest of the Arcosian elite used what few resources were left to build and send a small fleet out to find a new world. They clearly succeeded, and most of the population resettled.

The elites though decided that planetary conquest would only lead to more wealth. So our most powerful became richer, and our strongest became conquerors.

Around this time the first mutant came to be. Exceptionally strong, able to withstand the harshness of space with no protection, a true brute.

His name was Freezer. And he rained hell upon any who opposed him, including other Arcosians. He slew entire races, and he returned to the homeworld.

He went back to Arcosia.

He renamed it Freezer Planet 1."

Bea snorted. "You've got to be shitting me…"

"I assure you, my species doesn't shit people." Icer replied sternly.

Bea shrugged and motioned for Icer to continue.

The Frost Demon cleated his throat. "That trick you did to transport us to this barren waste… could we possibly return to your ship? The cold doesn't bother me, clearly, but alas my throat is parched, and one could hope for another libation."

"Sure." Bea shrugged again, "why not…" he touched Icer's arm and instant transmitted back to that mostly empty cargo bay of the ship.

No one was more surprised than Pikada and Vegeta who had just entered.

"What the hell?" They both gasped together.

Bea quickly explained the situation, and the group settled in to hear the rest of the story.

"So, Arcosia became Freezer Planet 1, and your esteemed ancestor started an intergalactic empire that stretched across the stars, until very recently?" Bea asked.

"Basically. As worlds fell the rich elite bought them up, giving more resources, allowing the fleet to expand, which lead to more conquered worlds."

He looked upward before continuing. "Of all the families and clans only two produced mutants. And as they became stronger, they became arrogant. Around four hundred earth years ago they clashed. Freezer clan versus the Reóta clan. Entire star systems were destroyed."

Bea slid Icer a glass half filled with an amber liquid. The Frost Demon swirled it and sniffed the beverage. He nodded his thanks and took a sip.

"Smokey, subtlety sweet… very nice." He took another sip then looked through the trio of saiyans, almost as if he could peer through time itself.

"Power. Power breeds arrogance, and no species has ever basked in arrogance as we Arcosians have. Unfortunately arrogance also breeds pride, and pride often leads to a downfall.

In our case, pride led to the destruction of three-fourths of our population, and all but a few of the mutant subspecies. The Freezers won, the Reóta were eradicated, and the Crusade across the universe began anew."

He stopped, his eyes focused. "Forgive me, I'm rambling."

Bea, Pikada, and Vegeta all eyed him intently. This was all new information to them. Frieza had purposefully kept his race's history a secret, and now they were receiving it from his own cousin.

Vegeta interrupted the silence. "So, your lot killed your adversaries, took over most of the galaxy, eradicated my people with no warning, and now?"

"Not as succinct as I'd put it, but yes, that's the gist of it." Icer paused. He looked almost ashamed. He took a deep breath and continued.

"But now the Arcosian outposts are being wiped out. It seems that one of the

Reóta clan survived after all. Now he seeks revenge against all remaining Arcosians. Especially us Frost demons. And I fear I might be the last of the mutant demons still in this realm. Well besides Fhuar, the being that's killing off my race."

The three saiyans looked at one another.

"So. There's my story. I was looking for Frieza, Cooler, Cold, any of them to aid me against Fhuar. Now I know they're all dead, and I'm placed in the position of begging saiyans for help." Icer finished, contempt sneaking into his voice.

Vegeta stood and turned his back. "Beg elsewhere, I will never work for your kind again." He strolled from the room.

Bea looked at Pikada. Pikada shrugged. Bea nodded.

"What's your offer?" He asked.

Icer looked surprised. "Offer?"

"Listen, Icer, we're mercenaries. That means we do dirty deeds for exorbitant amounts of credits. If the right price is agreed on, we'll fight your war."

The negotiations began.

OoOoOoOoO

"No. Absolutely not." Yamcha stuck his chest out in defiance as he crossed his arms over it.

Bea smirked. Angel glowered at her significant other. Pikada turned to hide his amusement.

"And just why not?" She asked, her voice dripping with a saccharine sweetness.

"Because!" He stammered and pointed an accusing finger at her companions. "I don't want to see you wind up like these two! Dead, or half android!"

"One-eighth at best." Pikada remarked brightly.

"You're the one to talk about dying…". Bea said dryly.

Yamcha looked ready to square up. Part of Bea wished he would, he'd show this bastard all about dying.

Then the human visibly deflated.

"What about Piki?" Yamcha said in a mumble.

"She's a tough kid. A couple of months away from her mom won't bother her."

"What if this other Frieza-guy kills you?! Then what Angel?"

This time it was Angel that deflated. She looked at Bea and Pikada. "I'll have to let you know. Yamcha and I need to discuss this.

"It's okay to say no, Angel. You have a family now, there will be no hard feelings if you can't come along."

With that Bea turned and walked away with Pikada just a few steps behind.

OoOoOoOoO

Bea sat at a console clicking through a checklist. Even though the ship hadn't been used as anything besides a home since the Cell games, it was still in a remarkable state of readiness. "You guys kept her ship shape." He quipped to Pikada.

"Yeah, never knew when we'd need to leave. Never thought it would be to help someone like him out." He replied jerking a thumb towards the larger ship hovering past their view port.

"All systems are green, initialize vertical thrusters and once we've cleared fifteen feet, bring in the landing gear." Bea watched the numbers displaying across his screen closely.

"We've reached hovering altitude. Landing legs retracting." Pikada states.

"Bring her around, let's see our shoving off party."

Slowly the ship rotated until the crowd gathered at the top of a hill was visible. All of the Earthlings in their group of friends had come, along with Vegeta and Piccolo. At the front stood Angel, holding Piki. She wouldn't meet Bea or Pikada's gaze. Bea turned on the external loud speaker.

"We'll be back. Soon. Angel, cheer up! If we end up needing you I'll instant transmission back for you. Piki, take care of your mom."

Then the speaker snapped off. The assembled folks waved. Angel gave a hesitant grin. Bea and Pikada waved back. Then the ships climbed in unison away from Earth.


	26. Chapter 26

_((Author's note::_

 _I'm not going to lie, this wasn't my favorite chapter to write. In true DBZ style it's somewhat a filler piece._

 _With that said though, it is a lead in to chapter 27, which was a very fun one to write._

 _I'm taking a few liberties with the Frost Demon race, but I like the way it fits in with my AU._

 _I do hope you're enjoying the story so far._

 _As always, reviews and comments are appreciated._

 _Thanks again,_

 _Beepx22_

 _P.S. If you're looking for a really good Saiyan coming of age story check out:_

' _Baby Bloomer' by the Author "Vegus" right here on FanFictionDotCom))_

 **Chapter 26**

It had been years since Bea had seen an actual spaceport.

This was also one of the biggest he'd ever seen in person.

Multiple soft pads for pods, large docks for the myriad of saucer shaped ships used by the Planetary Trade Organization. Large gantry cranes for moving ships and cargo, monorail tubes for moving cargo and people.

It was hugely impressive.

It would have been even more impressive if most of it wasn't in burned-out ruins.

"It's… changed." Said Icer as he strode to Bea and Pikada's lowered ramp.

The saiyans said nothing, instead they closed their eyes and searched for strange energy. Multiple energy sources were nearby.

They opened their eyes to see the tall Frost Demon standing and staring. He looked deflated, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"When I left, this was a bustling center of activity. Now it's all ruined." Icer turned towards the Saiyans.

Pikada shrugged. "We've done worse." His intonation was flat and emotionless, as if he'd done no more than commented on the weather.

"Far worse." Bea agreed. He looked up into Icers solemn face. "And we did it for your cousin." Bea looked at the sky and pondered. "In fact, this place seems familiar." He shrugged, then pointed towards the nearest concentration of energy sources. "Let's move." With a push of ki and a cloud of dust they took to the air.

They landed near a bombed out dome, reminding Bea and Pikada both of the Capsule Corp buildings. Bea grabbed a twisted steel beam and carefully pulled it aside. Once it was clear that nothing was going to collapse Pikada darted through the tear in the wall that had opened in front of them. He emerged moments later with two beings.

They were slight figured, with reptilian features, skin the color of pure snow with scales laid in patterns of turquoise and violet.

Both slightly resembled Frieza and his kin, but only at the most basic level.

They blinked their eyes to adjust to the brilliant light outside of their former prison. Through squinted eyes one saw Icer.

"Lord Icer!" It exclaimed. "You've returned!"

Icer smiled. "Yes, little one. I have indeed."

The Frost Demon turned to the Saiyan duo. "These are my people, true arcosians, not mutated. This," he swept his arm around in a vast arc, "is the result of my enemy."

Bea and Pikada looked decidedly unimpressed.

"So?" Asked Pikada, "Where is he now?"

"Who?" Asked the Arcosian.

"Fhuar." Replied Bea.

"His fleet left orbit not more than one day ago."

Bea looked at Icer. "Is he searching for you?"

Icer looked at his feet and his eyes furrowed in thought. "Perhaps. Why did he leave survivors though?" The question seemed directed at himself.

Just then the heavens flared with intense crimson energy.

"Live bait." Pikada stated.

The energy coalesced into a wildly rotating orb as it burned through the clouds.

Bea screamed and his body transformed into the Super Saiyan 2 form. At the same moment Pikada also went Super Saiyan and held his cybernetic arm aloft.

Two barriers formed over the two saiyans and two arcosians. One green, produced from the assimilation of Gero's technology, the other golden streaked with blue.

Icer was just a moment behind, and a Scarlett wave shot out to reinforce the dual shields.

Then the blast hit.

The shields held, but the ground outside of the bubble blistered and exploded.

As the attack faded Icer spoke. "Fhuar was trying to destroy us."

"No kidding?" Jabbed Pikada.

"That wasn't ki!" Bea looked up through the sparking atmosphere, he gazed out a perfect tunnel driven through the over head clouds. "At least not…" he paused, as if tasting his next words, "not real ki…"

Icer grimaced. "He must have perfected the technology."

"Technology?" Asked Bea.

"A few decades ago there was research done by the Arcosians to perfect an artificial ki cannon. It never worked, though a small version was made as a personal weapon. Some of Frieza's men…"

"We've seen the arm cannons, what the hell is that though!" He point up past the clouds which were starting to swirl together.

"Our doom." Icer sounded as though he was only partially joking.

"I doubt that." Bea looked around to survey the damage, did some quick calculating in his mind and nodded. "If that's it's top power, it's about as strong as I am at my base level." He looked towards the stars again. "What's weird is, I can't sense any power levels. Pikada?"

"Yeah, same. Nothing from above. A few dozen survivors near that loading complex." He pointed to the distant cranes. Then He looked up. "Shit!"

Another flash of crimson spread over the landscape. Again a perfect tube burned through the clouds and a rolling sphere of energy slammed into the very complex Pikada was pointing at.

The buildings boiled away to nothing as the attack released its energy.

"Well there were energy signals there at least." Pikada said nonchalantly.

From over the horizon, three more explosions illuminated the clouds.

"This seems random." Says Icer.

"Hmmm?" Bea looked up at him skeptically. "How so?"

"The blasts aren't originating from a centralized location."

Bea nodded. The gazed into space. "I can't feel the ships through the interference…"

"My scouter is still connected."

"Well that's good." Pikada said.

"So, orbital weapons?" Bea asked.

"Seemingly." Icer said quietly.

"It's dying down." Pikada replied.

And, he was right. Darkness returned, though the fires of destruction lighted the horizon like a false dawn.

"I can feel both ships again. And quite a few survivors on the planet yet. I think we should first go back up, see if the ships sensors picked anything up. Then see to the survivors." Bea said.

Icer began to argue, then seemed to see Bea's logic. "Agreed."

Pikada and Icer both grasped Bea's shoulders. With a whoosh they appeared on Icer's ship.

As Icer and Pikada began to translate data logs to useful information, Bea locked his focus on the largest cluster of energies on the planet.

OoOoOoOoO

Fhuar sat in the center of his bridge. Left leg crossed above the right, a goblet of thick amber liqueur was perched in his right hand, he gently swirled it in a slow counterclockwise circle. His left fist propped his head up and he stared out into space. He listened to the reports from the weapon platforms.

"Good, Icer is taking the bait. And he's brought Saiyans! I though that bastard Frieza wiped them out."

He switched his crossed legs. Fhuar was a striking example of a mutated Frost Demon, skin the color of a robins egg shimmered as he moved. His bio armor was an obsidian black, the light reflected from it in iridescent splashes and the surrounding area was mirrored in its surface.

He drained his glass, and as if my magic a petite arcosian appeared and scuttle away with the empty, as another appeared with a tray teeming with a variety of other selections.

Fhuar took a thin tube of ice blue liquid and took a small sip, it hit hard and hot then cooled to ice as it evaporated. "Ah, I love the taste of hellchill, it's a shame that the planet where it was made was destroyed by Frieza."

He examined a holographic map. "Set a course for Frieza planet 202, we'll set our trap for Icer and his pet Monkeys there."

He drained the beverage, stood and briskly strode from the bridge.

OoOoOoOoO

Wreckage spun away from the last orbital ki cannon as Pikada's rolling thunder wave washed over it.

On the planet below enough arcosians had been rescued to begin their own recovery and rescue operations.

Bea lay on his bunk, exhausted from two solid days of using instant transmission to rescue the arcosians.

Icer monitored both ships from the bridge of his vessel, while Pikada had waged a one man war on the orbital weapons.

Now the time had come to break orbit and move along.

Their circular ships both speed away from the world

They had been cruising for a couple of days when the distress signal was received.

"Play it again, Icer." Bea spoke.

The Frost Demon did so.

" _This is …zzzzzzzzz… defense unit of Frieza Planet 202. We've receive…zzzzzzzzzz…orbital bombardment, de…zzzzzzzzzzz… ellites have been destro…zzzzzzzzzz…_

 _All major …zzzzzzzz… ties destroyed."_

Bea's lips pursed in thought. "Icer can you point to that system?

"It's too dangerous, Bea…" Pikada said.

"Icer…" Bea put his fingers to his forehead.

"Bea…" Pikada took a step towards him.

"Point!" Bea glared at the Frost Demon.

Icer pointed. Bea turned to concentrate.

"Damn it, Bea! You can't go rushing off on this, we have two ships, we need to plan." Pikada shoved his leader to break his concentration.

Bea's hair flared gold and he turned towards Pikada. "You son of a…"

Pikada narrowed his eyes and flashed into his super Saiyan form.

He stared hard at Bea.

Neither of the two were known for backing down, but Icer broke the tension.

"Pikada is unfortunately correct Bea. Rushing in will not serve or purpose or my people." The Arcosian spoke softly.

Bea took a deep breath and held it for a long moment. As he exhaled his hair returned to normal. Pikada followed suite.

"You are both right. Sorry, my emotions got the better of me." Bea turned to Icer. "We do need to go there though, see what this Fhuar is up to."

Icer nodded. "I believe he is setting a trap. I think we take both ships in, let him see that we're coming." He then winked at Bea. "And when we're a few days out you slip in with that instant transmission trick of yours. You reconnoiter his set up, and you make a plan then."

Bea absentmindedly stroked his beard. "That sounds like a workable plan."

OoOoOoOoO

"We're picking up both vessels on long ranger scanners now, excellency." The arcosian warrior kept their face nearly pressed to the screen showing the two hostile ships. "Computer estimates they're four days out."

"How goes the deployment of the orbital weapons?" Fhuar swirled a pink tart liquid around a long stemmed glass. A different crew member spoke up. "In place, all tests show good."

"Good." He smiled. "'Step into my parlor', said the klikner to the zarbite…"

He drank his wine

OoOoOoOoO

"Wish me luck." Bea stood wearing nothing but his gray bodysuit, boots, and thin pair of gloves. He had his hair tied back, and it hung past his waist in a tight pony tail. He wrapped his tail around himself, and placed two fingers to his forehead.

Pikada nodded. "Good Luck."

With that Bea disappeared.

A few moments in the void and he appeared in the cargo hold of Fhuar's ship.

Bea quickly suppressed his ki then looked around for anyone who might have noticed him. Seeing that he was alone he then found a cubby to prepare himself.

Bea quieted his mind, listening, tasting the air, passively sensing the energies through the ship.

Fhuar was powerful. That was clear. Stronger by far than Frieza had been when Trunks had dispatched him.

Stronger than Bea, at least in his base form.

He shook his head. An hour passed and no one entered the hold. Bea silently crept to a life support inlet, released the mag-locks and climbed inside. He inched through the ventilation system until he above the bridge.

Once again he hunkered down to listen. It didn't take long for him to hear the information he wanted.

Ambush.

He placed his fingers to his forehead and reappeared on his own ship.

Below the now empty ductwork on the bridge of his ship, Fhuar smiled as the scent of the intruder slowly faded away.


	27. Chapter 27

_((Author's notes::_

 _Hello again, welcome to Chapter 27 of the Saiyan's Mercenaries Guild. I've been having a little more time to write lately so hopefully the next few chapters come quickly._

 _Just for some info this section of the story happens a few months before the events of the Buu Saga. I think what I'm calling the Fhuar Saga in my mind will go to about Chapter 30._

 _Anyway thanks for reading. Comments are always welcome._

 _-beepx22))_

 **Chapter 27**

As plans went, this one was straight forward.

Come in over the Planetary plain, dive on the sun, attack from the solar side, take out Fhuar, be back in space in time for lunch.

So as the two ships began their solar dive the crews had high hopes.

Which of course were quickly dashed as a beam from a weapon hidden in a minor debris field, blasted Icer's power core into vapor.

On the SMG ship the communications screen flared to life. "I'm hit…" the Frost Demon said calmly. "Primary Power is offline, I'm currently on secondary power, which is draining rather quickly." On the screen, Icer spread his hands.

"I'll get him." Bea looked towards their scanners. "Keep the ship clear of that debris field!"

Pikada nodded as he went to work.

Bea disappeared.

He appeared within a shroud of heavy smoke and caustic scent, standing next to Icer.

"This was unexpected." Icer still looked calm despite his vessel tearing itself apart under him. He then smiled slightly, and turned to look at Bea. "You know, you had a chance to leave me here to die, and make a clean break."

"I did." Bea stated matter-of-factly.

"Yet, you did not?"

This time Bea smiled. "Not yet."

"How well can you handle the vacuum and radiation of space?" Icer asked as he glanced up to the seal irising hatch above them.

Bea thought. "Well, if I go to the second level of super Saiyan, I can handle it nearly as well as your species, for at least three or four Earth minutes. More if I have a rebreather on," he shrugged, "which I do not."

Icer nodded. "Good, the battle starts now then. Take a few deep breathes. Then I open the hatch. Together we obliterate that entire debris field before transmuting to your vessel. Agreed?"

Bea nodded, then drew in a deep breath, let it out, a took another one. He nodded.

Icer's palm slammed down on a red button button and small explosive charges blew the portal away into space. The atmosphere vented, taking all of the smoke and debris along with it. The lights blinked out and the only illumination was from the arcing electronics which threw shadows that danced with reckless abandon.

Bea's energy soared, his super Saiyan 2, form filled the new darkness.

Icer and he rocketed from the dying ship and towards the asteroid field that held their surprise attacker.

Icer drew a circle with his right finger then pointed to Bea, then traced another and hitched a thumb at himself.

Bea nodded in understanding.

Icer held his left hand out and crimson energy snaked through his fingers. His lips moved but his words were swallowed by the vacuum. In his mind the name of the attack was clear, _'Destruction Wave."_ A rolling tide of crimson energy washed over a section of the field.

At the same time Bea interlocked his thumbs and pinkies and mouthed the words to his attack _'Sleeting inferno Wave!'_ Purple lightning danced around the yellow wave of energy that spread out amongst the rest of the field.

In moments nothing remained but dust.

Bea put his fingers to his forehead and grasped Icer firmly by his shoulder armor.

Not for the first time, Bea was glad that he had learned the instant transmission.

OoOoOoOoO

They had debated towing Icer's ship, destroying it completely, or marking it with a transponder and letting it drift. In the end expediency won out and the ship was tagged for retrieval.

The course was resumed, the ship barreling straight for signal generated by Fhuar's ship.

OoOoOoOoO

Bea, Icer, and Pikada stood on a barren wind swept plain. Two or three miles away stood a large forest. Bea took in a deep breath and was instantly struck with a wave of nostalgia.

"Pikada, I know this planet…" Bea said slowly.

"You thought the last one was familiar also." Icer said. He turned his head slowly scanning with his scouter.

Pikada looked around. "This does seem familiar, though." He said. He then shrugged and turned towards the power level that they assumed was Fhuar.

"We hike." Bea said. "Suppress our power, stay to cover, we should only be a half day's march away. If we get detected, kill the enemy. If not we keep going until we can hit Fhuar at once." He looked to his companions. "Any objections?"

Icer looked for a moment as if he was going to argue, then he nodded. "It makes sense. Fhuar has at least two transformations hidden. His natural power is likely higher than even Frieza's was."

Bea only grunted. As a unit they begin the march to the forest ahead.

Around five of earth's hours had passed without incident. The problem with marches like this though, is that the sapient mind can't normally keep focused for long. The trio took turns on point, half an hour, no longer than three quarter of one before the lead would fall to the middle, the middle to the back, and the back to the front.

Icer was currently point. He stepped down with his left foot and felt the ground give away slightly.

He looked down as the ground seemed to swell. He thought he said "Damn." But he'd never be able to swear to it for the rest of his life.

Bea was the middleman. His eyes went wide as Icer disappeared in front of him in a blinding fuchsia tinged brilliance. He and Pikada dove to the ground as the explosion ripped by them.

"Icer!" Bea yelled. His ear rang from the explosion, behind him Pikada scrambled up.

The dust cleared and the Frost Demon stood, breathing heavily but clearly none the worse for the wear.

"I'm okay. I'm sure you've surmised that this area is mined…"

"Yeah, I had noticed." Bea replied sourly.

"Well, they know we're coming, let's not hide anymore."

With grins of agreement the three of them launched into the sky quickly covering the distance to Fhuar's base.

They landed a couple of minutes later in the opening where Fhuar's ship rested. Some of his fighters scurried around like ants as the trio stood in their midst.

All around soldiers brought their hands and arm cannons up to position. The trio stood back to back. Icer cleared his throat.

"I seek Fhuar."

A murmur ran through the troops. Bea quickly tried to count the different species in an attempt to decide the risk level to them. He noticed alarming number of powerful soldiers.

Icer spoke again. "I seek Fhuar!"

"His highness Lord Fhuar doesn't wish to be sought." The voice came from a well decorated man, who appeared to be from the same species as Jeice of the Ginyu force. He stepped forward.

"Instead mate, you can speak to me. I'm Captain Dorse, leader of this unit of elite fighters, and body guard of Lord Fhuar. And you are?"

"I am Lord Icer, and these worlds you're dirtying with your presence belong to my clan."

"We were under the impression that the Freezer clan was no more. I guess we overlooked you. Our apologies."

Bea heard the shift in his voice. "Here it comes." He said just loud enough for Pikada to hear him. The other Saiyan nodded slightly.

"Allow me to rectify this mistake, _Lord_ Icer." Dorse struck, his white hair flowing around like a shaken snow globe, he spun toward Icer.

Icer's energy mask fell away as the captain attacked. Icer grabbed the kick and easily lifted the orange tinted, white hair alien aloft. He extended his open hand…

Sensing the movement Pikada and Bea both moved. Pikada cybernetic right arm's shield activated as a series of cannon blasts fired at him.

Bea just disappeared.

A non mutant arcosian leveled his arm cannon at Icer, suddenly the soldier could swear he saw his own surprised face. He tried to scream, not from pain but from surprise, nothing happened though as his molecules were already drifting away, partly through the void of instant transmission, partly into a gloopy puddle in front of his comrades.

Bea reappeared with a wry smile on his bearded face. "Who's next?"

Meanwhile Pikada fired a half dozen ki blast at his attackers. A group of soldiers dove, but one was too slow and cried out as the blast turned its face-shielded helmet to slag. Pikada rushed it, striking out with both palms. The creature let out an ooph of Air as the saiyan's blow connected. Bones audibly snapped.

Pikada pivoted to his left as he turned, his right leg striking out in a snap-kick. His armored boot made contact with another solders left arm, halfway between the shoulder and elbow joints. The aliens elbow folded in the wrong direction, and she bellowed in pain. She fell to her knees grasping her ruined arm, expecting the finishing blow, but Pikada has already moved on.

In the time that happened, Icer had wrapped his giant hand around Captain Dorse's face. Now he squeezed and over the sounds of battle you could hear his skull creak. His orange tinted skin purpled under his eye sockets as a vermillion stream dropped through the Frost Demon's gloved hand.

Captain Dorse panicked. He lifted both hands to try and pull the crushing hand away from his face, he kicked out spasmodically with his free leg. By sheer luck one kick caught Icer near the elbow of the hand that still held the Captain's leg.

Icer let go. Dorse fell to a heap on the ground. Icer lifted a three toed foot to destroy the aliens's head. As his foot swung down, Dorse slammed his hands to the ground. Rocks exploded upwards as the attack generated a localized quake.

Icer took to the air as the ground below him turned into a sink hole. At the bottom Dorce stood bleeding and battered.

"Alright, mate, now you've done it." Dorce's voice was mushy and he hocked a glob of blood and tooth shards to the crater's floor.

"Well then. Come on." He dove into the hole. Icer's left arm came back for a punch. Dorce held out the index finger on each hand. "Dual Lancer!" He shouted as twin iridescent beams stabbed out.

Icer swatted them both away with his right hand and Dorce's eyes went wide with both shock and panic. Icer's fist extended, crushing Dorce's bruised orange face. The alien's nose exploded back into his brain, shards of cartilage and bone pulping the mass of nerves.

Dorce's body stood for a moment, then as if someone cut the strings on a marionette it slumped to its knees, the body toppling backwards a few moments later. Icer watched it fall then turned to look above at the carnage.

Bea soared past, an appule grasped in each hand. Icer noticed that neither of his companions had transformed. With a shrug he lifted from the crater.

Bea slammed both of his opponents into the hull of Fhuar's ship. "Do you two think your boss will come out if we knock enough?"

Understanding filled they eyes of the Appule with the purple hide, confusion swam across the green one's face.

"Please… don't." The purple gasped.

"Don't? What?" The green alien looked lost inside of itself.

Bea pull him free of the hull, the dazed look stayed, but his comrade turned away.

With three swift hits Bea knocked on the hull of the ship.

The shattered remains fell from his hand as he smiled at the remaining appule. "I know you're not looking forward to this."

The creature panicked and he slapped a control on his arm cannon. There was a sudden rush of light, heat, and sound, as it's power core exploded.

Bea's world turned to white and static. He thought he felt himself hit the ground, but it seemed so distant.

He slowly became aware of his surroundings. And of the constant barrage of blasts his body was being subjected to.

He closed his fist, noticing some resistance, then he saw it was the face of the appule he had been attacking.

Ki blast after blast slammed into Bea and he became aware some of them were damaging him.

"Shit." He said. "Time to get up." His voice sounded hollow in his ears, a combination of blast effect and the on going attacks. He bent forward at the waist, and pushed up to his knees. His armor was fractured, his jump suit ribbons. His eyes focused well enough. He looked around at his attackers.

Bea clenched his fist. Then he got angry.

Golden light erupted around him, flaming energies reaching high above him. Blue lightning danced at the extremities of his aura and worked its way along his arms and legs. The blasts stopped impacting him, instead dissipating into his energy field. Bea's hair turned golden, grew spiky and longer. His eyes became turquoise pools of energy.

He held his hands to his sides with palms facing out.

"DOUBLE BURNING ICE BLAST!" Orbs of energy sprang into existence and as he finished it, the burst out into twin waves of power.

Two swathes of the enemy attackers disintegrated into ash.

Pikada meanwhile had dealt with another half dozen of Fhuar's people.

Icer stood and looked around the decimated remains of Fhuar's army. As Bea finished his last few adversaries, Icer walked up the companionway, with Pikada on his heels.

"Do you feel that?" Icer asked suddenly.

"I don't feel anything." Pikada replies. Then his eyes narrowed. "Fuck, I don't feel anything! _"_ He closed his eyes. "I don't even feel you and Bea!"

Bea pulled himself back down to his base form and walked up. "Can't sense any Ki…"

"What should we do from here, Bea?" Icer asked.

"Board the ship. Take a prisoner, kill Fhuar…"

"Agreed." Pikada spoke up. He and Bea looked at one another and smiled. "Let's go."

They entered the ship.

"This is like going blind…". Pikada quipped.

"I don't like it." Icer replied. "Fhuar uses technology more than is in the Freezer clan, I hope this is the result of that."

"Shhh, I hear something." Bea said softly as he turned his ear towards the perceived sound. There it was again, a scratching, shuffling sound. Like a branch on a roof during a storm.

Bea stepped around the corner and gasped.

"It's you!" The creature making the noise gasped.

Bea stood dumbfounded.

Behind him Pikada spoke up. "You alright?"

"Pikada, look at this." Bea's voice was soft with aww.

Pikada looked in, and his jaw dropped. "Fuuuuuuuck."

"And you!" The creature exclaimed as in shrunk back in increased fear.

It was Lilac colored, blobish and pudgy.

"You're a…". Bea concentrated trying to remember the species.

"Rossolian." It replied meekly, then as if a switch had been flipped, it filled with anger. "And you're the bastards that destroyed my species! My family hid, and we watched helpless as you killed them all!"

Bea said nothing. Pikada said nothing. They didn't even look at each other.

Icer stood silent, afraid of what the Rossolian might say next.

"You gave our world to Frieza! There's only a few dozen of us left, you bastards. You were supposed to kill us all and you failed!"

It pointed an accusing hand at Icer, "And we became their slaves!"

It shook with fury, "And then Lord Fhuar came, and he killed the other Frost Demons, and set his trap! Now you're stuck here, just like he said." It laughed. "By now he's succeeded. And you will lose."

They duo of Saiyans said nothing. They'd flown not only into this trap, but into their own damning pass.

Bea sighed.

OoOoOoOoO

Fhuar sat waiting for the data transfer to be complete. The bridge was still slightly illuminated by emergency lighting, but the vacuum obliterated the usual sounds of an active bridge. A hologram sprung up on his personal data pad. A line traced through the stars leading to a small yellow star. Fhuar smiled.

With the data secured he flew back to his ship, a nearly identical copy of the one left on the planet. His plan was unfolding perfectly. He had his navigation officer set course for the third planet orbiting that sun.

"E-arth." He said the name, rolled it around like a fine wine, and spoke again. "E-arth will be destroyed."

The ship, upon his command entered hyperspace.


	28. Chapter 28

_((Author's note:_

 _I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and chapter 29._

 _I really don't have much else to say about it._

 _Just a note, Fhuar is a Celtic word for…_

 _You guessed it, Cold._

 _This part of the story really has my muse kicked, along with reading some really great stories on_

 _Comments are always appreciated._

 _As always, Thanks!_

 _-beepx22))_

 **Chapter 28**

Bea looked at the Rossolian. "I won't apologize. What we did then, is not forgivable, and I have too much pride to wish for forgiveness. But, I know now what we did was wrong."

The Rossolian scoffed. Bea's left arm snaked out and grasped him by the neck of his tunic. He lifted the lavender hued creature to eye height.

"But make no mistake, I will not standby while Fhuar continues his reign of destruction. Now, power up this vessel, and lets go."

The Rossolian swallowed. Then he frowned. "Lord Fhuar took the reactor crystals with him, this ship has no drive now…"

Bea closed his eyes in frustration. With Icer's ship heavily damaged, he had really hoped that to claim this vessel.

"Why not use your instant transmission trick to take us back to your ship, Bea?" Icer asked softly.

Eyes still closed, Bea replied. "It's too risky to do without an energy to lock onto. Guess we'll do it the old fashioned way and fly."

"Uh, Bea…" Pikada said. Bea opened his eyes and looked at Pikada, who was looking at the Rossolian. Bea turned his eyes to the creature. It was quickly turning purple instead of lavender, it's eyes bulged. Bea dropped the alien.

"Sorry, about that. I couldn't feel your energy…"

The creature said nothing but rubbed its throat gingerly.

"Well," Bea turned, "let's go."

They all followed him, minus the Rossolian, out of the ship and into the air.

As they flew, Bea explained to Icer about how, many years ago, their five member team had conquered Planet Rossoli and sold it through a broker to Frieza.

"It's the planet where I got my sword." Pikada held his cybernetic arm out, "which later was used to build my arm."

They landed at the ship, which had apparently been left alone. Within an hour they were space-borne.

Fhuar though, had a head start, and the Trio didn't know his destination.

"Let's rendezvous with Icer's ship, transfer supplies, and we'll head out of the system. Soon as I can sense Ki again, we'll try to locate that son of a bitch." Bea said as they breached the atmosphere.

And so they followed their plan, four hours passed as they moved supplies, and another day as they roamed out the Star system's heliosphere.

And still none of them could sense Ki, nor could Icer's scouter detect it.

It was clear the Fhuar had somehow sabotaged their senses.

Two more days passed, and finally Bea grew weary of not being able to detect energy.

"It's maddening!" He said to no one. He stood in the storage of their ship, looking with some interest at his Pod.

"Clearly, Fhuar has attached a scrambler, maybe multiple to our vessel." Icer said.

"Yeah." Grumbled Bea. "Sensor sweeping hasn't found them though."

"You're thinking of leaving?" Asked Pikada.

"Yeah."

"Do you have a plan for us to track you?" Icer tilted his head quizzically as he asked.

"Yeah."

Bea punched the release and the door of the pod swung down.

He looked up. "We can still detect Icer's ship back in the Rossoli system, right?"

This time Pikada said, "Yeah."

Bea grinned and slapped a small device on the side of his pod.

"I'll be setting my hibernation timer for one day. I'll try to contact you when I wake up. If you don't hear from me, head to Earth. We can regroup there."

Bea and Pikada bumped fist, then Bea nodded at Icer. "Good luck."

Bea stashed his gear and sat in the acceleration seat. He quickly went through his check list, set his timers, gave Pikada and Icer a thumbs up through the tinted visor. Then he took a deep breath and slapped the launch controls. One of the portals on the side of ship irised open and Bea was launched into space. He was asleep before his pod was out of sight of the SMG ship.

OoOoOoOoO

"Three days, Lord Fhuar, before we rendezvous with E-Arth." The navigator said as Fhuar walked onto his bridge. The Ice Demon said nothing as he took his seat. As soon as he settled a servant approached with a tray of drinks to choose from. Fhuar picked up a brandy from his home world and sipped it contentedly.

"No pursuit?" He asked his tactical officer.

"No, Lord, the situation remains, our last contact with Icer's ship saw them heading away from us. The Ki signal disrupters are operating as planned, and they've shown no indicators of knowing how to disable them."

Fhuar smiled. "Good." He turned to an advisor, "Somen, you are sure that they need Ki for their little trick to work?"

"Yes, Lord. Though it's possible to use instant transmission with no target, it's impossible, even for the master class, to focus across distances of more than a few miles without an anchor target."

Fhuar waved Somen away with that news. He turned back to the screen and watched the lightyears drift by.

OoOoOoOoO

Bea's eyes blinked open. He took a deep breath of the cloyingly sweet air. The chemical stimulant used to clear the mind after hibernation mingled with the little of the sleeping drug for a few moments. Hallucinations were a pretty common occurrence just as you woke.

He shook his head, immediately taking a sip of water after.

Then he closed his eyes and searched. Energy was everywhere around him, like a million colors splattered across a great canvas.

He smiled as he sought out familiar patterns. There was master Udon, Price Vegeta, Emperor Yarbayar and His Majordomo Chack.

But no Fhuar, No Pikada, No Icer. "So it was a Ki screen…" he said to the padded interior of his pod.

Bea sent a coded message and waited. No response came.

He touched the screen of his control console, punching up Earth from its internal memory. The screen calculated a five day trip from his current position. He quietly ate a ration bar, drank another jug of water, then initiated the autopilot. He thought as the sedative set in, that perhaps he should abandon the pod and use instant transmission. He dismissed this, spacecraft were beginning to be difficult to find.

Bea's eyes slid closed.

OoOoOoOoO

"Passing the orbit of the fourth planet, Sire." The non mutant arcosian navigating the ship spoke, breaking Fhuar from his daydream.

He looked at his screens. "This world seems like it's bustling with activity and resources. I wonder why Frieza didn't add it to his collection?"

He flipped the images to a relief map of the planet Earth. "No matter, it won't matter for long." Dozens of cities popped up on the map. Fhuar steepled his fingers as he decided which one he'd destroy first.

OoOoOoOoO

Vegeta awoke with a slight pain in his head. "Damnit." He said as he sat up. Bulma lay next to him, her legs sprawled under a heavy blanket.

Vegeta felt something very akin to fear. He couldn't sense Bulma's ki.

"Oh, No…" he said nearly panicked. He reached for her knowing she'd be cold and clammy to his fingertips. The certainty that she was dead pushing all rational thought aside.

She stirred, a smile spreading across her face. "Jeez, Vegeta, three times in one night?"

He pulled his hand away. Relived of his concern he relaxed. Then he realized he still couldn't feel her energy.

He couldn't feel anyone's Ki.

Vegeta slid from the bed and stealthily left the bedchamber.

Bulma watched him go, her thoughts perplexed.

OoOoOoOoO

Piccolo sat cross legged beneath a roaring waterfall. His energy flowed around him, rippling almost like the water downriver. He was completely dry despite to torrent of water that crashed on him. His meditation this night was well balanced. He could sense the movement near him. Insects and small animals competed with each other in the ever changing dynamic of the food chain. Even the surrounding foliage gave off a minute amount of ki.

Piccolo reveled in the peace and solitude.

Then it was as if someone had slammed a steel box over his face during a sun drenched noon. The vibrant white-noise of life turned off.

The change affected Piccolo greatly, his focus was obliterated. The waterfall crashed over him. His outfit was drenched and hung loosely around him. With his eyes open he saw that life continued around himself. With great trepidation he landed on the shore. He flew up into the sky, looking for the eerie glow from the nearest city.

Something was awry, but he had no clue what it was.

OoOoOoOoO

"Mooooooommy!" Angel's feet hit the floor before Piki's cry cut off. Next to her Yamcha snorted, scratched under his arm, and continued to snore the night away.

Angel entered her daughter's room. "What is it Piki, what's wrong."

The little demi-saiyan sat rocking on her bed, arms wrapped around a plush puppy, and her legs tucked under her. Tears ran down her cheeks and stained the puppy doll.

"It's quiet in my head." She said through sniffles. "It's quiet."

Angel's mind burned through the fog of sleep as she realized exactly what her daughter meant.

She scooped the girl up and went back to the room she and Yamcha shared. "Yamcha! Get up, somethings wrong. We need to get to the lookout!"

The former desert bandit stirred groggily. "What's up Ang?" He mumbled.

"Sense my energy." She said impatiently.

His eyes widened. "I can't!" He looked around the room and snagged his Gi.

"Let's go, I can take Piki…". His sentence was cut short as a blinding light ripped across the outskirts of the city.

Angel dove, pushing him down, and completely covering her daughter with her body. Golden energy flowed around her as her super Saiyan form took over.

She forced her Ki outwards into a shield just as the blast wave rolled over them.

The building collapsed around them.

OoOoOoOoO

The incoming message light blinked on the console of Bea's pod. The automatic routines diverted the call to a storage file. Bea slept on in dreamless Sleep. His pod only a day behind the SMG ship that held Pikada and Icer.

That ship, just a day behind Icer's.

OoOoOoOoO

Chi-Chi wailed at her son. At 16 her son Gohan had been instrumental in helping to raise Goten.

Now he stood in a gi, borrowed from his father's clothing drawers.

A gi that hadn't been worn since the defeat of Cell.

"I have to go, I have to. Dad's not here to defend Earth, and well honestly, that's my fault." He tied his belt are his waist and cinched it tighter.

"But what about Goten. What about me? You're going to leave us just like Goku!" She sobbed.

"Goten and you will be fine. Unless this turns out to be bad, then this is the only way to protect you."

Goten his behind Chi-Chi but he rushed forward and grabbed Gohan around the legs.

"Be safe. Gohan!" Goten cried.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." He bent and hugged his little brother, marveling again at the resemblance to his father. "I love you, both. I'll be back soon."

With that Gohan stood and walked outside. In a flare of white energy he disappeared into the sunrise.

OoOoOoOoO

"Target one acquired, Lord Fhuar, it appears to be a Military depot on the outskirts of a major metropolitan area." His tactical officer updated him, but his eyes never left his screen.

Fhuar walked to the window view port, he shielded his eyes from the rising yellow sun that was popping above the dome of the lush blue and green planet. He drained the glass he held in his left hand. A silent toast to victory. He held the glass as shoulder height.

"Proceed."

The tactical officer's hand slapped down on a flashing imprint on his screen.

The lights dimmed slightly.

Fhuar released the heavy cut glass.

A crimson orb of energy rocketed away towards the planet.

It detonated on the planet at the same time the glass shattered.

Fhuar smiled a genuine smile.

OoOoOoOoO

Pikada suddenly focused on a noise hidden in the radio chatter from earth. He dialed in, and the familiar face of a ZTV reporter appeared

" _To recap, a massive explosion has been reported near the West City Primary military base. Government officials haven't released a statement, but reports of damage extends through the entire city and its suburbs…"_

He killed the volume. "Icer! What's our ETA to Earth?"

"About 5 hours." He said after checking the computer.

"Fuck. I think Fhuar is there."

Icer grunted.

OoOoOoOoO

"Second target acquired. It's a large research and manufacturing facility. Electromagnetic signals indicate it's the primary supplier for almost all technology on this planet. Ki cannon back at full charge." The Tactical officer said.

On the screen a expanse of domed buildings appeared.

Fhuar leaned forward. "Fire!"


	29. Chapter 29

_((Author's notes::_

 _Well here we are again. Earth is in trouble, thanks to the Saiyans and other aliens._

 _Chapter 30 is being edited right now, 31 has a start. Fhuar is quickly turning into my favorite character to write._

 _As always, comments are welcome._

 _Hope you enjoy._

 _-Beepx22))_

 **Chapter 29**

Vegeta walked out onto a balcony. The bustle of the city night life was always offensive to his ears. But on this night it was even worse. Losing the ability to sense Ki had intensified the assault on his senses.

' _To think,'_ he mused to himself, ' _I spent so many years depending on that damned scouter.'_

He figured he wasn't alone in this phenomena, and was sure the rest of the earth's fighters would group at the lookout.

He turned his face up towards the sky. Though he'd never likely admit it, the stars brought him a fleeting moment of peace. He had live most of his life amongst them, and the time spent between them was time not spent bowing and scraping to Frieza.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes as a snippet from a passing aircar caught his attention. ' _Damn Earth fools and their inferior hearing.'_

But this time he focused.

"… _explosion has been reported near the West City Primary military base. Government officials haven't released a statement, but reports of damage…"_ the blaring radio moved out of his range of hearing.

It _could_ be a coincidence. But the Prince of all Saiyans didn't really believe in coincidence.

Above him his eyes caught a tiny flicker, like sunlight on a shard of glass.

His eyes focused on the spot. The flicker stabilized into a pinpoint of red light and it was growing.

He changed his mind. Sometimes coincidence did happen. He was lucky enough to be outside and looking right at what he new was an incoming attack.

Even as his hands cupped to his side, he flared into his super Saiyan form. "Galick Gun!"

He flung his hands out and the torrential energy of his attack rocketed towards space.

OoOoOoOo0

"The attack missed its target sire!"

Fhuar frowned. "Cause?"

"An attack from the ground. Trying to get a visual now!"

The screen focused in, shifting through lenses and filters until a pixelated but distinguishable figure stood in its center.

Golden light pulses around the figure. It felt to Fhuar as if the creature stared directly into him.

"It would seem this planet has other protectors…" he said to no one in particular.

OoOoOoOoO

"Got it!" Pikada said excitedly as he looked up from the scanner. "They might be blocking Ki, but other radiation is leaking through."

"Now what?" Icer asked.

Pikada considered. He ticked his fingers three times and said, "Well. We're only about one hour out from Earth now. We have their location. We have two pods in storage."

Icer lifted an eye as Pikada's plan started to form in his own mind.

"Bea will not be pleased…" the Frost Demon said.

"Bea will probably kill me."

Icer shrugged and made his way to cargo bay that also served as pod storage. Pikada quickly punched in some commands and followed him.

Fifty minutes later the pods ripped from the Scout ship as it continued its plunge towards the Earth.

OoOoOoOoO

Dust settled around Angel, Piki, and Yamcha. Piki clung to her mother, terrified and crying. Yamcha looked stunned at the sudden destruction.

Golden energy sloshed off of Angel as she carefully stood.

She reached out to a Yamcha and pulled him to his feet.

"You okay?" She asked them both.

Yamcha nodded. Piki sobbed, but nodded along with her dad.

"That was a Ki blast, wasn't it?" Yamcha asked.

"I'm pretty sure. I still can't sense energy though!" Angel lamented.

"We need to get out of here. We need to go somewhere safe." Yamcha said.

"Capsule Corp?" Angel asked. Then she shook her head. "No, if this is some kind of attack, they might be a target." She looked at Yamcha, who went from looking completely befuddled, to astoundingly sure of himself. "Kame House! It's secluded, and it'll be a safe enough place for Piki to stay while we figure out what's going on."

Angel smiled, and kissed him slightly. The energies of her super Saiyan form ran along his body and made his hair stand on end. "That's a good idea. Let's get going."

Still dressed in their nightclothes, Yamcha clutching his gi absentmindedly, the family lifted into the air.

OoOoOoOoO

Fhuar's first warning came from his tactical officer. Four other bombardments had been carried out successfully, the second target having been bypassed for the duration. Just as the Tactical officer prepared to level a large city he looked up.

"Incoming!" He screamed.

"From where?" Fhuar asked.

Then as if by magic the bridge sheared away in a maddening rush of chaos.

Two ships tried to occupy the same space at once, failing this the smaller ship tore itself into its base components as its reactor overloaded. Superheated plasma washed around Fhuar as the chain reaction continued. The plasma ignited the air, his crew turned to dust in front of him. Only decades of honing his battle reflexes saved Fhuar. He instinctively shielded himself from the blast.

As the plasma fires were pulled into the vacuum along with any loose debris, Fhuar found himself looking at the planet. Not through a screen or window, but with his own eyes.

The ship rocked beneath him as its systems failed and its hull crumpled. Though he couldn't hear the explosions he felt them.

His cruiser was dead.

One did not stay with a dead ship.

Fhuar leapt into space and angled his decent to the world below.

OoOoOoOoO

The meteor shower from the death of two interstellar starships went largely unappreciated. Most of the population took shelter in bunkers built after the Cell games, the rest were largely unaware of anything.

Gohan though paused in mid flight to watch the event. It was mesmerizing. High above the cloud of plasma expanded into a miniature nebula. Then one last explosion shook the heavens.

Billions of points of energy flooded Gohan's mind. He, along with the rest of his friends instantly locked onto one power in particular.

It was similar to Frieza, but just barely.

And it was massive. Multitudes more powerful than Cell at his greatest point. It was terrifying.

Then he noticed two more energies approaching rapidly, but very close. He recognized Pikada instantly, and placed Icer.

No Bea. That was ominous.

The two friendly powers were heading towards the lookout, and so he continued his trip there.

OoOoOoOoO

Pikada has missed this feeling. A nearly uncontrolled fall through a planets atmosphere. The anticipation of impact. He hooted as the pod shook into the lower atmosphere.

Nearby Icer was crammed into the pod, and not nearly as excited. Arcosians of his rank didn't travel by pod, they took courier ships and cruisers, with spacious cabins and dining halls. Now his chin rested on his knees. To his despair he had to transform up a step to even fit into the cramped stinking sphere.

Now Earth was coming closer by the second. The pods impacted, through rock and dust into the air as giant craters hollowed our from their impact.

The internal systems green lighted and the hatches kicked open.

Pikada and Icer stood. In the distance the pillar that lead to Korrin's tower faded into the clouds.

Pikada looked at Icer and shrugged. "Bea really liked that ship."

"Yes." Replied Icer. "Yes, he did."

They had both detected Fhuar's power as the devices blocking Ki on both ships had disintegrated. "He's damn strong, Icer."

"Far stronger than I had realized." Icer pointed at the tower, "I assume that that is our destination?"

Pikada nodded. "Yeah, Korrin's tower and Kami's lookout… errr… Dende's lookout I suppose now." He could feel the other fighters gathering there. With a flash of white energy he took flight. "Well, time's-a-wasting."

He blasted upwards. Icer followed.

OoOoOoOoO

Fhuar stood on a lush green plain. He could sense billions of energy levels, some fairly significant. He scented deeply.

This planet was rich with life. He had trouble believing that Frieza had never sought to add it to his empire.

Something must have prevented that.

Or Someone…

Nothing would stop him though, this planet E-arth would become a jewel in the crown of his empire. He'd wipe the few remaining Freezer clan members away, starting with that insufferable bastard Icer. Then he'd retire to a world like this.

For now though he needed to plan.

OoOoOoOoO

Icer acutely felt the eyes of the Earthlings upon him. He was the odd man out. A relation to their most hated enemy, not a veteran or comrade to any besides Pikada, and Bea who still had not returned to Earth.

As war council went, this one was lackluster.

Vegeta stood with his arms crossed. "I don't care how strong he is, I will defeat him myself. He nearly destroyed my family."

"Damnit Vegeta, this isn't a game!" Angel stabbed a finger at the prince angrily. She stood in tattered nightclothes as did Yamcha. "He nearly killed us too. He is stronger than Frieza ever was."

Vegeta slowly uncrossed his arms as he turned his full attention to her. "I am stronger than Frieza ever was. And you should remember your place."

Angel turned to face Vegeta head on. Her eyes narrowed. "My place? This is my place now!"

Piccolo stepped between the two. "This is not the time."

Vegeta huffed and crossed his arms again. Angel turned back to Yamcha.

Dende walked to the crowd. "The situation is dire. This Fhuar is extremely powerful. Fighting isn't my forte, but I feel he won't be defeated by one fighter."

Icer spoke-up. "His power surprised us as we took out his ship. He shouldn't have survived an explosion of that magnitude."

"What about Gohan?" Asked Krillin.

"Gohan hasn't kept with his training." Vegeta scoffed. "He's wasted his ability."

Gohan looked at his feet in shame. Vegeta was right and he knew it. Then he straightened. "I might not be as strong as I was fighting Cell, but I can still hold my own, Damnit."

Piccolo started to put his hand on Gohan's shoulder but stopped. Everyone on the lookout looked sharply to the south.

"I-i-i-impossible. That power is outrageous!" Krillin looked shook to the core as he spoke.

Not even Vegeta disagreed.

OoOoOoOoO

Fhuar flew into the center of the largest nearby city.

The attacks earlier had subsided, and the Earthlings not directly affected by them had tried to return to business as usual.

Fhuar wasn't business as usual.

People stopped and stared as he strode through the city.

They didn't know it yet, but they were all his property now.

Fhuar stopped by a large bronze statue. It was of a large man, wearing a robe with some sort of bumpy adornment on his head, and two smaller ones on his face.

The statue's left hand made a fist at its belt line, its right hand stretched towards the sky, palm open, as if reaching for some invisible prize. It's eyes focused past the open hand.

A plaque read:

' _ **Mr. Satan**_

 _ **Savior of the World**_

 _ **Defeated Cell**_

 _ **May 26, Age 767'**_

Fhuar was unimpressed. But the statue would make an excellent platform. Fhuar leapt to top of the Head.

"Attention, People of E-arth…" he began.

"It's pronounced Earth you idiot!" A voice rang out from the crowd.

Fhuar stopped talking and turned his head to scan the crowd.

"Well, well, well. Who was that? Step forward. I'm not from around here, and I truly appreciate your assistance."

A man stepped forward, staggering drunkenly. "It was me, you fucker." He wipes his nose on his dirty jacket sleeve and mumbled about big word using dumbasses under his breath.

"Earth. Earth." He swirled the word around in his mouth like it was one of his exotic liquors.

"Earth." He said finally. "Thank you. Sincerely."

The crowd went quiet as the man kept staggering around.

Someone whispered that the man standing on the statue looked a little like Cell. It spread through the crowd in hushed whispers.

The drunk man heard the whisper. He looked up and squinted. The drunken haze made him slow, but he saw it. "Oh, shit." The creature was pointing at him now. Fear overtook him, his bladder loosened and he felt the front of his pants turning wet. "Oh, shit, shit, shit." He tried to turn but his legs seemed to not respond. He glanced down, and noticed a small smoking hole in his stomach. He tried to curse again, but blood fountained through his open mouth.

The earthling dropped to the ground. The crowd erupted in screams as they scattered.

Fhuar smiled and raised his power to the top of his second form.

Now he'd left his greeting card. Let the fighters of this world answer.

OoOoOoOoO

Gohan was the first to react. With shame and pride both battling against prudence in his mind, he took a dozen quick steps towards the edge of the look. White energy flared and he was off of the lookout and flying towards the enormous power.

Vegeta, Angel, and Pikada was hot on his trail.

Icer looked at the rest of the assembled group, then he too leapt to the sky.

Piccolo followed, with Yamcha, Tien, 18, and Krillin not far behind.

Gohan dropped straight down in front of the monster. He _resembled_ Frieza but the difference was clear.

"Who are you?" Fhuar asked.

"Gohan."

Fhuar looked uninterested.

The Saiyans landed to either side of the two.

"You must be Fhuar, that bastard Icer has mentioned you." Vegeta said as he approached the Frost Demon.

"You have me at the disadvantage, I'm afraid. You are?"

"Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans."

"Oh my, All of you." Fhuar made a show counting. "Including yourself, and that Redhaired brute that seems to be missing, I count six of you. Not an impressive court for royalty."

Vegeta said nothing.

Fhuar smiled an infuriating grin, and spoke more. "A problem I intend to rectify currently."

The rest of the fighters landed around them.

"These must be the fighters of this world." Fhuar saw Piccolo and clapped in delight. "A Namekian! Frieza wasn't even good at genocide. Look here, two extinct races, show up together." Fhuar pointed at Vegeta. "Time to die, _Prince."_ The last word was heaped with scorn.

A single beam flashed from Fhuar's finger tip.


	30. Chapter 30

_((Author's notes::_

 _The big three ooh. It's kinda short, but that happens. 31 is also finished._

 _It's been a long trip. I really don't have much to say. It was a fun chapter._

 _I hope someone likes it._

 _I always look forward to comments and such._

 _I think I might do an origins story before I really dig into chapter 32._

 _Just not sure if it'll be Bea or Pikada's._

 _And don't forget to read "A Solitary Angel."_

 _Thanks guys. Enjoy!_

 _-beepx22))_

 **Chapter 30**

Fhuar's beam lanced at Vegeta. He smiled at the impending death of the Saiyan Prince.

Fhuar's smile faded quickly. A building collapsed down the street, but Vegeta wasn't there.

Fhuar caught the kick that was throttling at him from his left side. He snapped his arm and Vegeta went flying away.

Angel and Pikada both powered up and rushed the Frost Demon. Fighting as a team for so long made their combined attack effective.

Fhuar had to block, and In doing so he abandoned his perch.

Pikada punched Fhuar in the throat with his cybernetic fist. Angel jacked him in the face with a knee. She then grabbed him by the sides of his face and threw him over her head.

Fhuar was surprised by this. He hadn't expected this level from these people.

He was more surprised though as Vegeta, fully powered in his super Saiyan 2 form, powered both of his heels into Fhuar's back, just above the junction of his tail.

Fhuar found himself slammed towards the ground. He met eyes with Icer, his opponent opened his palm and a raging torrent of energy swept into Fhuar.

He blocked the attack, but found that with multiple attacks at once, formulating a defense was nigh impossible.

Still, as powerful as these assembled warriors seemed to be, their attacks were minor annoyances.

Fhuar landed on the top of a city bus. It's windows exploded out from the impact.

He started to rise to his knees as a sound caught in his ears

"…HAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEE…"

Fhuar looked under his arm, one of the fighters, the youngest by appearance stood crouched, both arms tucked beside him, and brilliant blue glow pulsating in the basket formed by his hands. The boy was radiating golden energy and lightning danced around him.

…"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Fhuar had no time to put up even a simple defense. The blast tore a furrow down the City street and impacted Fhuar head on.

Gohan's kamehameha wave obliterated a block of buildings. His companions were both surprised and aghast at the wanton destruction caused by the teenager. Hate filled his heart and his eyes. It was especially clear to Piccolo that the lad didn't see Fhuar as his target, he was seeing Cell again.

The blast continued outward, breaching the edge of the city and shooting out over a wide lake, before ending up taking out a mountain top.

Vegeta glared at Gohan. He couldn't believe that the boy had such power without continuous training. Had Kakarot's son so naturally surpassed them both?

The beam dissolved. Gohan slumped to his knees, completely spent.

This blast had been three or maybe four times as powerful as the blast that destroyed Cell. It had taxed the youths systems.

Krillin rushed to Gohan. "Good job, man. No way he got through that!"

Gohan stood shakily. Then he shoved Krillin towards Piccolo. "Move!"

A green ball of energy came tearing down the trench that Gohan had just built. Gohan went super Saiyan again, but couldn't collect his energy enough to go super Saiyan 2.

"Not today, asshole!" Pikada shouted as he jumped in front of Gohan.

"Pikada, No!"

Pikada flared to full power. Then he extended his right hand.

"HAAAAA!" A shield bubbled from his arm and surrounded both Gohan and himself. The blast rocked him back and and Gohan braced himself against Pikada's back.

"I've got you!" He shouted over the din of the energy.

Pikada gritted his teeth. He dropped his left arm and cupped his hand. "We've got to hit him back as soon as this blast is done. You ready?"

Gohan nodded, his left arm still supported Pikada, but he dropped his right arm.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

"ROOOOOOOOLLIIIIIIIIING…"

Fhuar's attack weakened. As it faded Pikada allowed his shield to drop.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"THUUUUUUUUNDEER!"

The attacks blasted back at Fhuar. This time he managed to cross his arms in a block. The twin attacks slammed into Fhuar.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

"TRI-BEAM CANNON!

"TAKE THIS!"

"TOTALITY BALL!"

"SINGULARITY BURST!"

The cries of various warriors joined in as Pikada and Gohan's dual attack strengthened.

A barrage of energy poured onto the Frost Demon. From above the deafening noise came one last call

"FINAL! FLASH!"

Fhuar let out a cry on anguish as the multiple waves of energy cascaded around him. His armor blistered and he was driven to his knees.

The Earth's warriors knew the damage they were doing to the city. Thousands would die in their attack against Fhuar, but they knew from fighting Cell and Frieza that no quarter could be given.

This time Goku wasn't here to offered the bad guy a senzu bean, or want to see him at his strongest.

This time they would give it their all.

Fhuar's armor finally began to fail under the combine assault. The disc of energy and the piercing beams making a defense impossible.

He welled his energy. _'Time for my full power."_ He thought.

A bubble of pure energy exploded from him. The Earth's warriors all were pushed back. The street swelled up and buildings faltered. The barrage ended.

Fhuar stood in blinding brilliance. His robin's egg blue skin shone with a swirling opalescence, his black bio armor had become smooth to point of looking more chrome than black. His entire figure had become sleeker.

They had all seen Frieza in this form, but he had paled in comparison to this creature.

Fhuar hovered easily into the air.

"You've done better than you could wish. But, behold my true glory. I will destroy you all, one at a time. Then I shall take this blue marble as the seat of my empire." Fhuar spoke as he floated towards them.

The fighters had began to climb to their feet. They stared in disbelief at the amount of power coming off of this monster.

Fhuar swept his gaze over them. His eyes fell in Gohan, who had stood with the help of Pikada.

"You have much potential. You also have too much heart."

With that he fire a single beam at the Demi-Saiyan.

Pikada's shield sprung to life, and the beam hit it. It immediately began to falter.

"Sorry, Gohan!" Pikada yelled.

Gohan couldn't so much as stand on his own. He looked down. It was over, and honestly, it was somewhat of a relief.

Then a hand clamp onto the base of his neck.

Gohan gasped in surprise.

"Not yet, Fhuar!" Bea stood behind them both. A hand on each.

They all three disappeared.

The beam found the rubble around them no resistance as it blasted through the atmosphere and into space.

Fhuar screamed in pure frustration.

Icer, took the moment to attack.

He rushed Fhuar, transforming to his true form in flight.

His power was impressive. But it was still no match. Nevertheless he he slammed his fist into Fhuar's jaw.

Bea reappeared with both Gohan and Pikada in tow. He also held a small burlap sack. He threw it to Krillin. And winked.

Bea and Gohan stood side by side. Golden energy rushed over them as lightning exploded around their auras.

Vegeta joined them. He flashed to his super Saiyan 2 form.

Pikada and Angel stepped up beside them.

A wall of fiery golden energy spread out around Fhuar and Icer.

Icer slammed both knees up into Fhuar's already up turned chin, he turned the move into a flip and kicked out with both feet.

Fhuar started to topple back.

Icer turned the flip into a spin. His tail lurched out and snapped around Fhuar's ankle. The sudden jerk threw him off balance.

Fhuar toppled over.

The Saiyans converged.

This wasn't a show of martial arts skills, this was a back alley beatdown.

Feet and hands pounded remorselessly at Fhuar.

There was little damage, but ferocity of the attacks gave him no opening to recover.

Fhuar was being pummeled.

He tried to bide his time, conserving stamina, knowing the Saiyans had to be near exhaustion's.

Then he noticed a hand grabbing his tail.

Pain tore through every molecule of his body. _This_ was it, the maneuver that his yardrat underling had warned against.

The Roshati.

" _No way to defeat it."_

So the yardrat had claimed.

" _Only a master can perform it."_

Apparently this Bea was a master.

Even as he felt his being tore apart, he managed to get one finger extended.

There was a flash of light, and the internal pressure lessened.

Bea flew back with a hole piercing the right side of his chest.

"Shit!" Bea screamed. He managed to maintain his form, but knew he'd blown his once chance at the move. Somehow Fhuar had known!

The tide turned against them, he had put all of his eggs in that basket.

Then to Bea's mild surprise the Earthlings joined the fray.

They _were_ martial artist, each strike designed to attack any weakness an enemy might have.

Unfortunately Fhuar had few.

Vegeta flew back from the rumble suddenly.

"I have a plan!" He said. Then he grabbed Pikada and Angel and threw them from the dogpile.

"What the fuck, Vegeta?" Yelled Angel fiercely.

He ignored he, staring intently at an orb glowing in his hand.

He threw it straight up.

Then he smiled at Bea, Pikada, and Angel.

"I actually somewhat envy you right now." Vegeta said softly. Then he looked straight at his glowing orb.

"BURST OPEN AND MIX!"

Realization struck the trio at the same time the radiation from the attack did.

Pikada panicked. "Oh, Fuck!"

Quickly he grabbed his android based arm and ripped it free as the transformation began.

Bulma was going to be pissed.

But right now, he didn't care, right now he reveled in the Oozaru transformation.

And the fact that he could feel his super Saiyan strength increasing even now.

They grew into giant golden apes.

And all three hungered for the flesh of Fhuar.

 _((Author's note._

 _This transformation is_ _NOT_ _the Golden Oozaru form_ _from DBGT._

 _So they won't be going SSJ4 here._

 _I just wanted to let you know that.))_


	31. Chapter 31

_((Author's note:_

 _It's been a minute since an update. I did release a Pikada origins story called 'When the Fallen, Have Fallen'_

 _I sincerely thought about ending the story here. But there's still more to be told._

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter though._

 _Comments are always welcome. Thanks for reading._

 _-beepx22))_

 **Chapter 31**

Bea, Angel, and Pikada swept their gaze around the ruined cityscape.

Beneath them the rest of the fighters from earth moved away. Icer stood transfixed on the three giant golden apes. Vegeta grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"No wonder!" Icer gasped. "No wonder my cousin wanted you all dead. You're monsters!"

"Shut up you idiot. That's just the Oozaru form." Vegeta snapped.

The reached what they considered to be a safe distance. Icer still look awed. "Oozaru…" the power put off by the three was physically palpable.

"The Great Ape. I always suspected that a super Saiyan going Oozaru would be insanely powerful. I was right. It's a filthy form, but that power…" Vegeta shook his head.

Bea craned his head back and roared. The roar morphed into a laugh. Then an immensely deep gravelly voice emanated from him. "Time to die, Fhuar!"

Pikada and Angel both laughed at this. Then with the skills of intuition honed by decades of teamwork, they all turned to the glistening Arconsian and open their mouths.

Pure golden fire rained down on the Frost Demon.

Fhuar crosses his arms over his head as the deluge of power drove him to his knees.

This was unexpected. He'd known the Saiyans could transform. He also knew that it was triggered by a full moon. He hadn't known of a technique to emulate the transformation.

And to use it while being super Saiyans seemed to stack the advantage.

Fhuar squinted past His blocking arms. The power slamming into was breathtaking. But not yet fatal.

Fhuar drove one foot beneath himself. Then the other. He used his tail as an aid and managed to get to his feet.

His final form was a perfect a form as he'd ever seen. As powerful as this great ape transformation was, his own true form was far more efficient.

Fhuar let his rage loose. A scream ripped from his throat as he moved one hand.

He couldn't see which ape he aimed at. The intensity of the three beams was too great for that, but he saw the shadows of their forms through the flames.

His death beam lanced out, gliding through the Ki energy like water around a rock.

He felt the energy rushing on him falter. A hit then. _'Good', he thought._

Pikada's mouth slammed shut. Then he bellowed. The noise radiated out shattering the few unbroken pieces of glass in the city.

A small hole had appeared in the stump of his right arm. The giant glowing ape hopped into the air and smashed down on the source of the pain.

Fhuar crumpled under the booted paw. He slammed into the asphalt of the roadway. The roadway in-turn collapsed beneath them. Pikada and Fhuar fell into the complex tunnels of sewers and subways that laced beneath the city.

Fhuar felt his ribs threatening to collapse under the rampaging ape.

"Fuck." He gasped in pain.

The foot lifted again.

Fhuar was dazed. His addled mind wouldn't tell his arms to block, or his legs to evade. Instead his eyes tried to focus on the heel barreling for his face.

The impact caused a shockwave than bursts through the sewers. All around manhole covers erupted from their housings. Around the destroyed city they rained as though a giant had dropped a fist full of 100 pound coins.

Fhuar only grunted.

Pikada roared to the heavens.

He lifted his foot again.

Fhuar's mind was lost in a fog of pain. He had not expected this.

To die literally laying in the excrement of then people of this world. Broken and covered in shit. His clan would die humiliated.

He would die humiliated.

His mind saw his hand move. Fhuar had made no decision to move it, it just did.

A powerful wave of energy rushed from him. It burnt up Pikada's leg, the force lifted the ape up.

Pikada was sent sprawling onto his back. His golden aura faded and though he retained his Oozaru form, his fur was now a brindled brown.

Fhuar rocketed straight up from the cratered street. Bea swiped his left arm out and grasped the arcosian in mid-flight.

Fhuar struggled. His power came in spurts and he felt he was critically damaged by the attack of the three apes. As Fhuar's power surged again though he broke free of the giant paw encircling him.

Bea opened his mouth and another burst of energy washed over Fhuar. Angel turned to grab him as the flare of power subsided.

Fhuar thrust both hands to his side and blasted. Angel pulled her hand back as Fhuar rushed Bea.

He landed a fist against Bea's jaw. Bea's head snapped back. Fhuar rode the momentum and clasped both of his hands together. He swung them up like an axeman beginning his strike. He caught Bea on the chin again as his head had began to fall forward.

Bea was lifted from the ground and he began to tumble backwards. Fhuar opened the palm of his hand and a blast of Ki washed over Bea's face.

A fist snatched Fhuar and slammed him into a pile of debris.

Bea hit the ground on his back.

Angel slammed Fhuar down again and again.

The rest of the fighters watched with a mixture of horror and awe.

"This is what you'd have done to Earth, Vegeta?" Asked Yamcha.

"Yes. It's what Kakarot would have done too, had you not been so lucky."

Vegeta watched the battle unfold. "I'm still not sure it'll be enough..."

Meanwhile Angel continued to slam Fhuar into the ground remorselessly.

Bea rolled and got to his feet. He yelled in rage, the Oozaru state pushing his emotional control to its limit. His aura became fiery and lightning danced erratically about him.

Gohan caught Vegeta's eye. "Bea's going to burn himself out!"

Vegeta grunted.

Angel slammed Fhuar into the ground again. Then she spasmed and her fist flew open.

Fhuar floated upwards, his arms spread. Blood flowed freely from his mouth. Ragged shards of energy danced along his form.

Angel opened her mouth to fire a Ki blast.

Fhuar faded. Then from nowhere his fist slammed into her temple. Her red eyes went wide and her fur changed back to its brown color.

She slumped to the ground.

Bea's rage exploded. Fhuar gasped as Bea grabbed his ascending form.

The Ape opened his mouth, and Fhuar tried to stun his hand open, but he was too slow. Crushing teeth slammed down onto him. He moved just enough the maw sliced through his right arm below the shoulder instead of through his chest.

Fhuar didn't even make a sound.

Instead he watched in silent horror as the Saiyan chewed and swallowed his arm.

"Tastes Good." Bea rumbled. He threw the Arcosian into the ground which exploded upward with debris.

Bea took a step.

Then he fell back.

Fhuar leapt into the air.

The three Oozaru were scattered around the wasted city.

Fhuar cradled his stump. "Enough of this!"

He flew straight up

Vegeta powered up and followed him.

The artificial moon dissipated and the three unconscious Saiyans returned to their normal forms.

Gohan looked between the fading forms of Fhuar and Vegeta, and his injured companions.

"You guys get them to Dende." He said, then in a flash Gohan rose behind Vegeta and Fhuar.

OoOoOoOoO

In his very being, Fhuar knew he was finished. Something inside of him felt detached. His heart fluttered arrhythmically. His left eye refused to focus and lagged behind his right when he moved it.

Fhuar knew he was dead. Adrenaline and revenge fueled his broken body and mind.

He reached the edge of the atmosphere. Jagged energy began to swirl in his palms even before he turned around. As he turned he pushed with all of his might. The twin bulbs of energy exploded towards the Earth. To Fhuar's dismay both of his attacks seemed to slow in their descent to the planet.

Two of the super Saiyans held his revenge at bay.

OoOoOoOoO

Bea was the first to open his eyes. He was being carried at high speed. Piccolo looked down at him.

"We're getting you three to Dende." The namekian said.

Bea only nodded. He slipped back into unconsciousness.

He awoke again laying on the hard tile of the lookout. He felt immensely horrible. But alive.

Krillin sat next to him. "Fhuar?" Bea asked.

"Not sure. Vegeta and Gohan took off after him. We might be in trouble though." Krillin kept looking towards the scene of the previous battle. A wicked glow rose from past the horizon.

"Ang…el…pik…ada?"

"Dende is working on Pikada right now. Angel is next. You took the least damage it seems, Bea."

"Senzu?"

"We used the last of them…"

"Fuck." Bea let his head settle back.

OoOoOoOoO

"You filthy monkeys will die! Then all of your friends will, along with this entire planet."

Vegeta pushes back against the sphere of energy. He and Gohan had had just enough time to put up proper defenses when the attack came.

"Damnit where is he getting all of this power!" Vegeta said through gritted teeth. His words were lost through the clamor of colliding energy.

The struggle had lasted minutes. Both Saiyans had been pushed back and now were only a few hundred feet above the shattered earth.

Fhuar, burdened with madness, kept the push going.

They needed help. Vegeta knew Gohan was close to failing. If the demi-Saiyan failed, the planet might survive, but barely. Not to mention that being able to focus his attention on only Vegeta would quickly overwhelm the Prince.

"Damnit!" He yelled. There was no way out. _No Kakarot to save them this time_. He thought morosely.

Gohan's feet touched the ground. The entire planet began to shake.

OoOoOoOoO

The lookout shook. Yamcha knelt beside Angel as Dende began his his healing magic on her. Pikada lay breathing softly next to her, his stumped right arm bandaged.

Dende's eyes went wide. "Gohan!" He gasped.

Everyone conscious had felt it.

"Keep at it, Dende." Piccolo snapped.

The young namekian returned to his work.

"Pi…ki…" Angel sobbed quietly.

Yamaha's heart broke.

But his resolved strengthened.

In a flash he was gone. Barreling for the fight.

OoOoOoOoO

"Damnit, boy. Hang on!" Vegeta inched closer to the ground by the second, but Gohan was being pushed through it.

"I'm trying Vegeta!" Gohan sounded both furious and exhausted.

" _Hang on, Gohan. Just a few more seconds."_ A very familiar voice rang in his head.

"Dad?"

" _Yeah, Gohan. King Ki is letting me talk to you. You just need to hold on."_

"I'm going to let everyone down, Dad. Again. I'll let them all down like a did you."

" _Gohan, you've never let any of us down. Now, be ready son. Be ready!"_

Just like that the voice was gone. Gohan honestly wondered if he had gone insane in the last moments he had.

His left knee buckled to the ground.

Vegeta's feet touched the earth.

Fhuar laughed madly. His mind had become hyper focused. He knew that he'd die in the explosion of this world. And now he welcomed it.

He didn't expect what happened next.

"WOLF FANG FIST!"

Fhuar turned his head toward the sound. Fists and nails erupted around him. Then two open palms struck him in the chest. Fhuar's concentration broke. His attacks faded away as he was pushed back by this human.

Yamcha tucked his hands to his side. "Kaaaaameeeeehaaaaaaameeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaa!"

The beam caught Fhuar full on.

Normally such a pitiful example wouldn't even phase him, but Fhuar wasn't his normal self right now.

He screamed as his armor tore away, leaving fibrous strands attached to his flesh. The skin on his face burned and blistered and his injured left eye burst under the pressure. Instinctively he spun around the wave of power.

Fhuar's tail swung out and crashed against Yamcha's rib cage. Yamcha felt his chest implode. His eyes glazed over and he fell to the cratered City.

Fhuar tried to turn away. Vegeta was faster. The Saiyan grabbed Fhuar by his throat.

Fhuar grabbed the Prince's arm and tried to pressure the hand open.

Vegeta placed his free hand across the Arcosian's damaged face.

"Open wide." Vegeta spoke calmly while energy danced in his palm.

Fhuar clenched his teeth. His eye widened in terror.

OoOoOoOoO

Icer waited impatiently for the young namekian to heal the trio of Saiyans.

Suddenly though, Angel pivoted up from her laying position. "Yamcha!"

Icer felt it too. The power level that belonged to human sank sharply.

Angel sprang to her feet. She wobbled and dropped to a knee.

Dende placed his hands on her shoulder and guided her back to the mat she was resting on.

"You need to rest." The young namekian said knowingly.

Icer also felt Fhuar's power fluctuating wildly. It's deviation reminded him of a heart struggling to pump blood when there was no blood left to pump.

Icer moved. His power shot up around him and he dove from the floating platform.

He approached the battle and saw Vegeta holding Fhuar by his neck and face. Icer approached.

"Vegeta," He said, "I will finish this. Please."

Vegeta looked at him. Blue energy still enveloped Vegeta as he tried to force his power through Fhuar's clenched teeth.

"Yamcha needs to get to help."

"So take him." Vegeta remained steadfast.

"I need to do this!" Icer almost sounded as if he was pleading.

"He tried to destroy my family!" Vegeta snapped.

"He did destroy mine. And my home. He is to me as Frieza was for you."

Vegeta's shoulders slumped slightly. He narrowed his eyes.

"I understand." The Prince said. Then a blast of energy ripped through Fhuar's face. His body jerked and went limp.

"But this will make you stronger. I know that never getting my revenge on Frieza has made me stronger."

Vegeta dropped the corpse. "Grab the human. Let's go."

Icer floated dumbstruck. Vegeta turned to the lookout and flew away.

Icer eventually over came the shock of the Prince's action. Slowly he landed. He looked at Fhuar's lifeless body. Icer extended his right hand and blasted the corpse into its component molecules. "Better safe than sorry." He mumbled, knowing that his words were a lie. This was the best he'd do now. Icer picked up Yamcha's broken form. "Hang in there." He said to the human. Then with a burst of energy he rocketed towards the lookout.

OoOoOoOoO

The Earth's fighters walked up a shaded pathway. Up ahead a crowd could be heard. Piki ran around with Goten and Trunks as the Adults looked on.

Piccolo waited under a large palm tree. Gohan ran ahead to greet him.

The gang was all here it seemed.

The destruction caused by Fhuar faded more into memory day by day.

Bea was still miffed by the destruction of his ship, but applauded the ingenuity in using it as a weapon.

Pikada's arm was functional again. He'd also been presented with a replacement sword, found by Bea while claiming Fhuar's abandoned ship on Planet Rossoli. Bea had also claimed a larger sword for himself. He'd returned to Earth with the vessel, one of its holds ladened with the peculiar metal, much to Bulma's excitement.

Bea had offered to bring back the lone Rossolian at the ship, but they'd refused stating they wanted to try and rebuild with the few other survivors.

Now equipment for construction, agriculture, and manufacturing had been set up, courtesy of the Capsule Corporation, and the survivors had began the job of building again.

Angel, Yamcha, and Piki had taken temporary residence at Kami-house. Piki had been training under the tutelage of all three, and had a knack for fighting.

Gohan of course started high school, and became the Great Saiyaman, much to the humor and embarrassment of everyone.

And now they had all gathered for the 25th World Martial Arts tournament.

As the group clustered together and walked towards the registration there was a sudden rise in energy.

Startle faces turned to exited smiles as Goku appeared, his face drawn into a large grin.

He raised a hand in a wave of greeting.

"Hi, guys!"


	32. Chapter 32

_((Author's note::_

 _Well it's been a while. I took a quick break to work on some artwork amongst other things, but here we are! Hope everyone enjoys this._

 _Beepx22))_

 **Chapter 32**

They had all watched the Junior Division with great interest. Though Goten had knocked Piki out of the ring in their fight, she cheered along with the rest as the sons of Prince Vegeta and Goku fought.

Then Goten went super Saiyan. Most everyone was surprised by the development. Piki though became visibly upset by it.

Angel and Yamcha exchanged humored looks with each. Quickly they turned their attention back to the fight.

In the ring Trunks suddenly powered up to his super Saiyan state also. Another series of murmurs ripple through the crowd.

Piki squealed in anger and frustration.

"They made me promise!" She screamed.

"Promise what, sweetie?" Angel asked softly.

The young demi-saiyan choked back a sniffle. "To not go gold like that." She pointed. Her sniffles turned to a fierce look. Suddenly a blast of wind and energy exploded from the youngster. She stood with her friends and family in the crowd. radiating super Saiyan power.

"Oh, Shit!" Pikada blurted.

In the sudden surprise they missed Goten's ringout. Trunks danced around excitedly.

"I told you I was stronger, Goten!" He pointed an accusing finger at his best friend.

"You cheated!" Goten retorted. Then his face softened and he laughed. "I guess I did too. So it's okay, Trunks."

Piki rushed from the stands to meet her friends.

Angel smirked. "I really wish she was the one fighting Mr. Satan in the exhibition. But Trunks, well he's Vegeta's son. I hope he doesn't just kill him." She nudged Bea as she talked.

Bea stretched a little. "Same. So it sounds like the kids can all go super…" he shrugged, "Oh well, I'm just tired of waiting. This almost seems like a sham." He shrugged. "Good to see Goku again though."

Angel could tell that Bea was aching to fight Goku. They had both spent quite a bit of time dead and training. And they both used instant transmission. Angel looked again. Her friend was afraid he'd miss the chance. She could tell.

Just then though Hercule Satan strolled onto the stage.

Trunks stood stoically on the stage and watched Mr. Satan walk up.

The champ threw his arms high and the crowd exploded with excitement.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Yelled Pikada. "I'll bet you a dinner that Trunks kills the asshole with his first hit!"

Vegeta glared. "Fine. He knows he can't draw that attention to him. I'll take your bet."

At the same time Satan had bent towards Trunks and offered him a free first hit.

Vegeta suddenly looked worried.

In a moment Mr. Satan had been slammed into the brick wall surrounding the ring. Trunks stood with his left arm extended.

"Sheeeeeeeiiiiiit." Bea whispered. "Trunks may have killed the arrogant bastard."

Vegeta chuckled mirthlessly.

Piki yelled, "Yeah, Go Trunks!"

But in a few minutes Satan was up and the crowd was cheering that he had let the youngster win.

"Humans are stupid." Quipped Bea. Most of the nonhumans nodded an agreement.

The announcer cleared his throat, then began talking. "Alright martial arts fans! Now it's time to Start the Official Adult matches. First match! Pikada versus Bea!

The two Saiyans walked together to the ring. Since armor wasn't allowed they had both chosen to wear only their grey SMG jump suits.

"Okay, Bea." Began Pikada. "No super Saiyan."

"Agreed." Bea said with a smile.

"And none of that instant transmission…" Pikada continued.

Now Bea frowned. "Are you afraid I'll roshati you?"

"No, but if I legitimately ring you out, I don't want you to get around it.

"Fine, Fine. In that case no android shield?" Bea's smile returned.

"That thing gets a mind of its own sometimes. But I'll try." Pikada chuckled.

"Hows'bouts no energy attacks? Just a straight on brawl." Bea's smile widened.

"That sounds fun." Pikada agreed.

By now they had reached the stage.

The fist bumped, then jumped back.

The announcer yelled. "Begin."

Dust and debris exploded from what seemed like the entire stage at once.

Three seconds later both Saiyans plowed furrows on both opposite sides of the stage. Both stood, bloodied and bruised. Both also had wide smiles plastered on their faces.

"Double ring out!" The announcer said with a flourish.

Bea and Pikada both looked at him in shock.

Vegeta then lent his voice. "Wrong, just because your pathetic eyes couldn't follow it, doesn't mean there's no winner. Check those cameras you have all over the place."

"Ummm. Check the camera, the first ever video finish at the world's martial arts tournament." The announcer looked befuddled.

On a large screen that had been hastily set up, both fighters appeared to be barely moving. High speed cameras had captured the fight.

Then as the announcer gave to go they both turned into streaks of grey.

They met in the center, both throwing a savage hook with their left arms. Spittle sprayed out as the punches connected.

Bea used his momentum to turn his punch into a round house combo. Pikada knew this was coming though and blocked with his cybernetic arm. Bea though had counted on this and he wrapped his other leg over the arm. Bea twisted in midair and Pikada rolled with him. Both sprang away to make some distance between them. As soon as their feet planted they rushed each other again.

Both of them slammed wild haymaker punches into the others face. Both came away with blood dripping from their lips.

Bea slapped his open palm onto Pikada's chest. At the same time Pikada kicked up and used Bea's leg as a springboard.

They flew apart from the impacts. Both hit the ring hard sending up a pillar of dust.

Hopping to their feet Bea and Pikada grinned. White auras sprang to life around them. Then on the screen their was an explosion of white directly in the center of the stage. Had the camera caught the impact they would have shown Bea driving an uppercut into Pikada's solar plexus. Pikada kicked our skamming a boot-heel into Bea's face.

Pikada found himself being angled upwards and out of the ring.

Bea meanwhile skidded over the stone tiles and off of the ring.

Because of his altitude, Pikada crashed to the ground three frames after Bea.

The announcer looked awestruck.

Then he became suddenly animated.

"Contestant Pikada wins the first match!"

The crowd went wild.

Bea wiped his bloody face with with wrist. He a Pikada met and walked away laughing.

"I'm just sad I don't get to fight Goku now. You know?" Bea said as they approached their friends.

"I'll go easy on him." Pikada joked.

"Everyone has to beat Satan first". Bea replied as he clapped Pikada on the back. Then the both started laughing hysterically.

On the ring the announcer checked his chart.

"Well that was fast wasn't it? Okay folks next up, we have Ma Junior versus Shin!" The announcer pumped his hand into the air.

Piccolo left the companions and walked to the stage.

His adversary approached the stage with him.

Shin was a short man, with lilac colored skin, and snow white hair. He was dressed in a light blue flowing body suit with a navy blue knee length sleeveless jacket. A peculiar looking yellow ear ring hung from each of his pointed ears.

The settled into their places and the announcer called a start to the match.

The exact opposite of the previous match occurred. Both opponents just stood there for long moments.

Then suddenly Piccolo turned and left the stage.

"I forfeit." He said, his voice shaking in fear.

The companions gasped in unison.

"Uhm," began the announcer, "Contestant Piccolo forfeits, Contestant Shin wins."

He checked his notes.

"Round three, Contestant Angel versus Contestant Krillin! Please take the stage." He shouted.

Angel and Krillin walked to the stage chatting easily with each other. She had already agreed to fight him in only her base state, but that was the only rule. They both expected it to be a good and evenly matched bout.

"Begin!" The announcer shouted.

Angel wasted no time. With a flash of energy she rushed Krillin. Krillin put his hands to his face.

"SOLAR FLARE!" A burst of light brighter than the sun filled the arena.

Angel threw her arms up over her eyes. "Damnit!" She said squinting through the bright orbs and floating shapes that made up her current vision.

She felt Krillin's ki move. The air pressure changed slightly to her left side. Her hand shot out and grabbed the incoming punch.

"Not bad!" Krillin said. Then his free hand opened and a Ki blast drilled Angel in the side.

Her tailed whipped around and wrapped itself around Krillin's arm. Angel was beginning to make out his feature more clearly and she could see the look of shock cross Krillin's face. She shifted her body weight and he was sent sprawling and skidding to the floor.

Krillin dug his finger tips in and kept inbounds.

He rolled to his feet and looked up to see Angel over him, one hand extended with chaotic energy circling around.

Krillin looked over his shoulder. He was inches from theclown ledge.

That, he figured, was probably enough.

The crowd which had been quieter earlier now roared in appreciation as the energy swelled in her palm.

"STAR WAVE!" She yelled. The energy swept over the ring and along with it Krillin.

Angel crossed her arms and settled to the stage.

The dust cleared and there pushed right to the edge stood Krillin. A destructo-disk spun in each hand. One stretched in front to act as s shield. One behind to act as a backstop to stop Angel's push.

Angel's mouth sagged open in shock. Krillin's hands swung forward and both disks sprang towards her. One went high so she couldn't jump to evade, the other sliced clean through the stage an inch beneath her booted feet. She raised her hands again, but Krillin was faster, his plan already in motion. A blast ripped from both of Krillin's hands and headed towards the Saiyan. Suddenly the beam snaked straight up. The blast burst into dozens of smaller energy balls which rained down onto Angel. The damaged stage exploded beneath her and Angel fell to the grass.

Krillin ran to help her up, but Angel was already dusting herself off and laughing.

"Good match Krillin! I wasn't expecting that at all."

Krillin laughed with her. "Yeah. I'm surprised it worked. It's something I've worked on with 18. She'll be happy I bet."

Angel pointed to where the Android and their daughter waited. "I'd say so!" She said with a chuckle.

The announcer grabbed Angel's arm and hoisted it skyward. "Contestant Krillin is the winner. Next up, Contestant Videl and Contestant Spopovich!"

The crowd burst into excited murmurs. The chance to see Mr. Satan's daughter fight was exciting.

Videl walked up, and Spopovich entered the ring after her.

"What's up with that M?" Angel asked.

"Probably a tattoo or something." Replied Pikada.

"I don't like him…" whined Piki.

"That's not nice, Piki…". Scolded Angel.

Bea grunted. "She's right. Something is very wrong with him. He's real strong for a normal human. Too strong."

"No worries, guys. Videl is tough, she'll win this one, no problems." Gohan butted in.

Just then the fight began.

Videl rushed in and put a knee into the enormous man's jaw. Spopovich thudded heavily to the ring.

"That was fast!" Exclaimed the announcer. Shouts of Videl's name thundered from the seats.

They quickly quieted as Spopovich pivoted up to his feet.

Videl's eyes went wide. Her fist bunched back up and she jolted forward again. Left hook. Right hook, knee to the chin. Blood sprayed from busted lips as the mountain of a man toppled over again. Videl let the moment of her last knee attack carry her into a backflip. She landed softly on her feet.

He was already pushing himself back up. Spopovich's breathing was ragged, almost feral.

And for the first time, Videl felt a trickle of worry.

"Best end it now." She said to herself.

Spopovich charged. Videl rushed between his steps. Once clear she fired off a snap kick to his spine. He fell forward.

Even as she turned he was rushing again. "Shit." She murmured. This time he threw a barrage of punches. Videl block and deflected them. Then she saw her chance.

Videl jumped, using her left leg as a spring. She swung around with the right and made a jarring strike.

Spopovich skidded back then rushed Videl again. He threw an uppercut and the young girl went flying. She landed in a roll and charged him. Spopovich punched her in the face. Blood and spittle erupted. Then he kicked out, catching Videl in the solar plexus. She soared out of the ring.

The crowd began to boo, which turned to sounds of bewilderment.

Videl Satan hovered nearly a foot from the ground. Videl Satan was flying.

She landed in the ring and her opponent attacked. Videl sprang into the air.

"That's it Videl!" Gohan yelled from the crowd. Then to everyone's surprise Spopovich followed her.

Goku, Vegeta, Bea, Pikada, and Angel took turns exchanging looks.

"This is going to be bad." Bea said calmly, sounding very much like some mountain prophet.

Spopovich flew past her and turned. He turned and a dark flare of energy blasted from his hand.

It hit Videl and together they slammed into the ring.

Spopovich landed and stride towards Videl. He cracked his knuckles as he walked. Malice filled his expression.

Videl jumped to her feet and flew at him at full speed. She wound her leg around and let it snap. Her kick caught Spopovich across the face.

Bone audibly broke and Spopovich slumped to his knees. His body slouch and his head settled to the ground. His eyes faced behind him, his neck twisted at an unnatural angle. Videl's head hung in horror. She hadn't expected to break his neck.

The announcer walked slowly up the steps. "It, it appears that Contestant Videl has accidentally killed Contestant Spopovich. This means that Videl is disqual…". He stopped and starred in disbelief.

Spovovich stood. His movements were stuttered, his balance was clearly affected. But he stood, eyes facing behind him. Then he slowly reached up and twisted his head back to its original place, stretching the neck and settling everything.

Videl just stood and stared in shock.

In an unexpected burst of speed he appeared in front of her. Then he buried his massive fist into her midriff. Blood exploded from her lips. Clearly she had some internal rupturing.

Spopovich pummeled Videl. Hits launching her into the air, only to be rebounded back to the stage.

It suddenly became clear that he intended to kill her.

Gohan raged. Waves of his energy poured from him. Bea and Pikada exchanged silent looks. Neither would let this go on for much longer.

Spopovich kicked Videl under the chin. She flew through the air and it looked as though she'd land outside the ring. At the last moment though the hulking monster grabbed her by an ankle. She dangled with blood flowing freely from her mouth and nose. Rivulets of it dripped from her stained shirt and pooled beneath her. Videl's finger hover a scant few inches from the grass.

Spopovich swung her like a whip. She smashed into the concrete tiles of the ring and where she hit, the turned to fine motes of dust.

He slowly walked toward her.

Gohan became a super Saiyan, his emotions finally overwhelming him.

Bea held up his right hand. A violet orb of energy swirled to being.

Spopovich lifted his leg. He left it poised over Videl's bruised and swollen face. Slowly it settle down on to her leg.

Gohan readied to charge.

"Burning Ice Blast!" Bea yelled. Before he fired the attack a lilac colored hand clamped down firmly on his wrist.

"No." Shin stood there glaring at Bea.

Piccolo's eyes went wide. "Bea! Don't do it!"

Gohan levitated.

One the stage Spopovich stopped his slow motion murder. He stood there, steam spewing from a neat hole on either side of his head. His eyes both crossed to state towards the stylized M on his forhead.

Pikada stood with one finger extended, line up perfectly with the mortally wounded man on stage.

Bea's left hand crossed under his right. A purple charge of energy washed over Shin.

His body guard rushed Bea.

Angel flared to super Saiyan and snatched the heavily build man in a full Nelson.

Shin slammed into the wall behind him.

Spopovich tumbled to land flat on his back.

Pikada and Bea both went super Saiyan.

Piccolo looked as though he might just cry.

Shin slid to the floor. Eyes closed. Purple blood trailing from scorched lips.

Then there was silence, broken only by the gurgling breathing of Videl.

Gohan rushed to her.

Another orb of energy formed in Bea's hand.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are?" Bea asked the white haired being.

"He's the Supreme Kai!" Piccolo croaked.

Shin slumped over.

"His name is Shin, I am Kabito." Kabito said as he stopped struggling. "Please." He said gently. "Let me help him."

Bea dissipated his attack and nodded at Angel. She let go.

Kibito went to Shin and stretched him on his back. He placed a huge palm on his chest and energy swelled around him.

Bea looked at the giant. "Just what is a Supreme Kai?"

"The Kai that reigns over King Kai." Piccolo said.

Shin's eyed slit open. "What just happened?" He mumbled.

"I told you coming here for help was a bad idea." Kibito said sternly.

Suddenly Krillin interrupted. "Uhh, Guys! Look!"

On the stage Spopovich was standing. He was talking to another fighter with a similar outfit. The hole in his head was visible, but quickly closing. He looked at the group gathered around the person laying on the ground. Spopovich caught eyes with Bea and Pikada. An evil smile crossed his face.

Bea frowned. "Something fucked up is definitely happening here.

 _((Author's note: Just for fun I decided to let fate decide the fights between the original characters. So I flipped a coin Best two of three to decide Angel v Krillin (2 tails for Krillin) and Bea v Pikada (3 tails for Pikada) that's all. Thanks_

 _-beepx22))_


End file.
